


Third eye.

by Yuwme



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aparece Sandwich, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Lovecraft aesthetic, Multi, Paranormal, Retro Aesthetic, misterio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 121,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuwme/pseuds/Yuwme
Summary: Félix acababa de llegar a Riverdale, un pueblecito cuyo ritmo de vida parecía distar mucho del que acostumbraba a llevar en Sidney.O eso creía...Hasta que conoció a Chris y terminó por verse envuelto en una serie de acontecimientos que le demostrarían lo equivocado que estaba.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Jackson Wang/ Kim Namjoon, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí, bienvenidx, espero que le des una oportunidad a esta historia y que te guste tanto como a mi me está gustando crearla.

Antes de comenzar me gustaría explicar algunas cosas. En primer lugar que toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida siempre y

cuando se haga con educación, también que cada uno de los individuos que aparecen en la historia son personajes y por ende sus acciones simple ficción, así como las relaciones que vayan desarrollándose.

Por el momento será un capítulo a la semana, de entre 2000 y 3000 palabras (a no ser que se me vaya de lasmanos, lo cual suele ser bastante común), y lo publicaré los sábados a las 20:30.

Un pequeño disclaimer para terminar. En la historia no irá incluido Woojin.

Era mi intención añadirlo pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos y a que no se conoce la relación que mantiene con el resto de Stray kids he visto más coherente eliminarlo de la trama pues me resultaba un tanto violento. 

Dicho esto os dejo con la historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

Riverdale era un pequeño pueblecito escondido entre los bosques, ese típico lugar que nadie sabía siquiera que existía, y del que, si por casualidad habían escuchado mentar, no tenían ni la más remota idea de dónde ubicarlo.

Félix y su madre se mudaron el primer viernes de un Abril sorprendentemente soleado. El muchacho no estaba demasiado conforme con la idea de cambiar su entretenida vida en Sidney por la tranquilidad de un pueblo diminuto y desconocido, pero al fin y al cabo los factores laborales tenían un gran peso. Y es que para el chico su rutina ajetreada y repleta de ruido no le resultaba en absoluto abrumadora, mas para su madre era completamente distinto. Su ansiedad comenzó a empeorar hasta niveles preocupantes y justo por eso no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar un puesto tan valioso en el equipo médico de la zona.

Pero por mucho que el cambio fuera necesario temía que se le hiciera cuesta arriba, no únicamente por el factor de la serenidad y ausencia de vida, si no por sus habilidades sociales. Empezar de cero en un instituto y en mitad del año escolar, ¿podría ser todo más caótico?

— ¡Mamá, voy a salir a dar una vuelta! — Exclamó el muchacho mientras guardaba las llaves en su bolsillo encaminándose hacia la puerta.

— Pues ya que sales podrías comprar pan, espera que te doy dinero.— Su madre no tardó en volver y entregarle la cantidad adecuada, pero antes de dejarlo salir le echó una visual, duró un par de segundos que al chico se le hicieron interminables.— Ponte una chaquetita o algo... Y si vas a coger la bici que no se te olvide el casco. ¿Te has tomado las vitaminas? Te veo la piel rara, a ver, ven aquí.

Tomó al pelirrojo del mentón moviendo un poco su cabeza, estirando con suavidad su párpado inferior y tomándole la temperatura. Justo como si estuviera en su consultorio.

— Ma....

— Y también estás un poco caliente, ¿has pasado frío esta noche?

— Mam...

— Voy a prepararte una sopa para luego y de paso también te cambio las s...

— ¡Mamá!

Y finalmente su monólogo cesó y el silencio fue interrumpido por la voz del muchacho que agarró las manos de su madre mientras unía sus ojos con una sonrisa.

— Está todo bien, y estoy perfecto. ¿No me ves? La que debería descansar eres tú, que llevas todo el día vaciando cajas.

— Pues también llevas razón...— Un suspiro emerge de sus labios asintiendo, la situación no era precisamente fácil pero por suerte ambos sabían entenderse.

— Nos vemos luego, anda.— Se despide cruzando finalmente la puerta.

El Sol mañanero lo recibió calentando con suavidad sus mejillas y la brisa se encargó de despeinarle el revoltoso cabello rojizo. El olor a sal ya no se colaba por sus fosas nasales, ahora tan sólo percibía la suave fragancia a hierba, y en ocasiones ese dulzor típico de las flores que poblaban el lugar. Aún siendo distinto era agradable. Sustituir el ruido de los coches por el canto de los pajarillos, el exceso de planes por falta de alguno. Quizá no fuera tan malo haberse mudado a este pequeño pueblecito.

Félix aprovechó para recorrer gran parte del mismo, desplazarse en bicicleta era más cómodo y liberador de lo que recordaba, después de pasarse los días usando transporte público casi había olvidado la sensación del viento contra su cara. Riverdale era muy acogedor, con sus casitas de colores, los pequeños establecimientos y la relación que parecía haber entre sus vecinos.

La horas seguían pasando, pronto el Sol alcanzaría su punto álgido, era hora de volver a retomar el camino de vuelta a casa antes de que su madre comenzara a llamarlo como loca por su prolongado paseo.

Sin embargo era todo demasiado perfecto. Demasiado idílico. La bicicleta se desequilibró y el muchacho cayó contra el pavimento rasguñando sus piernas y manos por la irregularidad del asfalto.

— Agh... Mierda... —Tan solo una mirada le bastó para saber qué había ocurrido, las cadenas estaban hechas un desastre, no tenía que haberse fiado de usar un modelo tan antiguo, y mucho menos sin hacerle una revisión. Palmeó sus manos tratando de retirar los pequeños guijarros que se hundían en la piel para levantarse a continuación. Pero una voz detuvo dicha acción captando por completo su interés.

— ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?

Ni siquiera le dió tiempo a murmurar cualquier respuesta, de repente lo tenía agachado, frente a él extendiéndole la mano. Su cabello ondeado reflejaba el Sol con una viveza cegadora y sus ojos sin embargo se mostraban oscuros, aun conteniendo en su interior el mismo brillo. La tomó casi por inercia, levantándose y estirando las piernas mostrando una mueca de molestia por el escozor en estas.

— Gracias... Y sí, estoy bien. Es que la bici está ya antigua y bueno...

La voz del pelirrojo llamó su atención al instante, con unos rasgos faciales tan suaves... No esperó que su voz, en contraposición, fuera grave y profunda.

— Ya veo, tremendo bólido.— Bromeó el rubio esbozando una sonrisa burlona escudriñando el vehículo y acercándose sin vergüenza alguna.— ¿Quieres que le eche un ojo? Se me dan bien estas cosas.

— Oh... Bueno, si quieres...

No se lo pensó ni un segundo, tomó las cadenas tratando de volver a colocarlas en su sitio, Félix mientras tanto aprovechó para analizarlo con detenimiento. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos anchos negros y una camiseta de tirantes, su cuerpo parecía estar bastante tonificado, pero tampoco demasiado musculado y portaba ese aire de ligereza, fluidez y extroversión. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del pelirrojo fue su acento tan reconocible, mas no fue capaz de preguntarle de forma tan descarada si procedían del mismo país.

— Uff... va a estar chungo arreglar esto, eh. Me da a mí que te renta más buscarte otra.— Murmuró pensativo enredando los dedos entre las revoltosas hebras de su cabello.— Por cierto, no me suenas de nada. ¿Eres nuevo?

"Que directo." Pensó el chico sintiéndose un tanto intimidado, ¿tanto se notaba?

— Sí, bueno, justo me he mudado hoy.

— Ya decía yo, no me sonaba tu cara. Yo soy Chris, un placer, tío.— Extendió su mano en un intento de estrecharla, hasta que se dió cuenta de que estaba embadurnada en la grasa de la bicicleta y rápidamente la retiró.— Uy, perdona, casi la cago y nos acabamos de conocer.

Aquello provocó que al chico se le escapara una risa, que en cuestión de segundos se le contagió al rubio. Le gustaba la naturalidad con la que se expresaba.

— No te preocupes, yo me llamo Félix. Veo que te conoces muy bien entonces las caras del pueblo.

— Bueno, llevo aquí prácticamente media vida, sería casi un delito si no me las supiese.— Su sonrisa tan solo se amplió mientras trataba de limpiarse las manos en su pantalón. Era sencillo mantener una conversación con él, y eso al pelirrojo le hacía sentirse cómodo y tranquilo. Le hacía sentirse más él.

Un pequeño silencio se instauró en la conversación y en cuanto llevó la mirada al reloj se le subió el corazón a la garganta. Era tarde.

— Debería volver a casa o mi madre empezará a pensar que me han raptado o algo así.

Una carcajada atravesó la garganta del rubio asintiendo en un cabeceo y acercando la bicicleta hasta el muchacho para que pudiese cogerla.

— Pues bueno, Félix, ya nos veremos por ahí. Encantado de conocerte.

— Lo mismo digo, y muchas gracias por lo de la bici.

Tomó el manillar de la misma e inició la caminata hasta su casa, por suerte las cadenas habían decidido fallar cuando le quedaba un trayecto corto. Pero entonces escuchó los pasos y se mostró un tanto confuso. Giró la cabeza de forma disimulada encontrándose con el cuerpo de Chris a un par de metros. ¿Lo estaba siguiendo? Un escalofrío azotó su columna vertebral. ¿Y sí no era tan agradable como parecía? ¿Y si descubría dónde vivía? ¿Y si...?

"Te estás sugestionando. Ya vale, Félix."

Se paró en seco girándose y enfrentándolo con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Necesitas... algo o...?

— Ah no, es que mi casa queda en esa dirección.— Lo dijo con una normalidad pasmosa que dejó al chico con las mejillas encendidas y la mente en blanco.

Siguieron caminando, esta vez con mayor tranquilidad, pero el silencio empezó a hacerse cada vez más y más incómodo, al menos para el menor.

— Entonces... ¿tú también te mudaste?

Al chico pareció sorprenderle que el contrario le sacara conversación pues parecía más bien tímido, pero adelantó los pasos para ponerse a su altura.

— Así es, australiano ¿verdad? — Que lo afirmara sin ninguna duda y de manera tan directa causó una expresión de estupefacción en el pelirrojo.— Ya sabes, el acento.

— Sí, sí... Me había dado cosa preguntártelo...

— Tranqui, no te cortes. Me mudé a Riverdale cuando tenía 13 años, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de Australia, echo de menos el mar, y hacer surf. Si me hubieras visto en mis tiempos mozos...— Estiró los brazos cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera subido en una de esas enormes tablas deslizándose sobre las salvajes olas del Pacífico. Aquello le hizo bastante gracia a Félix, que no pudo aguantarse la risa.— Incluso tengo varios premios... Pero oye, tampoco se está tan mal aquí, te lo aseguro.

— Es... distinto, muy tranquilo. Llevaba años sin escuchar esta calma.— El trayecto finalizó una vez llegaron al cruce que dividía sus caminos.

— Te contaré un pequeño secreto, Felix.— Chris se colocó frente a él posando su diestra en en el hombro del chico.— En realidad Riverdale no es tan silenciosa como parece, sólo que hay que saber dónde, cómo y cuándo escuchar.

Aquella frase lo sumió en un bucle de pensamientos y curiosidad que, por desgracia, no sería capaz de satisfacer hasta que sus caminos volvieran a encontrarse. El rubio sacó un bolígrafo en miniatura de su bolsillo causando una mirada de desconcierto en el menor. ¿Quién llevaba algo así en el pantalón?

— Tengo muy mala memoria, ¿vale? — Le explicó entre risas agarrando su mano y escribiendo en la palma de la misma con rapidez volviendo a guardarlo.— Mi número, para lo que necesites. Empezar de nuevo puede ser un poco duro, pero te aseguro que merece la pena.

No le da prácticamente tiempo a despedirse, siquiera a agradecerle. Simplemente se mantiene observando cómo su figura desaparece a la lejanía con una sonrisa. Y esta solo aumenta en cuanto posa su vista en la tinta que forma los números de su mano.

Tal vez tuviera razón y Riverdale no fuera tan mal sitio.

* * *

Link Capítulo 1: <https://twitter.com/yuwme_fanfics/status/1248681481410621441>


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

* * *

Hyunjin llevaba quince minutos esperando al moreno en la puerta de su hogar, la paciencia no era su punto fuerte aunque durante todos sus años de amistad con Changbin había terminado por mejorarla. Su maravillosa excusa para salir más tarde de las ocho era una quedada nocturna de estudio para preparar un exámen de matemáticas de la semana siguiente. Fue una árdua tarea cuadrarla y encontrar aliados para la coartada perfecta, aunque el chico estaba acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas, a llevar esa especie de segunda vida a escondidas de sus padres. Hyunjin era ni más ni menos que el lindo retoño del alcalde, primogénito e hijo único de una familia acomodada y de gran prestigio que llevaba décadas, si no siglos, ocupando Riverdale. Pertenecer a la clase alta le otorgaba ciertos privilegios como poder permitirse cualquier capricho que pasase por su mente pero también tener que lidiar con un tutor privado y con todas las expectativas de sus padres, que en realidad solía tener bastante poco en consideración. Como aquella noche.

El sonido de unas pisadas le escaló hasta los oídos y sus ojos consiguieron discernir entre las sombras al fornido muchacho enfundado en una chupa de cuero negra y unos vaqueros.

— Tan puntual como siempre, por qué no me sorprende.— Su voz por supuesto iba cargada de ironía, hundió los dedos en su bolsillo lanzándole las llaves.

— No te quejes tanto, Hyunjinnie.~ Sabes que siempre te lo compenso.— Tomó las mismas al vuelo y le entregó el pequeño presente, al que ya estaba acostumbrado y que sabía a la perfección que eliminaría la molestia del muchacho. Un chupachups de fresa.

Sus cejas se curvaron un poco más y chasqueó la lengua quitándoselo de las manos en un brusco movimiento.

—Que sepas que esta jugada no te va a servir siempre.

— Venga, venga, menos quejarte y más mover el culo. Vamos al coche.

Si algo disfrutaba Hyunjin era escaparse de casa, ya fuera para ir al cine o para descubrir sitios nuevos, esa adrenalina y sensación de libertad, de hacer cuanto quisiera era la esencia de su felicidad, y Changbin, sin duda alguna, el mejor compañero para cometer trastadas. Era el típico chico serio y duro, pero que en el fondo solo buscaba un poco de atención y cariño, justo por eso hacían tan buen equipo, porque sabían complementarse.

Giró la llave y el motor del costoso descapotable de su padre arrancó, ese rugido vibrante generó un escalofrío por el cuerpo del mayor, cuyo amor por los vehículos llegaba casi al que sentía por la música. Que tu mejor amigo formara parte de una familia adinerada no estaba tan mal, especialmente cuando recibía todos aquellos caprichos que el chico no quería.

— ¿Qué trola le has contado a tus padres esta vez? —Le preguntó desviando la mirada por un instante del volante.

— Pues lo de siempre, que me voy a casa de mis amigos pijos que también cagan dinero a ser un niño bueno y aplicado.—Respondió sin reparo alguno desenvolviendo la piruleta e introduciéndola entre sus acolchados labios, disfrutando de ese sabor dulzón y ácido que escalaba por su lengua intensificando la tonalidad carmesí de la misma.

Una carcajada emanó de la garganta de su amigo provocando que sus ojos se entrecerraran. Nunca les habían gustado las juntas de su hijo, pero la compañía más detestable, sin ningún ápice de duda, era Changbin. No solo por su actitud, falta de estudios y vestimenta, a eso le sumaba la clase de su familia, junto a la inestabilidad de esta.

— A ver... No cago dinero, ya se que estoy muy bueno, pero si quieres estudiarme a fondo avísame antes.— Su voz iba cargada de ese toque tan juguetón que ambos compartían, Changbin solía ser muy frío con todo el mundo pero las cosas cambiaban cuando estaba cerca de su mejor amigo, la única persona en el mundo con el que podía dejar sus máscaras a un lado.

— Eres gilipollas.

Su risa únicamente aumentó, y poco a poco fue acompañada por la del menor. Aprovechó para poner algo de música y apoyar la cabeza en la superficie de la puerta, sintiendo como el aire frío chocaba contra su rostro acariciándolo y revolviendo su cabello castaño.

Justo así era como quería pasarse cada día de su vida, disfrutándola siendo él mismo, no un amasijo de expectativas que venían impuestas desde su nacimiento.

[...]

El reloj marcó las nueve en punto y el pelirrojo se mantenía a la espera en el cruce enfundado en su sudadera, resguardándose así del frío. Había sido todo un desafío convencer a su madre de dejarlo salir tras el atardecer, pero el chico lo tenía claro, ahora que existía la posibilidad de hacer amigos no iba a echarse atrás, y Chris parecía un perfecto candidato para aliviar su estancia en Riverdale.

El muchacho apareció minutos más tarde subido en su bicicleta, esta vez también se había puesto algo más de abrigo, incluso un gorro de lana. Las luces de las farolas incidían en su rostro dibujando nuevas sombras y dándole al mismo una apariencia distinta aunque igual en su esencia.

— Perdona, ¿llevas mucho esperando? He tenido que sacar a Sándwich y cuando he querido darme cuenta se me había hecho un poco tarde.

— Oh, no. No te preocupes, prácticamente acabo de llegar.— Le respondió con una de sus afables sonrisas. No pudo evitar esconder su curiosidad y dado que él mismo lo animó a preguntar aquello que quisiera y ser directo decidió atreverse.— ¿Quién es... Sándwich?

— Es mi perro, tengo que presentártelo algún día, seguro que os lleváis bien.

— Que nombre tan... peculiar.

— Cuando era un cachorro adoraba robarme los sándwiches, así que se quedó con ese nombre.— Le explicó sin darle mayor importancia subiéndose de nuevo en su bicicleta recolocándose el gorro.— Veo que te has agenciado una bici nueva.

— Es provisional hasta poder encontrar una mejor.

— Esperemos entonces que te aguante el camino.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa y empezó a pedalear en dirección a la salida del pueblo. Félix no paraba de preguntarse a dónde lo llevaría, ¿tal vez a un mirador? ¿a algún tipo de bar?

Se sumergieron en la oscuridad del bosque y activaron las luces de las bicicletas iluminando así de forma tenue el camino, aunque en realidad no había ninguno pero Chris parecía saber a la perfección el recorrido. Félix no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de salidas, a respirar la gélida brisa nocturna aromatizada con la fresca fragancia que emanaba de la hierba entremezclada con la de la tierra húmeda. En cierto modo esa novedad se sentía liberadora. Poco a poco las copas de los árboles se fueron distanciando hasta dejar a la vista el cielo, jamás había tenido una imagen tan clara de la cúpula celeste. Trataba de alzar sus ojos sin perder de vista el camino pues el sendero continuaba y esta vez inclinándose hasta la cima de una elevación.

Minutos más tarde todas las dudas del pelirrojo fueron resueltas. Ante ellos se erguían unas ruinas que aún pareciendo usuales generaban una extraña sensación en sus pechos. Era como una pequeña ciudad en miniatura construida en torno a una torre de la que prácticamente no quedaba nada. Por desgracia todo estaba lleno de pintadas, algunas de ellas eran obras de arte pero en su mayoría se trataban de nombres, frases y fechas.

— Descubrí este lugar una semana después de llegar, me perdí en el bosque y terminé aquí. La gente tiene muy poco respeto con los sitios abandonados pero... parece que hemos tenido suerte y hoy está tranquilo.— Los ojos de Chris brillaban casi tanto como los astros que adornaban el cielo, se le veía feliz y cómodo.

— No se escucha nada... Es agradable.— Murmuró el menor en voz alta, aunque más como autorreflexión, esa calma le hacía sentir sorprendentemente bien.— Y las vistas son bonitas.

— Y eso que todavía no te has fijado bien.

La sonrisa del chico únicamente aumenta, toma la mano del contrario guiándolo hasta una pequeña plataforma de piedra para ayudarlo a subir y una vez ambos lo hacen deja su cuerpo caer contra la misma para que la visión del cielo los envuelva. Una exclamación de asombro emerge de los labios del pelirrojo. Las estrellas centellean con una fuerza cegadora y de repente se siente como una mota de polvo en la inmensidad en el espacio.

— Impone ¿eh? — La risa del rubio no tardó en llegar hasta sus oídos y se apoyó sobre su brazo flexionado llenando sus pulmones de aire.— A veces vengo aquí cuando estoy agobiado, es alzar la vista y siento como mis problemas se vuelven insignificantes.

Félix giró un poco el rostro posando su vista en el muchacho, tal vez para él fuera una tontería haberle mostrado un lugar así pero para el menor implicaba confianza, un bonito gesto, y eso le llenaba el pecho.

— Oye Chris... Gracias por enseñarme este sitio. Has sido muy amable conmigo desde que nos conocimos, la verdad es que se me da muy mal esto de hacer amigos pero ahora que nos llevamos bien me siento más tranquilo con la idea de vivir aquí.

Sus palabras salían casi de forma atropellada, y es que en cierto modo le avergonzaba exponer sus pensamientos de esa manera, y más ante la atenta mirada del chico, que no dejaba de mostrar su blanca y perfecta dentadura. Su cerebro seguía en una constante batalla sobre sí estaba siendo demasiado confiado o no, tal vez por eso no pudo evitar seguir autojustificándose.

— O-O sea.... quiero decir... que me caes muy bien y... Bueno, nos conocemos de hace poco pero me gustaría... si tú quieres, claro... Hm... seguir quedando y conociéndonos... Para algún día ser amigos... Pero si no quieres lo entiendo, es solo que...

— Félix, Félix. Para el carro.— Lo cortó el rubio entre risas sintiendo cómo le faltaba el aire por lo jocosa que estaba siendo la situación.— Claro que vamos a seguir quedando y conociéndonos, tengo que asegurarme de que no le cuentes a nadie más mi sitio especial.— Le respondió en tono juguetón guiñandole el ojo y dándole un pequeño codazo. Solo con aquello había conseguido eliminar el nerviosismo y las voces de la cabeza del pelirrojo.

— Vale, vale, perdón. Prometo guardar tu secreto.— Su risa también se unió a la del mayor, y de nuevo volvieron a perderse en el firmamento, mientras hablan de temas banales, simplemente disfrutando del momento.

Unas pisadas resonaron en el silencio nocturno. Félix inclinó la cabeza en un acto reflejo y a la vez con curiosidad por saber de donde provenían.

— Cómo lo vea y me diga algo verás... Es que te mato, Changbin.

— No seas exagerado, es muy pequeñita, y además puedes buscarte una excusa fácil.

— Es que era tan sencillo como no haberte metido por ese camino.

— También era tan sencillo como sacarte el puñetero carné de conducir y no ser tan quejica.

— ¡Encima que te dejo que lo uses! A partir de ahora nos movemos en bici.

— Anda, no seas tan gruñón, solamente estaba bromeando, Hyunjinnie.~

Los pasos se detuvieron, al igual que las dos voces. Los ojos de Félix conectaron en primer lugar con el más alto, que los observaba con curiosidad y a la vez sorpresa, supongo que ninguno de los grupos esperaba tener compañía. Pero a medida que los segundos transcurrieron estos viajaron al rostro del moreno, encajando sus pupilas de forma instantánea.

Se le cortó la respiración y un escalofrío le escaló por la columna, su mirada era tan fría y profunda... Como un cielo sin estrellas. El absoluto abismo. Pero a la vez justo se sentía atraído por ese misterio que rodea a la oscuridad. La eterna cuestión de si era tan lóbrego como parecía.

Por el contrario Changbin lo contemplaba con la misma curiosidad con la que te fijarías en un mueble nuevo. Simplemente por el hecho de encontrar algo que no estaba ahí antes. Sin embargo lo que desplazó ese pensamiento fue la incesante mirada del pelirrojo, que parecía haber detenido el tiempo. ¿Por qué clavaba sus pupilas en las suyas con tanta intensidad y a la vez delicadeza? Como pidiendo permiso para entrar y a la vez rehuyendo de la idea.

Chris terminó por percatarse también de la presencia de aquellos chicos y giró su cabeza encontrándose con los mismos, cortando la conexión entre ambos. A diferencia del pelirrojo no les prestó más atención que esa, volvió su vista al cielo y continuó charlando con su amigo.

El silencio volvió a instaurarse de forma natural, cada grupo se centró en sus propias conversaciones, aunque esa tranquilidad y comodidad que sentía Félix desapareció ante la presencia de nueva compañía. Hasta que unas luces emergieron de entre la oscuridad y se rompió por completo. El sonido de las ruedas aplastando la tierra, ese sutil aroma a gasolina y por supuesto el vibrante rugido del motor. Chan se inclinó con curiosidad y en cuanto fue consciente de qué se trataba tomó la mano del muchacho y lo sacó de allí con rapidez, escondiéndose tras los muros del pequeño yacimiento abandonado. Éste lo miró con el corazón en la garganta, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué pasa?

— Shh.

La intensidad de sus latidos se incrementaron hasta tal punto de que podía percibir el repiqueteo a través de su ropa, especialmente al reparar en la particular estética del coche. Era la policía. Los pasos de los otros dos muchachos resonaron a su izquierda, y es que al habían decidido esconderse también.

— Verás... Que sea mi sitio favorito no significa que sea del todo legal venir aquí...

Félix quería literalmente cargárselo por haberlo metido en esta situación, aunque el lugar fuera hermoso, si les pillaban y su madre se enteraba de esto no le permitiría salir hasta que se le olvidara, y por desgracia tenía muy buena memoria.

Dos señores salieron del coche, ambos de mediana edad y enfundados en sus trajes, por desgracia para el resto parecían tener en mente quedarse durante un buen rato.

— Por fin un poco de paz.

— Y que lo digas, empieza a ser agotador.— Un resoplido escapó de sus labios que fueron ocupados segundos después por un cigarrillo del cual el humo comenzó a emanar.

— Merecerá la pena, únicamente piensa en la recompensa que nos otorgará el Caos Reptante. Cada una de nuestras peticiones... hechas realidad...

— Esta mañana contacté con Hafh'drn, todo va según lo planeado, la siguiente tanda de cuerpos no tardará en llegar.

— Debemos ser cuidadosos, el jefe quería aumentar las medidas de seguridad, me topé con el archivo esta mañana.

— Lo consultaré con N'gha, aunque bueno... siempre nos lo podemos cargar también, comida para los pequeñines.

Las risas inundaron el ambiente y un escalofrío escaló la espaldas de los muchachos. "Cuerpos". "Cargarse". ¿Qué diablos era el Caos reptante? ¿Y por qué usaban palabras tan extrañas y toscas? Miles de preguntas azotaban sus mentes en esos instantes.

Lo que no esperaban ni por asomo era que un tercero apareciese en el lugar, enfundado en una sudadera negra y lisa con el rostro completamente cubierto. Se acercó a los sujetos entregándoles un sobre y de igual manera que entró en escena se marchó sin decir absolutamente nada y tras aquello los policías también, dejando un denso y asfixiante silencio alimentándose de las ruinas.

— Qué mierdas ha sido eso.— Changbin fue el primero en hablar, poniéndose de pie visiblemente nervioso. Hyunjin se mantuvo sentado con la mirada perdida, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado.— ¡Oye, no me ignores!

— ¡No te estoy ignorando, joder! Cállate un segundo.— Le respondió su amigo en el mismo tono, le temblaba incluso la voz de la tensión.

— Eh, calmaros. No sabemos si hay alguien más por aquí.— Chris no dudó en intervenir levantándose del gélido suelo y ayudando al pelirrojo, al que le bailaban las piernas.

— Ha dicho...

— Tal vez lo hayamos malinterpretado.— Apuntó el rubio tratando de calmar a su amigo, aunque no parecía funcionar en absoluto.

— ¿Malinterpretar qué? Dos policías en un sitio abandonado, hablando de cuerpos, de asesinatos, recibiendo un sobre de un encapuchado. Y joder, se estaban riendo.

— Changbin lleva razón... Eso ha sido muy raro.— Añadió Hyunjin en cuanto fue capaz de utilizar sus cuerdas vocales.

— No estoy diciendo que no pero... A veces las cosas tienen otra explicación, por más rebuscada que sea.

— Chris... creo que deberíamos volver ya.— La voz de Felix se coló entre la disputa de ambos grupos, de forma tímida y suplicante. No quería estar allí ni un segundo más.

— Eh, no, de aquí no se va nadie.— El moreno se colocó frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados, dirigiendo por un instante su mirada al menor para volverla al contrario.— ¿No pensáis hacer nada?

— ¿Qué diablos quieres que hagan? ¿Reportarlo a la policía?— La voz de Hyunjin resonó con ese aire irónico que lo caracterizaba mientras tomaba del brazo a su amigo.— Ellos se van, y nosotros también. Como mi padre me pille se me cae el pelo.

— Hagamos algo, te doy mi número y estamos en contacto, ¿vale? — Propuso Chris mientras sacaba su móvil, tal vez fuera conveniente para un futuro tener cierta relación.— Por el momento lo mejor será mantener esto en secreto.

Los tres restantes asintieron, no encontraban una solución mejor que dejar el asunto enterrado en estas ruinas, al menos hasta ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Cualquier intento de denuncia o explicación de la situación probablemente terminaría en burlas o simplemente en falsas propuestas.

Intercambiaron sus números de teléfono y ambos grupos volvieron a sus vehículos, agradecían haberlos dejado en una zona no visible pues de lo contrario la situación hubiera sido completamente diferente. Changbin dejó a Hyunjin en su hogar para volver después al suyo, igual que hizo Chris con el recién llegado.

Aquella noche ninguno de los cuatro fue capaz de pegar ojo, miles de pensamientos y opciones inundaban sus mentes mas ninguno terminaba de cuadrar. Lo que no esperaban era que lo acontecido en las ruinas fuera únicamente la premisa del gran caos que germinaba en las profundidades de Riverdale.

* * *

Link Capítulo 2: <https://twitter.com/yuwme_fanfics/status/1249042218767310855>


	3. Chapter 3

Una nueva semana daba comienzo, los alumnos iban llegando al edificio que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo, donde se impartían las clases tanto de primaria como de secundaria. Félix había llegado con más tiempo de la cuenta, por si acaso se perdía, si ya era complicado empezar de cero sin conocer a nadie lo último que necesitaba era entrar tarde a la clase. Las instalaciones no estaban mal, aunque ni punto de comparación con su antiguo instituto en Australia. La pista deportiva era más pequeña, al igual que la zona de recreo y los pasillos más estrechos y acogedores. Se adentró en su aula y fue rebuscando un pupitre vacío hasta encontrarlo junto a la ventana dejando allí sus cosas. La brisa fresca se colaba por esta entremezclada con el piar de los pájaros y se sentía sorprendentemente bien, solo esperaba no quedarse dormido. 

El resto de los alumnos fueron apareciendo poco a poco y las clases comenzaron, tres horas hasta el recreo que se le hicieron bastante amenas. Como todo había profesores mejores o peores, asignaturas más y menos divertidas, pero lo que más pensamientos le causaba era estar rodeado de desconocidos.

“No pasa nada, Félix, piensa que estás aquí para estudiar. Está bien si no tienes amigos, así estarás más tranquilo. Además, ya conoces a Chris, no estás solo tampoco.”

El pelirrojo usaba esas palabras para infundirse ánimos y no pulular por esa nube de ideas que le hacía sentir apartado. 

El descanso llegó y sacó su bocadillo asomando la cabeza por la ventana para disfrutar de las vistas. Podía apreciarse la longitud del bosque que rodeaba a Riverdale, como las nubecillas que lo cubrían y se deslizaban con lentitud por el mar celeste.

— ¿Félix?

Una voz cálida y afable trepó hasta los oídos del muchacho provocando que se girara con una expresión de confusión.

— Hmm, sí. Soy yo.

— Me ha dejado el profesor este formulario para que se lo rellenes con tus datos.— Era increíblemente amable, incluso hablando mantenía su sonrisa.— Eres nuevo ¿verdad? Yo soy Seungmin, el delegado.

— Oh, gracias.—Tomó el folio analizándolo con curiosidad, parecía bastante simple, número de contacto, información sobre sus notas y antiguo instituto...Una mueca se formó en sus labios y asintió un poco avergonzado.—Sí, soy el nuevo, llegué el viernes pasado al pueblo.

— ¿El viernes pasado? Tiene que haber sido entonces un caos entre la mudanza y prepararlo todo para las clases, ¿no?

— Pues… un poco sí, todavía me estoy acostumbrando. Pero Riverdale es agradable, la verdad es que antes de llegar creí que no me terminaría de adaptar a un sitio tan tranquilo. 

— ¿Tranquilo? ¿Pero dónde vivías? — El chico se sentó en la silla que se encontraba delante de la mesa de Félix, al parecer tenía intención de mantener la conversación.

— En Sidney, no es que sea tan tan movida como otras ciudades pero… en comparación es totalmente distinto. Casi ni recordaba lo que era el silencio.— Las risas de ambos inundaron el aula con rapidez.

— ¡Sidney! Que guay, me gustaría ir algún día, tiene que ser increíble tener el mar tan cerca y seguro que los paisajes son geniales.

— Deberías ir en primavera o verano, los atardeceres son preciosos y el clima… Creo que es lo que más voy a echar de menos.

La puerta se abrió de repente sobresaltando a ambos, apareció un muchacho de estatura media y cabello castaño suavemente rizado que llevaba en su mano una bolsa.

— Anda, justo estábamos hablando de Sidney, tú estuviste allí hace unos años, ¿no?

— Sí, fuí con mis padres por su aniversario, mi hermano se puso malo y nos tuvimos que volver.

— Pues vaya suerte.— Le respondió el delegado entre risas dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda.— Este es Félix, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que llegaría alguien nuevo? Es Australiano.

— Oh, así que tú eres el nuevo. Yo soy Jeongin.— Se presentó con una amplia sonrisa mostrando dientecitos cubiertos por piezas metálicas. A Félix le dió mucha ternura,además ambos parecían amigables. ¿Todo el mundo en este pueblo era tan cercano? Tal vez sólo estuviera teniendo suerte y si ese era el motivo esperaba que no se le acabase.

— Encantado.— Le respondió con una sonrisa entrecerrando sus ojitos.

— Woah, que voz tan grave tienes, ¿puedes repetirlo? ¿Y la puedes hacer más baja?

— ¡Jeongin! — El delegado se llevó la mano a la cara avergonzado y disculpándose por su amigo.

— La verdad es que estaba un poco preocupado por si no era capaz de integrarme...— Admitió rascando su nuca y desviando la mirada por un instante tratando de cambiar un poco de tema.

— Pues ya puedes dejar de preocuparte, si necesitas algo puedes contar con nosotros, ¿verdad Jeonginnie?

— Bueno, bueno, primero tiene que pasar el test de la amistad.— El rostro del chico se volvió sorprendentemente serio, dándole una importancia colosal a aquella prueba con lo que su amigo no pudo más que reír.

— ¿En serio se la vas a hacer?— Le preguntó sacando la comida de la bolsa y abrió un paquete de aperitivos ofreciéndole a los dos.

— Hombre, claro que sí, son requisitos mínimos. Lo más importante, ¿te gustan las chuches?

— Claro, ¿a quién no le gustan? — Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa llevándose un par a la boca y asintiendo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo iba encontrándose más desinhibido. 

— Ya está, con eso ya te lo has ganado.— Añadió Seungmin entre risas posando su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

— ¡Eh! No, no, no. Hay otra importante. ¿Qué opinas del helado de menta y chocolate?— Entrelazo los dedos de sus manos apoyándose en la mesa y mirándolo fijamente.

— Pues… que el chocolate con pasta de dientes no encaja bien.

El rostro de Jeongin cambió por completo, Seungmin empezó a reírse opacando todo el silencio de la habitación y Félix terminó por contagiarse de la misma.

— ¡Cancelado! ¡¿Has visto lo que ha dicho?!

— Eh, pero como buen amigo respeto el gusto de los demás, aunque sea horrible puedo invitarte a uno incluso.— Murmuró Félix con aires de grandeza llevándose la palma de la mano al pecho aumentando las risas de Seungmin, cuyas lágrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos.

Por desgracia la campana sonó y las clases continuaron su ritmo, de repente el muchacho se sentía mucho más animado y aliviado. Especialmente cuando el profesor de Biología decidió proponer un trabajo en grupo para la siguiente semana. Al salir de clase quedaron en hacerlo juntos y caminaron hasta sus casas mientras Jeongin continuaba con su absurdo pero divertido cuestionario.

[…]

  
  


La luz diurna fue sustituida al ocultarse el Sol por aquellas titilantes provenientes de las farolas. Han acababa de terminar su turno, se dedicaba a echar una mano en la pizzería familiar y de paso obtenía un sueldo para sus caprichos. Normalmente volvía a casa, se encerraba en su habitación con Minmin, su pequeña ratita, y se ponía a ver documentales, escuchar podcast sobre conspiraciones o dibujar. Pero esa noche era distinta, y justo por ello había salido del restaurante con más ganas de lo habitual. 

Llevaba aproximadamente dos años con Minho, se conocieron por mera “casualidad” y entrecomillo casualidad porque fue completa obra del rubio, aunque de eso su novio se enteraría tiempo después. El mayor trabajaba en la discoteca del pueblo y un día, Han, volviendo a casa tras el trabajo, se lo topó en la salida fumando. Fue un flechazo instantáneo y tras dicha noche sus visitas al lugar se incrementaron, se sentaba en la barra con fingida normalidad, pero en realidad pasaba la noche admirando al muchacho y tratando de conseguir su número. Jamás imaginó que lo lograría, pero lo hizo, y una vez lo añadió a su lista de contactos todo fue rodado. 

Pulsó el botón que conectaba con su piso y ascendió las escaleras hasta llegar frente a su puerta, donde el moreno lo esperaba apoyado en el marco de la misma, con ropa cómoda y una sonrisa curvada.

— Sí que has tardado poco esta vez, ¿tanto me echabas de menos?

— Siempre te echo de menos, pero esta semana me has tenido muy abandonado.— Sus labios se abultaron y lo pegó contra su cuerpo abrazándolo y envolviéndose en su peculiar aroma entremezclado con el del jabón. 

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del mayor y enredó los dedos en su áureo cabello revolviéndolo con delicadeza y cerrando los ojos. Él también lo había echado en falta, aunque dichas palabras se mantuviera tan solo como eso, un pensamiento. 

— Venga, anda, pasa, tengo hambre y me prometiste una cena.— El chico se separó con delicadeza y cerró la puerta para girarse a continuación y encontrarse a su novio ocupando el pasillo que conectaba con el salón y la cocina.

— No puedo cocinar sin energía, no te hagas de rogar.— Posó el dedo índice sobre sus labios golpeando el inferior en suaves toquecitos de manera juguetona.— Venga… se que lo estás deseando.

A Minho le costaba esconder la sonrisa, era muy divertido cuando le poseían esos aires de egolatría y seguridad. 

— ¿Si te lo doy te callarás e irás a hacerme la cena? —Rápidamente asintió agrandando sus ojos.— Solo uno, ¿prometido?— De nuevo volvió a asentir, deseoso por perderse en su boca tras tantos días de espera. Pero prácticamente no le dió tiempo. El moreno dejó un casto y rápido beso sobre la superficie de los mismos y aprovechó para zafarse y atravesar el pasillo.

— Lee, eres un capullo, que lo sepas.—El tono de su voz sonaba increíblemente infantil por la curvatura de sus labios y esto al mayor le parecía adorable a la par que divertido.

Han caminó directo hacia la cocina recolectando los distintos ingredientes para preparar dos sándwiches y mientras estos se calentaban dedicó su atención a cortar lechuga para preparar la ensalada. Fue en ese entonces cuando sintió los brazos de su novio rodearle la cintura.

— No te enfades...—Susurró contra su cuello depositando pequeños besos y aspirando su aroma. Por supuesto lo había echado casi tanto de menos como él, especialmente porque su semana no fue precisamente fácil.

— No, ahora no quiero. Quita.

— Hannie…

— Que no, fus.—Empezó a sacudirse en un intento de zafarse de su agarre pero tan solo consiguió incrementarlo.

— Cariño…

El corazón le dió un vuelco. Había tardado tanto tiempo en conseguir que utilizara algún apelativo cariñoso con él… Tan solo con escuchar aquello el resto de pensamientos se evaporaban. Especialmente si iban acompañados de besos por el cuello y la mejilla.

— Vale, vale. Ya se que no puedes vivir sin mí.— Su sonrisa volvió al instante, y giró ligeramente el rostro atrapando los labios del muchacho con ansias.

Dejaron los platos sobre la mesa y se sentaron con intención de rellenar sus estómagos, normalmente lo hacían acompañado de alguna película o serie, pero después de una semana sin tenerse cerca, y apenas comunicarse por el walkie, preferían ponerse al día. 

— ¿Quieres que hablemos de… lo de tus sueños?— Preguntó de manera repentina Han dándole un gran bocado al sándwich y llenando sus mofletes.

Minho siempre había tenido una relación muy estrecha con aquello que no es tangible o visible, fuera o no real él lo sentía en lo más profundo de su alma. Se trataba de un don, o una maldición, con la que había tenido que lidiar desde su juventud. Han lo escuchaba hablar de cada una de sus experiencias maravillado, lo paranormal era justo el ámbito que tenían en común, que les unía a la hora de hacer actividades. Y al parecer últimamente sus sueños se tornaron absurdamente incoherentes y terroríficos.

— Fue el viernes. Llegué de trabajar bastante tarde así que fue tocar la cama y quedarme completamente dormido. Empecé a escuchar un tamborileo muy suave, como los latidos de un corazón pero con mucha fuerza, y el sonido aumentaba más y más. Empezó a dolerme muchísimo la cabeza, intenté abrir los ojos para despertarme y me di cuenta de que no podía.— Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras enredaba los dedos en su propio cabello.— Tampoco podía moverme. No podía hacer nada. Absolutamente nada más que mirar a la oscuridad. Joder…

Un escalofrío azotó su cuerpo y soltó el sándwich agobiado. Ante eso Han no dudó en acercar su silla a la de su novio y lo tomó de la mano besando el dorso de la misma.

— No hace falta que sigas si no quieres, Minnie. Respira… además, fue un solo un sueño, habrás estado muy estresado está semana y…

— No fue un sueño.— Lo cortó el moreno de repente clavando las pupilas en las suyas con seriedad.— No… No sé… Parecía tan real. Ese olor a carne podrida, y sus ojos… Si hubieras visto sus ojos… No fuí capaz de dormir en toda la noche y estos días se me ha hecho muy difícil.

Pocas veces lo había visto tan afectado por un sueño, Minho no solía ser una persona que se asustara con facilidad, mucho menos por una imagen creada en su mente. Justo por eso a Han le causaba curiosidad y a la vez desconcierto.

— Bueno… pero ya pasó ¿no? Ahora tienes aquí a tu increíble y fornido novio que se pasará la noche cuidando de tí. Y si el bicho ese vuelve a aparecer le daré una buena paliza onírica.— Afirma en un enérgico cabeceo tomando su mentón y mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Esperaba que echándole un poco de humor al asunto los miedos del chico se disiparan, o que al menos fuese capaz de apartar esos pensamientos por un instante.

En primera instancia no parece funcionar, pero segundos después su sonrisa se le contagia y asiente uniendo sus frentes y cerrando los ojos.

— Vamos a la cama, anda, y ponemos cualquier programa cutre. Si quieres te puedo dar un masaje de los que te gustan… 

— Que servicial estás ¿no?

— ¿Verdad? ¿No soy acaso el mejor novio del mundo?

Al moreno se le escapó una risa nasal y negó en un breve cabeceo. “No tiene remedio”. Pero en el fondo le agradecía enormemente que actuara así, con tanta dulzura, distendiendo el ambiente con ese humor estúpido. Y aunque no se lo dijera el brillo en sus ojos era una clara prueba de ello.

Caminaron hacia la habitación y mientras el menor se cambiaba el otro terminó por meterse en la cama y rebuscar el mando de su televisión para encenderla, tratando de poner cualquier programa interesante, o que al menos consiguiera distraerlos. Hasta que se topó con el pijama de su novio.

— Como te pongas eso en mi cama no entras.

Una sonora carcajada se escapó de la boca del rubio, aumentando al ver la seriedad y determinación en su rostro.

— ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? — El estampado era de aliens, en tonalidades neón y con una mezcla de colores dañina para la retina. Al chico le costaba incluso mirarlo por más de un par de segundos, tenía una colección de pijamas muy peculiar pero este conjunto sin duda de llevaba la medalla de oro.

— ¿De verdad necesitas que te responda a eso? No querría herir tus sentimientos.

— ¿Prefieres que entre desnudo, Minnie?— Su voz se envolvió en picardía a medida que retiraba su suéter, los ojos del mayor no pudieron evitar pasearse por su abdomen y Han tomó esa prueba como respuesta afirmativa para colarse entre las sábanas únicamente en ropa interior.

Pasaron la noche de canal en canal disfrutando de conversaciones estúpidas y besos robados, creando esa pequeña cúpula en la que adoraban aislarse del mundo. Demostrándose lo mucho que se habían echado de menos y susurrándose te quieros en la oscuridad para terminar topándose con el denso canto de Morfeo. 

Minho por fin fue capaz de dormir sin escuchar susurros o latidos ensordecedores. Tal vez fuera mera casualidad o quizá se debiera a que el rubio cumplió su promesa y se mantuvo toda la noche cuidándolo y protegiéndolo entre sus brazos, envolviéndolo en esa paz que durante tantos años había buscado y que tan solo era capaz de encontrar en la dulce calidez de Han.

* * *

Link Capítulo 3: <https://twitter.com/yuwme_fanfics/status/1251579039443189762>


	4. Chapter 4

Viernes por la tarde. El día estaba siendo más pesado de lo habitual, su intención era pasársela encerrado en la habitación jugando, y tal vez después quedar con Changbin para ir a dar una vuelta. Pero sus padres tenían planes, y para colmo tendría que asumirlos con una sonrisa. Como siempre.

El timbre sonó a las seis en punto y un resoplido escapó de la boca del castaño. Ni las súplicas ni las falsas promesas habían dado resultado, así que se puso en pie, arreglándose la camisa y bajando al salón donde lo esperaban. Fue descender el último peldaño y se topó, caminando por el pasillo acompañado de la asistenta. El muchacho no era demasiado alto, su cabello estaba bien peinado aunque algún que otro revoltoso mechón caía sobre sus ojos, rasgados y grandes. Iba arreglado pero no a su nivel pues siempre utilizaba ropa de marca y desprendía ese aroma a burguesía. Por supuesto suponía que el chico no nadaba entre billetes,era una clara obviedad, ¿por qué daría clases particulares si no necesitaba el dinero?

Posó su trasero en el sillón quedando frente al joven mientras sus padres se acomodaban en el sofá. Una sonrisa afable apareció con rapidez en sus labios, si algo se le daba genial era fingir para agradar y hacer de las situaciones pesadas lo más amenas posibles.

— Es un placer conocerte al fin, Jeongin. Estamos muy contentos de que un chico tan aplicado como tú se ofrezca a darle clases a nuestro hijo.— El tono de su madre era meloso, con esa falsa humildad que escondía su verdadera vanidad. Por suerte la educación se encargaba de correr un tupido velo.

— Muchas gracias por confiar en mí, es mi primera vez dando clases particulares de forma oficial pero prometo hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa cargada de energía, no podía ser que tuviera tan mala suerte. Al castaño le costaba no rodar los ojos ante la escena y continuar con su expresión de amabilidad. Si ya de por si le resultaba un tostón tener que aguantar un segundo profesor en sus horas libres todo empeoraba al sumarle ese carácter tan enérgico.

— Hyunjin, cariño, preséntate ¿no?

“Bien, vamos allá.”

— Soy Hyunjin, me alegra que nos conozcamos por fin, mis padres me han hablado muy bien de ti.

El tono de su voz cambió al instante, la forma en la que sus ojos se cerraron y jugó con la mirada. Sabía cómo hacerlo, la manera perfecta para causar una buena impresión y que sus progenitores se desentendieran.

— Estoy deseando que empecemos las clases, a ver si puedes echarme un cable, todavía me cuesta entender algunas cosas, soy un poco torpe.— Continuó rascándose con suavidad la nuca arrugando su nariz, en un gesto sumamente adorable. Tenía muchos encantos y era plenamente consciente de ello.

— Claro, ya he preparado incluso un horario y he clasificado el temario.— El chico rebuscó en su mochila sacando de la misma una libreta con varias páginas llenas de rutinas y opciones. Si en algo destacaba Jeongin era en el orden y la previsión.

— Qué maravilla, muchacho. Si nuestro hijo fuera tan organizado seguro que las cosas le irían mejor.— Murmuró su padre atusándose la barba entre risas, acompañado segundos más tarde por su mujer.

“Que graciosos”.

— Todo en esta vida puede aprenderse con la práctica, también les he traído mis calificaciones como pidieron y mi disponibilidad de horarios y precios.

Sus padres y el jóven continuaron hablando más tiempo del necesario abordando temas como la educación actual, el sistema de notas, métodos de estudio… Tenía cada detalle cuadrado y eso a Hyunjin le sacaba de quicio. ¿Por qué tan perfecto? Las cosas tan pulcras siempre tenían alguna mancha. Era experto en ese tipo de cosas.

— Cielo, ¿por qué no le das tu número y ya quedáis cuando te venga mejor?— Le propuso su madre mientras recogía los papeles y los guardaba en una carpeta.

Si con tal de hacerlo se mantenían apartados no tenía ningún problema, y así hizo.

— Ya que somos de la misma edad espero que nos llevemos bien.— La sonrisa del castaño volvió a aparecer de nuevo una vez se levantaron para despedirse del estudiante. Este únicamente asintió y sonrió marchándose segundos después.

[…]

Un cúmulo de nubes grisáceas asediaba el pequeño pueblecito derramando sobre el mismo gotas de agua que no hacían más que incrementar la rapidez de su caída. Félix se encontraba de camino a la tienda donde trabajaba Chris, un videoclub. Le había propuesto aprovechar la noche del viernes para ver películas y de paso enseñarle sus clásicos favoritos, el terror no era el fuerte del muchacho pero tenía ganas de seguir conociendo al rubio así que cualquier plan le bastaba. Una vez llegó cerró el paraguas sacudió ligeramente su cabello retirando las gotitas que habían conseguido colarse para hundir seguidamente las manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

— ¡Filix! — Exclamó el dependiente exagerando su acento australiano y llamándolo con un gesto de mano.— Si que has llegado pronto.

— Oh, lo siento, igual si que me he precipitado.— Le respondió mordiendo su labio inferior ligeramente avergonzado. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de salir de casa y volver a verle, se sentía muy cómodo a su lado.

— No te preocupes, pero todavía tardaré un poco. ¿Has visto la que está cayendo? Menos mal que has traído paraguas, chico previsor.

— Que va, ha sido cosa de mi madre.— Un resoplido escapó de su boca causando una risa en el mayor.

El sonido del reloj se manifestó ante la falta de algún otro, la expresión de Chris cambió por un instante a una más melancólica, pero rápidamente volvió esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

— Por cierto, mi padre quería pedir mexicano esta noche para cenar, ¿te gusta o prefieres otra cosa?

— No, no, cualquier cosa está bien.— Afirmó el pelirrojo aunque en realidad el picante no era precisamente lo suyo.

El sonido de la campanilla al abrirse la puerta interrumpió por completo su conversación. Eran dos jóvenes cubiertos por las capuchas de la sudadera, aunque prácticamente al momento las retiraron y se sacudieron el pelo.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que nos mojaríamos mucho.— Se quejó el más alto tratando de arreglar su cabello empeorándolo aún más.— Joder, Changbin, mira cómo me ha quedado el pelo, estaba recién lavado.

— No te quejes, tampoco es para tanto. Además, así estás más sexy.

Ni siquiera le dió tiempo a terminar la frase, el moreno se llevó un fuerte empujón que lo desplazó hacia uno de los pasillos. Entonces se percató de que obviamente no estaban solos y tenía una imagen que mantener.

— Buenas tardes.

— Buenas tardes, ¿buscáis… algo en especial?—Chris saludó con normalidad tratando de aguantarse la risa y Félix se quedó observando en silencio mientras éste avanzaba hasta el mostrador.

Eran los chicos de aquella noche, los de las ruinas, pero por lo visto ninguno de los cuatro tenía intención de mencionar lo ocurrido aquel sábado

— Pues queríamos “En la boca de la locura”, ¿la tenéis por casualidad?

— Así que os van los clásicos… Claro, es una muy buena elección, dame un momento.— Entonces reparó en su amigo y se dirigió a él por un instante..— Si quieres puedes ir mirando por si te llama la atención alguna para luego.

Asintió con una sonrisa alejándose del mostrador, dejándolo solo con el otro chico y perdiéndose entre los pasillos en busca de la sección de misterio. Era sorprendente la cantidad de películas que había. “Seguro que Chris se las ha visto todas.” Pensó aguantándose la risa deslizando sus dedos sobre las carátulas, solo hacía falta fijarse en la cantidad de chapas cinéfilas que siempre llevaba en su ropa o en la mochila.

Escuchó un par de pasos acercarse pero no le dió mayor importancia, uno de los títulos había captado toda su atención por lo que giró la cubierta para investigar sobre qué iba. Hasta que unos dedos se colaron en su campo de visión, y entonces recordó un detalle que al parecer pasó por alto. El corazón le latió con fuerza y sus pulmones se contrajeron. Pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, el compás de su respiración e incluso ese perfume tan potente que le martilleaba la nariz. Alzó la vista con sumo cuidado y disimulo hasta que se topó con su silueta desenfocada, y al momento volvió a bajarla.

Era el moreno, el moreno de aquella noche. El tiempo se ralentizó, los sonidos se tornaron espesos y lejanos, tan solo podía centrarse en él, en lo bien que olía, en lo cálida que parecía ser su piel. Le quemaban los pulmones, tenerlo tan cerca le estaba asfixiando, y ni siquiera entendía por qué.

— ¡Hyunjin, venga ya, que nos va a cerrar la hamburguesería!— La voz de Changbin emergió en forma de queja, soltando la película que tenía entre las manos y alejándose en dirección al mostrador.

Félix apoyó las manos sobre el mueble respirando con fuerza, con el rostro ardiendo y la mirada perdida. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se llevó la mano al pecho comprobando su pulso, aunque prácticamente podía sentirlo en la garganta.

La campana volvió a sonar y el chico respiró más tranquilo frotándose la cara y volviendo al mostrador. “Ya está, no ha sido nada, no le des más vueltas.”

— Dame un segundo, recojo todo esto y nos vamos.— Chris estaba a punto de girarse para guardar un par de cosas en la parte de atrás de la tienda cuando se fijó en la tonalidad del rostro de su amigo.— ¿Todo bien? Estás muy rojo, ¿quieres agua?

— ¡No, no, no!— Su voz emergió envuelta en nerviosismo por lo que tomó aire mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.— Es solo que tengo calor, mi madre me ha obligado a abrigarme mucho.

El rubio asiente sin creer demasiado en sus palabras y desaparece tras la puerta. Minutos más tarde, ya listos para irse se subieron en la bicicleta de este mientras Félix se agarraba con fuerza y sostenía el paraguas para mantenerlos lo más secos posible, aunque con el vendaval era todo un desafío. Por suerte su casa no quedaba demasiado lejos, vivía a las afueras, justo frente al bosque y a unos cinco minutos de la de Félix. Era bastante bonita, tanto por fuera como por dentro le resultó acogedora, todo estaba lleno de fotografías en las que aparecía él de pequeño, otras con sus hermanas y sus padres… Sin embargo no le dió demasiado tiempo a continuar ojeando la colección. El suelo retumbó y apareció un perro enorme de pelaje amarillento que se abalanzó sobre Chris ladrando y poniéndose a dos patas.

— Yo también me alegro de verte, grandullón. ¿No vas a saludar? Tenemos visita.— El pelirrojo observaba la escena enternecido, parecían quererse muchísimo, no había más que ver la energía del animal y la sonrisa de su dueño.

— Hola Sandwich, yo soy Félix.— Acercó su mano con lentitud hasta el hocico del animal para que lo olisneara y una vez la lamió se vió con la valentía suficiente como par agacharse y acariciarlo.— Eres muy bonito, que pelaje más suave.— Aunque esto último lo dijo elevando la vista hasta su amigo.

— Cosa de familia.— Le respondió jugueteando con sus rizos dorados con aire de suficiencia.

Una carcajada escapó de los labios del menor y el animal se pegó más a él tratando incluso de llenarle la cara de babas.

— Bueno, bueno, parece que le has gustado.— Extendió su mano tomando la del chico y ayudándolo a salir de las fauces del animal guiándolo por el pasillo.

Aquella noche pudo conocer al padre de Chris, un señor muy agradable que al parecer trabajaba en una de las fábricas del pueblo, por otro lado a su hermana menor, que apenas llegaba a los quince y había heredado los mismos ricitos brillantes que su amigo. También descubrió que su madre murió cuando el muchacho era joven y que su hermana mayor seguía en Australia por motivos de trabajo, aunque en verano aprovechaba para pasar unas semanas en Riverdale.

Félix se sentía como en casa, esa sensación cálida de hogar, todos eran tan amables… ¿Cómo podía cogerle cariño a las personas tan rápido?

Tras disfrutar de la cena mexicana subieron a su habitación y mientras Chris rebuscaba las sábanas para la cama del menor este se dedicó a curiosear por la estancia. Todo estaba lleno de posters y una enorme colección de figuritas, algunos premios de surf y mogollón de fotografías. Fue en ese momento donde descubrió que compartían la afición por los videojuegos.

— ¿Tú también juegas a esto? No me lo habías dicho.— Se quejó el pelirrojo en un puchero al ver el juego en su estante.

— Claro que juego, por favor, que mala imagen tienes de mí.

— ¿Cual es tu favorito?

— El segundo, ¿cuál si no?

Una expresión de decepción se formó en la cara del pelirrojo.

— ¿Ves? Normal que tenga una mala imagen de tí.— Chris no dudó en tirarle el montón de sábanas que tenía entre sus brazos como respuesta mientras el contrario no paraba de reír ante su reacción.— Bueno… te lo perdono si nos echamos una partida.

Prepararon la cama de abajo y se tiraron en la misma tras encender la televisión, apagar las luces y conectar la consola. El juego en realidad era simple, uno de supervivencia ante un apocalipsis. Tan solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de las gotas contra el tejado entremezclado con el de los disparos del juego y los gruñidos de los zombies.

— Al final no me contaste que tal fueron las clases.

— Oh, bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.— Los labios del muchacho se curvaron dedicándole una breve mirada.— Al principio me sentí un poco incómodo, todos tenían sus grupos hechos y bueno… ya sabes, socializar no es lo mío.

—Y qué lo digas.— El codo del pelirrojo se clavó en su costado de forma instantánea arrancándole un quejido que terminó por transformarse en una carcajada.

— Que malo eres… Pero en el recreo se me acercaron dos chicos muy simpáticos y estuvieron hablando conmigo.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que iría bien. Eres un buen tío, Félix. A la gente buena le pasan cosas buenas.— El rubio se inclinó pasando el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y revolviéndole el cabello, pero aquel gesto tierno y sutil aumentó hasta casi aplastarlo para conseguir él la mayor bonificación.

— ¡Christian!

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, mostrándose ofendido y llevándose la mano izquierda al pecho.

—¿Me has llamado Christian?

— ¿No te llamas así?

— ¡Es Christopher! Ya te vale, que mal amigo eres.

— ¿Te atreves tú a hablar de mal amigo? Eso ha sido trampa.

— No ha sido trampa, se llama estrategia.— Sus manos se movieron por el aire en forma de curva, como si al hacerlo dicha palabra fuera a aparecer por arte de magia.

— Pues Christopher, devuélveme ahora mismo el premio. Exijo al menos la mitad.— Se quejó Félix curvando sus labios en un puchero y tratando de coger su mando a la vez que llenaba su abdomen de cosquillas.

El chico se retorció tratando de librarse de los dedos de su amigo, que aunque pequeños sabían bien donde clavarse. Finalmente se puso en pie zafándose de sus manos y recuperándo el aire, pero entonces se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto de las vistas que mostraba su ventana.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

El pelirrojo se puso de rodillas apoyando la barbilla en el borde de la misma tratando de vislumbrar algo tras el cristal inundado de gotitas y vaho. Pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común.

— ¿No lo ves?— El muchacho se arrodilló a su lado y le señaló el punto que causaba tanta curiosidad. Una luz en mitad del bosque, tenue y casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba, vibrando con suavidad en una extraña sinfonía.

— ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

— El bosque está deshabitado, no hay casas, ni sitios de acampada, solo una mansión abandonada desde hace décadas

— Igual es un coche, o una caravana.

Chris negó con rapidez levantándose en busca de su cuaderno para volver segundos después. Estaba lleno de garabatos y apuntes en sucio.

— Fíjate en la altura, tiene que venir de una segunda planta, si no no se vería así. Y además, ¿sabes que es lo más curioso? Las horas. Siempre se enciende sobre las nueve, y está hasta la madrugada. Solamente los viernes o los sábados.

A Félix le parecía una exageración, simplemente sería alguien utilizando el sitio abandonado para hacer fiestas, pero tampoco quería desilusionar al rubio, parecía tener ideas super rebuscadas del misterio que ocultaba aquel lugar.

— ¿Y qué crees que es?

— Pues he pensado en muchas cosas pero…— Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza, una maravillosa idea traspasó su mente y el menor pudo percatarse de ello por la forma en la que sus ojos centellearon.— Oye Félix, ¿por qué no vamos a comprobarlo algún día? Hacemos una apuesta, si ganas te invito a pizza.

— No sé Chris… tal vez sea peligroso, no sabemos qué ni quién hay ahí…

Tan solo llevaba una semana en Riverdale, lo último que le apetecía era meterse en asuntos complicados o que pudieran causarle malentendidos, por mucho que el gusanillo de la curiosidad no dejara de revolverse en su estómago.

— Bueno, bueno, está bien, miedica.

— No soy un miedica, se llama tener sentido común.

— Terminarás por suplicarme que vaya contigo a ese sitio, que lo sepas.

— ¿Por qué tan seguro?

— Porque eres igual de miedica que de curioso.

Uno de los cojines terminó estampándose en su cara y el rubio lo miró ojiplático, le había sorprendido que se tomara esas confianzas, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba ver como el menor iba sintiéndose cada vez más cómodo, cómo poco a poco su vínculo se estrechaba.

Decidieron aparcar su jornada de videojuegos, misterio y peleas para meterse en la cama, Sandwich se coló en la habitación tumbándose en la cama del mayor y Félix no pudo evitar alzar su mano para acariciarlo hasta dormirse. Se quedó mirando al techo, repleto de esas pegatinas de estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

— Buenas noches, Lixxie.

Una risa nasal se le escapó a la vez que negaba en un cabeceo.

— Buenas noches, Christian.

— Eres imbécil.

De nuevo volvió a reír, pero esta vez sin intención de aguantarla en su garganta.

— Shh.

El silencio envolvió la estancia con rapidez, de nuevo tan solo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de la lluvia. El aire se volvió pesado, sus respiraciones pausadas y ambos terminaron por dormirse con una sonrisa en la rostro.


	5. Chapter 5

Los nubarrones parecían haber desaparecido, de nuevo el pueblo volvía a recibir la luz solar que se colaba por el cielo despejado. Félix aparcó la bicicleta en la casa de su amigo, llevaba consigo algunos aperitivos pues le parecía descortés ir sin nada cuando aún no tenían tanta confianza. Tomó aire y llamó al timbre esperando a que el muchacho abriese, sin embargo se asomó la cabecita de una niña pequeña.

— Hola.

— Oh... Hola...Hmm...— "¿Y ahora qué?" La chica era morena y tenía unos ojos enormes y curiosos.— Vengo a ver a Seungmin.

— ¿Contraseña?

El pelirrojo se quedó mudo, ¿se había equivocado o la niña estaba simplemente jugando? Por suerte unos brazos aparecieron elevándola, pertenecían al recién nombrado.

— ¿Qué hemos dicho de abrir a desconocidos? —La pequeña hizo un puchero y se bajó huyendo por el pasillo.— Perdona, es un poco traviesa. Ven, pasa.

— No te preocupes, es muy mona.— El muchacho pasó con una media sonrisa, sintiéndose un tanto tímido al hacerlo.

La casa estaba envuelta en ese aroma floral y tenía una decoración muy rústica, la mayoría de los muebles eran de madera. Pero sin duda lo que más le sorprendió fue la gran cantidad de fotografías y objetos familiares que la ornamentaban, desde una estantería llena de álbumes hasta las manualidades de todos ellos, al parecer eran muchos en su hogar.

Su madre los saludó desde el sofá con una cálida sonrisa, se parecía muchísimo a Seungmin, tenían prácticamente las mismas facciones, y tras eso ambos se dirigieron hasta la habitación, que seguía la misma temática, solo que repleta de flores y macetas. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del chico fue sin duda la tortuga que correteaba a sus anchas por el suelo.

— Hey Félix.— Jeongin los esperaba sentado en la cama, con los apuntes abiertos y distintos libros a su alrededor. Se notaba que entre ellos había confianza, incluso tenía los zapatos quitados dejando ver sus calcetines de animalitos.

— Hola, ¿he llegado muy tarde o algo? —Preguntó el pelirrojo un poco preocupado al ver como ya estaba todo desplegado.

— No, no, estábamos preparándolo todo, no te preocupes. Ponte cómodo.— Seungmin hizo lo mismo, se quitó las zapatillas y se sentó en un lateral de la cama sacando las cosas de su mochila.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, poniéndose manos a la obra para terminar lo antes posible y poder dedicarse a otras actividades más divertidas. Félix comprobó lo increíblemente aplicados que eran ambos. Jeongin poseía un talento innato, especialmente para la lógica pero su amigo lo compensaba con esa extraordinaria fuerza de voluntad. Al final, sin quererlo, se había rodeado de gente que lo ayudaría a esforzarse para conseguir buenas notas.

Pronto la luz que se colaba por la ventana empezó a ser prácticamente nula, un par de golpecitos sonaron en la puerta y seguidamente esta crujió abriéndose con lentitud. Apareció una cara nueva, la de una de sus hermanas, que portaba consigo dos cajas de pizza.

— ¿Os las dejo por aquí?

— Sí, sí, ponlas en esa silla.

La puerta se cerró al instante y minutos después los tres estaban disfrutando de una cuatro quesos y una hawaiana.

— No sé cómo no os puede gustar la pizza con piña.

— Jeonginnie, va siendo hora de que asumas que tus gustos son un poco raros.

— Bueeeeno, alguien va a quedarse sin ayuda en mates.

— Y alguien sin volver a ver a Lechuga.

— Eh, no juegues con eso, que es serio.

Félix sentía que iba a ahogarse con un trozo de pizza en cualquier momento, aquellos dos chicos eran muy divertidos y escucharlos discutir aún más.

— Hmm... en realidad no la he probado nunca, ¿debería?

— Y tanto que deberías.— Jeongin no dudó en cortar un trozo y acercarlo hasta casi metérselo en la boca.

— Voy a ir llamando a una ambulancia entonces.

— ¡Seungmin, no seas exagerado!

Le dió un bocado saboreándola, tan solo le bastaron un par de mordiscos para que sus mofletes se apretaran y los ojos se le cerraran en una muestra de clara angustia.

— ¿Ves?

— Voy a tener que buscarme nuevos amigos a este ritmo.

— Es... ¿peculiar? —Murmuró el pelirrojo dándole un sorbo a su bebida buscando eliminar el horrendo sabor que perduraba en su paladar.

— Asqueroso, dilo bien.

De nuevo las risas llenaron la habitación, el menor continuó con su trozo de pizza con piña y los otros dos se zamparon la restante quedando más que saciados.

— ¿Y qué tal las cosas por el pueblo? — Preguntó Seungmin de repente cogiendo un bol con fruta para echarle de comer a su tortuga.

— Bien, la verdad, pensaba que me costaría adaptarme pero todo el mundo está siendo muy amable.— Él también se puso en pie acercándose al animal y observándolo sonriente, los ojos de la criatura eran enormes y se centraban únicamente en la pieza de fruta que colgaba de los dedos de su dueño.

— Te habrás topado con la parte buena, hay mucho cretino suelto.

— Como el de la cafetería.

— Sí, sí, no vayas a la cafetería nunca.

— Vale, vale.— Respondió el pelirrojo entre risas elevando la vista, pero entonces una lucecita llamó su atención.

Sus pupilas se perdieron tras el cristal, más allá de la arboleda y pudo vislumbrarlo a la lejanía. Ese faro en mitad del bosque, centelleante y casi imperceptible, invisible ante aquellos que desconocieran su existencia.

Pero Félix lo sabía, justo como había dicho Chris.

"Viernes y sábados a partir de las 9". Y allí estaba contra todo pronóstico, brillando entre la oscuridad.

Una idea se coló por el amasijo de pensamientos que lo tenían abstraído y posó su mirada sobre el delegado. "¿Debería...?"

— ¿Sabéis si hay alguien que viva en el bosque?— Preguntó el joven con inocencia sentándose en la cama de nuevo.

La pregunta llamó la atención del resto, especialmente por lo inesperada que había sido.

— Que va, hay una mansión pero lleva años abandonada.

Aunque eso ya lo sabía, Chris se lo había confirmado con anterioridad. ¿Sería entonces algún tipo de ocupa?

— No está abandonada.— La afirmación de Seungmin captó por completo la atención de ambos, que lo miraron con expresión confusa y envueltos en curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo que no? Los dueños murieron hace muchísimo tiempo, incluso mi padre me lo estuvo explicando. Hubo un gran jaleo por el tema de la herencia y de repente todo se silenció— Jeongin parecía incrédulo ante sus palabras.— ¿Tal vez la haya comprado alguien?

— No sé, pero hace un par de semanas tuve que ir a esa dirección, y también aparece en la lista de entregas de mañana. O sea, la casa está hecha un desastre, pero si llegan cartas.... por algo será, ¿no?

— Seungmin trabaja a veces de cartero.

La aclaración del menor le hizo entender un poco mejor la situación y a la vez le desmontó por completo sus teorías. Volvió a inclinarse hacia la ventana curioso, ¿de veras alguien vivía allí?

— ¿Qué miras tanto? — Este último se acercó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Félix tratando de encontrar el punto de interés, que fue señalado segundos después por el mismo.— Oh, ¿es allí? Anda... si hay luz, pero casi ni se ve.

— Ayer también estaba encendida, un amigo me contó que solo se ilumina los viernes y los sábados por la noche.

— De todas formas si vive alguien allí tiene que ponerlo en las cartas, ¿no?

Seungmin negó en un cabeceo sentándose también en la cama.

— Nunca pone nada, solo la dirección.

— ¿Y no te da curiosidad ahora que sabes que está abandonada?

— Pues no demasiada, ¿para que iba a querer saber quién vive ahí?

— Que aburrido eres... ¿Y a ti no te da curiosidad?

Félix por supuesto asintió sin duda alguna, aunque no fuera ni mucho menos algo que le quitara el sueño tan solo por contárselo a Chris le interesaba.

— Oye... Minnie...

Ese tono, esa mirada...

— No.

— ¡Vamos, ni siquiera te lo he dicho todavía!

El delegado rodó los ojos y fijó la mirada sobre los ojos chisporroteantes del menor esperando a que realizara su propuesta.

— Llévate la carta mañana y la abrimos con cuidado.

— No.

— Venga, si lo hacemos con cuidado no tiene por qué darse cuenta, solo echarle un vistazo, vamos.

— Que no y punto.

— ¿Y si te hago las tareas de mates durante una semana?

Esa era la clave, el precio por la profesionalidad de Seungmin. Frunció el ceño y suspiró. No podía negarse a algo así.

— Un vistazo rápido, y lo abriré yo.

Félix no creyó que ninguno de los dos estuviese dispuesto en continuar dicha investigación, pero contra todo pronóstico quedaron en abrir el sobre el lunes, durante el periodo de descanso. Y así fue. El timbre resonó en el aula dando por finalizada la clase de literatura. Había decidido no contarle nada a Chris hasta saber algo más de información y además porque tenía que consultarlo primero con ambos, abrir sobres ajenos no era una acción precisamente legal.

Ambos se acercaron hasta la mesa del pelirrojo, que era la que estaba más alejada y escondida. Seungmin dejó el sobre sobre el pupitre, era amarillento y tenía la marca de la empresa para la que el chico trabajaba. Además en el dorso se encontraban los datos del remitente y en la solapa los del emisor. Había sido enviado desde Nueva York.

Los ojos de los dos muchachos escalaron hasta el rostro del delegado, los suyos seguían hundidos en el sobre.

— ¿Me recuerdas por qué vamos a hacer esto?

— Librarte de matemáticas una semana.

Tomó un abrecartas y empezó a despegar la solapa con una sutileza asombrosa, como si este fuera de cristal. El chico tenía muy buen pulso, también paciencia y delicadeza, justo por eso minutos más tarde consiguió abrirlo sin causar ningún estropicio en el material.

Extrajo el contenido con la misma precaución, asegurándose de que no quedara nada en su interior. Desde un primer momento la curiosidad se basaba en saber a quién iba dirigido el sobre, conocer el propietario de la supuesta mansión abandonada. Pero lo que encontraron en su interior cambiaría por completo el punto de interés.

Esparcidos por la mesa estaban varios documentos, todo dentro de separadores de cartón individuales con grandes letras en rojo que avisaban de que la información que ocultaban era confidencial. Un escalofrío recorrió sus espinas dorsales. El primero en abrirlo fue Jeongin tras cubrir sus dedos con unos pañuelos de papel, acción que dejó a Félix bastante confuso.

— Por si las moscas, no sabemos qué es esto ni si... es más serio de lo que pensamos.

El contenido no mejoró, precisamente justo lo contrario. Lo que aquellos separadores escondían era información policial sobre desapariciones y asesinatos. Datos sobre la víctima, sobre la escena del crimen y los sospechosos, adjuntaba fotografías de pruebas e incluso de cada uno de los individuos.

Los corazones de los tres amigos comenzaron a latir al mismo son, a uno desenfrenado y caótico y un enorme nudo se les formó en el estómago.

Pero la mayor impresión la tuvo el pelirrojo, especialmente cuando decidió relacionar lo que estaba ocurriendo con lo acontecido aquella noche en las ruinas.

— Suficiente.

El delegado guardó con una velocidad pasmosa todo el revoltijo de información que ocupaba la mesa, asegurándose de que nadie venía. En sus ojos podía atisbarse ese temor, el miedo a saltarse las normas y especialmente a haber destapado algo peligroso.

— Ni siquiera hemos podido ver para quién va.

— Ni vamos a hacerlo.

— Pero...

— Seungmin tiene razón, igual estamos metiéndonos en asuntos que no nos convienen.— Le cortó el pelirrojo posando la mano sobre su hombro. Tal vez era suficiente, al menos por el momento.

— Pero... ¿y si es importante? ¿No deberíamos reportarlo a la policía?

— Jeongin, hemos abierto un sobre que no es nuestro, eso es ilegal.— La expresión del mayor cambió por completo. Siempre se mostraba tan sonriente que verlo serio resultaba incluso aterrador.

Félix entonces se debatió sobre si debía contarles lo ocurrido aquella noche. No por falta de confianza, si no por miedo a esparcir un falso suceso, o una mera confusión. Pero lo hizo, finalmente se atrevió, y les expuso cada una de las palabras y acciones que se desarrollaron al anochecer de aquel sábado.

Ambos se quedaron mudos, de repente la curiosidad se transformó en temor, en angustia al adentrarse en un túnel completamente opaco. Pero sin duda el que peor se lo tomó fue Seungmin.

— Félix, no quiero saber nada más de este asunto. Y lo mejor será que vosotros también dejéis de darles vueltas. Se acabó.

Agarró el sobre y se alejó de la mesa sin añadir nada más, poco a poco el resto de estudiantes comenzaron a entrar en el aula. El pelirrojo se quedó frío, sintiéndose como si acabara de destrozar la pequeña amistad que empezó a forjarse entre ellos, solo por un estúpido capricho.

— Luego hablamos, y... no te preocupes, creo que se ha agobiado un poco. No es tu culpa.— Le dijo el menor antes de volver a su asiento dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

Lo único que le consolaba era que Jeongin tuviese esa misma expresión en la mirada, ese brillo que le incitaba a continuar indagando y que a la par temía hacerlo. Saber que no era el único que ocultaba esa dicotomía en su interior. Una cosa estaba clara, había llegado el momento de hablar con Chris.

[...]

Su primera clase era a las seis, el muchacho estaba frustrado y molesto por tener que perder su tiempo en algo así cuando no lo necesitaba, ni mucho menos le interesaba. Pero tenía un plan, como siempre. Terminó de meterse la camisa por dentro de los vaqueros negros y esperó al chico sentado en su escritorio. La aguja alcanzó su punto álgido y a continuación el sonido del timbre inundó su hogar.

"Qué puntual."

Después llegó la charla con sus padres y finalmente la vibración de sus pasos contra las escaleras de caracol. Un par de golpecitos en la puerta y el crujir de esta al abrirse.

Hyunjin se giró con una de esas agradables y cautivadoras sonrisas, dispuesto a interpretar a la perfección su papel. El menor llevaba consigo una mochila y un par de libros entre las manos, parecía bastante alegre y motivado para empezar la clase.

— Buenas tardes, ¿listo para dar la clase?

— En realidad... quería hablar de una cosilla contigo. Ven, siéntate.— El castaño se ajustó las gafas y dió un par de golpecitos en la silla que tenía a su lado invitándolo a acercarse.

Jeongin se mostró confuso en un principio pero rápidamente accedió y tomó asiento dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

— Verás... Mis padres están un pelín obsesionados con las notas y mi rendimiento académico pero en realidad no necesito estas tutorías. Me gusta administrarme el tiempo y aprender por mi cuenta.— Su sonrisa, sus ojitos entrecerrados... La voz del muchacho sonaba tan pausada y afable que incluso despertaba un sentimiento de incomodidad en el menor.— No voy a pedirte que renuncies, probablemente necesites el dinero y...

Una de las cejas del chico se alzaron ante sus palabras. "Vaya cretino, cómo se nota que es un pijo con dinero."

— El punto de todo esto es que no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, tendrás cosas también, así que... Puedes aprovechar esta hora para continuar con tus tareas aquí, luego te vas a casa y así mis padres no sospecharán nada. Ambos salimos ganando, ¿no te parece?

Hyunjin se mostraba orgulloso de sus habilidades oratorias, de lo bien que había conseguido maquillar su "no seas un plasta, ponte a lo tuyo y déjame en paz". Era el mayor de sus talentos al fin y al cabo, jugar con las situaciones para inclinarlas a su favor, y esta vez no iba a ser menos.

— No.

La respuesta fue emitida con firmeza, haciendo que la sonrisa del contrario se tambaleara.

— A ver... Jeongin te llamabas ¿no? Me parece que no nos estamos entendiendo bien. No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo.

— ¿Quién es el que paga estas clases?

La pregunta lo dejó bastante desconcertado y ladeó la cabeza hundiéndose en sus pupilas.

— Mis padres, obviamente.

— Te has respondido entonces tu solo, les tengo que hacer caso a ellos, no a mi alumno.

Tal vez fuera por ese brillo en sus ojos, o la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en sus delgados labios pero las palabras del joven terminaron por apartar su carácter dulce y agradable.

— Puedo hacer que te echen.— Su ceño se frunció de forma repentina, reclinándose segundos más tarde en la silla y tamborileando la mesa con sus dedos.

— Vaya, ¿eso es una amenaza?

— Tal vez, no me haga ser un mal alumno, profesor. Solo busco un poco de entendimiento y ya sabe...— De nuevo volvió a su anterior posición, pero esta vez inclinándose hacia el muchacho, girando con suavidad el rostro y clavando sus pupilas en las oscuras orbes del menor.— Cooperación.

Jeongin estaba empezando a molestarse, no solo por la altanería del chico si no por la increíble pérdida de tiempo en la que estaba resultando este encuentro.

— He preparado horarios, actividades e incluso apuntes.

— Oh, tranquilo, los aceptaré enormemente agradecido. Pero no quiero tus clases.

No lo soportaba. Simplemente no podía. Y menos con esos aires de grandeza y esa estúpida sonrisa fanfarrona en sus labios, dejando entrever su blanca dentadura.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. No servía de nada discutir con alguien así, mucho menos cuando estaba en las de perder. Parecía saber jugar muy bien sus cartas.

— Si sigues suspendiendo me echarán, sigo viendo una clara pérdida.

— Eso déjamelo a mí. Si te portas bien conmigo serán tooooodo ganancias, te lo aseguro. Pero tienes que ser un buen chico, Jeonginnie.— Los dedos del mayor escalaron por su suéter hasta los rizos de su flequillo enrollándolos en sus falanges.

La mano del contrario atrapó su muñeca deteniéndolo al instante y enfrentando su mirada con un claro gesto de descontento.

— Que acepte esto no significa que sea tu marioneta, no te equivoques.

Podía soportar seguir sus estúpidas normas, fingir que le daba las malditas clases pero no que jugara con él, que se tomara confianzas que nunca le fueron siquiera ofrecidas.

— Vaya humos, solo intentaba ser amable.

— Podrás contarle ese cuento a tus padres pero a mi no me la cuelas. La gente como tu pensáis que podéis hacer lo que queráis con los demás, y no, no funciona así.

— Pues contigo ha funcionado, no vayas dando lecciones cuando ni tú mismo eres capaz de aplicártelas.

El menor hinchó sus pulmones de nuevo. "Piensa en el dinero. El dinero". Y aunque le asqueaba tener que ignorar sus ideales por algo material la realidad es que lo necesitaba para la universidad.

— No te haces una idea de la suerte que tienes de que necesite el dinero.

Una melódica risa emergió de la garganta del castaño que no paraba de juguetear con su propio cabello peinándolo ante el espejo.

— Siempre podría hacer que te echasen, eso disminuiría mis problemas y aumentaría mi tiempo libre. Ahora que lo pienso...— Sus labios volvieron a curvarse y dirigió la mirada hacia la de Jeongin.— ¿Debería? Sería divertido ver cuánto aguantas.

Probablemente el chico había batido el record de cogerle más asco a una persona en el menor tiempo posible. Pero llevaba razón, por desgracia la llevaba. Visto lo visto tenía a sus padres en el bote, los manejaba a su antojo, pero le fallaba un punto, uno que él podía usar a su favor.

— Tus notas seguirán siendo un desastre igualmente, si me echas contratarán a otro y dudo que todo el mundo tenga la misma paciencia y necesidad.

Decidió cerrar finalmente aquella estúpida discusión, no iban a llegar a ningún punto en común. Sacó sus libros y se dedicó plenamente a realizar las tareas. Hyunjin por su parte decidió abandonar la conversación, tumbándose en la cama y leyendo algún que otro tebeo.

Una vez la hora llegó a su fin el muchacho recogió y se puso en pie, giró el pomo de la puerta deteniéndose antes de abrir.

— El jueves a la misma hora.

Tras fijar aquello se marchó dejando la estancia tal y como la encontró, envuelta en silencio y con un muchacho sin aparente muestra de resentimiento alguno. Se preguntaba si le valía la pena aguantar a un crío así, tener que tragarse su orgullo por un fajo de billetes. Solo esperaba que en el resto de los encuentros todo se mantuviera como los restantes cuarenta minutos. Dos desconocidos sumergidos en sus quehaceres y disfrutando del silencio de la indiferencia.


	6. Chapter 6

Las manecillas del reloj se arrastraron hasta alcanzar el número nueve y entonces las campanas resonaron en todo el pueblo. La luna se alzaba menguante, iluminando de manera tenue el interior del bosque, oculto tras las densas copas de los árboles. Como un miércoles cualquiera las calles quedaron vacías, entre semana solía ser así, todos los ciudadanos corrían a refugiarse en sus casas tras una dura jornada de trabajo. Todos los ciudadanos menos aquellos que tenían asuntos pendientes.

Félix y Jeongin ya habían llegado al punto de encuentro, cubiertos por sus sudaderas ocultándose de la brisa nocturna, pero especialmente de los ojos ajenos y curiosos que pudieran aparecer. Ambos por supuesto habían utilizado excusas para poder escaparse de casa a estas horas. Especialmente el primero, cuya madre solía ser muy exquisita con sus salidas.

— ¿Crees que tardarán mucho? — Preguntó el menor apoyándose en el muro de piedra alzando la vista, esa noche las estrellas no brillaban con la misma intensidad.

— Pues... Espero que no, Chris me ha dicho que viene de camino.— Su mirada sin embargo aterrizó sobre el edificio que tenían a sus espaldas.— ¿De qué es la fábrica?

— De madera, pero lleva unos años parada. Al parecer hubo un accidente y no se ha vuelto a poner en funcionamiento.

El sonido de unos pasos captó la atención de ambos tensando sus músculos instantáneamente, pero se relajaron al toparse con la sonrisa del rubio.

— Vaya, por lo que veo Changbin cumplirá la expectativa de llegar tarde.— Bromeó quitándole la correa al animal que rápidamente se abalanzó sobre los otros dos en busca de caricias.

La atención de Jeongin se centró por completo en el perro, no podía parar de juguetear con sus orejas y lanzarle piedras que el mismo recogía y le devolvía sin descanso alguno.

Félix sin embargo no estaba tan tranquilo, todo este plan le daba muy mala espina y las palabras de Seungmin no paraban de golpear su cabeza. "Creo que deberíais dejarlo estar, por vuestra seguridad". "Dejarlo estar". "Dejarlo estar..."

— ¿Preparado para salir de aventuras? — Los dedos del mayor se aferraron a sus hombros masajeándolos y asomando la cabeza para mirarlo.

— No... Chris... ¿Y si...? ¿Y si pasa algo...?— La voz se escapaba de sus pulmones entrecortada, casi arrastrándose por salir. Por supuesto su amigo se había percatado de ello, de que su expresión no era la misma de siempre, ni siquiera se apreciaba el brillo en sus ojos.

Le soltó los hombros colocándose a su lado y pasándole el brazo por encima de estos.

— Escúchame Félix. Únicamente iremos de aventuras, de investigación. Como los libros en los que un grupo de amigos van a una casa embrujada. ¿Y pasa algo? No, claro que no. ¿Por qué nos debería pasar a nosotros?— Sus ojos se encontraron, completamente opuestos, unos henchidos de ilusión y los otros de absoluto pánico.— Vamos cinco personas, y también Sandwich. Si vemos cualquier cosa rara nos vamos, te lo prometo.

— ¿De verdad...? ¿Si digo que me quiero ir nos iremos?

El rubio asintió sin resquicio alguno de duda revolviendo ligeramente su cabello.

— De verdad. Incluso si ahora mismo estás seguro de que no quieres hacer esto nos vamos. Se trata de divertirnos un poco, no de pasarlo mal.

Chris llevaba razón, tal vez en su mente la situación había alcanzado un punto muy distinto a la realidad, simple sugestión. Iban cinco, también el animal y si algo ocurría darían media vuelta.

Nuevos pasos se escucharon, esta vez provenientes de distintos pies. Envueltos en sus abrigos y con una linterna en las manos aparecieron los miembros del grupo restantes.

En ese momento Félix se percató de algo que había pasado por alto. Ese chico. El moreno que por algún motivo generaba un completo caos en su organismo desde la primera vez que conectaron miradas. ¿De verdad iba a tener que gestionar ese nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que sus terrores nocturnos?

— Ya os dije que no era su punto fuerte.— Murmuró el castaño con una sonrisa burlona guardando las manos en los bolsillos.

— Muy gracioso, pero esta vez no ha sido mi culpa.

— Eso dices siempre...

El simple sonido de su voz lo tenía abstraído. El pelirrojo, sin poder evitarlo, elevó la vista buscándolo, y por supuesto este se dió cuenta al sentirse observado. Un insoportable calor emergió de su pecho extendiéndose por su piel y rompió el contacto con la misma rapidez.

"Félix, por favor, céntrate."

Hyunjin se había percatado de la presencia de Jeongin desde su llegada, pero ante todo debía mantener esa imagen de chico bueno, jugar con él de manera repentina sería muy obvio. Aunque le estaba resultando complicado, especialmente cuando el menor se mostró tan sorprendido al verlo y a continuación su expresión cambió por una de molestia.

— Bueno, bueno, no pasa nada. Todavía es temprano.— Chris volvió a colocarle la correa al animal que se encontraba olisneando a los recién llegados. Changbin se mostraba indiferente, sin embargo a su amigo no parecían hacerle mucha gracia los perros.— ¿Vamos entonces?

La última pregunta en realidad iba más para el pelirrojo, lo apretó contra él dedicándole una de sus tranquilizadora sonrisas.

"Al diablo, hagamos esto."

Un simple cabeceo bastó para emprender la marcha.

El interior no era más que un laberinto boscoso cuyos árboles se contorsionaban tratando de alcanzar la claridad lunar, un paraje húmedo y lúgubre que se mantenía silencioso hasta que ponías un pie en él. Entonces cada uno de los sonidos se volvía espeluznante y asombrosamente estruendoso. Pero en especial aquellos que se introducían en la mente de sus visitantes haciéndoles dudar de si formaban parte de la realidad o de sus más oscuros temores.

Sándwich encabezaba la marcha, seguido de un Chris entusiasmado que iluminaba el camino con la linterna. Félix iba enganchado al mismo con uno de sus brazos y a Jeongin con el contrario, quedando en medio. Este último, a diferencia del pelirrojo mostraba el mismo ímpetu que el mayor, estaba contento de estar en mitad de la noche explorando el bosque. Se pasaron el camino charlando y quitándole hierro al asunto, incluso dándole pequeños sustos por los que recibieron algún que otro empujón.

Por otra parte Hyunjin y Changbin parecían un grupo independiente, estaban colocados detrás e iban hablando sin mostrar demasiado interés en lo que les rodeaba.

El pasaje de árboles se despejó de manera repentina topándose finalmente con aquella mansión a la que tantos rumores envolvía. Algunas partes se conservaban, en otras sin embargo se podía apreciar el paso del tiempo.

— Voy a echar un ojo, ahora vengo.— Félix rápidamente le cogió de la mano ante lo que el rubio no pudo evitar reír.— Voy a asegurarme de que no hay nadie desde fuera, tranquilo. Vuelvo en nada.

El contoneo de los árboles mecidos por el viento pasó a un segundo plano por el propio ruido de su corazón. Necesitaba relajarse. Justo por eso se giró en busca de su amigo, sin embargo consiguió el efecto contrario. Delante de él se encontraba ni más ni menos que Changbin, tal vez a una distancia poco oportuna para calmarlo, por lo que reculó. Lo que no esperaba era que algo se partiese con su pisada y ese sonido se magnificara haciéndole dar un bote y volviendo a su anterior posición de forma necesitada y sin pensarlo demasiado.

De pronto su cuerpo estaba pegado al del moreno, le era complicado percibir la calidez del este por la temperatura a la que se encontraba el suyo. Esa fragancia tan potente y varonil se apropió otra vez de su olfato, embriagándolo y abstrayéndolo de la realidad. No había árboles, ni oscuridad, tampoco esa brisa gélida que le arañaba los pulmones. Tan solo su olor, su calor. Tan solo él.

Hasta que el tacto de unos dedos en su hombro alejándolo le sobresaltaron. Era su mano.

Abrió los ojos encajándolos con los suyos por un segundo. No encontró nada. Ni vergüenza, ni estupor. Solo un vacío sombrío. Un pozo vertiginoso sin final.

— Tranquilo, que era solo una rama, tío.

Félix asintió retrocendiendo, con una sensación punzante en el pecho y absolutamente avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su voz era tan fría y monótona, se parecía a la que la brisa creaba al atravesar los árboles.

— ¿Estás bien? — Hyunjin por el contrario demostró mayor interés, dedicándole una de sus dulces sonrisas y acariciándole con suavidad el brazo.— No creo que haya nadie por aquí si es lo que te preocupa.

Jeongin no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, tras haber visto la personalidad de éste toda su preocupación le parecía un mero cuento.

— Sí... Gracias. Es solo que... Es la primera vez que hago algo así. No estoy acostumbrado.— Le respondió el pelirrojo guardando las manos en sus bolsillos. Se sentía tan inseguro...

— Ah, pero luego para jugar a videojuegos de terror por la noche no te quejas tanto.— Bromeó su amigo tratando de eliminar un poco la tensión de este, picando con suavidad en su costado sacándole un par de carcajadas.

— Pero porque no dan tanto miedo.

— ¿Y esto sí? Que exagerado.

— No seas cruel, cada uno tiene sus propios miedos ¿no, profe?

La frase resonó con ese tono travieso propio del castaño, y acompañado de una sonrisa que buscaba eliminar los indicios de juego, pero los había. Por supuesto que los había, y Jeongin se percató al instante.

Félix simplemente lo miró con una expresión de confusión, sin terminar de entender muy bien que estaba ocurriendo.

— Vaya, así que este es el chico que te está dando clases particulares, ¿hmm?— El mayor pasó el brazo por su hombro inclinándose y analizándolo con la mirada.— Pensaba que sería un universitario no alguien de tu misma edad.

El codazo llegó de inmediato, acompañado de una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo. Sabía por qué lo decía. Que alguien de su misma edad tuviera que ayudarle a mejorar sus notas le resultaba bochornoso, y si de algo disfrutaba el moreno era de picarlo en cuanto surgía la oportunidad.

— Menos cháchara y más mover el culo. No hay nadie.— La repentina aparición de Chris les hizo dar un bote a todos los presentes cortando la conversación. Por un segundo se habían olvidado de por qué estaban ahí.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse se extendió por el resto del edificio rompiendo el silencio perpetuo que reinaba en aquel lugar. Las luces de las linternas bailaban de un extremo a otro iluminando en primera instancia la entradita con sus muebles prácticamente irreconocibles y las paredes llenas de pintadas. Avanzaron ante lo que debió ser el salón, cuya condición tampoco mejoraba en demasía. Mobiliario estropeado e incluso roto, cuadros destrozados, vidrio esparcido por el suelo... El sutil resplandor de la luna se colaba entre los ventanales desprovistos de cristales pero ni aún así la sensación que se había acunado en sus pechos desaparecía. Esa percepción de que cualquier luz que aparecía era devorada por la sempiterna oscuridad de la mansión.

— Me parece que poco vamos a encontrar aquí.— Changbin fue el primero en hablar, mientras rebuscaba en una estantería vieja.

— Está todo hecho un asco.— Lo siguió su amigo apoyándose en uno de los ventanales y resoplando.

— Seguid mirando vosotros por aquí, vamos a ver qué encontramos.— Chris cogió a Félix del brazo, que prácticamente se movía por inercia. Estaba incómodo, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, incluso el aire resultaba asfixiante.

Jeongin por el contrario parecía tranquilo aun siendo la realidad muy distinta, pues desde que puso un pie en esa casa pudo notarlo. Esa constante vibración en sus oídos y como retumbaba en el interior de su pecho, presionándole los pulmones. Pero sin duda alguna lo peor de todo era la sensación que le subía por la nuca, que escalaba hasta su cabeza y le hacía girar la vista. Como si desde cada uno de los rincones algo le observara y se pudiera adentrar más allá de lo que la carne permitía.

Félix lo tomó de la mano con intención de llevarlo consigo en la travesía que su amigo quería iniciar hacia zonas sin explorar. El zumbido se fue incrementando hasta resultar casi insoportable en un punto en concreto. Un sonido tan penetrante que parecía emerger de lo más profundo de la tierra. Del sótano. Tras la puerta. La habitación le daba vueltas, no había nada más, solo esa extraña percusión que entumecía sus sentidos.

— ¿Jeongin? ¿Pasa algo?— La voz del pelirrojo lo sacó del trance y negó en un enérgico cabeceo, con la piel blaquecina y las pupilas dilatadas. Se limpió el sudor frío de sus manos en los pantalones y volvió a tomarla avanzando.

"Serán cosas mías."

Sandwich empezó a olisquear el suelo dirigiéndose en una clara dirección, el resto no les hizo demasiado caso, estaban ocupados tratando de encontrar alguna manera de abrir la puerta de la habitación de arriba, que sorprendentemente tenía candado. Hasta que escucharon el gimoteo del animal. Chris descendió las escaleras casi a tropezones, aterrado por si le había ocurrido algo.

Desde luego no esperaban encontrarlo con el rabo entre las piernas mirando a un punto fijo. Una loseta del baño levantada. El rubio se acercó con el corazón en el puño y le dió una patada retirándola, cogió la linterna con la boca e introdujo las manos por el hueco palpando el interior hasta toparse con un segundo suelo de metal.

— Esto está hueco.— Dedujo tras golpearlo con suavidad, tratando de encontrar una forma de retirar la placa.— Llamad a Changbin.

Minutos más tarde ambos intentaban retirar aquel falso fondo, estaba colocado concienzudamente y eso tan solo generaba mayor interés por saber que ocultaba.

Una manta de tela gruesa y rugosa que envolvía un sobre, eso fue lo que hallaron, y en su interior un manojo de papeles envejecidos de tonalidades pardas. Chris se sentó en el suelo, con la linterna todavía en la boca, echándole un ojo a los documentos encontrados.

No entendía nada. Absolutamente nada. Estaba repleto de jeroglíficos y pictogramas que resultaban totalmente desconocidos para él. Incluso pentagramas muy lejanos a aquellos que aparecían en las películas de terror. Pero lo más escalofriante sin duda alguna era los dibujos. Algunos de ellos guardaban cierta similitud con la raza humana, otros sin embargo se trataban de seres deformes, como un producto de la combinación aleatoria de distintos animales.

— Parecen extraterrestres.— Apuntó Félix asomándose para echarle un vistazo a los pergaminos.— Igual es de algún comic o algo.

Jeongin instantáneamente se alejó de ellos. Algo estaba mal. Esa sensación de presión en el pecho. Los zumbidos incrementaron su potencia asemejándose cada vez más a voces coreando un manifiesto. Una voces tan profundas como distorsionadas.

Pum. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose para cerrarse a continuación. La sangre se les heló al instante y se miraron atemorizados. Alguien había entrado, se escuchaba el sonido de los pasos, el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies. Apagaron las linternas de inmediato agachándose pero se fijaron en que nuevos luces aparecieron por los pasillos. Se mantuvieron mudos, cruzando los dedos porque quien fuera que estuviera allí decidiera largarse. Los pasos continuaron por las escaleras, tal vez con suerte se libraran, o eso creían, hasta que Sandwich ladró.

— ¿Has oído eso? — Una de las voces desconocidas se alzó en mitad del silencio.

— ¿Oír el qué?

— Nada, nada, ve subiendo, en seguida voy.

El rumbo de los pasos cambió, aumentando la intensidad a medida que lo hacía la cercanía al grupo de amigos. Félix no paraba de arrepentirse por haber aceptado salir de aventuras, Hyunjin simplemente se encontraba encaramado a su amigo totalmente aterrorizado mientras que este se preparaba para enfrentar la situación que estaba por venir, al igual que Chris. Jeongin sin embargo estaba sumergido entre las sombras, con los oídos taponados por todos aquellos murmullos incesantes que golpeaban su mente sin descanso.

Una sombra en el pasillo. Tres metros. Dos metros. Más cerca. Un metro.  
  


Silencio.  
  


La luz de la linterna los cegó, impidiendo que vieran más allá del halo. Changbin, al igual que Chris, estaba preparado para lanzarse al individuo que ocupaba el marco de la ausente puerta. Pero algo los detuvo.

— ¿Innie?

El castaño elevó su mirada saliendo finalmente de ese extraño trance, con los ojos brillosos y completamente ido.

— Joder, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Rápidamente bajo la linterna y se acercó a este abrazándolo y acariciándole el cabello, dejando al resto totalmente confusos y a la vez aliviados.

— Sí, sí… Es que hemos venido de excursión y… Me he asustado al escuchar los pasos...— Le explicó frotándose los ojos para eliminar la humedad de los mismos.— Es… mi hermano.— Añadió deslizando su mirada hacia Félix, que al igual que él tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas acumuladas y la respiración agitada.

— Pues vaya susto nos habéis dado, macho.— Resopló Changbin apoyándose en la pared y echándose el cabello hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

— Minho, cariño, ¿todo bi…?— La voz del rubio concluyó al toparse con esa escena.— Vaya… Hola Innie y… compañía.

— Bueno, ¿me vas a contar qué haces aquí o tengo que preguntarle a papá y a mamá?— Le volvió a decir el mayor, pero esta vez más serio. No le gustaba en absoluto que su hermanito merodeara por la noche en lugares como estos.

— ¿Si te lo cuento prometes no enfadarte y no decirles nada?

Félix no pudo evitar intervenir, al final toda esta idea había sido cosa suya, también arrastrarlo.

— Yo le dije de venir.— La voz del pelirrojo se alzó rompiendo la tensión entre ambos.— Pensaba que esta mansión estaba abandonada pero al parecer llegan sobres, y cartas. Cogí uno y… dentro había documentos muy raros. De casos policiacos, así que pensamos en… investigar un poco.

— Ah sí, eso es mío.— Respondió Han con una sonrisa rascando su nuca.

— ¿Cómo que tuyo?

— ¿No habéis escuchado hablar de los juegos de casos policiacos? Es una empresa que monta escenas y te envía información, fotografías, pruebas y básicamente todo lo necesario para que puedas resolverlo.

— ¿Y por qué no pones tu dirección y ya?— Preguntó Hyunjin sin terminar de entenderlo alzando una de sus cejas.

— Por que es menos lío si me lo traen aquí.

— Menos lío pero no precisamente legal.— Anotó de nuevo cruzándose de brazos.

— Tampoco rebuscar en el correo de otros.— Esta vez fue Félix el que bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

— ¿Entonces también sois vosotros los de las luces?— Preguntó Chris directamente acariciando con suavidad la mano de su amigo, que había tomado en mitad de todo el jaleo en un intento de calmarlo.

— ¿Que luces?

— ¡Ah! Puede ser proyector, venimos aquí muchas noches a ver películas, como no hay nadie cerca da igual el ruido que hagas.

— Entonces esto también será vuestro ¿no? Si que lo teníais bien escondido.

El rubio les extendió el sobre junto a los extraños documentos que guardaba en su interior. Han frunció el ceño observándolos con detenimiento, trazando los jeroglíficos con sus dedos. Pero sin duda alguna la reacción que llamó la atención del grupo fue la de Minho. Su rostro palideció y se le engarrotaron las manos. Esa criatura estaba ahí. La de sus sueños. Solo que cubierta de piel.

— ¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?

Félix señaló el adoquín que sobresalía del suelo y al instante se acercó investigando la zona. No era nada más que un agujero con doble fondo. Llevó su mirada hacia la de su pareja. Tal vez fuera alguno de sus comics, o de los libros de terror que frecuentaba.

— No es mío.— Le aseguró emitiendo un suspiro y enredando los dedos en su pelo en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.— ¿Por qué no vamos mejor arriba? —Propuso el chico acercándose a su novio y tomándole de la mano acariciándola.— Estaremos más cómodos.

— Sí… Sí… Venid.— Aunque especialmente se dirigió a su hermano.

Al subir las escaleras había un pequeño pasillo y en una de esas habitaciones, claramente distinguible por la presencia de puerta y un candado que la mantenía cerrada, se encontraba su pequeña estancia. No era gran cosa pero si lo suficiente para poder pasar las noches alejados de la civilización. El suelo de madera estaba bastante limpio y las zonas estropeadas cubiertas por alfombras, las paredes repletas de posters, un colchón ubicado en el rincón con sus sábanas y en el centro el sofá y la pared que hacía de pantalla, con el proyector detrás. La iluminación eran simplemente focos que iban con pilas colocados estratégicamente en las zonas que la requerían.

— Bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña morada. Pasad, no seáis tímidos.— Les invitó Han elevando las manos para terminar por sentarse frente a su improvisado escritorio, una mesa antigua llena de papeles y donde reposaba el sobre de casos policiacos.

Félix y Chris se sentaron en el sofá, junto a Hyunjin. Changbin prefirió quedarse de pie apoyado en la pared, a diferencia de Sandwich que dió pie a su propia investigación de la sala.

— Os lo habéis montado bien por lo que veo.— Comentó este último dándole un repaso con la vista.

— Pudiendo aprovecharla... Total, lleva abandonada muchos años.

— Entonces… ¿no viene nadie más por aquí? — Preguntó el pelirrojo jugueteando con las orejas del animal.

— Claro que vienen, incluso a veces cuando estamos aquí arriba. Te sorprendería la de cosas que se escuchan… Pero bueno, por eso la puerta tiene candado.

— ¿Y no lo han intentado forzar nunca?

— Claro, de mil formas distintas, una vez de hecho los pillamos con las manos en la masa y les explicamos que era nuestra habitación. Que si querían podían pillarse una.

Hablaba del tema con una naturalidad pasmosa, Chris no paraba de sonreír, le gustaba la mentalidad del rubio, con esa forma de ser tan fluida y sin preocupaciones, simplemente dejándose llevar. Justo como él.

— ¿Entonces no sabes de quien puede ser el sobre ese? — Le preguntó nuevamente Hyunjin tapándose la mitad del rostro con la sudadera, empezaba a hacer frío.

Han negó en un ágil cabeceo. No tenía ni la más remota idea.

— Pero sea de quien sea le habéis jodido el escondite. ¿Pensáis dejarlo en su sitio?

— Deberíamos, tampoco está bien cog…

— ¡No!— Replicó Chris girándose hacia su amigo con las cejas alzadas.— Vamos a llevárnoslos, ¿no te da curiosidad?

Félix frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

— Cuidado, que la curiosidad mató al gato.— Murmuró Han junto a una suave risa apoyando los pies en la mesa.

— Y a ti también te da, ¿me equivoco?

El chico lo miró con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa trazada en sus labios.

— ¿Y a quién no?

— Pues a mi.— Bufó el moreno guardando las manos en los bolsillos.— Venga ya, que son simplemente símbolos y dibujitos. Cualquier pirado aburrido que se habrá divertido dibujando cosas raras.

— A ver… Binnie tiene razón. Tampoco es para tanto ¿no? ¿Qué pensáis hacer con él?— Preguntó Hyunjin con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba empezando a aburrirse y como consecuencia a tener sueño.

— Pues investigar, con suerte tal vez encontremos algo interesante.

— Una semana, si en una semana no encontramos nada interesante lo devolvemos ¿prometido? — Chris sacudió la cabeza es gesto afirmativo, no tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar pero el simple hecho de tener esa opción le llenaba la cabeza de ideas e ilusiones.

Continuaron conversando con absoluta normalidad sobre el suceso, abordando el tema de donde conseguir información. Han le estuvo hablando de ciertos sitios en la red que podía utilizar, por otro lado Hyunjin le ofreció la enorme biblioteca de su casa por si le apetecía ir a echar un vistazo. Además los dos rubios decidieron intercambiar sus números para mantenerse en contacto, aunque en realidad era porque se habían caído bastante bien.

Minho sin embargo no estaba de tan buen humor, se había sentado en el colchón y no dejaba de mirar los pergaminos. El descubrimiento lo tenía asfixiado. ¿Era real? ¿Verdaderamente lo era?

— Minho...— Jeongin se acercó sentándose a su lado y acariciándole la espalda. Algo le ocurría, la mirada perdida, sus manos temblorosas.

— Está bien Innie, no pasa nada… Es solo que me ha recordado algo.— Le respondió su hermano negando y guardándolos de nuevo en el sobre.

— No tienes que cargar con eso tu solo, lo sabes ¿no? Puedes contar conmigo, Minnie…

— Que no, de verdad que no es nada.

— No me mientas, te conozco y…

—¡He dicho que no! — La habitación se quedó en absoluto silencio tras el grito del mayor. Incluso él mismo se mostró sorprendido arrepintiéndose al instante de haber alzado la voz.

— Bien.— El castaño se puso en pie, su expresión se opacó por completo y buscó a Félix con la mirada. Este supo interpretarlo al instante. Quería irse, y no sería él quien le detuviese ni alargase la estancia.

La tensión adquirió consistencia, Changbin y Hyunjin también tenían claro que era hora de largarse del lugar.

— Jeongin...— Susurró tomando su mano en un intento de detenerlo, pero este se zafó al instante y abandonaron la habitación llevándose consigo el misterioso sobre.

El moreno se derrumbó al instante llevándose las manos a la cara y revolviendo su cabello. La ansiedad le estaba devorando por dentro. No era capaz de pensar en otra cosa más allá de esos horribles seres que lo acosaban en sus pesadillas. Trató de autoconvencerse de que era únicamente producto de su imaginación, de que simplemente sería causa del estrés. Pero entonces… ¿qué diantres eran aquellos dibujos?

El rostro de su novio apareció en su campo de visión, poniéndose en cuclillas con una sonrisa triste y acariciándole las manos con gentileza.

— Minnie…

— No, de verdad que no Han, de verdad que… que esta vez… es de verdad y…

La voz le temblaba y los ojos se le hacían agua. El rubio lo abrazó con fuerza acariciándole el cabello y besando este de manera repetitiva.

— Lo se, te creo. Sabes que te creo,cariño…

Y eso era lo único que lo reconfortaba, que alguien le dijera que no estaba loco, que lo que estaba sucediendo no existía únicamente en su cabeza. Durante muchos años sus padres lo habían tenido de psicólogo en psicólogo, jamás creyeron sus historias, sus vivencias. Eran simples fantasías de un crío con demasiada imaginación.

El chico se separó un instante para cerrar el candado con llave y volverse a la cama con su chico, tumbándolo con cuidado y abrazándose a él. El moreno se refugió entre sus brazos, envolviéndose en su olor. Cuando estaban juntos el resto del mundo desaparecía, y con ello cada una de las complicaciones.

El mayor abrió los ojos elevándolos hasta los oscuros orbes del contrario, que centelleaban en la penumbra.

— Hannie… ¿Seguro que me crees…?

El chico alzó una ceja sorprendido por la pregunta y rápidamente esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Pues claro, por algo eres el médium de nuestro equipo paranormal. Por supuesto yo soy el parapsicólogo y… para qué negarlo, la cara bonita.

Minho soltó una risa empujándolo y negando en un cabeceo. Cada día estaba más y más enamorado de él, era inevitable. Una sonrisa bastaba para alejar todas las sombras de su cabeza.

— Pero dejando a un lado las bromas, ¿quieres que hablemos del tema?

— No… Mejor no, otro día.

— Vale, otro día. Ahora ven aquí, y dame un beso.

Por una noche no hubo juegos, ni burlas. Minho se pegó a él necesitado por sentir el tacto y el sabor de sus labios contra los suyos, de cubrirse la piel con su calidez y dejar de lado esa gélida corriente que le escalaba por la espalda cuando pensaba en el tema. Solo mantenerse pegado a su Sol hasta que las sombras que despertaban al anochecer decidieran sucumbir al sueño por toda la eternidad, o en su defecto mantenerse alejadas de los suyos. 


	7. Chapter 7

El Sol acariciaba con suavidad las mejillas de Jeongin, que iba caminando sin prisa alguna hacia la mansión del alcalde para dar sus falsas clases particulares. Tras los acontecimientos del día anterior estaba bastante cansado por lo que en cierto modo agradecía no tener que esforzarse para enseñar a un chico como Hyunjin. Tenía la facilidad de agotar su energía y paciencia con una rapidez pasmosa.

El castaño lo esperaba como siempre, en su habitación, tumbado en la cama con un suéter en pico, unos pantalones por las rodillas y descalzo, sin hacerle demasiado caso. Justo como la última vez, solo que esta, aparte de estar leyendo, tenía puestos los cascos.

Se limitó simplemente sentarse en su escritorio, el cual al menos había tenido la decencia de ordenar, aunque algo le decía que probablemente fuera cosa de la asistenta.

Los minutos transcurrieron más lento de lo deseado para ambos, Hyunjin empezó a aburrirse de sus tebeos y simplemente cerró los ojos con intención de dormir. Se movió infinidad de veces buscando la postura adecuada y terminó por abrirlos frustrado topándose con la imagen del menor. La cálida iluminación se colaba por la ventana aterrizando en su rostro, impregnándole los pómulos de ese áureo polvo solar tan característico. Las cortinas revoloteaban ondulándose por la gentil brisa que a la vez le revolvía el cabello y transportaba su fresca fragancia inundando de ella la habitación. Estaba tan concentrado estudiando... Sus ojos fijos en el cuaderno, viajando entre líneas y articulando palabras mudas que se perdían entre sus labios aterciopelados.

— ¿Qué quieres?

La pregunta tan repentina dejó el chico descolocado.

— ¿Eh?

— Que qué quieres. ¿O es que tengo monos en la cara?—Finalmente elevó la vista de sus apuntes hasta él con una mueca de fastidio.

En ese entonces cayó en la cuenta de que al parecer había sido demasiado obvio mirando y el muchacho debió sentirse observado. Sus labios se arquearon y asintió sentándose y apoyando la espalda en la pared.

— Pues eso parece.

Cerró los ojos tomando aire para luego expulsarlo en forma de bufido, volviendo de nuevo a sus quehaceres sin prestarle mayor atención. Pero este estaba aburrido, y qué mejor manera de divertirse que aprendiendo sobre su nuevo profesor.

Posó los pies en el suelo de madera levantándose y caminando hasta quedar a su lado, apoyándose en la pared para tener mayor acceso visual a lo que el joven hacía. Parecía haber empezado por las tareas de matemáticas, resolvía los ejercicios con una rapidez casi inhumana. Aquello lo había dejado boquiabierto y sorprender a Hyunjin no era precisamente fácil. Sus números eran pequeños y su caligrafía circular, delgada y muy armónica a la vista, tal vez por eso sus apuntes fueran tan estéticos, además del uso de claves de colores.

En cierto modo le causaba envidia, tirarse horas para lo que el muchacho resolvía en minutos, tratar de hacer apuntes decentes y que todos terminaran en bolas para encestar en la basura. Y sin embargo él... los iba haciendo sobre la marcha, sin borradores, sin reglas.

— ¿Vas a parar? —Su voz sin duda alguna iba cargada de molestia.

Antes de dar la primera clase el chico suponía que sería la típica persona que simplemente aceptaría y sucumbiría a sus encantos, especialmente cuando lo vió actuar con sus padres. Ese alumno encantador y aparentemente perfecto no era ni mucho menos al que se encontró en el cuarto días más tarde. Y eso le gustaba, a la par que le resultaba divertido. Cómo su ceño se fruncía y respondía a las provocaciones sin siquiera titubear.

— Solo estoy mirando cómo haces las cosas, ¿es un delito acaso?

— ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

— Que va, ya me he aburrido de leer.

— Pues ponte con otra cosa.

— Es más interesante mirarte.

Jeongin tomó una bocanada de aire cerrando los ojos por un instante. "Respira. Piensa en el dinero". De nuevo centró su atención en el siguiente ejercicio, en un intento por ignorar lo increíblemente pesado que era el castaño. Pero no estaba funcionando, se quedaba en blanco, tenía que volver a leer el enunciado más de una vez... No era común que le ocurrieran este tipo de cosas, por algo dar clases se le daba bien. Pero en esta situación... todo cambiaba, porque el mayor no se lo había puesto para nada fácil, y su actitud juguetona y altanera únicamente lo empeoraba.

Hyunjin estaba disfrutando como un crío, saber que su simple mirada podía destrozarle la concentración cuando estaba claro que era capaz de mantenerla hasta puntos sorprendentes. Una sonrisa juguetona se formó en su boca al verlo soltar el bolígrafo.

— Si no quieres hacer tus tareas perfecto, pero deja de incord...

— ¿Te pone nervioso que te miren?—Le preguntó con ese aire travieso ladeando la cabeza y atrapando sus pupilas.

— ¿Que? No.— Pero estaba claro que sí, y empezaba a sentirse cada vez más nervioso e incómodo. Especialmente al percatarse de como ganaba terreno.

— Te has tirado un minuto para leer tres frases, y el menos de esa ecuación es un más, así que los resultados están mal.

Su rostro se incendió comprobándolo rápidamente. Llevaba razón. Se había equivocado en una estupidez, y si ya de por si le frustraba confundirse en su asignatura favorita y el motivo de sus futuros estudios mucho más que su falso alumno engreído se hubiera dado cuenta antes que él.

— ¿Te pasa muy a menudo o solo conmigo? —Su sonrisa tan solo se incrementó, y sus ojos se volvieron mucho más inquisitivos, tratando de colarse y atrapar por completo sus pupilas.

Pero eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Jeongin.

— Te gusta eso de burlarte de la gente ¿no? Me da igual si te apetece ir por ahí sacando de quicio a los demás y aumentar aún más tu ego pero no voy a darte el gusto. Estoy aquí para darte clases, no para ser tu maldito juguete.

— Bien, entonces explícame ese ejercicio.

— ¿Qué?

Aquello fue completamente inesperado, también que el chico colocase una silla a su lado y se sentase sacando de la mochila su cuaderno y un boli.

— ¿No decías que estabas aquí para darme clases?

Jeongin no cabía en su desconcierto. Primero le decía que no quería clases particulares y de repente le pedía ayuda con unos ejercicios. Sus ojos se envolvieron en confusión, también en recelo, no se lo creía en absoluto.

— Si es alguna de tus tácticas para ponerme de los nervios ahórratela y sigue a lo tuyo.

Hyunjin volvió a sonreír apoyando el codo en la mesa y la mejilla sobre su mano, sin romper la conexión entre sus miradas mientras se colocaba las gafas.

— Entonces es cierto que te pongo nervioso ¿no?

El joven rodó los ojos bufando y volviendo la vista a sus apuntes tratando de ignorarlo. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan estúpido y pesado.

— Me pones enfermo.

Una carcajada se escapó de su boca jugueteando con los propios mechones de su cabello, era divertido verlo así, enfurruñado, con sus mofletes tensos, las cejas inclinadas y los labios abultados.

— ¿Pero me vas a ayudar o qué?

—No.

— ¿Cómo que no?— Le preguntó haciéndose el ofendido a la vez que una nueva carcajada emanaba de su garganta.— Eres mi profesor, es tu deber.

— También el de un alumno comportarse y hacer caso a su tutor, y mírate. Te has pasado toda la clase sin estudiar y encima molestando.— Jeongin empezó a recoger sus cosas en cuanto la aguja del reloj se posicionó en el doceavo número.

— Pero seguro que el profesor, siendo tan amable y con su infinita paciencia, podrá darle una segunda oportunidad a su alumno ¿no? — Estaba usando todas sus armas de convicción, con total seguridad de que cedería, porque total, ¿quién no caería en las redes de alguien como él? Ese era su pensamiento base. Un pensamiento que el contrario no paraba de desmontar y hacer añicos.

— Resuelve el ejercicio para la siguiente clase y tal vez me lo piense.

Tras aquello se puso en pie colgándose la mochila y saliendo de la habitación. A Hyunjin ni siquiera le dió tiempo a despedirse, tampoco era capaz de tirar del hilo de palabras pues su mente estaba repleta de un extraño e incómodo silencio. Se sentía frustrado ya que, al fin y al cabo, se arrastró para hacerle caer en su red y tan solo había conseguido entregarle todo el poder. De repente él era el alumno que tenía que ganarse las clases, el orgullo le estaba abrasando el pecho. Pero a la vez... el interés que le causaba el muchacho se incrementó. Y se sintió patético por que algo tan básico como llevarle la contraria hubiera conseguido causar ese efecto en él.

Cerró el cuaderno y volvió a meterlo en su mochila, negándose en rotundo a llevar a cabo su parte del trato. Tragarse el orgullo no formulaba en su lista de planes por ningún casual, pero la realidad es que, aunque tardase días en dejar esos pensamientos de lado y otros tantos en conseguirlo, finalmente el interés fue capaz de completar el rebuscado ejercicio.

[...]

— ¿Queréis un poco? —Les preguntó Minho llenando una taza de café recién hecho.

Chris y Félix habían quedado con Han, y de paso con él para ir a su piso a la tarde, y poder ojear juntos, y con mayor detenimiento los manuscritos. Tras debatirlo decidieron que lo mejor por el momento era no hablarles de sus extraños sueños y de la capacidad que tenía el moreno, al fin y al cabo prácticamente no se conocían.

— Yo si, con leche por favor. ¿Tú quieres? —El pelirrojo negó rápidamente mientras sacaba los pergaminos del sobre con delicadeza.

— Cariño, ponme a mi con...

— A ti no, que luego te pones insoportable.— Han abrió los ojos sorprendido curvando sus labios en un puchero y los otros dos no pudieron evitar reír.

— Que mal cuidado me tiene...

El chico simplemente bufó y volvió a la cocina preparándole otra taza a Chris y llevando a la mesa un plato con galletas caseras.

— ¿Mi hermano no ha podido venir al final?

— Que va, tenía clases particulares y luego ensayo.— Respondió Félix acercando una galleta a su boca, tenían un regusto a vainilla delicioso.

Chris le dió un sorbo a su café y se sumió de lleno en las extrañas escrituras, tratando de entender un poco más sobre ellas o al menos encontrar un patrón, pero desde luego iba a ser una tarea dura. Dividieron el trabajo con rapidez, Minho prefirió desentenderse un poco por lo que se escaqueó para asearse y vestirse ya que a la noche trabajaba. Tenían en propiedad diez páginas a una sola cara, algunas de ellas repletas de escrituras, otras con simplemente plagadas de dibujos. Los minutos transcurrían a una velocidad casi fingida, llegaron a una conclusión clave, en dichos documentos se podían diferenciar dos tipos de escritura, una basada en pictogramas y otras en extraños símbolos que guardaban parentesco con la caligrafía árabe. Estaban perdidos, principalmente por no saber siquiera que usar de referencia, pero Han siempre se las apañaba para encontrar un camino.

— ¿Y si empezamos por clasificar los símbolos? Los más repetidos, los menos usados... Tal vez encontremos un patrón... De todas formas esta noche buscaré por internet, a ver si con suerte hay algo más, tengo algunas páginas guardadas que igual nos vienen bien.

— Si quieres puedes pasarme algunas y te ayudo a buscar, ¿usas algún programa en especial?

Los dos rubios se sumergieron en una conversación sobre informática y fuentes paranormales de la cual el pelirrojo no entendía. Por una parte se sentía un tanto apartado pero por otra disfrutaba de ver como ambos se entendían tan bien y disfrutaban compartiendo esa información.

— Pues hacemos eso, luego te las paso por mensaje. Si queréis podemos repartirnos las páginas o irnos turnando por días para investigar.

— Me parece bien, Seungmin... Bueno, un amigo de clase...

— Si, si, sé quién es, tranquilo.— Afirmó Han con una sonrisa, Jeongin lo había llevado muchas veces a casa mientras él estaba allí.

— Pues esta mañana le estuvimos contando y nos dijo que podríamos buscar en la biblioteca, aunque no haya nada parecido igual si lo relacionamos con los jeroglíficos egipcios...

— Oye pues sí, es una buena idea. Oye y el chico este.... Hmm... ¿Hyunjin? Nos ofreció su biblioteca ¿no?— Añadió Chris elevando la vista del trozo de papel.

— ¿El hijo del alcalde? Pues no estaría nada mal si echarais un vistazo, a veces a la gente con poder le gusta guardarse lo más interesante para su propia colección.

— Jeongin se llevaba bien con él, podría pedírselo.

Félix apretó los labios negando con una mueca de incomodidad.

— No se yo si yo si la palabra es "bien". Le da clases particulares pero esta mañana no me dió a entender que tuvieran precisamente una buena relación.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y de allí salió un Minho muy diferente, enfundado en unos pantalones negros ceñidos, con una camisa blanca vaporosa y el cabello peinado. La concentración de Han se volatilizó al instante. Y es que estaba tan malditamente guapo, y olía tan bien... Solo quería pegarse a su piel y llenarla con sus labios.

— Chicos no es por ser un aguafiestas pero me tengo que ir pronto.

— Oh, claro. Vamos Félix, o nos hará pagar el alquiler.— Bromeó el rubio guardando los manuscritos en el sobre.

— Por lo menos las galletas.— Le continuó el chiste el moreno apoyándose en la pared mientras se ajustaba la camisa por dentro de los pantalones.

— ¡Félix, que está de broma! —Chris estalló en risas, continuado de los otros dos, al ver al menor rebuscando apurado en sus bolsillos, y rápidamente se llevó un empujón por dejarlo en evidencia.

— No te preocupes, a ti te lo perdono.— El pelirrojo asintió todavía con las mejillas incendiadas. Al principio Minho le imponía un poco pero parecía un buen tipo, ahora que se fijaba si que tenía rasgos en común con su amigo.

— Pues ya vamos hablando, gracias por la merienda.— Chris se despidió con amabilidad, acompañado de su amigo y ambos salieron del apartamento.

Por el pasillo podía escucharse la voz de Félix, todavía abochornado, que no paraba de quejarse al rubio aumentando las carcajadas de este.

— Vaya dos... — Susurró el mayor sonriente y girándose tras cerrar la puerta. Pero algo lo acorraló contra esta, o más bien alguien, los brazos de su novio para ser más exactos.

— ¿De verdad te tienes que ir ya? —Le preguntó Han con los ojos encendidos y las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas, deslizando una de las manos hasta su cadera acariciando el tejido del pantalón, que poco dejaba a la imaginación.

— Entro a las nueve, estaría feo llegar tarde, ¿no crees?— Sus dedos subieron por el pecho del rubio hasta llegar a su nuca y jugueteó con los cortos mechones que salían de la misma.

—También está feo ponerte así de guapo y no dejarme estropearlo un poco.— Sus dientes le atraparon el labio inferior, tirando de él y saboreándolo de manera sutil hundiéndose en sus pupilas.

El perfume que había decidido utilizar tenía su mente completamente nublada, de un dulzón tan intenso que casi podía saborear en su boca. Avanzó pegándolo contra la puerta y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, apresándole la piel en un delicado mordisco para acariciarla con el filo de sus dientes.

— Hannie...— Un ligero gemido se le escapó al instante, sus manos escalaron por el interior de la camiseta de su novio, rasguñando con suavidad su espalda.

— Dime... — Sus falanges comenzaron a descender a una velocidad vertiginosa, topándose con su erección apresada en el interior de ese pantalón tan ceñido.

— En serio... voy a llegar tarde y sabes que no puedo... —El moreno cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración y no caer en la deliciosa tentación que suponía aliviar la necesidad de ambos.

Pero por otra parte... había algo más, la sensación que se acumulaba en su pecho y no le permitía disfrutar como siempre de ese juego. Y el rubio lo notó al instante. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura pegándolo contra él y sellando sus labios en un pequeño beso.

— Sabes que puedes contarme las cosas ¿no?

Rápidamente asintió cerrando los ojos y uniendo sus frentes. No podía sentirse más afortunado de tener a Han en su vida.

— Lo siento es que...

— Lo sé, no puedes concentrarte porque estoy muy bueno, no pasa nada.

Minho lo empujó soltando una risa y negando.

— Eres un idiota, ¿sabes?

— Un idiota al que amas.

— No voy a ponerme cursi antes de entrar al trabajo.

— Porque no serías capaz de irte, y lo sabes.

Por supuesto era así, y sus mejillas se colorearon con suavidad al tratar de ocultarlo, apartándolo y volviendo al salón para coger sus cosas y ponerse la chaqueta. Una vez estaba listo salieron del piso y bajaron hasta llegar al portal, la noche se había apropiado por completo del pueblo y las luces de las farolas centelleaban con sutileza.

— Luego hablamos, ¿prometido?

— Sabes que llegaré tarde...

— Shh... Qué más da el insomnio cuando se trata de amor.

A Minho se le escapó una risa nasal llevándose la mano a la cara abochornado.

— Hora de irse. Venga, tira.— Hundió las llaves en la cerradura de su coche y abrió la puerta con intención de subirse, pero Han le paró al instante.

— En serio, háblame.

Sus labios se arquearon al ver el brillo de sus ojos y asintió, estaba preocupado. Asintió y tomó su mejilla acariciándola, depositando después uno de esos besos tan dulces que le sacudía por completo las entrañas y aminoraba el latido de su corazón.

Uno de esos besos que le curaban el alma y evaporaban sus terrores hasta convertirlos en una pequeña vocecita casi imperceptible.


	8. Chapter 8

— ¿Entonces Seungmin no viene?

— Intenté convencerle, pero me dijo que hoy no podía, pero que se lo pensaría para la próxima.— Respondió Jeongin subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de la ostentosa casa de su alumno, la cual frecuentaba más de lo que desearía.

— ¿En serio?— Félix se mostró sorprendido al escucharlo, el chico fue muy claro en su momento acerca de inmiscuirse en asuntos turbulentos.— ¿Cómo lo has convencido?

— Bueno, no usaría la palabra convencer. Empezó a quejarse de que últimamente pasamos menos tiempo juntos y le dije que era tan sencillo como que nos acompañara en nuestras salidas.

— ¿Y accedió a eso?

— Ni de broma.— Los tres rieron al instante.— Sabía que se negaría con el plato fuerte así que le propuse el suave, que nos echara una mano con los pergaminos. Seguro que terminará cayendo, ya veréis. Aunque diga que no también le da curiosidad.

— ¿Tú crees? — Chris no conocía al chico por el momento pero cuantos más cerebros involucrados más fácil sería llegar a alguna conclusión.

— Seguro. El otro día lo pillé en la biblioteca sacando un libro de historia sobre Riverdale. Ya te digo yo que no era por amor al arte.

El sonido del timbre se expandió por toda la casa, pronto se escucharon los pasos acercarse a la puerta. El castaño había puesto a sus dos amigos al día sobre su relación con el hijo del alcalde, también sobre su falsa amabilidad y esa extraña necesidad de sacarlo de quicio. Al principio se sintieron molestos por ver cómo trataba a Jeongin, pero tras contarles acerca de la última clase el desagrado se transformó en diversión.

Fue justamente él quien les abrió, con una de esas sonrisas protocolarias que hacían desaparecer sus ojos por un instante. Chris no pudo evitar arquear sus labios al verlo, se preguntaba si siempre iba bien vestido o se trataba de mera casualidad. Esos pantalones ceñidos, un polo de marca, los zapatos marrones impolutos... le faltaba la típica rebequita atada al cuello.

— Buenas tardes, pasad.

Los tres lo saludaron de vuelta adentrándose en el interior de aquel enorme edificio. Los suelos eran de mármol y las paredes lisas y blancas, repletas de cuadros tanto artísticos como retratos familiares. Si ya de por sí parecía grande su interior terminó de sorprenderles, jamás habían visto tantas puertas y pasillos juntos en una casa. Ascendieron por las escaleras de caracol hasta el segundo piso, que guardaba la misma mecánica, todo estaba envuelto en un aroma a rosas, sutil y refrescante, además de guardar una delicada armonía decorativa y estar exenta de cualquier mota de polvo.

— Si queréis podéis dejar las cosas en mi cuarto, la biblioteca está al fondo del pasillo.— Les indicó Hyunjin avanzando hasta su habitación y perdiéndose tras la puerta.

Los muebles refinados y pesados, un armario de dimensiones desorbitadas, la alfombra persa que ocupaba parte de la habitación y esa enorme cama de matrimonio con tul incluído. Además de por supuesto la contra parte, estanterías repletas de tebeos, videojuegos y las últimas consolas del mercado. Estaba claro que si algo le sobraba al muchacho era precisamente dinero.

Félix se perdió entre las carátulas, sintiendo un poco de envidia por no poder permitirse todo aquello. Pero una voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Estaba ahí, tumbado en la cama con la mirada perdida en la pantalla de una de las consolas. Sus músculos se tensaron al instante, no estaba en sus planes encontrárselo.

No duraron mucho más en el cuarto del chico, una vez dejaron las chaquetas cruzaron el pasillo hasta la biblioteca familiar. Abarrotada de ventanales por los que se filtraba la luz solar, era una zona amplia, con un par de mesas y sillones y el resto estanterías sin huecos y ordenadas.

En realidad este tipo de cosas no iban con él, estaba abierto a salir de aventuras, aun si estas eran arriesgadas, pero todo el trabajo de investigación... Le resultaba más bien aburrido. Aun siendo cierto que la idea de unos pergaminos con extraña caligrafía y absolutamente desconocidos llamaban su atención. Esa fue la explicación que le dio a su ofrecimiento, sin embargo, en el fondo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía que ver con pasar más horas con su nuevo profesor.

— ¿Cómo pensáis hacerlo?— El chico se sentó en uno de los sillones reclinándose.

Chris sacó los documentos del sobre, también una lista de temas a buscar que había estado creando con Han tras indagar en varias páginas de internet.

— ¿Crees que podremos encontrar algo de esto?

— Hmm...— El chico se inclinó tomando el papel y analizándolo.— A ver, tampoco estoy muy seguro de lo que hay aquí, pero igual un par de estos sí me suena haber visto hace tiempo. Mi padre siempre ha sido muy fan de la cultura egipcia.

— De todas formas Han iba a ir a la biblioteca ¿no? Algo conseguiremos reunir entre todos.— Añadió Jeongin acercándose a uno de los estantes echándoles un vistazo.

— Pues manos a la obra entonces. ¿Os parece bien si os hecho una mano?— Sus labios se curvaron en una amable aunque tímida sonrisa. Total, tampoco tenía nada más que hacer, y seguramente su amigo terminara por venir a incordiar cuando se aburriese del juego.

— Claro, cuantos más mejor.— Le respondió Félix con la misma expresión volviendo a mirar la lista.

Chris se quedó en su misma sección y entre los dos avanzaron con bastante rapidez, el pelirrojo se encargaba de ir seleccionando los títulos que parecían tener relación y su amigo los ojeaba para asegurarse.

Por otro lado Jeongin estaba sentado frente a la balda inferior inmerso en una torre de tomos, Hyunjin frente a él, y apoyado en la ventana, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Tampoco entendía por qué se había inmiscuido en esto si al final sus estudios parecían ser lo primero, ¿no debería estar en su casa empollando?

El chico suspiró alzando la cabeza y topándose directamente con sus ojos, sorprendiendo al mayor, al que casi se le cae el libro.

— ¿Ahora qué? ¿Sigues con lo mismo del otro día?

— No sé a qué te refieres.

— Que dejes de mirarme.

Hyunjin alzó las cejas curvando sus labios en una sonrisa burlona apoyando la cabeza en el marco de la ventana.

— ¿Sabes, profe? Al final conseguí resolver el ejercicio.

— No estamos en clase, así que no soy tu "profe" y tampoco he venido aquí para hablar contigo, estoy ocupado, ¿o no lo ves?

Aquello lo dejó de piedra. Sus ojos tan fríos, esa voz firme y cortante... El orgullo se le atragantó de golpe a la vez que una extraña sensación de tristeza e ira se agolpaba en su pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así cuando estaba intentando ser agradable? Tal vez por eso era más sencillo fingir y usar todas aquellas máscaras que le evitaban este tipo de situaciones.

Cogió los libros que tenía apoyados en el alféizar de la ventana y se fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones. Ese acto sorprendió a Jeongin, pero no estaba seguro de si para bien o para mal. Con lo obstinado que parecía ser esperaba mínimo otro intento, una de esas frases que le sacaban de quicio o le hacían desear no haber aceptado el puesto. Pero no, simplemente le hizo caso y se marchó.

¿Tal vez se había pasado? Rápidamente negó en un cabeceo y retomó la lectura. No tenía por qué soportar los juegos de prácticamente un desconocido que disfrutaba molestándolo

De repente una nueva figura apareció por la puerta caminando hasta quedar detrás de Hyunjin y le pasó los brazos por los hombros. El muchacho se zafó al instante frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

— Me aburro, ¿por qué no vienes y jugamos a algo?

— Si te aburres quédate a echar una mano.

El moreno lo observó con una ceja alzada, ¿por qué mostraba un interés tan repentino en algo así? Soltó un bufido planteándose volver a casa pero teniendo en cuenta el panorama que se encontraría allí prefería quedarse y participar en la absurda investigación.

— ¿No decías que era una estupidez?

— La gente puede cambiar de opinión, ¿no?

"¿Qué mosquito le había picado a este?" No paraba de darle vueltas mientras repasaba su expresión con la mirada, tal vez más tarde le preguntaría.

— Oye Hyunjin, ¿te importaría que me llevase este a casa?— Chris se acercó con rapidez a la mesa poniéndose de cuclillas y enseñándole el libro al chico. Se trataba de un relato de terror, la mirada de este se envolvió en confusión.

— Si, no hay problema pero...

— Fíjate en esto.— Tomó uno de los manuscritos enseñándole justamente un símbolo que aparecía en uno de ellos. Una especie de pentagrama muy característico.

Ambos se sumergieron de lleno en el manuscrito, sorprendidos por tal hallazgo, comparándolo continuamente y rebuscando otras ilustraciones entre las páginas que pudieran parecerse mínimamente.

Changbin tomó la lista de libros echándole un vistazo y terminó por ponerse manos a la obra, supuso que estarían intentando descifrar aquel extraño vocabulario y siendo sinceros le parecía una gran pérdida de tiempo, pero más lo era quedarse mirando a la nada. Sus ojos resiguieron una de las baldas bajas, tratando de encontrar algo decente por el título, aunque no le estaba funcionando. Especialmente al toparse con el denso pelaje níveo de la gata de Hyunjin, elevó la mirada hasta alcanzar sus pupilas rasgadas y al instante abrió la boca mostrando los colmillos y bufándole. Era así desde la primera vez que la conoció, no hallaba el motivo exacto del odio que le profesaba el animal, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez se debiera a la eufórica y cariñosa forma que tuvo de saludarla todas las veces que lo intentó.

— Venga, quita.— Le bufó a esta rodando los ojos, se había apoyado en uno de los estantes y no le dejaba ver lo que había detrás. Ésta simplemente arqueó su espalda tratando de darle un zarpazo.— ¡Pero vamos a ver, que ni te he tocado!

— Changbin, déjala en paz.— Le advirtió Hyunjin todavía sentado y sumido en los manuscritos con Chris.

— ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! — Se quejó de nuevo frunciendo el ceño.

Una mano apareció en escena acercándose al hocico del animal y siendo olisneada con curiosidad. Esa fragancia sutil se adueñó de su olfato, tenía una ligera idea de quién se trataba, especialmente por ser la misma que percibió hacía un par de noches. Esperó las uñas de aquel demonio peludo clavarse en su piel, pero simplemente se le quedó mirando y le maulló. Félix sonrió deslizando los dedos por su mullido pelaje a la par que ésta entrecerrabaja los ojitos.

— Los gatos pueden ser complicados de tratar, a veces son independientes y un tanto ariscos si no sabes cómo acercarte y tocarlos... Pero una vez aprendes...—Explicó el muchacho con un tono de voz calmado sin desviar los ojos de ella.— Cambian por completo.

— No te creas, esa mala bicha me odia simplemente por existir.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reírse y tomó a la criatura entre sus brazos con suma delicadeza. Changbin estaba asombrado por la facilidad que tenía, esperaba al menos un bufido, pero no ocurrió, y eso le resultó curioso.

— Tal vez si le hablaras mejor y fueras más cuidadoso con ella dejaría de querer sacarte los ojos, ¿no crees?— Tenerlo tan cerca le ponía nervioso pero al estar presente la gata todo se suavizaba. Era como sentirse un poco más en su zona de confort.

— Es un gato, no entiende lo que le digo.

— Pero si el tono, no es lo mismo decir algo con delicadeza que gritarle.

En un impulso extendió la mano invitando al moreno a tomarla, éste la miró confuso sin saber si estrecharla. En general le parecía un chico extraño. Aún así accedió, y la tomó sin entender muy bien cuales eran sus intenciones. Su mano era calentita y suave, sin embargo la del moreno más bien fría y áspera.

Félix la fue acercando con cuidado hasta la felina, que instantáneamente mostró sus colmillos.

— ¿Por qué no hacéis las paces? Tal vez se haya portado un poco mal o te haya incomodado pero...

— Oye, yo no...

— Shh. Es el amigo de Hyunjin, si lo es no puede ser alguien malo, ¿no crees?— Todavía se mostraba recelosa y tensa pero más abierta al diálogo, hasta que segundos después consiguió posar los dedos sobre el pelaje del animal. El pelirrojo entonces procedió a retirar los suyos y al hacerlo un zarpazo aterrizó en el dorso de la mano de Changbin.

El animal salió disparado atravesando la puerta y el chico empezó a quejarse y maldecirla bastante molesto. Le había dejado un arañazo muy feo.

— ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, de veras pensé que se comportaría.— Félix se sentía un poco mal al ver parte de su piel rasgada, especialmente por haber sido quien le impulsó a intentarlo.

— Como se nota que no la conoces... Pero si, no es nada.— Le respondió restándole importancia, al final era un simple zarpazo.

El silencio los atrapó tras aquel acontecimiento, las voces de sus amigos charlando en la mesa se volvieron un simple eco y sus ojos se encontraron. Lo de Changbin curiosos y confusos, viajando entre ese brillo centelleante y dorado que emitían sus orbes. Los de Félix asustadizos, tanteando el camino que desembocaba en sus vertiginosas pupilas. Por un instante pasó por su mente la idea de descender, de perderse entre sus rosados labios y sus mejillas se colorearon ante ese simple pensamiento. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

El moreno se aclaró la garganta girándose para continuar con su tarea, no terminaba de entender esos extraños momentos de silencio que compartía con el pelirrojo, aunque tampoco es que tuviera demasiado interés en hacerlo. Sin embargo se sorprendió a sí mismo dándole vueltas al asunto, al por qué siempre se quedaba perdido de esa manera en sus ojos y se ruborizaba.

Félix simplemente sentía que le iba a explotar, si no el pecho las mejillas. Un asfixiante calor se agolpaba en su interior y el corazón le retumbaba en la garganta. "Vale, que sí, que es guapo. Pero ya está". Aunque por supuesto no se quedaba ahí, y el jóven lo sabía. La diferencia entre apreciar un buen físico y el estallido de una bomba en tu organismo.

El resto de la tarde se pasó volando, consiguieron encontrar cuatro libros entre los cuales se incluían uno sobre la simbología de los jeroglíficos, otro basado por completo en el lenguaje, un tercero de escritura cuneiforme y finalmente aquel que a Chris tanto le llamó la atención. Se repartieron el trabajo y finalmente se marcharon al anochecer de la casa de Hyunjin con la cabeza repleta de preguntas. Preguntas que se colaban por sus mentes martilleándolas y que, sin duda alguna, iban más allá de los misteriosos pergaminos.

[...]

Tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la casa enmudeció nuevamente. Los dos amigos volvieron a la habitación del menor, Changbin se sentó en la silla del escritorio y Hyunjin se tiró en la cama tecleando su móvil. El chico alzó una ceja observándolo, normalmente no le extrañaría su comportamiento, tampoco que pasase de él. Pero... su mirada, esa forma en la que sus labios se curvaban.

— Debería ir yéndome, no es plan que tus padres me encuentren aquí ¿no?— Utilizó aquello para tantear el terreno, pero desde luego no esperaba que fuera tan cortante.

— Pues vete.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, si algo no soportaba era los cambios de humor tan repentinos, especialmente cuando eran pagados con él.

— Joder, qué borde. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Si te molesta coges y te piras.

Rápidamente el muchacho tomó sus cosas y se puso la chaqueta para marcharse saliendo de la habitación segundos más tarde. Hyunjin estaba molesto, y con el orgullo herido, era plenamente consciente de que su amigo no tenía ninguna culpa. Justo por eso salió corriendo al momento detrás de él pillándolo por el brazo.

— Lo siento Binnie...

—No, lo siento no. ¿De que vas poniéndote así?— Se zafó en un brusco movimiento encaminándose con decisión hacia la puerta.

— Lo sé, ¿vale? Me he puesto muy imbécil pero...— Esta vez tomó su mano mirándolo a los ojos suplicante.—No te vayas... Quédate un rato más, porfa.

Changbin suspiró frustrado y tras tomarse unos segundos terminó por aceptar y volver con él a la habitación. Hyunjin no era de tener esos prontos, pero cuando ocurría... Se desataba un completo caos, principalmente por ser tan distintos y a la vez tan parecidos.

— ¿Quieres hablar del tema o no?— Le preguntó una vez estuvieron rodeados de nuevo por sus cuatro paredes.

— ¿Te acuerdas lo que te conté de la discusión que tuve el primer día con Jeongin?— El chico asintió en un cabeceo sentándose en la cama.—Pues... en la siguiente clase intenté arreglar las cosas con él y...

El mayor lo miró con una ceja alzada y absolutamente descolocado. Aunque al segundo asintió entendiendo.

— Bueno, es lógico, si tienes buen rollo con él te será más fácil colársela a tus padres y conseguir favores.

— Hmm... sí.— La mirada del chico descendió hasta sus pies al escucharlo. ¿Era por eso? Por supuesto que no. Pero admitirlo en voz alta no entraba en sus planes.— Digamos que tuve que ceder un poco y tragarme el orgullo para que las cosas estuvieran mejor. Hoy me intenté acercar y se puso idiota conmigo, diciéndome que no estaba para mis juegos y que si no veía que estaba ocupado.

— Vaya, si que tiene carácter el chico. Lo vas a tener difícil.— Bromeó su amigo revolviéndole el cabello un poco más animado.— ¿Y estás así porque se te ha puesto chulo?

—Si... Creo que sí.

— Pues pasa de él, Hyunjinnie. ¿Te acuerdas cuando hablamos de mi hermano el otro día? Y me dijiste que lo mejor es no malgastar tu tiempo pensando más de lo que necesitas en alguien que ni te va ni te viene.

— Pero no es lo mismo... Tu no necesitas llevarte bien con tu hermano.

— Ni tú tampoco con ese chico.

Hyunjin se quedó de piedra al escucharlo, porque sí, llevaba toda la razón. ¿Cómo alguien que predicaba el pasotismo hacia todo aquel que no aportase había terminado por sentirse mal por algo así? Se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida en el vacío. ¿Por qué aquella situación le estaba revolviendo por dentro?

— ¿Por qué no le dices a tus padres que te busquen otro profesor? Seguro que puedes encontrar una forma de dejarlo mal y...

Negó al instante sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por ese cabeceo. No quería dejar de verlo, aunque en realidad no dieran clase, y ese pensamiento le abrumó de golpe.

— Oye... ¿estás seguro de que solo es eso? Sabes que puedes hablar las cosas conmigo ¿no?

El castaño se pegó a él apoyando la cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos, dejando a Changbin todavía más confuso. Estaba muy raro.

— ¿Podemos dejar el tema?— Éste simplemente asintió y frotó con suavidad su cabello en un intento de reconfortarlo. Tal vez eso fuera lo mejor, dejar que sus pensamientos se evaporaran de momento.— ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

— ¿Que me va a pasar? Pues tu gata.

— Es que no se para que intentas acariciarla, si ya sabes como es.

— Que no, que no. Si ha sido cosa de Félix, que como con él se ha portado bien ha intentado hacer terapia y le ha salido mal.

Hyunjin se despegó de su amigo recostándose en la cama y apoyando la mejilla en su mano.

— ¿No le ha bufado?

— No... Que por cierto, es raro.

— Ya la verdad es que sí, se porta así con todo el mundo.

— No, la gata no. Félix.

— ¿Raro? Pues yo lo veo muy normal, no sé. Parece tímido.

— Si, pues no veas la timidez para comerme con los ojos. Tres veces van ya. Que ya se que soy guapo pero...—Un cojín aterrizó al instante sobre su rostro.— Oye, pero que es verdad.

— Tienes el ego muy subidito.

— Pero que lo digo en serio, ¿quieres comprobarlo? La próxima vez que venga te fijas.

— Anda, no seas un capullo con él, Binnie. Si es verdad que le llamas la atención suficiente tiene ya el pobre.

Esta vez el cojín paró en su cara y se enzarzaron en una pequeña guerra que terminó con los dos exhaustos sobre la cama. Al menos había conseguido que su amigo volviera a reír y eliminara todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente inquieta. 

[...]

La puerta de la habitación del muchacho se abrió recibiendo a Jeongin con ese usual aroma a rosas. Esperaba encontrarlo sentado ante el escritorio, con su habitual estilo arreglado, esas gafas que parecía solo usar como método de distracción y sus aires de vanidad. Pero se topó con un escenario completamente distinto. El mayor estaba tirado en la cama, con una sudadera y el móvil entre las manos, sin prestarle ni una pizca de atención.

Esa imagen se cargó por completo su estado de ánimo, tras lo ocurrido la semana anterior en su biblioteca particular decidió calmar un poco los humos, principalmente para mantener cierta cordialidad y porque tal vez si conseguía aplacar su carácter no le daría a su alumno aquello que tanto le divertía, verlo molesto y nervioso. Pero esto sin duda alguna lo cambiaba todo. Aun así inspiró con fuerza llenándose los pulmones de aire y avanzó.

— Buenas tardes.

— Hola.— No le prestó mayor atención, sus gélida mirada estaba hundida en la pantalla brillante de su teléfono.

— ¿No decías que resolviste el ejercicio?

— Sí, está resuelto.

— Pues... no lo veo, ¿me lo vas a enseñar?

— Está en el primer cajón, el cuaderno azul.

De nuevo tomó una bocanada de aire cerrando los ojos y tratando de calmarse, pero le estaba costando mantener un tono neutro. Lo abrió sacándolo y rebuscando entre las páginas el problema que supuestamente había conseguido averiguar. Tenía una letra cuidada, denotaba las horas que probablemente sus padres le habían obligado a pasar escribiendo para mejorarla, sin embargo el tema del orden era otro asunto, no estaba mal pero desde luego era mejorable.

— Tienes un pequeño fallo en la resolución, la última reducción de la derivada no es así.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Hyunjin estaba mosqueado, con el pecho henchido del orgullo que había sido herido días atrás. Y eso iba sumado a la extraña sensación que le recorría el estómago. No quería verlo, y al mismo tiempo deseaba que el joven insistiera y se disculpara para volver a tratar de retomar lo que fuera que tuviesen.

La mirada de Jeongin viajó desde el cuaderno hasta el muchacho al no escuchar respuesta. Seguía allí, tumbado y con los ojos fijos en la dichosa pantalla. Le empezaba a hervir la sangre. Con cada una de sus acciones confirmaba que era simplemente un crío mimado al que le gustaba jugar con la gente y le hacía plantearse si no era mejor idea simplemente buscar otro trabajo.

— ¿Te ha comida la lengua el gato o qué?

Más silencio. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

— Bien.

El menor sacó su cuaderno buscando una página en especial y la arrancó haciéndola una bola y tirándola a la basura. Se acabó insistir. Abrió sus apuntes y se centró en estudiar.

El tiempo se tornó lento y denso, el camino de las agujas prácticamente no avanzaba aunque el paso de los segundos en sus mentes pareciera eterno. Jeongin terminó por librarse de esa cadena que lo ataba a la realidad en cuanto se sumió en su estudio, pero para Hyunjin funcionaba distinto. Los pensamientos lo estaban devorando, también la sensación de cuchillos clavados en su estómago y el ego retumbándole en el pecho. Pero lo que más sin duda era la curiosidad. No pudo evitar alargar la mano y sacar el papel hecho una bola.

Se trataba de una explicación detallada del ejercicio que al parecer el menor le había preparado para hoy, además de una relación de prototipos parecidos. Fue como un puñetazo en el pecho que atascó todo su orgullo en la garganta impidiéndole respirar. ¿Por qué se sentía así? De repente el muro de culpabilidad y malestar se le vino encima y no hubo arrogancia alguna que lo sostuviera.

— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? — Le preguntó de repente en un impulso, siendo incapaz de soportar más ese silencio ensordecedor.

El sonido de un lápiz cayendo contra la madera del escritorio lo rompió por completo.

— ¿Perdona? — Su voz estaba envuelta en rabia, también en incredulidad. Alzó la vista de sus apuntes, sus cejas estaban arqueadas y su expresión no era precisamente apacible.

— El otro día intenté ser simpático contigo, intenté mejorar... — Extendió sus brazos sin saber bien cómo explicarlo o definirlo.— Esto.

— Hyunjin...

— No, Hyunjin no. Me he tragado el orgullo y he intentado ser simpático, hacer esto lo más llevadero posible para ambos.

Se acabó. El menor se puso de pie con los puños cerrados clavando sus ojos en los de su alumno. Éste tembló al toparse con su mirada. Un bloque de hielo que congelaba y quemaba sus pupilas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Lo más llevadero posible? Desde el principio has estado jugando, picándome con tus estúpidas bromas y buscando ponerme nervioso. A estas alturas me dan absolutamente igual tus estudios, pero yo estoy aquí trabajando y si algo valoro es mi tiempo.— Todo esto lo había llevado la límite, haciéndolo explotar.— Si alguien se ha tragado el orgullo aquí soy yo, desde el primer momento cuando decidiste usar tus dotes de manipulación conmigo. Tomándome por un ingenuo. Y si he seguido con esto es porque realmente necesito el maldito dinero.

Su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido por la furia. Pero especialmente el del contrario, que no acostumbraba a recibir comentarios tan directos e hirientes.

— ¿Pero quién mierdas te crees para hablarme así? No tienes ni puta idea de...

— No, quien mierdas te crees tu, Hyunjin. Usas a la gente como quieres y aún así eres capaz de dormir por las noches sin remordimientos. No pienso soportar tus estupideces.

— ¡N-No! ¡Yo no soy así!— Su voz comenzó a quebrarse y su cuerpo a temblar. No, él no era así, él no buscaba dañar a la gente. Él no quería ser un monstruo.

— No pienso perder más mi tiempo en un crío inmaduro.— Y tras eso, y sin decir nada más recogió sus cosas y se marchó de la habitación.

— ¡Bien, pues déjalo, me importa una mierda!

El portazo hizo retumbar la habitación y Hyunjin se hundió bajo las colchas de su cama con las manos temblorosas de rabia. No entendía qué había ocurrido, como todo había terminado de esa manera.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de llamar a Changbin.

Y por primera vez en años rompió a llorar.

Odiando al castaño con todas sus fuerzas y chillándole internamente todo aquello que no pudo decirle.

Odiándose a sí mismo e inundando su cabeza de miedos e inseguridades que habían decidido cobijarlo por el resto de la noche. 

[...]

— No, no, las plantas también tienen mitocondrias, Félix. ¿De donde van a conseguir la energía si no?

— Pues de los cloroplastos, para eso están ¿no?

Seungmin se llevó la mano a la frente cerrando los ojos, era la tercera vez que le explicaba al chico cómo funcionaba.

— Es que no entiendo para que tienen dos cosas, ¿utilizan el doble de energía? Pero si los humanos hacemos más cosas y no tenemos cloroplastos...

— Vamos a dejarlo por hoy anda... Creo que se te han fundido las dos últimas neuronas.

Al instante se llevó un codazo pero ambos terminaron por reír. Llevaban desde las seis encerrados en la biblioteca estudiando para el exámen de la siguiente semana, aunque esta vez Jeongin no les había podido acompañar.

Recogieron sus cosas y salieron fuera del edificio topándose con la oscuridad nocturna y el frío húmedo que envolvía el pueblo. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas de pequeñas gotitas de agua y el cielo tintado con ese tono rojizo terroso propio de las noches lluviosas, además del intenso aroma a petricor que emanaba del asfalto.

— Debería irme antes de que empiece a llover otra vez.

— Mi madre viene a recogerme, si quieres te podemos acercar.— Le ofreció Félix terminando de abrocharse el abrigo, pero rápidamente el castaño negó cogiendo el manillar de su bici.

— Que va, y menos con esto, pero no te preocupes, ya sabes que vivo cerca.

— Entonces venga, a ver si te va a pillar la lluvia por el camino.— Le apremió el pelirrojo dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.— Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana entonces, señor biólogo.— Una sonrisa burlona apareció de nuevo en su rostro y Félix volvió a empujarlo entre risas. Finalmente se marchó y minutos después su madre lo recogió.

Las luces del pueblo se veían distorsionadas a través de los cristales empapados, como halos rectos y difusos que se entremezclaban y perdían la forma. El parabrisas se mecía con rectitud de manera continua, tratando de aclarar al menos las líneas de la carretera, y una voz grave y rasposa emergía de los altavoces de la radio. Félix estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos por lo que no prestó demasiada atención, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Chris, si le habría ido bien la clase a Jeongin y en última instancia... Por qué le ponía tan nervioso el moreno de los ojos opacos.

— "La policía continúa con la búsqueda de un señor de cuarenta y tres años y una chica de veintidós que fueron vistos por última vez hace unas semanas. Aunque ambos casos no parecen estar relacionados tampoco se ha descartado la posibilidad." — El pelirrojo subió el volumen al instante.— "El teniente Moore confirmó que los equipos que se realizaron la semana anterior para la búsqueda de Emma Miller no fueron fructíferos, pero aún así no pierden la esperanza y continúan con su labor. En cuanto al señor Connor Bennet todo apuntaría a un posible ajuste de cuentas."

El chico se quedó petrificado al relacionar dicha información con los sucesos ocurridos las anteriores semanas. ¿Esas desapariciones tendrían que ver con la conversación de los policías o tan solo estaba exagerando la situación?

— Con lo tranquilo que es el pueblo y que pasen estas cosas...— Murmuró su madre con la vista fijada en la carretera.— Félix, cariño... No me gustaría que siguieras quedando por la noche como el otro día.

Por supuesto era consciente de que esos acontecimientos influirían en su madre, también en su ritmo de salidas.

— Mamá... Si me tiene que pasar algo me va a pasar, no es que salga mucho pero... ahora que conozco a más gente...

— Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, puedes traerte a quien quieras a casa, ya sabes que no tengo problema en eso.

— ¿Y quedarme a dormir en las suyas?

— Si, pero te acerco yo en coche.— Al muchacho no parecía hacerle demasiada gracia aquello, se sentía un poco coartado y con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo necesitaba alejarse ligeramente de los ojos de su madre.— Ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento mejor.

De repente paró el coche, estábamos en una gasolinera. Podía apreciarse las tonalidades rosadas y azuladas junto a ese neón cegador.

— ¿Por qué no compras palomitas mientras y vemos una película esta noche?— Le propuso su madre saliendo del vehículo para llenar el tanque.

— Vale, pero solo si me dejas elegirla a mi.— Le objetó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona, no le apetecía zamparse una de esas películas de humor malo o de suspense con pinceladas políticas que tanto le entusiasmaba.

Avanzó hasta la pequeña tienda de la gasolinera buscando los paquetes de palomitas y una vez los encontró sacó su cartera para pagar dirigiéndose al mostrador.

— Buenas noches, era para pagar es-

No podía ser.

Estaba delante de él, con su uniforme de trabajo y esa mirada oscura y apagada. Pero tan guapo...

— Hola...— Trató de saludar el menor con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque los nervios se lo estaban comiendo.

— Oh, hola Félix.— Le respondió cogiendo el paquete para pasarlo por el sensor del código de barras.

Sonaba tan bien la manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre... Como sus pequeños pero abultados labios se movían con esa suavidad.

"Venga, no seas bobo y háblale". Se repetía constantemente mientras el silencio devoraba la tienda. ¿Pero de qué iba a hablarle? ¿Y si le molestaba?

— No sabía que trabajabas aquí.— Le soltó en un acto de impulsividad jugueteando con sus manos y apretando los dedos con nerviosismo.

— Bueno tampoco es que sepas nada de mi.— Eso había escocido y el moreno pareció darse cuenta al instante por la expresión del chico. Tal vez demasiado directo. Debía de aprender a ser más amable en su trabajo.— Me refiero a que tampoco hemos hablado demasiado.

Más silencio. Solo se podía apreciar el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el techo volviéndose ensordecedor.

— Ahm... Ya...— Lo había dejado completamente cortado y sin saber qué más decir. Los pensamientos enfocados en su pesadez y la molestia del mayor se incrementaron al instante. Lo mejor sería simplemente esperar callado, coger sus cosas y volver al coche.

— Me gustan los coches.— Añadió Changbin de repente encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía muy claro por qué, pero le había sabido mal ser tan seco con el chico.— Y además el sueldo no está mal.

Félix elevó su brillantes orbes hasta fundirlos por completo con los ojos del muchacho. Le había seguido la conversación y por algún motivo eso le calentaba el pecho.

— ¿Los coches? ¿Y cuál es tu favorito?— Le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y curvando sus labios al mismo tiempo.— Aunque... no entiendo demasiado de marcas ni tipos.

El moreno se quedó sorprendido, ¿por qué se interesaba aún siendo un tema que no le entusiasmaba? ¿Por qué intentaba tirar del hilo de conversación? El brillo en sus ojos pardos y esos dientes blanquecinos asomando.

— El coche de Hyunjin. Es un descapotable rojo increíble.— Tampoco iba a entrar en detalles si el chico no tenía ni idea.

— ¿Un descapotable? La verdad es que son b-

El claxon de un coche llamó su atención, era su madre llamándolo para que se fueran.

— Me tengo que ir ya... —El dependiente solo asintió entregándole la bolsa con el paquete de palomitas.— Nos vemos el sábado.

Y tras eso se marchó rápidamente con el corazón desbocado. No entendía por qué su presencia le causaba tantos estragos, por qué le era tan fácil perderse en su mirada y sentirse tentado con descenderla hasta sus labios. No lo entendía y prefería no entenderlo, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y también cómo podía terminar.

Changbin sentía curiosidad. No es que se encontrara incómodo, no más de lo habitual al menos pues las relaciones sociales no eran su punto fuerte, pero empezaba a percatarse de ciertos detalles que le daban que pensar. Su forma de mirarlo, ese brillo que resultaba tan fácil de apreciar, cómo la voz le temblaba si se acercaba...

Una risa se le escapó. "¿Y si le gustas?" Rápidamente negó apoyando las manos en el filo de la repisa. Confiaba en que fuera mera amabilidad y que el muchacho simplemente fuera una lucecita andante. Entonces alzó la vista y se topó con algo sobre el mostrador. Era la cartera de Félix.


	9. Chapter 9

La semana transcurrió más rápido de lo esperado. Ya era sábado y el grupo de amigos estaba disperso por la biblioteca de casa de Hyunjin sumidos en su investigación. Alrededor de la mesa principal se encontraban sentados Changbin, Hyunjin y Chris, que se dedicaban a copiar e identificar cada uno de los símbolos y compararlos con los que iban apareciendo en los ejemplares. Han se encargaba de los dibujos y referencias de aquel extraño tomo que el rubio se topó la anterior vez que visitaron la casa.

Por otro lado Félix y Jeongin habían preferido quedarse en los sillones, con un par de pergaminos y tomo para continuar la investigación por su cuenta junto a Seungmin, que optó por dedicarse a leer los libros para tener mayor información y resolver las dudas de sus compañeros. Era mejor así, alejados del grupito y, especialmente, del dueño de la casa. Al menor no le apetecía verlo en absoluto, de hecho en ocasiones se arrepentía de haberle dicho a sus amigos que no pasaba nada, que simplemente iría y lo ignoraría. Quizá debió ceder en una de esas veces que Félix trató de hacerle entender que no importaba si no quería acompañarlos.

— ¿Has encontrado algo? — Le preguntó Jeongin recostándose en el sillón frustrado.

— Nada de nada... Esto es muy difícil.— Se quejó el pelirrojo estirándose un poco.

— Que poca paciencia tenéis.— El delegado rodó los ojos y les dedicó una rápida mirada acompañada de una sonrisa volviendo a sumergirse en su lectura.

La silla de Chris se movió y en apenas unos segundos estaba delante del pequeño grupito, parecía cansado de indagar en los dichosos papeles, pero a la vez podía atisbarse esa ilusión brillándole en los ojos.

— Hyunjin ha propuesto pedir pizzas para cenar, ¿os apetece o preferís otra cosa?

No pareció haber problema para ninguno de los tres.

— Cuatro quesos por fa.— Le pidió Félix con un puchero tirando de la chaqueta del mayor sacándole una risa.

— Y con piña.— Agregó Jeongin.

— ¿La pizza con piña? ¿En serio?

— Claro que es en serio. Está riquísima.

Ambos se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre por qué añadir fruta a una pizza caliente era una terrible opción o la mejor de las decisiones. Seungmin se tapó los oídos suspirando y tratando de concentrarse y Chris no hacía más que reír.

— Ya veo que algunos estáis trabajando mucho.— Han se asomó por encima del hombro del rubio agarrándose a sus extremos.

— Hannie, díselo tú, ¿a que la pizza con piña está rica?

— ¿Y por qué no una tarta de pizza? Hacéis varios pisos y todos contentos. Quise probarlo el otro día pero Minho no me dejó.

La conversación terminó ahí, ante la mirada de aversión de los dos más pequeños, una explosión de carcajadas por parte del rubio y la expresión desconcertada de Han.

De nuevo volvieron a sus quehaceres, esforzándose para que la quedada no hubiera sido en vano. Encontraron irrefutables similitudes entre los dibujos de los manuscritos y los de aquel extraño libro de ficción, también pudieron dividir gran parte de los símbolos y hallar cierta dinámica entre estos.

Pero sin duda alguna el gran hallazgo de la tarde fue por parte del grupo pequeño, ya que tras estar comparando los pergaminos que tenían con los libros que Seungmin se había tragado empezaron a se toparon de bruces con la esencia de la caligrafía. Y es que aunque está fuera recargada y más rígida y lineal que la original seguía siendo árabe, no todo su contenido pero sí múltiples frases o palabras intercaladas. No solo en sus manuscritos, también en los del resto, pero había pasado completamente desapercibido.

— A...Ab...dul... A..Alhaz...¿red?— Trató de pronunciar el pelirrojo con un ojo puesto en el abecedario árabe y el otro en el manuscrito.

— ¿Quién es ese?

— ¿Me ves con cara de saberlo?

Chris no tardó en apuntárselo para continuar indagando por su cuenta, al fin y al cabo era lo único que habían conseguido descifrar pues por mucho que consiguieran palabras por el abecedario de poco les servía si no sabían qué significaban.

— ¿Podemos pedir ya las pizzas? Tengo hambre.— Se quejó el moreno recostándose en el sillón frotando sus sienes.

No tardaron en recogerlo todo y dejar la biblioteca tal y como la encontraron, ahora ya tenían al menos distintos puntos que analizar y un sendero a seguir, aunque estuviera bastante difuso. Han y Chris se encargaron de pedir las pizzas mientras Seungmin, Félix y Jeongin montaban el pequeño campamento en el salón. El chico les propuso dormir en esa zona por mayor comodidad así que se habían traído sus sacos, todos menos Changbin que dormiría en el sofá o terminaría por acoplarse en la cama de su amigo.

— Hey, _mate_ , ¿cuatro quesos entonces? —Le preguntó el rubio con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Este asintió de manera enérgica con una enorme sonrisa, se le hacía la boca agua con solo imaginarla.

— Y otra con piñ-

Rápidamente le tapó la boca a Jeongin, que trataba de alzar su voz mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y Seungmin los observaba llevándose la mano a la cara.

— ¿Podéis parar y echarme una mano?— Ambos se llevaron un cojinazo por parte de este último consiguiendo que el menor fuera liberado.

— Eso, eso, que poca consideración tienes. Y encima mal gusto.

Aunque en realidad era divertido, los tres se sentían bien con cómo estaban desarrollando su relación con el recién llegado, poco a poco parecía ir mostrándose tal y como era. De una forma natural y no tan ortopédica y nerviosa como al principio.

— Oye, Félix.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Su voz. Tan grave y bonita. La sangre le ascendió hasta el rostro acumulándose allí y aumentando su temperatura hasta volverse sofocante. Temía que algún día, con una sola mirada, fuera capaz de evaporarla.

Se giró al instante elevando los ojos hasta hundirse en aquel pozo oscuro. Tras aquel encuentro y la conversación telefónica se sentía incluso más tímido, porque sí, aprovechó que el chico le habló por su cartera para tratar de hablar un poco. No tenía las expectativas altas pero aún así no fue en absoluto como esperaba, y eso le hacía sentirse más incómodo de lo habitual.

Porque se había sentido un pesado.

Y justo por eso llevaba rehuyendo de la conversación desde que puso un pie en la casa de Hyunjin.

— Tu cartera.— Le volvió a decir entregándosela con esa expresión tan neutra.

— Gracias por traérmela, casi me da algo cuando vi que no la tenía en el bolsillo.— Pero aún así trató de no borrar esa cálida sonrisa de su boca.

— Deberías ser más cuidadoso.

Sus palabras le cayeron como plomo. Aplastándolo. Siempre tan seco. Tan distante. Y es que ese frío era el que le quemaba por dentro.

— Sí... Lo siento... —Susurró descendiendo la mirada hasta sus pies tomando la cartera en un veloz movimiento.

Se sentía diminuto, como un crío perdido. Observado, juzgado, insuficiente. Quería su atención, y odiaba necesitarla, especialmente porque no lo entendía. ¿Que tenía para conseguir revolverlo de esa forma? Ni siquiera lo conocía y aún así su simple voz le hacía temblar.

Ese no era él.

No el chico tímido.

No el chico inseguro.

Él no quería ser así más.

— A no ser que la hubieras olvidado aposta para llamar mi atención, en cuyo caso mira, te ha salido bien.

"¿Cómo?"

El menor alzó la vista topándose con su mirada chispeante y divertida, acompañada de esa sonrisa torcida. No acababa de decir eso.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que temía que el contrario pudiera llegar a escuchar el golpeteo de este contra su pecho.

Por una parte se sentía feliz de toparse con otra de sus facetas, de apreciar su preciosa dentadura y esos ojos que por un instante parecían tener vida. Pero por otra... ¿Se estaba burlando? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba en su interior? Porque sí, Félix era obvio, lo sabía y se avergonzaba de ello. Pero fingir no era su punto fuerte, tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de como apagar sus ojos cuando el moreno se le pegaba.

— N-N..o... Yo... Y-Yo no...

La voz le salía a trompicones, con la garganta temblorosa y la boca seca.

— Tranquilo, no serías el primero que lo hace, aunque por regla general mis pretendientas son chicas.— Sus pupilas se deslizaron por el cuerpo del menor, dándole un ligero repaso.— Pero entiendo que mi belleza llame la atención de cualquiera.

Ni él mismo sabía a qué hacía exáctamente, pero estaba siendo divertido comprobar cómo una simple mirada era capaz de revolucionarlo por completo. Jugar un poco no estaba mal ¿no?

— ¿Tu belleza o tu ego? — Félix frunció el ceño apretando ligeramente sus labios. Que estuviera nervioso no quitaba que fuera a permitir que se burlara de él.

— No es ego, más bien seguridad en uno mismo. Si no confías en tus encantos nadie más los verá, ¿no crees?— Le preguntó el muchacho sentándose ante él, en el sofá.

Aquella respuesta le sorprendió, aunque agradecía que hubiera dejado el juego de lado.

— No es tan sencillo como eso... Hmm... —Se lo pensó durante un par de segundos pero finalmente se sentó a su lado entrelazando sus manos. Jeongin y Seungmin se habían ido a la cocina con los mayores. Por lo que, en definitiva, estaban solos.— ¿Y si... Y si no crees tener ninguno?

¿En qué momento la conversación había terminado en ese punto?

El moreno lo miró con una ceja alzada y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá.

— Vamos, Félix, todos tenemos nuestros encantos.

El pelirrojo no podía pensar con demasiada claridad al tenerlo a esa distancia, simplemente tenía ganas de acercarse, de pegarse a él y perderse en esos bonitos ojos oscuros.

Tragó saliva e imitó la posición del mayor quedando recostado también en el sofá, hundiendo un poco más sus pupilas en aquellos orbes infinitos.

— ¿Y... cuales son... los míos...?

El cuerpo del mayor se congeló por completo al escucharlo. ¿Le había preguntado aquello de verdad? Hasta hace apenas unos segundos era incapaz de mirarlo y de repente se acababa de colar en su interior con una fuerza que resultaba casi aterradora. Pero a la misma vez le hacía sentir calmado. Le hacía sentir cálido.

El aire del salón se volvió pesado y asfixiante, todo el sonido que no proviniese de los labios del contrario pasaba desapercibido.

— Tus encantos...— Balbuceó sin despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos brillantes. El pelirrojo asintió con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas incandescentes.

De repente sus dedos se alzaron y le tomó la barbilla. Se le cortó la respiración. Una sensación punzante le atravesó el pecho y a la vez pudo sentir ese cosquilleo tan extraño en el estómago. Lo tenía tan cerca... Su aroma envolviéndolo, ese tan potente que le martilleaba el cerebro.

Changbin lo observó de cerca, sin tener ni la más remota idea de qué estaba ocurriendo. Sus ojos le escudriñaron el rostro sin temor alguno, pero sí con suma delicadeza, apreciando cada uno de sus rasgos. Y es que, aunque a él le gustasen las chicas, era capaz de admitir cuando un chico le resultaba agradable a la vista.

No le parecía nada del otro mundo, sus labios eran gruesos y acolchados, su nariz pequeñita y chata y su cara redonda pero afilada. No era su tipo, si es que tenía alguno, pero aún así... Le parecía bonito. Cómo sus ojos brillaban y desaparecían al sonreír, como entreabría la boca cuando algo le sorprendía o tenía la mente en otro lado . ¿En qué momento se había empezado a fijar tanto en sus expresiones?

— Tus pecas... Son bonitas...— Susurró delineando el rastro de estas con la yema de su índice.

Y de nuevo esa taquicardia habitual acompañada de una extraña calma y pesadez. Le estaba tocando podía notar el cálido tacto de su piel, percibir incluso la respiración emergiendo de su boca, que, a diferencia de la suya, estaba mucho más calmada.

— A mi me gustan tus ojos... — Fue capaz de soltar en un impulso, y entonces el chico los volvió a conectar.

Era como si esa extraña capa de frialdad hubiera quedado a un lado por un momento y le permitiese acceder y hundirse en su lóbrego océano.

— ¡Oye Félix! ¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa?— La voz de Jeongin apareció de repente en la estancia y ambos se separaron de forma abrupta y con la mente embotada. Como saliendo de un trance.

El muchacho los observó con una ceja alzada. Desde luego no esperaba encontrarse esa situación, y mucho menos con su amigo y ese chico de protagonistas.

— ¡S-Si, voy! — El pelirrojo se puso de pie huyendo del sofá con el rostro ardiendo y tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Changbin también decidió marcharse en busca de su amigo, que debía estar en su habitación, en lo que el resto preparaban el salón y pedían la pizza.

El australiano creyó librarse de preguntas incómodas pues pusieron la mesa en silencio y prepararon sus sacos de dormir de igual manera. Hasta que Seungmin apareció.

— ¿No nos vas a contar nada?— Preguntó el menor con una sonrisa burlona cruzándose de brazos analizando a su amigo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— El muchacho no tenía ni idea de a lo que éste se refería, tampoco el por qué las mejillas del pelirrojo se habían encendido con esa intensidad.

— ¿Contar qué? Si no ha pasado nada...

— Parecía querer proponerte una clase particular de lengua.— Un cojín voló hasta su cara aplastándola y el chicho se puso de pie tapándole la boca. Le ardía la cara.

— ¡Calla!

— ¡¿Enfonfes ef vefda?!— Trató de balbucear el castaño con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Seungmin los miraba desconcertado, no entendía que les ocurría a aquellos dos. Tomó la mano del Félix y se sentó con él en el sofá.

— A ver, cuenta. Chris y Han están en la cocina hablando de sus cosas y Hyunjin y Changbin arriba, no te preocupes.

El muchacho asintió desviando la mirada. El corazón le iba a mil todavía.

— Si es que... tampoco es nada... Simplemente estaba hablando con Changbin.

— Hablando a dos centímetros de su cara.— Apuntó el menor sentándose a su lado y recibiendo un codazo por dicho comentario.

— El otro día mi madre paró en una gasolinera y entré a comprar palomitas, al parecer trabaja allí, y estuvimos hablando un poco. Me olvidé la cartera y me la ha devuelto hoy, no hay más.

— ¿Y ya está?

Jeongin le devolvió el codazo esperando a que continuara y el contrario simplemente bufó curvando sus labios en un ligero puchero.

— Empezamos a hablar y... No sé, es bastante frío pero de repente cambió de humor y me... A ver no es que me flitreara, solo se burló un poco diciendo que tal vez me olvidé la cartera a propósito y pues...

— Le seguiste el rollo.

El chico negó en un cabeceo toqueteando los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo.

— Le dije que no, y que vaya ego.— A ambos se le escapó una pequeña risa acompañada después por el australiano.— Y me explicó que si no estás seguro de tus encantos nadie los verá y... Bueno...

Le iba a explotar la cara de vergüenza.

— ¿Y?— Le insistieron sus amigos con curiosidad y sin terminar de entender la situación.

— Pues... le pregunté que... Qué cuáles eran los míos.

El salón se quedó en silencio por unos interminables segundos, el muchacho solo quería huir de allí pues ahora que volvía a revivir la situación se arrepentía de haber sido tan directo. Tampoco entendía muy bien por qué lo había hecho.

— Félix, ¿te gusta Changbin? — Seungmin fue franco. Éste negó histérico en un veloz cabeceo.— ¿Seguro?

— Oye... Que no pasa nada. O sea, tienes muy mal gusto si es así pero... que no pasa nada.

— Yo... Yo no...— Se llevó las manos a la cara revolviendo después su cabello angustiado.— No lo sé... Me pone muy nervioso...

— Nuestro pequeñín tiene su primer crush.— Murmuró Jeongin emocionado abrazándolo y balanceándolo un poco para distender el ambiente sacándole una suave carcajada a este.

— ¿Se me nota mucho?— Preguntó abochornado retirando parcialmente las manos de su cara. Sus dos amigos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.— Joder...

— Eh, no. Tampoco tanto. Solo babeas un poco cuando lo ves, pero ya está.— Esta vez el empujón se lo llevó el delegado que no pudo evitar reír.— No te preocupes, Félix. Seguro que él ni se ha dado cuenta, o igual también le gustas, quién sabe.

— ¿Tú... tú crees...? Dijo que mis pecas eran bonitas...— Susurro con una media sonrisa toqueteando las mismas.

— Es que tus pecas son muy bonitas. ¿Sabes qué más es bonito? La gata de Hyunjin, pero antes me ha bufado. Ven, vamos a buscarla.— Le propuso Jeongin tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él.

En realidad tanto él como su amigo se sentían un poco mal por ocultarle la verdad a Félix. Que Changbin no solo era tipo más hetero que conocían si no que además su fama en el pueblo venía por parte del número de chicas con el que había estado. Solo esperaban que la historia se quedase ahí, en un simple cumplido.

Horas más tarde estaban todos acoplados en el salón en pijama y viendo una película de terror que había traído Chris. Estuvieron cenando con tranquilidad y el ambiente en sí fue agradable, menos por la constante tensión entre el dueño de la casa y su querido ex profesor, que ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada. Pero por suerte los dos rubios sabían cómo mejorar la atmósfera con sus comentarios.

— Se lo van a cargar.

— Es que a quién se le ocurre... ¿Por qué siempre hacen lo mismo?

Jeongin y Seungmin estaban pegados cogiendo palomitas del mismo bol y con las pupilas perdidas en la pantalla, totalmente metidos en la escena.

— Te tenías que haber traído la segunda parte, que es mejor.— Le dijo el rubio a Chris, llevándose un puñado de golosinas a la boca. Este se encontraba en uno de los sillones, con las piernas recogidas y tapado con una manta.

— Es que ya estaba alquilada, si no hubiera caído. Esta no da miedo.

Pero Félix, que estaba a su lado hecho una bola, no pensaba lo mismo. Tenía las manos tapando parcialmente sus ojos para no tragarse las escenas enteras. A Chris le parecía muy divertido verlo así.

— Vamos Lixxie, si casi no hay sustos.

— ¿Cómo que no? Y además... la mujer esa da mucho mal rollo.

— Piensa que es solo una película, no pasa nada.— Trató de calmarlo ofreciéndole palomitas.

— Bueno, está basada en hechos reales.— Intervino rápidamente Han con intención de aportar todos los datos que sabía sobre el caso.

— Pero no se lo digas, hombre...

— ¡¿C-Cómo?! — Félix se giró hacia su amigo con los ojos como platos y el chico no pudo aguantarse la risa al verlo tan asustado.

— ¡Shhh!

Aquel sonido provenía de la boca de Hyunjin, también llena de palomitas, que estaba espatarrado en el sofá usando las piernas de su amigo como reposapiés.

Media hora más tarde terminó, los únicos que seguían despiertos eran Han, Chris y Félix. Seungmin estaba luchando contra las garras de Morfeo por mantenerse con los ojos abiertos.

Este último despertó a su amigo para ayudarlo a meterse en su saco y que continuara durmiendo, imitándolo al instante. Han no tardó en seguirlos poniéndose con el móvil.

— ¿En serio tenéis sueño?— Preguntó el pelirrojo jugueteando con sus manos un poco nervioso, no había sido buena idea ver algo de terror tan tarde.

— ¿Tu no?—Le preguntó el mayor abriendo su saco para meterse.

— Hmm... No mucho.

— ¿Por la peli?— Asintió en un cabeceo hinchando un poco los mofletes. Los labios del rubio se curvaron en una sonrisa al verlo así. Era adorable.

Un balbuceo llamó la atención de ambos. Hyunjin, que todavía estaba dormido, había empezado a murmurar cosas en sueños.

— Tal vez deberíamos despertarlos, ¿no?

Félix lo aprobó y se colocó de rodillas delante del sofá y sacudió con suavidad la rodilla del moreno. Estaba muy lindo dormido, con sus labios abultados y entreabiertos y el cabello desordenado, pero especialmente le resultó adorable cuando se despertó. Estaba totalmente desorientado.

— Ya ha acabado la película... Si os quedáis así os dolerá el cuello mañana.

El muchacho simplemente asintió, cogió los pies de su amigo y los soltó en el suelo quitándoselo de encima y causando una brusca reacción en este.

— ¡¿Q-Que...?!

— Quita, vete a tu cama.

— Mmmm....

Como un zombie tomó su manta y salió del salón subiendo las escaleras de caracol hasta su habitación y apagando las luces. Changbin se acostó en el sofá y Félix terminó por adentrarse en el saco de dormir girándose hacia su amigo.

— Si ves que no consigues dormirte despiértame ¿vale?

— Chris... ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?

— Claro, dime.

Entreabrió la boca para soltarlo pero al momento se arrepintió.

— N-No... nada, nada. Buenas noches.

— Félix...

— Hmm... ¿puedes abrazarme para dormir?

La petición del menor lo dejó un poco sorprendido al principio pero la aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado.

— Cuando tenía pesadillas de pequeño me iba a la cama de mi madre, me abrazaba y entonces era capaz de dormir... Es... Es por eso, pero entiendo que es un poco raro y...

— Vamos, es solo un abrazo, no seas bobo y ven aquí.— Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía la espalda pegada a su pecho y un brazo rodeándolo. Su calor corporal y esa sutil fragancia lo envolvieron por completo.

— Pero si estás incómodo o lo que sea está bien, Chris. De verdad que no importa.

— Estoy acostumbrado a dormir con Sándwich. Esta noche yo seré tu madre y tu mi perro, ¿te parece?

— Woof.— Ambos rieron al escuchar el intento de ladrido del pelirrojo.

— Felix, cariño, ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde? Castigado sin juegos.

— No, mamá... Ha sido culpa de mi amigo Christian... Que me ha puesto películas de miedo...

Rápidamente se llevó un empujón y volvieron a reír. Las cosas con él eran muy sencillas. Como su pequeño refugio cuando los miedos le invadían.

— Descansa anda... Y lo que necesites ya sabes.

— Sí, sí. Descansa y... gracias.

La respiración del rubio se fue calmando a un ritmo paulatino, podía sentir su cálido aliento en la nuca y le hacía cosquillas. Sus ojos se alzaron rebuscando en la oscuridad y topándose con la apacible expresión del moreno totalmente dormido.

¿Qué estaría soñando? Era agradable verlo así, aunque se sentía un poco acosador el observarlo de aquella forma mientras el chico no se percataba de nada. Lle calmaba estar cerca de él, especialmente en una situación así, en la que podía quedarse simplemente apreciando sus rasgos faciales. Sin miedos, sin preguntas, sin tener que ocultarse.

Cuando estaba cerca sus latidos cambiaban de sintonía.

Una melodía que pudo atisbar por primera vez al hundirse en sus ojos en la noche de las ruinas, y que cada día se intensificaba.

[...]

Las luces azuladas bailaban por las paredes de la casa, enfriándolas con su tonalidad y formando distintos degradados. Todos habían conseguido quedarse dormidos, incluso Félix pudo conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo una sombra se movía por la casa a tientas, tratando de encontrar un punto exacto.

Una figura que se chocó contra otra en mitad del pasillo del piso superior dejando escapar un grito de estupor.

— ¡J-Joder!—Hyunjin se llevó la mano al pecho histérico y con la respiración agitada.— Que susto me has dado...

Jeongin simplemente se encogió de hombros y se hizo un lado para volver al salón pues su expedición había sido para buscar el baño.

Pero una mano le detuvo.

— P-Podemos... ¿Podemos hablar...?— Sus cálidas falanges le rodearon la muñeca, en un gesto suave pero suplicante.

El menor lo enfrentó con la mirada al instante. ¿Qué diantres quería ahora? Pero era curioso, cómo le costaba sostenerla, cómo sus labios temblaban de forma sutil.

— Son las cuatro de la mañana. No.

Se zafó con un brusco movimiento encaminándose a las escaleras. Estaba todavía adormilado, con sueño y ganas nulas de tener que soportarlo ni un segundo más.

— Lo siento, ¿vale?

Sus pasos se congelaron al instante. Se giró tan confuso como incrédulo, topándose con el muchacho más cerca de lo que recordaba.

El azul que reflejaban las paredes también se había apropiado de sus ojos. Tan profundos... tan fríos... implorantes y envueltos en nerviosismo. Dos faros hundidos en el mar.

— En serio... no te vayas... Llevo días queriendo hablar contigo y...

¿Días? ¿Llevaba días queriendo hablar con él? ¿Pensando en él? El castaño empezó a plantearse de manera realista pellizcarse el brazo para comprobar que esta escena no era fruto de su imaginación.

Hyunjin, el rico y mimado, el orgulloso y ególatra. El que le trató de manipular, el que se divertía picándolo continuamente... Estaba ahí, con las pupilas rebosantes de arrepentimiento.

— Y qué.

— Y... Me he portado fatal. He sido un imbécil contigo, sobretodo el otro día pero... Tiene su explicación, ¿vale?

— Una disculpa con justificación... Empiezas regular, eh.

El muchacho suspiró llevándose las manos a la cara agobiado.

— Mira, no sé cómo hacerlo porque no estoy acostumbrado a disculparme. Ni cuando llevo razón ni cuando no la llevo. Al menos no de forma sincera.

— ¿Y cómo se entonces que estás siendo sincero? De verdad que no se que pretendes pero...

— Porque tu sabes verlo.

Las respuesta del mayor le causó aún mayor confusión.

— No he podido conducirte por donde he querido, siempre has sabido darte cuenta de que estaba intentando ganar algo, salir beneficiado. Así que dime, ¿qué gano con esto?

Llevaba razón, después de todo el muchacho lo último que quería era tener un profesor particular y mucho menos uno que no cayera en sus juegos.

— ¿Entonces por qué te disculpas?

— No lo sé...— Susurró con la voz temblorosa jugueteando con los dedos incapaz de mirarlo.—No lo sé Jeongin. De verdad que no.

El chico alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos. No le estaba convenciendo en absoluto.

— Solo se que desde que te fuiste el otro día me he sentido como una mierda.

— Entonces lo haces por ti ¿no? Para sentirte mejor.

— ¡No!— Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron, unos emanaban molestia, los contrarios histeria.— Se que me he portado mal desde un primer momento, siempre... Siempre he acostumbrado a tomar lo que necesito de la gente, a salir beneficiado sin implicarme demasiado. Que sí, que sé que tal vez sea cruel pero es lo más sencillo, y es lo que me han enseñado en casa.

— Curioso que te enseñe eso el alcalde del pueblo...—Respondió sin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa y a la vez molestia.— Sigue sin explicar el por qué.

— Voy, déjame terminar...—El muchacho hinchó los pulmones de aire y continuó.— Obviamente no te conocía, iba a buscar salirme con la mía y si, tal vez estuvo un poco mal tomarte el pelo pero... Siendo sinceros soy así, actúo así. De lo que me arrepiento es de lo del otro día... Se que no he parado de sacarte de quicio y de confundirte.

Jeongin lo escuchaba con curiosidad, tratando de entender el punto de todo aquello. Pero sí, llevaba razón. A veces trataba de ser amable, otras se dedicaba simplemente a jugar... pero el premio, sin duda alguna, se lo llevaba la situación que hizo explotar todo.

— Cuando empecé a ser más amable...—Una mueca se formó en el rostro del menor.— Bueno... cuando era más cercano... Ya me entiendes. Esa es mi forma de relacionarme... Así soy realmente. ¿O acaso no ves la diferencia con cómo lo hice el primer día?

— Claro que lo veo, pero es que no entiendo por qué querías acercarte a mí.

Él tampoco lo entendía, y aquella duda lo tenía absorto cada maldito día desde que se coló en su mente por primera vez.

— Supongo que... Porque supiste ver más allá de esa máscara... — Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y volvió a alzar sus ojos.

— Creí que las cosas irían a mejor después de que me preguntases por aquel ejercicio.

— Yo también... ¿Sabes lo que me costó tragarme el orgullo? No estoy acostumbrado a ir detrás de nadie y de repente se sintió así. Una negativa. Me molesté... y aun así los hice, me tiré toda una tarde investigando para demostrarte que me había implicado pero...

— ¿Pero?

— Fuiste borde conmigo el día de la biblioteca.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿De verdad fue solo por eso?

— ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? — De repente se sentía molesto, parecía que le estaba culpando por algo que era completamente ilógico.— No somos amigos, de hecho todo lo contrario. ¿Querías que te riera la gracia cuando estaba intentando tomarme en serio la investigación?

— ¡Simplemente esperaba que no ignoraras mi trabajo así!— Su voz trémula y compungida se alzó al decir aquello y el corazón le latía a una velocidad vertiginosa. De repente se sentía como un niño pequeño dolido e incomprendido.

— ¡No lo estaba ignorando, Hyunjin!

El chico asintió y bajó la cabeza al instante. No le gustaba cómo estaba yendo la conversación.

— ¿Por eso en la siguiente clase te portaste así?— El mayor afirmó en un cabeceo.— ¿Y qué esperabas ganar con eso?

Silencio.

— Yo... Estaba lleno de orgullo y... estallé... y cuando intenté... hablarlo...

— No, no intentaste hablarlo. Me viniste con reproches.

— Lo siento...

Sentía como se hacía cada vez más pequeño, como un enorme nudo se formaba en su garganta. Si le dijeran que ese muchacho era el mismo que el de aquel primer día de clases no se lo creería. Casi podía vislumbrarse ese brillo tan peculiar en sus ojos propio de la humedad.

— Sigo sin entender que pretendes con todo esto.— Suspiró revolviéndose el cabello y cerrando los ojos.

— Yo... Quiero que vuelvas a darme clases.— Con aquello terminó por pellizcarse el brazo, y sí, por suerte o por desgracia no se trataba de un sueño.— Quiero... Quiero que nos llevemos bien Jeongin. Por favor.

Le estaba pidiendo, incluso casi suplicando, que mantuvieran una buena relación. No creyó que su orgullo le permitiera llegar hasta tal punto.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé...

De nuevo dudas. Preguntas sin respuesta.

— Pues cuando lo sepas vienes y me lo dices.— Se giró al instante para volver al salón pero otra vez su mano se lo impidió.

— ¿Por qué eres así...? Estoy intentando solucionarlo... Joder Jeongin. Me estoy tragando todo el orgullo y casi suplicándote que empecemos de cero. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de apreciarlo al menos?— La voz emanaba de su garganta con furia, sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Ni siquiera él mismo entendía que estaba ocurriendo, mucho menos el menor.

— ¿Apreciar el qué? ¿Que intentes arreglar algo que te has cargado por tus tonterias?

Y sí, el muchacho estaba siendo muy duro con él, le costaba tragarse que realmente tras todo aquello hubiera un motivo más allá de sus falsas caras. Pero sus ojos mostraban tantas emociones a la vez... Era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada por miedo a hundirse en su océano de miedo y confusión.

— ¡Ya vale! ¿Tu te estás escuchando? Podré ser un gilipollas, un crío mimado e incluso un aprovechado o un manipulador como decías el otro día.— Se notaba que aquello le había dolido, y si le quedaba duda alguna sus lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas lo confirmaron.— Pero te estoy diciendo todo lo que sé, toda la verdad que se.

El pasillo enmudeció por completo y el chico rompió en llanto llenándolo al instante. Sus inseguridades y miedos lo estaban devorando y mostrarse inestable delante de aquel muchacho solo lo empeoraba.

Justo ahí el menor se dió cuenta de que tal vez se había pasado, de que por mucho que siguiera manteniendo sus palabras tal vez no eran las mejores formas.

— Oye... No llores...

Pero el castaño no podía parar, tapándose el rostro con las manos y aferrándose al mismo completamente angustiado. La sensación punzante en su pecho no desaparecía y el sollozo tan solo lo intensificaba.

— Hyunjin...— Sus dedos llegaron hasta la espalda de éste. El contacto le resultó tan ardiente como doloroso, un puñado de agujas clavándose en su piel. Elevó el hombro apartándolo en un acto reflejo y volvió a su habitación.

El silencio se implantó finalmente en aquella mansión, sin embargo ninguno de los dos fue capaz de acallar su mente a lo largo de la noche. Hyunjin se planteó despertar a su amigo pues sentía que la casa se le venía encima, pero pensar en volver a toparse con el castaño le llenaba el pecho de ansiedad. Jeongin consiguió dormir a duras penas, no sin aventurarse un paz de veces en el pasillo hacia su habitación para terminar por echarse atrás y volver al saco.

Y es que ninguno de los dos era capaz de comprender lo que había ocurrido. Cómo de cosas tan pequeñas se había formado una bola de reproches tan grande.

Tal vez habían llegado a su punto de no retorno.


	10. Chapter 10

Había pasado una semana desde aquella quedada en la mansión de Hyunjin y seguían con sus habituales rutinas, solo que esta vez con el añadido de tratar de atar cabos sueltos durante los ratos libres. Seungmin, Félix y Jeongin se habían involucrado más de lo esperado,utilizaban los recreos para transcribir aquella extraña caligrafía árabe, incluso alguna que otra tarde se enviaban fotos y teorizaban sobre el pergamino. Pero sin dudarlo los que más tiempo le dedicaban eran Han y Chris, habían descubierto el uno en el otro un perfecto compañero de diversión y aventuras relacionadas con asuntos de misterio y paranormales. Changbin iba un poco a su aire, si le apetecía echar una mano por el grupo lo hacía y si no continuaba con sus asuntos.

El cambio se podía apreciar especialmente en Hyunjin, el muchacho no daba señales de vida, solo cuando era nombrado en el chat, y a veces ni eso. Tras la discusión de aquella noche no quería volver a tener nada que ver con el castaño. Se sentía dolido, expuesto y sumamente avergonzado así que simplemente trataba de lidiar con ello y mantener su mente ocupada.

Sería mentir si negara que estuvo esperando una disculpa por parte de este durante varios días, que se inventó mil excusas para justificarlo pero a medida que pasaba la semana fueron perdiendo peso hasta volatilizarse.

Decidió refugiarse en sus estudios, no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada y era lo único que le mantenía con la mente desconectada de todos aquellos pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía estar tan desesperado por su atención tras todo lo ocurrido?

El móvil vibró de repente y sus ojos rápidamente volaron hasta este. Soltó un bufido, era Changbin. Otra vez.

— Joder Binnie...

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y se llevó las manos a la cara. Por supuesto no tenía ni idea de lo ocurrido. Sabía que estaba preocupado, llevaba días detrás de él, diciéndole de quedar, de verse aunque fuera cinco minutos. Pero el chico no quería, prefería estar solo.

— Dime... Estaba estudiando.

— A las 9 estaré en tu portal, así que invéntate una excusa porque llegaremos tarde.

— Changbin que n...

Pi, pi, pi.

Gruñó de frustración y lanzó el móvil a la cama molesto. Odiaba que hiciera eso. ¿Qué le diría ahora? Sabía que fingir no serviría de nada y no pensaba soportar sus preguntas redundantes toda la noche.

Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo y el chico se quedó de piedra volviendo a sus apuntes.

— No te preocupes, eso lo averiguamos más tarde. Lo importante es que ya te encuentras mejor.

— Muchas gracias, señora. Hablamos después entonces.

No. No podía ser.

Un par de toques en la puerta y esta se abrió. Estaba ahí, parado dentro de su habitación, con los labios ligeramente curvados y una mirada indescifrable.

El corazón se le detuvo y al instante empezó a bombear propagando el torrente de sangre hirviendo por todo su organismo.

La puerta se cerró y dió un paso al frente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

— Hola... Hmm... ¿Podemos hablar?

Hyunjin estaba dolido por todo lo ocurrido, con una mezcla de tristeza y orgullo rebosándole en la garganta. Pero no podía permitir que las cosas se quedaran así, porque sabía que se arrepentiría si dejaba que se marchara sin al menos escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Este asintió y le señaló la cama elevando su mentón por un instante. El menor se sentó con las piernas juntas y aferrándose a sus rodillas. No sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas.

— ¿Estabas estudiando?

— Hmm.. Sí.

Estuvo a punto de soltarle una de sus típicas frases directas pero por suerte pudo contener el orgullo que le arañaba el pecho buscando salir.

— Si prefieres que hablemos más tarde o algo puedo...

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — No estaba entre sus planes perder el tiempo, necesitaba saber por qué estaba aquí.

— Me gustaría hablar de lo de... la otra noche.

Ambos tragaron saliva, a ninguno le apetecía enfrentarse a eso, especialmente al mayor, pero tal vez era lo mejor. Tratar el asunto y enterrarlo finalmente.

— Quería disculparme por haber sido tan duro, por mucho que estuviera dándote mi perspectiva me pasé, y no supe llevar la situación. Era muy tarde, estaba enfadado y bueno...

— Ya.

— No creí que fuese a sentarte así. Siempre ha parecido que te da igual lo que te digan por lo que no medí las palabras.

De nuevo puñales clavándose en su pecho.

— Que no muestre las cosas no significa que no duelan, Jeongin. Me hiciste sentir como una mierda.

— ¿Pero cómo iba a saberlo? No nos conocemos.

— ¿Esa es tu excusa para decir lo que quieras sin tener en cuenta cómo afectará a los demás? ¿Haces eso con todo el mundo? Lo dudo muchísimo, y sin embargo conmigo... ¿Te crees que soy de piedra o qué?

El chico estaba empezando a molestarse, ¿cómo podía ser tan poco considerado? ¿Qué tipo de disculpas eran aquellas?

— No me vengas con esas cuando tu haces lo mismo.

— ¿No decías que no me conocías? Estoy harto de que me juzgues sin tener ni idea de cómo soy.— Su voz iba cargada de furia, también de dolor, porque de repente la única persona que en años parecía haber conseguido ver más allá de su máscara de niño bueno no paraba de tacharlo con adjetivos adversos.

— Tal vez ambos lo hemos hecho, ¿no crees?

Y sí, llevaba razón. Se habían juzgado el uno al otro desde el primer momento. No creyeron que sacar sus propias conclusiones desembocaría en algo así.

— ¿Por qué has venido? — Le preguntó Hyunjin de repente hundiéndose de lleno en sus oscuras orbes. Estaba harto de dar vueltas en vano.

— Ya te lo he dicho, para disculparme.

— No. El por qué de verdad.— Jeongin alzó una ceja confuso ante su pregunta.— ¿Si no te importo una mierda para qué vienes? ¿Si soy un ser tan horrible por qué estás aquí disculpándote?

— Porque aunque creo que llevaba razón en muchas cosas soy consciente de que me pasé, y me sentía mal.

— Entonces estás aquí por culpabilidad ¿no?

— Sí.

Más agujas clavándose en su pecho. Le estaba costando mantener la compostura. En vez de interés había conseguido obtener lástima y compasión. El silencio se apropió al instante de la estancia. Hyunjin no quería seguir con la conversación y el contrario no sabía qué más decir.

Se sentía como una mierda, únicamente buscaba su atención, ni siquiera que se arrastrara un poco, sólo saber que esto no era por pena, si no porque realmente a él también le sabía mal que todo estuviera así. Saber que no era el único interesado en el otro, que aunque le sacara de quicio su compañía no era tan desagradable.

Pero estaba claro que no era así, y lo último que necesitaba era más compasión. Más de esa sensación amarga y punzante en el pecho.

— Bien... No te preocupes entonces, acepto tus disculpas.— Y tras murmurar aquello, incapaz de enfrentarlo con la mirada volvió sus ojos al escritorio y continuó con las tareas deseando que se marchara rápido de su habitación.

Jeongin no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Estaba claro que el mayor no quería continuar hablando pero por algún motivo se sentía raro dejando todo tan en el aire. Sus ojos opacos e inestables, tan fríos como aquella noche. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía. Alguien como él, que no se mostró vulnerable en ningún momento, ni siquiera la noche en la mansión, había terminado llorando por las palabras de prácticamente un desconocido. El puzzle no le encajaba por ningún sitio. Era como recoger un montón de piezas partidas donde todas pueden encajar entre sí pero ninguna termina de hacerlo en realidad.

Se puso de pie caminando hasta la puerta y tomando el pomo.

Un suspiro se ahogó en los pulmones del mayor. Esa última esperanza porque dijera algo que lo cambiase todo.

— Dijiste que querías que continuáramos dando clases particulares. Había pensado en venir el jueves si te viene bien...

Un fuerte cosquilleo se abrió paso entre la sensación punzante entremezclándose con ella, dejando al muchacho congelado.

— ¿P-Por qué...?—Susurró el mayor en un hilo de voz buscando los ojos del contrario. La expresión de éste se tornó confusa.

— Pues... porque dijiste que querías... que siguiéramos, ¿no?

— Pero tú no. ¿Por qué entonces?— Volvió a repetir levantándose de la silla y acercándose a él poniéndolo un poco nervioso.— ¿Por qué aceptas si no me soportas?

El castaño dió un paso hacia atrás topándose con la puerta y de repente se percató de que su pulso se había acelerado al tenerlo cerca.

El tiempo se volvió difuso en la profundidad de sus ojos, su seguridad se vió mermada ante la figura del muchacho, que sin saber cómo parecía haber adquirido un porte descomunal. Su voz hacía apenas unos segundos temblaba, sin embargo las tornas parecían haber cambiado. ¿De donde provenía esa firmeza? ¿Esa fuerza y determinación en el interior de sus pupilas?

— Por... Por el dinero.— El chico carraspeó desviando su mirada. Y el espacio y aire arrebatado por el mayor le fue devuelto al instante.

El dinero. ¿Qué iba a ser si no? Simplemente asintió dando un paso hacia atrás, perdiendo toda aquella seguridad que se había adueñado de su cuerpo segundos atrás.

"Algo es algo". Si en su momento renunció ignorando las ganancias y ahora volvía a tomar la oferta... ¿No significaba acaso que las cosas no estaban tan mal? Prefería aferrarse a ese clavo que tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a todo lo que había sentido esos días. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y volvió a enfrentarlo con la mirada.

— Empecemos de nuevo, Jeongin. ¿Te... parece?

— Sin falsas caras.

— Sin falsas caras.

— Ni burlas, ni juegos...

— Eso ya está más complicado. Forma parte de mi encanto natural.

Una risa se le escapó al menor y negó en un cabeceo.

— Voy a tener que subir entonces el precio de mis clases.

— Pues tendré que aprovecharlas bien.

Ambos se sentían más animados tras lo ocurrido, especialmente Hyunjin, que por fin había conseguido arrancarse esa horrible y gélida sensación del pecho.

— Deberías.— El muchacho se quedó en silencio, dudoso sobre si tocar el tema o no. Finalmente se decidió a hacerlo.— Oye, Hyunjin... Respecto a lo de la otra noche había algo más que...

Éste rápidamente movió las manos en señal negativa.

— Enterremos ese tema mejor, no quiero... hablar más de eso. Hagamos como que nunca pasó. Que fue un sueño.— Le avergonzaba profundamente haberle mostrado toda su bolsa de inseguridades y lo último que le apetecía era explicarle algo que ni él mismo entendía.

— Un sueño.— Reafirmó el castaño, para él también era lo más cómodo.— Entonces el jueves ¿no?

— Sí pero... aún no ha pasado una hora. ¿Está intentando escaquearse de clases, profesor? Eso es muy poco profesional.

Una sonrisa juguetona se formó en sus abultados labios y Jeongin alzó una ceja ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¿Tienes dudas?

— Muchas.— Acercó la otra silla al escritorio y se sentó en la suya esperándolo. Segundos más tarde ambos estaban el uno junto al otro.

— ¿De qué asignatura es?

— De ninguna, es una tutoría.— No entendía en absoluto a qué se refería, tampoco si era uno de sus interminables juegos.— Bueno, los alumnos pueden pedir tutorías con sus profesores para tratar muchos temas ¿no? No solo tienen que ser dudas de clase.

Y sí, ahí llevaba razón. En realidad estaba sorprendido por las habilidad que tenía el muchacho de jugar con las posibilidades que se le ofrecían.

— Venga, dispara anda.—Tardaría menos accediendo que buscando huecos en su argumento.

— ¿Del uno al diez como de mal te caigo?

Jeongin lo miró ojiplático ante la franqueza de su duda. Sabía que el chico era directo pero no esperó que le hiciera una pregunta así.

— ¿Es en serio? — Hyunjin asintió un enérgico cabeceo.— ¿Que clase de tutoría es esta?

Una risa atravesó sus labios y terminó por contagiar al mayor que le dió un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

— Tú solo contesta, que para algo te pago.

— Bueno, bueno, señor burgués. Te me calmas. Un diez.

— ¡¿Cómo que un diez?! Tampoco exageres, puede que sea un poquitito.— Indicó con el pulgar e índice casi pegados.— insufrible pero seguro que no como para un diez.

— Para algo en lo que sacas una buena nota...

Aquella respuesta lo dejó sorprendido. El menor, al ver su cara, se arrepintió al momento y trató de arreglarlo pero no le dió tiempo.

— Entonces mi profesor debería compensarme por sacar buenas notas ¿no?

De nuevo volvió a sacarle una sonrisa. Era como un mago, siempre tenía su as bajo la manga, y eso en cierto modo le causaba curiosidad a Jeongin.

— Se supone que es tu deber.

— Venga, no seas aburrido.

— A ver, ¿qué quieres?

— Una oportunidad.— La petición le aturdió por un par de segundos.— Para demostrarte que... Que no soy tan horrible como crees.

Sus ojos se apagaron al murmurar dichas palabras y eso hizo sentir terriblemente mal. Se había pasado, y sí, mantenía muchas de las cosas que dijo. Una parte de él seguía afirmando muchos de sus juicios pero otra le susurraba que tal vez... Tal vez se precipitó y lo sentenció sin suficiente información.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Bingo. Había dado en el centro de sus dudas. De aquello que le taladraba la mente desde el despertar hasta que sus ojos volvían a cerrarse. Que le causaba extraños sueños con posibles explicaciones que se negaba a tomar por ciertas. Siempre eran por qués. Preguntas y más preguntas. Preguntas sin respuesta.

— No...No lo sé...

— No lo entiendo. Es decir, no pareces ese tipo de persona al que le importe lo que opinan los demás. ¿Que más te da lo que yo piense? —Le preguntó apoyando el codo en la mesa y su mejilla sobre su mano observándolo. Su mirada adquirió demasiada fuerza de repente. Tanta que le hizo desviar la mirada al mayor.

— Hmm... Llevas razón, no lo soy pero... Llevaba mucho tiempo sin conocer a alguien que se diera cuenta de que no estaba siendo yo mismo. Tal vez... sea por eso.

— Así que quieres que seamos cercanos porque te he pillado ¿no? Que curioso.— No pudo evitar reírse, le parecía de locos.

— Oye, no te rías, que no es gracioso.— Sin embargo él también lo estaba haciendo.— Y eh, tampoco he dicho lo de cercanos pero... si tantas ganas tienes te daré el gran honor de intentarlo.

Otra vez esos aires, ese tono juguetón y los labios curvándose su típica sonrisa traviesa.

Las agujas del reloj llegaron a su tope y el móvil del menor vibró, una alarma marcaba las siete y Hyunjin frunció un poco el ceño sabiendo lo que significaba.

— Debería irme o llegaré tarde.— El chico asintió levantándose también, al menos habían conseguido arreglarlo y eso lo tenía increíblemente feliz. — Nos vemos el jueves, espero que tengas más dudas aparte de cómo de mal me caes.

— No te preocupes profe, tendré muchas más.

Se miraron por última vez con una sonrisa, no sabían qué había ocurrido exactamente. Cómo pudieron dejar el orgullo y el enfado a un lado, tampoco por qué lo hicieron. Pero la realidad es que después de aquella tarde todo empezó a ir un poco mejor entre ellos.

[...]

Ese mismo fin de semana decidieron reunirse en el apartamento de Minho, aunque ni Changbin ni Seungmin pudieron asistir y Félix llegaría más tarde. Estaban sentados frente a la mesa, con ésta llena de papeles repletos de inscripciones y explicaciones sobre las traducciones que habían ido encontrando.

— Pues tengo un montón guardados, cuando quieras te los dejo.

— ¿En serio? Estaría genial, aunque igual los empiezo a pedir, están muy bien hechos.

Los dos rubios se habían enzarzado en una conversación acerca del juego policíaco que habían descubierto semanas atrás.

— Estaban pensando en sacar una nueva tirada que incluye también información audiovisual.— Añadió Minho mientras les dejaba un café a ambos en la mesa sentándose junto a su novio.

— Voy a tener que romper el cerdito de los ahorros entonces.— Soltó entre risas dándole un sorbo y llenando sus labios de nata.

El trío parecía llevarse cada vez mejor, estaba claro que los dos tenían una buena complicidad y al mayor no le caía nada mal. El trabajo quedó de lado ante las conversaciones sobre películas de terror, clásicos del cine y lo poco valoradas que estaban las grandes obras del pasado.

Jeongin, por su parte, estaba pasando a limpio las últimas traducciones que habían conseguido, por el momento eran simples palabras o frases sueltas que no terminaban de tener demasiado sentido.

— No entiendo por qué el árabe tiene que ser tan raro, escriben al revés y todo.— Murmuró Hyunjin abultando sus labios y acercándose el diccionario de manera exagerada.

— Shh, menos hablar y más buscar.

El chico se retiró las gafas dejando el libro a un lado y apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. El menor terminó por suspirar y cerrar los ojos al notar cómo lo observaba.

— ¿Qué?

— Me has dicho que busque.— Su rostro se tornó confuso al escucharlo.— Busco que nos tomemos un descanso.

Se atrevió a acercar su mano hasta la del chico y zarandearla ligeramente, eran calentitas en comparación a las suyas.

— Veeenga. Solo un poco. Hasta que llegue Félix.

Finalmente asintió suspirando, al pelirrojo debían quedarle unos cinco o diez minutos y despejar la mente de tanto garabato no le vendría mal. Estaba a punto de levantarse para acercarse al círculo de los mayores cuando de nuevo su mano volvió a atraparlo.

No quería que se fuese. Que se moviese de su lado. Los recuerdos del martes por la noche volvieron a su mente.

_— ¿No ves que estoy bien? — Le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados._

_Changbin no lo había visto así de feliz desde hacía meses. Tan meloso y risueño._

_— Estás raro de cojones. ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?— Le preguntó aparcando el coche en el mirador saliendo ambos del coche._

_— Ya te dije que no pasaba nada, simplemente estaba cansado.— Por supuesto era mentira y Changbin lo sabía. Y tanto que lo sabía._

_Se acercó a él y lo tomó por la barbilla mirándolo fijamente a los ojos desconcertando al mayor. Finalmente suspiró y lo soltó apoyándose en la barandilla y perdiendo la vista en el pueblo encendido._

_— ¿No confías en mí?_

_— ¿Qué?_

_— Escúchame Hyunjin.— De nuevo se giró enfrentándolo y hundiendo su lóbrega mirada en lo más profundo de sus pupilas.— Puedes engañar al pueblo entero si quieres, pero sabes que a mí no. ¿O es que estás jugando conmigo? ¿He hecho algo mal o qué?_

_— ¿Qué? No, no, no. No es eso._

_El chico parecía frustrado, les costó muchísimo llegar a confiar el uno en el otro por su forma de actuar y sus carácteres, pero justo cuando parecían encajar esto se sentía como un paso atrás._

_— Binnie, escúchame.— El muchacho posó sus gélidas manos en las mejillas del moreno y se sumió en sus ojos con determinación y veracidad.— Te prometo que no es porque no confíe en tí... de verdad..._

_— Entonces si que es por algo ¿eh?_

_"Que capullo"_

_Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios y le tomó del brazo antes de que escapara._

_— Si no me lo quieres contar está bien, pero no me mientas. A mi no, ¿vale?— Su expresión no mostraba molestia en absoluto, más bien afecto y entendimiento.— No nos volvamos a hacer eso._

_— Tienes razón, lo siento... Es solo que están pasando algunas cosas y... Estoy confuso ¿sabes?— Desvió la vista hacia el horizonte, escondiéndose entre las densas nubes que tapaban la luna.— Qué... ¿Qué se siente cuando te gusta alguien?_

_Los ojos del mayor lo devoraron al instante, incrédulo y sorprendido por dicha pregunta. No era el más adecuado para responderla desde luego._

_— Pues... no sé. Te dan ganas de tocarla, de besarla y... Bueno, el resto me lo ahorro ¿no?_

_Rápidamente se llevó un empujón del chico que asintió entre risas, de repente el ambiente se sentía un poco más cómodo. Con su amigo siempre era todo más fácil._

_— No me vas a decir quien es ¿verdad?— Hyunjin asintió al instante aumentando la risa de los dos.— Eres un capullo, dejando con la duda a tu mejor amigo..._

_— Ni siquiera se si me gusta o no. Igual es una tontería pasajera._

_— No creo._

_— ¿Por qué no?_

_El menor volvió a girarse hacia el moreno con curiosidad por su respuesta._

_— Porque nunca te había visto así por nadie._

Sus palabras le dejaron congelado. Se sentía extraño. Ansioso y asustado ante la aparición de algo que desconocía y que no sabía cómo catalogar.

Porque si, tuvo parejas anteriormente pero nunca fue algo serio, nunca fue algo de verdad. Y el pensamiento de poder tomarlo de la mano, de abrazarlo o de poder llegar a probar sus labios le generaba una extraña sensación en el pecho. Una calentita y anhelante.

Tras aquella noche había continuado negándose sus propios pensamientos y escondiéndolos tras falsedades y frases repetitivas y autoconvicentes. Buscando excusas para justificar la rapidez con la que tomaba el móvil para ver sus mensajes, obligándose a tardar en responder y reprimiendo lo que verdaderamente quería decirle.

¿Que si había funcionado? Solo a veces.

Pero la realidad es que el único motivo por el que estaba en casa de Minho era para verlo, pues pensó que podrían hablar y disfrutar un poco de la compañía mutua pero el castaño se había tomado muy en serio lo de la investigación. Y también lo del descanso.

— ¿Te apetece salir un rato a la terraza?

La propuesta de Hyunjin le extrañó y, más por curiosidad que por ganas en sí, terminó asintiendo y acompañándolo. No era demasiado grande pero podía apreciarse parte del pueblo y del bosque, tras el cual comenzaba a esconderse el Sol. El cielo se había teñido de un precioso naranja y un par de nubes rosadas oleaban sobre él. El viento no esperó para colarse entre sus cabellos y revolverlos.

Hyunjin se apoyó en la barandilla cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aire tan ligero que se colaba por sus pulmones hinchándolos y refrescándolos. Estaba contento. Desde que todo se arregló no podía evitar que la presencia del menor le pusiera de buen humor.

Jeongin por su parte simplemente se dedicó a perder la mirada en el horizonte, resiguiendo el vuelo de los pajarillos.

— Estás raro.— Murmuró este último deslizando sus ojos oscuros hasta el rostro de su acompañante.

Cómo las hebras de su cabello bailaban, sus ojitos entrecerrados brillaban con esa suavidad y sus labios entreabiertos inhalaban la brisa del atardecer. ¿Por qué le costaba despegar la mirada de su expresión? Como cuando se hundías en un cuadro o en un paisaje que te abstraía por completo.

Y es que no pensó que esa escena pudiera encajar tan bien con alguien como él. Con un muchacho frío y serio, que gozaba de lengua audaz y ojos engañosos. Un morado agrio que casi se difuminaba con el negro

Pero en aquel momento dudó de su verdadero tono. Parecía difuminarse a la perfección con la paleta de colores que pululaba por el cielo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

— Sonríes y... no sé. No juegas. Pareces normal y todo.

— ¿Quieres que juegue? No creí que lo echarías de menos tan rápido.— Sus labios se arquearon de esa forma que ponía al chico de los nervios. Con ese aire picante pero a la vez dulzón.

— Tranquilo, tampoco hace falta.— Susurró negando con la cabeza y soltando una risa nasal.

— Tú también estás raro.

— ¿Yo?

Asintió al instante guardando las manos en sus bolsillos y quedando de frente a él.

— Me miras, me sigues las conversaciones... Pareciera incluso que te caigo bien.

Sus ojos se encontraron y los del mayor brillaron. De repente se había creado una atmósfera un tanto extraña pero muy íntima.

— Soy un buen actor, para que negarlo. Otro de mis múltiples talentos.

— Oh... talentos.— Una nueva risa se le escapó ante los aires de superioridad del muchacho.— Y dime, ¿qué otros talentos tienes?

— Vas demasiado rápido, eso es información restringida.

Ambos estaban jugando y eso era extraño. Nuevo y a la vez agradable. Como la sensación que les generaba aquella puesta de Sol tan particular.

— Vaya, vaya... Así que te va eso de ir despacio. ¿Quieres una cita o debería pedirle primero la mano a tus padres?

Las mejillas del menor se encendieron llamando la atención de Hyunjin. ¿Lo había hecho avergonzarse por algo así?

— Tienes el don de cagarla.— Temió que aquellas palabras fueran en serio pero podía entrever la sonrisa en sus labios así que respiró tranquilo.

— Uno entre tantos. Pero... siempre estoy abierto a propuestas. ¿Cómo puedo acceder a la información?

— No puedes, ya te he dicho que es restring...

— ¿Y las tutorías? — El chico alzó una ceja sorprendido y a la vez confuso por su pregunta.— El otro día me respondiste cosas. Quiero más.

— Hyunjin.— Sus labios pronunciando su nombre lo abstrayeron por unos segundos de la terraza. Pero volvió al segundo.— En serio, estas cosas me hacen dudar mucho de lo que me dijiste el otro día.

— ¿Dudar de qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en querer saber más... sobre tí?

— En que supuestamente ni siquiera tú sabes el por qué. Y es raro. Es raro que un día no quieras saber de mi, que de repente empieces a jugar, busques mi atención e incluso seas sincero conmigo.

Y sí, llevaba razón, dicho así era completamente incoherente.

— Lo sé... Siendo sinceros yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo, pero hay algo en mi que se siente bien cuando estás conmigo. Algo que... le hace querer dejar a un lado todas las máscaras. Es como si pudiera ser realmente yo a tu lado. — No entendía como podía estar confesándole aquello, en qué momento el aire se había tornado tan espeso y su corazón buscaba salir de su pecho.— No te estoy mintiendo, no hay nada detrás de todo esto. Te lo prometo.

Su voz mostraba una absoluta súplica. Una petición de confianza. Necesitaba que lo creyera, aún sin más pruebas que sus palabras.

Jeongin se sumergió en sus pupilas, buscando aquel rastro de engaño, el cabo suelto, el morado venenoso y amargo. Pero no. Sólo encontraba una extraña calidez centelleante. Solo encontraba miedo y veracidad.

— Retiro lo de que estás raro. Eres raro.

Sus palabras dejaron al mayor descolocado pero al ver su sonrisa se contagió de esta.

— Entonces... ¿Me crees?

— La confianza es algo que uno se tiene que ganar, alumno. Pero digamos que de momento tienes vía libre para intentarlo.— Al escucharlo su pecho volvió a llenarse de esa felicidad y mariposeo que no lograba descifrar pero que parecía ser el mismo que surgió cuando arreglaron lo ocurrido.— Puedes empezar por hacer las tareas y sacar buenas notas.

El chico abrió en exceso sus ojos echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

— ¿En serio? Oye, eso no es justo. ¿Qué tienen que ver mis notas contigo?

— ¿No soy tu profesor? Por cada buena nota te daré una tutoría.

Y aquella fue la perfecta motivación para que se pusiera manos a la obra. Mejorar sus calificaciones conllevaba un esfuerzo, y justo por eso le parecía una manera perfecta de entender si realmente sus propósitos iban más allá del discurso que le había soltado segundos atrás.

— ¡Pero si tenemos aquí al tardón!

— ¡Oye! Que no es de noche aún...

— Félix, el dios de quedarse hasta las tantas jugando y tener que pasarse la tarde recuperando horas de sueño.

— Si, pues que sepas que había traído chuches y no pienso darte ni una.

— Pero Lixxie, que solo estaba de broma...

— Di que no, compártelas con nosotros que te queremos más.

Los dos terminaron riendo ante la conversación de los mayores por la llegada del pelirrojo.

— Vaya cuatro... Deberíamos entrar.

— Sí, vamos. Antes de que termines pidiéndome una cita de verdad.— Bromeó Jeongin tratando de arreglarse el cabello y dejando al mayor de piedra.

Pero su estado cambió al momento. Tomó su muñeca deteniendo su acción y quedando delante de él empezó a acomodar sus mechones rebeldes.

— Pedirte una cita... Es arriesgado, con una enorme probabilidad de burla o negativa pero quién sabe. Tal vez algún día tengas el placer de saber cómo se siente, profe.

Sus ojos lo atraparon por completo. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Esos labios acolchados curvados en una de sus sonrisas juguetonas, su mirada inquisitiva y afilada.

Lo había dejado de piedra y aquella visión le hizo demasiada gracia, no fue capaz de contener la risa y estalló delante de sus narices, provocando que el menor arrugara la nariz y sus labios se apretaran.

— Tira antes de que me arrepienta, Hyunjin.

— Si, si, ya me callo.

Y los dos volvieron al interior de la estancia con una sonrisa en la boca. No había estado mal. Tal vez no fue el punto de no retorno, si no el de inflexión. Aquel que haría que la peligrosa tormenta se tornara en un mar en calma bañado por el atardecer.


	11. Chapter 11

Las semanas comenzaron a sucederse con una velocidad abrumadora. Sorprendentemente habían conseguido crear un grupo bastante decente, pasaban muchas horas juntos, ya fuera investigando sobre los pergaminos o simplemente bromeando y comiendo. De repente todo el asunto de la mansión se sentía más como una excusa para divertirse que como un propósito real, aunque eso no quitaba que trataran de dedicarle todo el tiempo que podían.

De nuevo se encontraban en el piso de Minho, que parecía haberse convertido en la base de exploración. Al mayor no le importaba, en realidad le resultaba divertido, se llevaba bien con todos ellos y de paso podía pasar más tiempo con su hermano.

— Minnie... Quiero chocolate caliente...— El menor se le colgó de los hombros frotando su mejilla con la de él. Más para molestarlo que para otra cosa.

— Awww nuestro pequeño Innie quiere chocolate, ve a preparárselo cariño.

— ¿Cómo que nuestro pequeño Innie? — Le replicó al rubio hinchando ligeramente sus mejillas.

— Vamos, cuñi, eres como nuestro bebé.— Han tomó uno de sus mofletes estirándolo con suavidad y haciéndole carantoñas.— Que rápido crecen... Es una lástima.

— De verdad Minho, cada día entiendo menos cómo terminasteis juntos.

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo.— Susurró finalmente el mayor llevándose la mano a la cara y suspirando.

— Pues porque soy irresistible y tengo unos encantos inigualables.

Jeongin aflojó su agarre al ver como Han se acercaba a su novio jugueteando con su cabello.

— Ugh no, que os vais a poner cursis. Ya me preparo yo el chocolate.

— ¡HAN!

El moreno se vió atrapado al instante entre sus brazos, apresado y siendo cubierto de besos. Sabía que lo hacía para molestar, y que resistirse solo lo empeoraría. Justo por eso terminó por inmovilizar también a su hermano e imitar las acciones de su novio.

— ¡NO! ¡MINHO! ¡Agh, que asco!— Chillaba repugnado tratando de liberarse.

— ¿No quieres mimos de tu querido hermanito? — Le preguntó entre risas mordiéndole los mofletes y haciéndole chillar más aún.

Félix y Seungmin contemplaban la escena incapaces de aguantar las carcajadas, incluso el castaño terminó por sacar el móvil y grabarlos.

— Tengo la sensación de que Jeongin no va a querer volver.

— Bueno... eso si sale de esta, se le va a escapar el alma por la boca de gritar tanto.

Los dos amigos se estaban divirtiendo mucho con la escena. Changbin sin embargo se centraba en su teléfono, el cual no paraba de toquetear cada dos por tres.

El pelirrojo se sentía extraño. A simple vista todo estaba tan normal como siempre pero la realidad era distinta.

" La próxima vez puedes hacerme compañía".

Y lo hizo. No solo una noche, sino muchas en las que cuales fingía no poder dormir y terminaba por alargar la conversación hasta la siguiente puesta de sol, aun no funcionándole en muchas de esas ocasiones. Habían charlado sobre temas banales y tocado otros más íntimos, pero en persona parecían dos simples desconocidos. Y eso le dolía.

Le hacía sentir fatal.

Porque realmente creyó tener una oportunidad pero con la cantidad de nombres de chicas que aparecían en su pantalla y lo ignorados que se veían sus intentos por entablar una conversación las esperanzas eran cada vez más escasas. Esa felicidad que se instauró en su pecho durante las últimas semanas empezaba a disolverse y dejar únicamente la sensación amarga y punzante.

— ¿Dónde está el código del pergamino cuatro?

— Oh, el cuatro, espera.— Félix rebuscó en su montón de papeles entregándoselo al instante. Sus dedos rozaron y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

El chico simplemente lo tomó y continuó a lo suyo.

Seungmin se percató al instante de cómo los ojos chispeantes del pelirrojo de apagaban. Realmente compadecía a su amigo pero poco podía hacer, se lo advirtió cuando hablaron sobre el tema en profundidad, le contó acerca de la fama que tenía el chico en el pueblo. Por supuesto le creyó y se autoconvenció de olvidarlo. Pero en vez de conseguir escapar del vertiginoso pozo terminó por hundirse en él.

Es curioso cómo cuanto más intentas alejarte de algo mayor es la tentación por acercarte.

Empezó a soñar con él, a pensar en cómo sería simplemente poder tomar su mano, hundir los dedos en ese cabello azabache y perderse en su aroma. Lo pensó en tantas ocasiones y se obligó a dejar de hacerlo en tantas otras que terminó dedicándole más tiempo del que parecía.

Pero lo peor sin duda alguna fueron las charlas que mantuvieron. Era cierto que tenía que tirar del hilo en muchas ocasiones pero... cualquier detalle se convirtió en un mundo para el menor. El sonido de un nuevo mensaje le hacía dar un bote en la cama y curvar sus labios al segundo.

¿Cómo te va a dañar algo que te hace feliz?

Una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios y volvió la vista hacia su manuscrito, hundiéndose en él para bloquear los pensamientos. Se sentía estúpido. El ser más estúpido e ingenuo del universo. Y cada uno de las vibraciones de su móvil se lo confirmaba.

Esa fue la primera vez que Félix se propuso de olvidarlo y arrancarse aquellos sentimientos del corazón.

Los siguientes días fueron agrios y grises, esperaba que la lucecita de su teléfono se encendiera, pero nunca lo hacía. Ya no había buenas noches, ni buenos días. Tampoco bromas, ni burlas. No había nada. Y entonces se percató de la realidad, de que las conversaciones siempre eran iniciadas por él.

Se sentía tan estúpido... Pero luego recordaba la noche en la que se despertó de una pesadilla y Changbin se quedó haciéndole compañía y toda su ira se desvanecía. ¿En qué momento se había pillado de esa forma? No es que supiera gran cosa de él, ni que tuvieran una relación precisamente estrecha. Pero había algo, algo que lo instaba a buscar, a acercarse... A necesitar conseguir su atención. Quería que las sonrisas que se dibujaban en su boca fueran por sus mensajes, y no por los de aquellas chicas. Que su insomnio terminara por ser causa de las ganas que tenía de pasar tiempo a su lado y no por mero aburrimiento...

Un jueves por la tarde Félix estaba volviendo a su hogar después quedarse a comer en casa de Chris. Entre el trabajo y los estudios no habían podido pasar demasiado tiempo juntos últimamente.

_— Pero que no te de corte, bobo, ya sabes que no molestas.— Repetía el rubio por décima vez apoyado en la puerta de su hogar._

_— Vale, vale... Vendré más a menudo_

_— ¿Prometido?— El pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa entrecerrando los ojitos.— No será una excusa porque no quieres verme, ¿no? Vamos Lixxie, nunca podrás encontrar a un amigo mejor... Dame una oportunidad._

_De repente se arrodilló tomándole la mano, suplicándole con un tono de voz forzado y utilizando al completo su acento australiano._

_— ¡Chris! ¿Que haces? Levanta, levanta.— Le pidió el chico avergonzado tirando de él mientras reía, sintiendo cómo le iban a estallar las mejillas._

_— Oh, pero al menos te hice reir. Últimamente estás muy apagado._

_El chico se tensó y desvió la mirada. Chris no sabía nada. No porque no confiara en él, simplemente no había encontrado el momento de decírselo y tampoco tenía intención, no ahora que se había decidido a olvidarlo._

_— Tanto estudiar me tiene descargado.— La respondió con su misma analogía sacándole una sonrisa._

_— ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor manera de recargar a alguien?_

_— ¿Cuál?— Sus ojos brillaron envueltos en curiosidad._

_Pero estos cambiaron al descubrir las intenciones del mayor._

_— ¡Chris! — Gritó al instante estallando en risas. El rubio lo había apresado en un abrazo llenándolo de cosquillas y ambos se habían sumido en un bucle de amenazas y carcajadas. Hasta que Sandwich se unió y tuvieron que parar._

_— ¿Mejor?_

_— Sí, sí, mejor.— Respondió tratando de recuperar el aliento todavía. En realidad le había gustado que le abrazara, recibir cariño de los demás le parecía algo muy especial._

_— Pues tira a seguir estudiando, tienes que aprobar todo para que te lleve de aventuras este verano._

_— Vale profe, pues me voy ya. Luego te hablo._

Sus labios se arquearon al recordarlo, haber conseguido congeniar con chicos tan maravillosos le hacía pensar menos en lo mal que se sentía por sus sentimientos. Porque al final alguna mañana despertaría y ya no pensaría en él sin embargo sus amigos seguirían ahí, encargándose de avivar ese brillo tan característico que desprendía la mirada del australiano.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos que emergían de una de las casas de la calle por la que pasaba. Parecían dos personas peleándose y pudo reconocer una de la voces a la perfección.

— ¡Pues mueve el culo que no haces más que dormir! Eso es lo único que sabes, perder el tiempo y gastar nuestro dinero, inútil.

— ¡¿Pero que mierdas dices?! No os pido ni un puto dolar, asi que deja de decir gilipolleces.

— ¿Y la comida, la luz, y el agua? ¡¿De dónde te crees que sale eso?! Que piensas quedarte aquí toda tu vida chupando del bote.

— Soy el primero que quiere irse y no tener que soportar esto ni un jodido minuto más.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Tan mal se está viviendo del cuento? Sin estudiar, teniendo un empleo de mierda y saliendo de fiesta con tus amigos. ¿Se está mal? ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?!

Al muchacho se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar aquello, como el torrente de voz se ese señor se elevaba. Daba miedo. Mucho miedo. ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así a su hijo?

— ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerme la mano encima!

— Ah, espera, ¿te vas a atrever tú a decirme que tengo que hacer? Pedazo de mierda.

Llegaron los gritos y los golpes. Al pelirrojo se le heló la sangre, ¿debería llamar a la policía? No sabía qué hacer. Se planteó mil cosas pero antes de poder hacer algo la puerta se abrió.

El moreno apareció con las lágrimas saltadas y el rostro descompuesto. La sangre se deslizaba de un orificio de la nariz hasta sus labios. Se quedó de piedra al ver al menor allí, temiendo que hubiera escuchado aquella conversación y confirmando sus miedos al toparse con su mirada envuelta en terror y preocupación.

Su intención por supuesto era pasar de largo, coger el coche e irse, pero el muchacho no se lo permitió.

— D-Dios... Changbin... ¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó sin saber bien qué decir, le temblaban las manos y era incapaz de pensar con coherencia.

— ¿Tu que crees? Aparta.— Lo hizo a un lado para continuar dirección al vehículo pero la gélida mano del pelirrojo atrapó su muñeca.— ¡Te he dicho que te apartes!

Fue como una punzada en el pecho, que se clavó demasiado hondo como para poder reaccionar. Entendía cuál era la situación pero aún así dolía. Dolía tratar de ayudarlo y recibir ira y rabia.

Tomó su mano y se acercó a él con determinación. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. No después de lo que había presenciado.

— Mira, Félix, te juro que como no me puto dejes en paz vamos a...

Su voz se cortó al verlo con un pañuelo tratando de limpiar la sangre que emanaba de su nariz y sus labios. Los dedos le temblaban muchísimo y tenía los ojos inundados de pequeñas lágrimas a causa del nerviosismo.

— Me da igual... Enfádate si quieres... Grítame... —Su voz salía entrecortada pero a la vez con una decisión casi sorprendente para venir de un chico tan tímido como él.— Pero al menos déjame... ayudarte...

Changbin no era capaz de reaccionar, de mover un mísero músculo, tampoco de elaborar mayor respuesta que el silencio. Simplemente lo miraba, con la cabeza embotada por tantos pensamientos que no era capaz de ordenar.

— Deberían mirarte, tiene una pinta muy fea. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al médico o...?

— No.— Su respuesta fue tajante. No podía ir a ningún hospital, tampoco quería.— ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo dejar que nadie... sepa esto.

Por supuesto entendió a qué se refería pero parecía un tema tan delicado que no quiso meterse por el momento. Se remitió a asentir tratando de retirar los restos de sangre de sus labios. Le era difícil mantener la concentración y no perderse entre sus pensamientos.

— ¡Aash!—Se quejó apretando los dientes ante la presión que el chico había ejercido sobre su nariz.

— Perdón, perdón.— Rápidamente dejó de toquetear para simplemente observarlo preocupado, por lo menos ya no sangraba tanto.— ¿Te duele mucho?

El moreno asintió desviando la mirada, se sentía demasiado expuesto, demasiado vulnerable.

— Changbin...— Su voz captó por completo la atención del mayor que posó los ojos sobre los del pelirrojo atrapándolos. Era extraño cuando hacía eso. Cómo desaparecía el resto del mundo simplemente conectando sus miradas.

¿Sería demasiado si...? Negó en un cabeceo agarrando su escasa seguridad e inundando su garganta de valentía.

— Ven a mi casa y déjame curarte bien, ni médicos ni nada, prometido. Pero al menos bajarte un poco la hinchazón y limpiarte la sangre...

— Tus padres...

— No están, tranquilo.

Quería salir del sitio lo antes posible, no paraba de pensar que su padre volvería en cualquier momento. Además estaba empezando a preocuparse porque la hemorragia no terminaba de cortarse.

El moreno se quedó en silencio durante un rato sin saber qué responder. Normalmente cuando ocurrían estas cosas se iba a casa de Hyunjin, y de hecho era su idea hasta que se topó con el australiano.

También solía ser directo con la gente y hacía lo que realmente quería hacer. Pero no era capaz de negarse. No cuando sus ojitos brillaban con esa fuerza y los dedos todavía le temblaban.

Soltó un suspiro y asintió caminando hasta el coche y abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

— Venga, entra. Antes de que me arrepienta.

Los labios del menor se arquearon ligeramente y asintió adentrándose en el vehículo. Puso el motor en marcha y empezó a conducir hasta la casa de Félix.

Le costó no mirarlo durante el trayecto, si ya de por si era atractivo con las manos al volante solo empeoraba, aunque a la misma vez le hacía sentirse un crío. Aprovechó ese tiempo para disociar lo que estaba ocurriendo y asimilar que iba a estar con el chico que le gustaba en su habitación a solas y a la misma vez se repetía en bucle que no, que iba a olvidarlo. Solamente le curaría un poco y le daría compañía si la necesitaba.

Pero por supuesto no hay mentira más evidente que las propias promesas hacia uno mismo. Especialmente cuando estas surgen del corazón.

Changbin por su parte trataba de no pensar en lo ocurrido en casa, sólo centrarse en la carretera y las indicaciones que le daba el muchacho para llegar a su hogar. No sabía en qué momento el pelirrojo se había colado de esa manera en su vida, cómo pasaron de hablar un par de noches a la semana a hacerlo todos los días. Era raro, especialmente porque llevaba días sin recibir ninguno de sus mensajes y en cierto modo... ¿lo echaba un poco de menos?

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta estaban en su habitación. Tenía una casa espaciosa y agradable, repleta de luz y olores agradables. De buenas sensaciones. Justo al contrario que la suya.

— Voy a por el botiquín y un poco de hielo.

El moreno asintió y se quedó echándole un vistazo a la misma, estaba bastante adornada pero a la vez no resultaba cargante. Las paredes tenían pegados múltiples posters de videojuegos y algún que otro cuadro de cuando el muchacho era pequeño o con su madre. Se adentró un poco más fijándose en la estantería a rebosar de libros que denotaba su pasión por la lectura, y también otra de las baldas ocupada por carátulas de juegos, todo intercalado con pequeñas figuritas e incluso conchas procedentes de su tierra natal.

Decidió esperarlo sentado en la cama, cubierta con una colcha estampada en un cielo nocturno y con varios peluches desperdigados por esta. No pudo evitar reír al recordar la conversación de aquella noche en la que le dijo que se parecía al gato y de repente lo imaginó allí, oculto entre las sábanas y abrazado a uno de ellos.

— Ya estoy perdona por tard-

Sus mejillas se encendieron al verlo tomar uno de los peluches y se acercó también sentándose y rebuscando en el botiquín.

— Menuda colección.— Le soltó el mayor en tono burlón curvando los labios en una sutil sonrisa.

Félix notó el rápido pellizco en el corazón, le estaba mirando, y mejor aún, sonriendo. No podía evitar que aquel cosquilleo le invadiera, incluso hasta con cosas tan estúpidas.

— Calla...— Susurró sin abrir apenas los labios un tanto avergonzado y con las mejillas apretadas causando risa en el contrario.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que eras el gatito. ¿No me vas a decir cual es tu favorito?

— Que gracioso te has levantado hoy ¿no? — Le siguió con ironía imitando su exagerada sonrisa y ese tono aniñado.

— Es porque he podido dormir. Cómo últimamente mi gatito con insomnio no me habla pues...

"Mi gatito con insomnio". Se llevó los dedos con disimulo al brazo pellizcándolo. Debía estar soñando.

— No digas tonterías y túmbate, todavía te sangra la nariz.— Le ordenó el pelirrojo incapaz de formular algo más, le iba a estallar el corazón a ese ritmo.

Hizo caso y reposó el cuerpo en el colchón, blandito y con su olor fresco y dulzón que no tardó en envolverlo. Era extraño pero se sentía cómodo y seguro. De repente todo lo ocurrido se había esfumado de su mente.

Félix se sentó a su lado y taponó sus fosas nasales con algodón para que pudieran terminar de coagular. Una vez lo consiguió posó sobre su nariz un pequeño saquito que había improvisado con una tela y que en su interior tenía hielo.

— Cuidado, cuidado...—Se quejó el moreno cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.

— Toma, sujétalo tú.

Félix mientras tanto se decidió a limpiar la sangre y heridas en sus labios. Si anteriormente ya le era complicado ahora todavía más, especialmente porque los ojos del muchacho no paraban de recorrerle el rostro.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— ¿Hmm? Nada, nada. Sigue.— Le dijo con una sonrisa escudriñando cada detalle de su rostro con sus pupilas.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo haciéndolo. Viajando entre aquel sendero de pecas, deslizándose hasta sus ojos chisporroteantes para terminar en esos gruesos labios entreabiertos y su lengua atrapada entre los dientes denotando concentración.

Su presencia le hacía sentir cómodo, como sumergido en una nube calentita. Aquella noche en casa de Hyunjin creyó que fue simplemente cosa del momento pero esta situación únicamente se lo confirmaba.

— ¿Qué... miras? — Le preguntó Félix de repente en un ligero y tímido susurro. Le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

— Si te lo digo igual explotas de la vergüenza.— Le soltó sin cortarse ni un pelo.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante y el pelirrojo sintió esa sensación temblorosa en el interior de su pecho. La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pongo nervioso?

— No... Calla.

El chico se alejó al instante, la estrategia de mantener su compostura y olvidarlo le estaba saliendo estrepitosamente mal.

Changbin solo pudo reír ante su respuesta, estaba claro que había algo más. Algo en su interior que centelleaba con fuerza cuando se acercaba. Y para qué negarlo, le causaba curiosidad. Verlo sonrojado empezaba a volverse un pasatiempo interesante.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

— Bastante, ¿tiene muy mala pinta?

— Bueno... Estás muy feo.

El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su atrevimiento mientras se incorporaba aún con el saquito de hielo pegado a su nariz.

— Pues para estar tan feo no dejas de mirarme.

El corazón se le apretó contra el pecho y ese calor tan característico le escaló desde los talones hasta la cabeza. Llevaba todo el rato bromeando con él y empezaba a convertirse en un problema. ¿Cómo iba a fingir naturalidad si su mente solo era capaz de pensar en lo muchísimo que le gustaba?

Changbin se estaba divirtiendo con cada una de sus reacciones. Era tan fácil sonrojarlo... Pero a la misma vez no sentía que fuera como esas chicas tímidas con las que intentaba ligar. Él se avergonzaba pero no le seguía de la misma manera, lo hacía con precaución, acariciando las llamas lo justo para no quemarse.

¿A qué estaba jugando? No lo tenía demasiado claro. Pensó en que tal vez le salía divertirse como lo hacía con Hyunjin, bromeando y fingiendo un falso cortejo. Era eso, simplemente. Sí.

— Vaya, ¿dibujas? —Le preguntó el moreno fijándose en su escritorio donde reposaban varios marcapáginas, una paleta de acuarelas y pinceles secándose.

— No, no... No lo mires.— El chico entró en pánico y trató de colocarse en medio para taparlos con las manos. Craso error. Eso solo causó mayor curiosidad en él por lo que se puso en pie forcejeando para que le permitiese echarle un vistazo.

Félix terminó con las muñecas apresadas por una de sus manos mientras que la otra lo apegaba a su cuerpo inmovilizándolo. De nuevo ese calor asfixiante quemándole los pulmones, inundados de su embriagante aroma. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Alguien como él... Tan frío y distante... Que siempre lo había observado con indiferencia.

— Son muy bonitos, ¿por qué no querías dejarme verlos?

Su voz le hizo temblar y cerrar los ojos, temía que si su respiración se volvía demasiado fuerte esta llegara a sus oídos, que el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón le llamase la atención.

— Tampoco son la gran cosa...

— Deberías valorar más lo que haces, ¿de qué son exactamente?

— Cuando termino un libro... me gusta hacerlos de recuerdo.

Los ojos del mayor se deslizaron hasta la estantería fijándose en cómo sobresalían de estos, ahora tenía curiosidad por echarles un ojo a todos.

— Veo que tienes una buena colección. ¿No me la vas a enseñar? — Félix negó histérico tratando de soltarse, jamás le había enseñado aquello a nadie.

Changbin se giró ante el forcejeo analizando con una sonrisa su expresión, no había visto nunca a nadie tan nervioso y sonrojado. Le ardía la piel, podía sentirlo únicamente con aquella cercanía. Estaba adorable con las pequitas adornando ese mar carmesí que había creado. Una perfecta obra de arte.

— ¿Por qué no? Vaya enfermero me he buscado.

— Si tan malito estás deberías seguir en la cama curándote ¿no?

— Vale, vale. Entonces voy a ponerme cómodo.— Finalmente lo soltó y llevó los dedos al borde de su camiseta para retirarla siendo consciente de su atractivo. El pelirrojo, al percatarse de sus intenciones, lo tomó de las manos, empezaba a faltarle el aire.

— T-Tampoco... Tampoco te pases. ¿No te estás tomando demasiadas confianzas?—Le preguntó con las mejillas apretadas soltándolo al darse cuenta de que lo tenía tomado por las manos.

¿De verdad esto no era otro de sus sueños?

— Eres tú el que me ha invitado a su casa y me ha dejado pasar.— Se encogió de hombros enredando los dedos en su propio cabello revolviéndolo ligeramente.

Entonces una llamada llegó a su móvil.

— ¿Si? Ah, Hyunjinnie... Sí... Te había llamado antes. Bueno, un poco, pero si estás ocupado no pasa nada.— El pelirrojo se alejó para darle espacio mientras recogía el botiquín.— Mi padre... ya sabes. No, no. No te preocupes, estoy en casa de Félix.—Al pronunciar su nombre no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que por algún motivo terminó por contargiarle al moreno.— Sí. Vale, pues lo que tarde en llegar, ahora nos vemos.

— ¿Ya te vas?—Le preguntó más para ser informado que para confirmarlo.

— ¿Qué remedio? Mi mejor amigo no puede vivir sin mí.— El chico simplemente se limitó a asentir y los labios del mayor se curvaron al instante.— Pero no te pongas celoso, luego te hablo.

No pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa y negara mordiéndose la lengua.

Para Changbin era imposible detener aquel juego.

Para Félix no ilusionarse y dejarse llevar por ese extraño cosquilleo que le revolvía el estómago.

— Te acompaño a la puerta, anda.

Una vez ambos llegaron a esta el menor se apoyó contra el marco clavando los ojos en los suyos. Estaba empezando a atardecer, las luces anaranjadas se entremezclaban creando preciosas sombras por su rostro.

No podía quitarse esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara. El corazón volvía a latirle como aquel día en la casa de Hyunjin, como todos los momentos en los que un mensaje nuevo aparecía en su pantalla.

— Ve con cuidado, y tómate algo para el dolor.

— No te preocupes, soy un chico fuerte.

— Vuelve a repetírmelo en unas horas, valiente.

Ambos rieron. Era extraña la forma en la que se sentían. Esa curiosa comodidad que acababan de descubrir.

— Oye Changbin...— El chico alzó ligeramente su mandíbula para que continuara.— Si necesitas cualquier cosa... dímelo ¿vale? Soy un buen enfermero pero también se me da bien escuchar.

Por supuesto sabía a qué se refería, no habían tocado el tema de los golpes y por el momento prefería que siguiera siendo así. Simplemente asintió guardando las manos en sus bolsillos. Sus ojos se congelaron y el aura que los envolvía se tornó fría y distante.

Félix creyó que de nuevo volvía a haber metido la pata, o que tal vez fue un estúpido por volver a ilusionarse, pues una vez que salían de esa esfera etérea la realidad se lo cargaba todo.

Pero entonces...

— Gracias por todo. Por... traerme a tu casa y curarme.— Su mirada volvió a inundar la del muchacho haciéndolo temblar. Tal vez aquellos pozos fueran increíblemente oscuros pero por primera vez pudo vislumbrar una tenue y centelleante luz al fondo.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelirrojo y asintió enérgicamente con las mejillas apretadas. Tras eso observó cómo se montaba en el coche y se marchaba.

Ninguno de los dos entendía que había ocurrido aquella tarde, pero parecían tener algo claro. Cuando estaban solos las cosas eran distintas. Y es que Félix era capaz de encontrar al fin esa luz que sus orbes irradiaban y Changbin una extraña y peculiar calma que le hacía olvidarse del resto del mundo.


	12. Chapter 12

— Han… ¿que demonios es eso?

Todos estaban rodeando la mesa observando una caja ubicada en el centro de la misma.

— Mira, mira. Baja las persianas.

Finalmente habían logrado coincidir pues, al parecer, el rubio tenía algo impresionante que enseñarles. Y desde luego no mentía. Al eliminar la luz de la habitación una extraña y peculiar aura azulada emergió del recipiente.

— Me di cuenta el otro día estando en la habitación a oscuras, pensaba que sería cosa de alguna luz al atravesar el material pero…

Entonces acercó las manos y abrió la tapa dejando ver su interior. Se trataba de una especie de musgo extendido por encima de un sustrato.

Jeongin sintió rápidamente esa sensación incómoda y pegajosa escalar hasta su nuca, lo que a simple vista se mostraba estático cambiaba por completo través de sus pupilas. La superficie verdosa parecía moverse con una suavidad imperceptible y generar ligeras vibraciones. Como si intentara comunicarse, pero era incapaz de percibir algo más.

Sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos se toparon con los de su hermano. Supo al instante que no había sido el único en notar aquel extraño fenómeno.

— Musgo, ¿y qué pasa con eso?— Preguntó Changbin encogiéndose de hombros y apoyando la cara sobre la mesa.

— ¿Cuantos musgos que brillen así has visto tú?— Hyunjin negó en un cabeceo dándole un ligero empujón.— ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

— Bueno…

Han se rascó la cabeza un tanto incómodo y fue su novio el que terminó por responder.

— De la mansión.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Si con todo lo ocurrido aquella edificación les daba mal rollo el nuevo descubrimiento únicamente lo empeoraba.

— Lo encontré en una bolsa de patatas, supongo que me la dejé en el suelo y una de las noches que estaba allí cuando iba a irme lo ví. Esa luz tan bonita… No pude evitar acercarme, era como si me llamara. Así que me la quedé.

Todos los presentes le miraban sorprendidos e incrédulos. Todos menos Minho que había estado viviendo el proceso con él. Chan se inclinó para poder analizarlo con detenimiento, el centelleo que producía era casi hipnótico.

— Pero… No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con la investigación.— Soltó Seungmin de repente cruzándose de brazos.

— Hay más.— Minho cerró con cuidado la caja y volvió a alzar las persianas. Entonces colocó uno de los pergaminos sobre la mesa señalando un punto en específico. Era un dibujo en el que podía apreciarse una especie de seta en distintos estadíos de formación, y justamente esa ilustración se repetía a lo largo de las páginas que habían obtenido.

— Lo vi de casualidad hace unas semanas.— Comenzó a explicar Han revolviéndose el cabello.— Al principio no lo relacioné pero a medida que pasaron los días… Se volvió más y más extraño.

— ¿Cómo extraño?

Conectó miradas por un instante con su pareja y suspiró tomando su mano.

— Fue cosa de Minho. Digamos que él… tiene una sensibilidad especial con estas cosas. Empezó a escucharlo, como una especie de murmullo vibrante que no cesaba y… que siempre venía del mismo sitio.

— ¿Cómo que sensibilidad especial? — Preguntó Chan con rapidez, aunque se podría hacer una idea de a qué se referían.

— Ya sabes, con las cosas paranormales y…

Minho tomó una bocanada apretando un poco la mano de su chico, le costaba hablar de cosas como éstas. Siempre lo habían tomado por loco, odiaba exponerse pero no parecían malos chicos y ahora que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos quizá hacer aquella confesión sería lo más conveniente.

— Soy capaz de escuchar cosas que los demás no escuchan, ver otras que pasan desapercibidas a ojos de los demás. No sabía nada de ese musgo hasta que fuí un día a casa de Han y lo oí. El mismo ruido que suena en la mansión.

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los de su hermano, que parecía sorprendido por su repentina sinceridad.

— ¿Qué ruido? — Félix no terminaba de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, se mantenía en silencio expectante por conseguir esclarecer la situación.

— Parecido a… un murmullo muy fuerte, es difícil de explicar pero se te mete en la cabeza y es imposible callarlo.— Suspiró sentándose finalmente, jugueteando con sus dedos incómodo.— Le pedí que se deshiciera de esa cosa, pero entonces encontró los dibujos y se obsesionó con hacerlo crecer.

—¿Cómo que hacerlo crecer?— La voz de Chan aumentó su volumen y frunció ligeramente el ceño.— Podrías habernos dicho algo.

— Quería asegurarme, ¿vale? Y además, tampoco hace tanto que lo sé. Pero lo importante es que... esos últimos días parece más receptivo.

— ¿Receptivo? Han, es un musgo.— Jeongin no cabía en su asombro, sabía que el chico tenía gustos muy peculiares pero no tanto como para cuidar de algo tan extraño.

— Pero no es un musgo cualquiera. No le gusta el Sol, si le da se pone a chillar. Es muy exquisito.

— A chillar…

Changbin y Hyunjin no cabían en su asombro con la conversación, ¿en qué diablos se habían metido? ¿Musgos que chillan por la luz y que brillan? Esto se les había ido de las manos.

— A ver… En su defensa diré que es cierto. Desde que lo trasplantamos a la caja ya no hace tanto ruido.

— Es por los gusanos

— Ya empezamos...— Minho suspiró rodando los ojos y el resto lo observaron sin entender a qué se refería.— Está obsesionado con que esa cosa come como los animales.

— No es que esté obsesionado, es que es verdad.  
  
—Han… Son musgos.— Le volvió a recordar Jeongin.  
  
— No son musgos normales. He estado investigando para poder cultivarlos bien, leí que los gusanos son buenos para la tierra y…

Seungmin estaba a punto de explicarle como el cultivo de setas no funcionaba así pero ni si quiera le dejó intervenir.

— Así que compré gusanos, y se los zampó.

Changbin soltó una carcajada inclinándose sobre el respaldo y negando con una sonrisa.

— Venga, que no tiene gracia. Ahora en serio.

— ¿Queréis verlo?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Les parecía absurdo comprobarlo siquiera pero dados los extraños acontecimientos que habían acaecido últimamente ya se esperaban cualquier cosa, por más peculiar que fuera.

— Busca algún bicho, vamos.— Le ordenó Hyunjin a su amigo dándole un empujón.

— ¡No!— Las voces de Chris y Félix resonaron a la vez.— Por qué… ¿Por qué no le dais algún trozo de verdura y ya?

— No le gusta, solo come carne.

— Pues de la nevera mismo, yo que sé.— Continuó el rubio, le daba lástima que un insecto tuviera que morir para comprobar aquello.

Se decidieron a probar, a experimentar si realmente el muchacho decía la verdad y esa masa verdosa era capaz de descomponer la carne con tanta rapidez. Por supuesto estaban convencidos de que sería una exageración, al menos la parte más racional del grupo. Félix y Chris sin embargo creían con mayor ímpetu en sus palabras.

Tal vez dejar volar la imaginación sea lo que a veces, paradójicamente, nos acerca a la verdadera realidad.

Justo como aquella tarde.

Al abrir la caja minutos más tarde no quedaba resto alguno de carne y los presentes se miraron con el corazón encogido. Changbin y Seungmin seguían buscando el truco usado por el rubio, Hyunjin simplemente lo observaba boquiabierto junto a Jeongin, y Félix y Chris estaban entusiasmados, atosigando al dueño de aquella monstruosidad sobre todas las dudas que les habían surgido.

Pero el reloj alcanzó la novena aguja antes de poder responderlas todas. Había llegado la hora de marcharse.

— ¿Te apetece pararte un rato en mi casa? Mi madre ha preparado alitas de pollo.— Le ofreció al pelirrojo a su amigo con una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de afirmar con la cabeza cuando Han lo interrumpió.

— ¿No vienes entonces? Tenía ya preparados los cassettes y todo.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo y nada más hacerlo supo que sus palabras iban con un doble sentido. Una excusa. Aunque no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería exactamente.

— Ah… Es cierto Lixxie. Pero si quieres nos vemos mañana ¿vale?— Le respondió con una sonrisa revolviéndole el cabello.

— Vaaale, mañana nos vemos.

Seungmin fue el primero en salir por la puerta, acompañado de Félix, tenían un poco de prisa. Jeongin mientras tanto se había quedado hablando con su hermano, sentía que poco a poco las cosas con él iban a mejor.

— Venga Binnie, que se hace tarde y mis padres me la van a liar.

— ¿Eh? Pero si yo tengo que irme a trabajar.

— Joder, pues podrías haber avisado.— Bufó el castaño cruzándose de brazos tras abrocharse la chaqueta.

— Te lo dije, pero como últimamente tienes la cabeza en las nubes…

Entonces la conversación de los dos hermanos llegó a sus oídos y una idea le pasó por la cabeza, alegrándose enormemente de que su amigo tuviera planes.

— Minho, que no hace falta, ni que tuviera dos años.

— Yo puedo acompañarte si quieres, tengo que pasar de todas formas por esa zona.

El muchacho alzó una ceja mirándolo, aunque internamente rodó los ojos ante su ofrecimiento. Pero era la mejor forma de que su hermano se callara de una vez así que simplemente aceptó y ambos salieron del piso del mayor enfundados en sus respectivos abrigos.

Las calles permanecían frías y silenciosas, iluminadas únicamente por la luz titilante de las farolas. Para los dos jóvenes era extraño estar juntos de aquella manera, especialmente al menor le resultaba curioso como Hyunjin permanecía en silencio y con sus labios arqueados en una tierna sonrisa.

— Sabes que mi casa no pilla de camino a la tuya ¿no?

El mayor asintió en un cabeceo y ambos rieron.

Las cosas entre ellos habían pasado de ser un una explosión continua a poder coexistir sin incendiarse constantemente. Pero aún así a Jeongin le seguía resultando intrigante la reciente amabilidad de su alumno, cómo le brillaban los ojitos cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

Le daban incluso escalofríos. ¿Alguien como él actuando de esa manera? Seguía buscándole los tres pies al gato pues ninguna de sus teorías terminaba por sostenerse.

Pero aún así, aunque se quejara contínuamente de lo raro que era, y de lo pesado que se ponía… En el fondo… Y no tan en el fondo como él creía, tampoco estaba tan mal.

— Oye… Lo de tu hermano… ¿Es en serio?— Le preguntó el chico dedicándole una breve mirada.

El castaño asintió cabizbajo, no estaba seguro de si debía o no tocar el tema pues al final eran cosas suyas y Minho no tenía demasiada relación con Hyunjin.

— Creía que solo eran… Ya sabes, rumores. Cosas típicas de película.

— Tampoco es que sea algo demasiado común.

— Tiene que ser guay eso de poder sentir cosas que otros no pueden.

— No se si diría que es...guay.— Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios.— Minho lo ha pasado muy mal con todo esto. Mis padres creían que tenía algún problema mental, ya sabes… Y lo tuvieron de psicólogo en psicólogo.

— Pues vaya, que mal…

— Ya…

Un extraño silencio los envolvió mientras seguían caminando.

— ¿Qué pensaste tú cuando te lo contó?

El chico sonrió al rememorar cómo llegó a su habitación aquel día, aunque no guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de esa época atesoraba todas las experiencias vividas con su hermano.

— Creía que estaba burlándose de mí o que quería asustarme. Me despertó una noche muy alarmado diciéndome que había algo en el comedor. Le dije que se fuera a dormir que era tarde pero al final me obligó a salir de la cama y acompañarlo.

— ¿Viste algo?

— Por supuesto que no, estaba completamente vacío.

— ¿Y lo creíste sin más?

El muchacho asintió rascándose la nuca, aunque aquello no era del todo cierto.

— ¿Entonces sólo veía cosas? ¿No os hablaba o se escuchaban pasos por el pasillo?— El castaño empezó a lanzarle preguntas, interesado por saber si la realidad tenía un mínimo de parentesco con aquellas películas de terror que se zampaba con Changbin.

— No, no, no. Minho podía ver la silueta de aquel hombre, pero también le hablaba.— Era extraño charlar de ese tema tras tanto tiempo.

— Joder, que miedo.

— La verdad es que si que daba miedo… Y se oían cosas… Puertas abrirse y cerrarse, pasos, como uñas por la pared… Una de las noches estaba intentando dormir y escuché a la perfección unos pasos que entraban en la habitación y luego un zumbido muy fuerte y…

Entonces se dió cuenta.

“Mierda.”

Hyunjin también lo hizo y lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Oh, ¿entonces tú también puedes…?

— No… Yo no…

No quería que nadie lo supiera, y mucho menos él. Estaba tan cómodo hablando que se le había escapado aquel dato. Sus labios empezaron a temblar y se detuvo en seco. Quería irse de allí.

Y eso hizo, empezar a andar todo lo rápido que sus pies le permitían para escapar antes de que las preguntas o las burlas llegaran.

Pero unos cálidos dedos le atraparon la muñeca y poco a poco terminaron por tomar los suyos acariciándolos.

— ¡Eh, espera!

Sentía una presión en el pecho muy desagradable. No quería. No con él. Se iba a burlar, se iba a reír.

— No voy a decir nada. Te lo prometo.— Soltó aquello completamente seguro de sus palabras. Tenía miedo de que la situación se cargara los avances que había conseguido obtener en esas últimas semanas.

Sin embargo los ojos de Jeongin estaban envueltos en duda y desconfianza. Y eso no le tranquilizaba en absoluto, le hacía sentir como un depredador acorralando a su presa.

— Si quieres irte está bien, no quiero agobiarte. Pero… No me mires así, por favor.— Susurró el chico en un hilo de voz agachando la cabeza. El temor que inundaban sus pupilas lo estaba asfixiando. No podía soportarlo.

El castaño lo miraba sorprendido. Viajando entre la confusión y el recelo. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? ¿De verdad podía fiarse? Miles de dudas asediaban su mente en ese momento.

— Haré como que no se nada. No volveré a preguntarte sobre el tema pero… No te alejes…— El agarre en sus dedos se apretó pero ni siquiera fue capaz de levantar la vista de sus zapatos.

Jamás entendería los comportamientos de aquel chico pero hacerle sentir así le causaba una insólita presión en el pecho que no le gustaba. Tal vez se equivocara al confiar. Tal vez no.

Pero independientemente de las posibilidades decidió hacerlo.

— Vale, vale… Te creo.

— ¿De verdad?

Parecía incrédulo ante su respuesta, realmente pensó que se iría y que volverían a entrar en ese bucle propio de dos completos desconocidos. El menor asintió.

— ¿Te… parece raro?—Le preguntó repleto de inseguridades, el único que sabía sobre aquello era Seungmin y nunca habían profundizado demasiado en el tema.

— No.

— ¿De verdad que…?

— De verdad.— Respondió antes de que acabara la pregunta.— Los animales pueden oír cosas que nosotros no ¿verdad? ¿Por qué iba a ser raro que tu escuchases cosas que otros no pueden?

Jeongin sonrió asintiendo un tanto avergonzado, disfrutando de la cándida sensación que se acababa de asentar en su pecho.

— Es distinto.— Los ojos de Hyunjin viajaron hasta los suyos al oírlo hablar nuevamente.— Yo no soy capaz de percibir tanto como él… Solo un poco.  
  
— ¿Entonces es algo de familia? Ya sabes, genes y esas cosas.

Jeongin se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

— Vaya pregunta más tonta, perdona. Si tus padres creían que a Minho le ocurría algo está claro que no debían entenderlo.

— No, no es eso… Es que… Mis padres no son… Mis padres.

El rostro del mayor se mostró confuso al escucharlo, sin entender demasiado bien a qué se refería y con un montón de opciones rondándole la cabeza.

— Nos criamos juntos en un orfanato.— Confesó finalmente desviando la mirada.— Así que… No podemos saberlo.— Hizo una breve pausa y continuó.— A mi hermano le costaba estar con los demás, muchas veces me lo encontraba hablando solo… Y luego cuando empecé a darme cuenta de lo que pasaba… Lo entendí.

Parecía que soltaba todo aquello más como confesión nocturna que por el mero hecho de hacérselo saber al castaño. Simplemente para sacárselo del pecho.

— Pero mis padres no. En ese entonces yo era muy pequeño y tampoco comprendía que estaba ocurriendo. Se que lo hicieron con toda su buena fé pero… Lo dañaron. Le hicieron pensar que ese don era un problema mental. Que algo en él estaba mal...— Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, la culpa volvía a devorarle.— Y yo… No estuve ahí para él. No le defendí porque me daba miedo que me llevaran al médico y me dijeran que estaba mal también.

— Jeongin…

— No, no intentes justificarlo. Tenía que haberlo apoyado y fue un cobarde, ¿vale?

— Eras un crío, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.

— Que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho no significa que esté bien.— Negó frustrado hundiéndose más en su abrigo.— Cuando fuí consciente de lo que había ocurrido empecé a darle todo mi apoyo, pero supongo que ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Estaba dolido?

— No, no. Minho nunca me ha dicho nada sobre aquello, jamás me ha echado las culpas. Pero se que todo lo que le dijeron sigue en su mente y… Supongo que por eso me aleja de ese mundo. Porque no quiere que yo también pase por lo que él pasó.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir ese peculiar picor y cómo, estos, empezaban a humedecerse. No quería llorar, mucho menos delante de él. Pero todo este tema le removía demasiadas emociones.

— Oye, Jeongin.— El chico alzó la vista hasta él al llamarlo.— Se que no tengo ni idea y tampoco derecho a entrometerme pero, en serio, no creo que tengas que cargar con esa culpa.

Sus miradas conectaron por un instante, el mayor tenía sus labios arqueados en una de esas cálidas y livianas sonrisas, tratando de reconfortarlo.

Finalmente llegaron ante la puerta de la casa del más jóven, no tenían ni idea de qué hora era, aunque tampoco es que les importara demasiado.

— Y en caso de que hubieras metido la pata de verdad… Todos cometemos errores. Mírame a mí.— Se señaló con una de sus manos.— Fui un cretino contigo y ahora estamos bien.

— No cantes victoria tan rápido.

Ambos rieron. Se sentía bien. Esa pequeña complicidad, como sus pupilas se enredaban y el ambiente se volvía denso y calentito.

Entonces el menor se percató de que todavía tenía sus dedos sujetos y que no los había soltado desde que el castaño se los tomó. Las mejillas se le incendiaron sutilmente y se deshizo de la unión con timidez.

— Debería… entrar ya. Es tarde.

— Deberías.— Asintió Hyunjin con una sonrisa al ver su nerviosismo aflorar, se sentía como una batalla ganada. Una de las grandes.— Nos vemos en la próxima clase, profe

El retintín de su voz volvió a hacerle sonreír y asintió caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola para entrar.

Pero entonces se detuvo.

— Hyunjin.— Sus ojos lo buscaron y no tardaron en encontrarse con los suyos, a unos metros de distancia.— Avísame… Avísame cuando llegues.

De nuevo volvió a asentir curvando aún más sus labios y se marchó, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en esa melodía tan reciente y que únicamente aparecía cuando estaba con él.

[...]

La puerta se cerró y los ojos de Chris viajaron instantáneamente hacia la pareja, en especial hasta el rubio, que acaba de volver de la habitación con algo entre sus manos.

— A ver, cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?

Obviamente sabía que lo de la música fue una mera excusa, el hecho de que solo quisiera compartir aquello con él le causaba aún mayor curiosidad. Le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercase y se colocara a su lado.

— Ábrelo.— Sus ojos se posaron sobre la carpeta de cartón poroso que yacía sobre la mesa. Alargó los dedos tomándola, dentro encontró distintas páginas y recortes de periódicos además de documentos impresos.

Alzó la mirada topándose con la del rubio, luego con la de su novio. Estaba claro que no se trataba de uno de sus juegos.

_“El pasado 3 de Abril fue reportada la desaparición de Julia Addams, de apenas 32 años de edad. Tras observar el estado en el que fue hallado su domicilio la policía no descarta que se tratara de un secuestro premeditado.”_

Siguiente folio.

_“ 15 de Abril… El joven volvía a casa tras una jornada de senderismo por el bosque. La denuncia fue impuesta a la mañana siguiente por sus padres y la policía planea llevar a cabo una búsqueda exhaustiva por los alrededores.”_

_“ 28 de Abril… Isabella Smith… a las puertas del pub… continúa desaparecida.”_

Chris tragó saliva tomando los recortes con las manos temblorosas.

_“ 6 de Mayo… La policía mantiene que podría tratarse de un ajuste de cuentas… el caso sigue abierto.”_

_“ 16 de Mayo… Desaparición de sus ahorros… todo indicaría una fuga premeditada.”_

— Han…

— Lo sé… Minho pensó que no sería buena idea hablarlo con ellos delante.

— No quería meterlos en esto pero creo que al menos tú deberías saberlo… Han me lo enseñó todo el otro día.

— Pero… ¿Estás seguro de que todo esto está relacionado? — El muchacho asintió con determinación.

— Nunca hemos tenido tantos casos… Riverdale siempre ha sido un pueblo muy pequeño. Y si te fijas… Todo aparece en recuadros pequeños, o maquillado. Hay algunos que solo están en internet.

— ¿La policía está intentando taparlo?— El mayor asintió enredándose sus hebras oscuras entre los dedos.— Joder…

— La otra noche… — El chico tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó. — Me colé en los archivos policiales.

— ¡¿Que hiciste qué?!— Chris no cabía en su asombro, no esperaba ese giro de acontecimientos en absoluto.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Es una locura pero… El cibercafé estaba abierto y… se me ocurrió echar un vistazo.

Estaba acostumbrado a colarse desde otros ordenadores en bases de datos y páginas poco seguras o a las que no tenía acceso. Minho fue el primero en enterarse, y aunque no le hizo precisamente gracia tampoco pudo echarle la bronca por los descubrimientos que realizó.

— Esto no puede salir de aquí Chris, ¿prometido?— El rubio asintió en un enérgico y veloz cabeceo.

Puso en sus manos dos folios y el corazón se le detuvo. Eran ellos. Los policías de aquella noche.

— ¿Pero cómo…?

— Entre lo que me diste y el horario de turnos que les correspondía… Son ellos ¿no?

Asintió de nuevo analizando ambas caras con detenimiento asombrado por las capacidades de su amigo.

— Ahora que sabemos como se llaman… Podemos seguir más de cerca sus pasos.

— ¿Estáis seguros?— El mayor les dedicó una breve mirada a ambos.— Os estáis metiendo en demasiadas cosas, y ninguna de ellas legal.

— Pero cariño…

— No, cariño no. Primero los pergaminos extraños, luego el musgo que chilla y ahora policías relacionados con las desapariciones. Esto empieza a ser demasiado.

— Llevas razón.— Han lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos pues pensó que le apoyaría.— Son demasiadas cosas, pero con todo lo que está pasando tener información y no hacer nada sería casi como ser cómplices.

Minho negó soltando un suspiro al ver por dónde iba.

— No vamos a meternos más de la cuenta, solo tener un seguimiento, por si todo esto va a más.

— Oye...— Han tomó la mano de su pareja depositando un beso en el dorso de la misma.— Confía en mí. Se que a veces me paso por curioso pero… Iré con mucho cuidado.

— Podrías ser tú el que dirige la investigación, sólo haremos lo que nos permitas. Así tampoco nos meteremos en problemas. ¿Qué te parece?

Por supuesto Chris sabía cómo jugar sus cartas, justo por eso en cuanto conectaron miradas supo que aceptaría.

— Como os paséis pienso usaros de comida para el musgo, que lo sepáis.

Ambos rieron al escucharlo y el moreno también terminó por verse contagiado de estas. Tenían mucho trabajo por delante así que tras anotar puntos a investigar y formas de hacerlo se pusieron manos a la obra.

[...]

— A...l...ram...ad

— A ver, al… alr… Vale aquí. Ceniza, siguiente.

— A..Alf..azili..lin…

— ¿Vaselina? ¿Seguro?

— Eh… Sí. Alf… alfazi…

— Trae anda.— Changbin le quitó el manuscrito provocando que este hinchara ligeramente sus mofletes.— Pues si es alfazilin.

—¿Veees?— Le respondió en torno burlón dándole un pequeño empujón y recuperando el trozo de papel.

— Oye enano, respeta a tus mayores.

— Eres más bajito que yo, Changbin.

— ¿Que qué? Ahora verás.

Sus manos lo alcanzaron y empezaron a forcejear mientras Han elevaba la vista del diccionario con la cara hecha un cuadro.

¿Desde cuando aquellos dos bromeaban de esa forma?

— Venga, que me tengo que ir pronto. Félix, ¿preparaste tu parte de la traducción?

— Ah, sí, sí.— El pelirrojo se levantó al instante rebuscando en uno de los cajones y sacando de este en una hoja doblada.— Usé el libro que me prestó Hyunjin y Seungmin me echó una mano… Pero no se si está bien.

— No te preocupes, déjame que le eche un vistazo.

El chico sacó la libreta, que estaba a rebosar de trozos de papel llenos de traducciones. Todavía les faltaba mucho para tenerlo al completo, pero estaban esforzándose para poder entender qué era todo aquello lo antes posible.

Colocó el de Félix debajo de una de las cuartillas que él mismo había pasado a su idioma y que correspondía con el primer párrafo. Entonces empezó su lectura.

_“ Confieso que no siempre fuí un hombre de bien, que mancillé la tierra que me vió crecer de pecados imperdonables y jugué con las reglas de la vida como si se tratasen de meras palabras, obviando el divino castigo por pretender tejer con mis propios dedos el destino del hombre. Sin embargo, jamás llegué siquiera a atisbar, pues de haberlo sabido hubiera arrojado hasta el último trozo de papiro al más profundo de los pozos, el gran horror que sacudiría mi pueblo por haber profanado el macabro arte de los Dioses._

_La tentación me fue entregada a manos de un familiar que transitaba mi comarca en uno de aquellos calurosos días de verano, donde la arena era un perfecto reflejo del Sol e irradiaba ese dorado cegador que atormentaba las pupilas. Lo acogí en mi hogar durante su estancia, jubiloso por poder compartir qué había sido de nuestras vidas durante los anteriores meses. Pero algo había cambiado, la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban, arenas movedizas que ocultaban un secreto bajo esa fangosa capa de arcilla y agua._

_Tal vez de haber conocido el resultado de mi pregunta jamás la habría formulado. ¿Pero es acaso un delito pecar de curiosidad cuando fueron los propios Dioses quiénes nos la otorgaron? “_

Un escalofrío de miedo y entusiasmo le recorrió la columna vertebral, parecía sacado de uno de esos libros de terror que tanto le gustaba. Sus ojos se toparon con los del menor y pudo entrever en ellos en temor que le había causado descubrir una parte de lo que el pergamino escondía.

— Hablaré con Minho y Chan, a ver que me dicen de todo esto, y seguiré investigando, ¿vale?

El pelirrojo asintió mientras éste se levantaba y recogía sus cosas. Félix se preguntaba hasta qué punto estaba bien seguir con todo esa historia y deseaba que los manuscritos fueran solo el borrador de un relato o meras fantasías de una persona con demasiado tiempo libre. Pero a la misma vez que el temor siduadía sus ganas de desentrañar aquel misterio sabía que era una de las pocas maneras que tenía de interactuar con el moreno.

— Nos vemos.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue el detonante del extraño silencio que se implantó a continuación. Estaban solos.


	13. Chapter 13

Únicamente el golpeteo de las gotas contra el cristal rompía aquel extraño ambiente. Félix trató de ponerse manos a la obra con las siguientes traducciones, rebuscar entre la lista todas las palabras que tenían pendientes.

Continuó pronunciando, o al menos intentando, los curiosos vocablos mientras el mayor los buscaba en el diccionario. Se supone que todo debía ir bien, el chico estaba sentado en la cama, el moreno en el escritorio, la distancia no suponía nerviosismo. Pero si su mirada. La forma en la que lo atravesaba con esos ojos tan oscuros y sus labios seguían curvados en una ligera sonrisa. Una juguetona y cálida.

Siguieron así hasta que el pelirrojo no pudo aguantar más y le lanzó un peluche.

— Para de mirarme, me vas a gastar.— Consiguió formular con las mejillas a punto de explotarle.

— No tendré esa suerte.— Continuó picándolo, empeorando así la rojez de su rostro.— ¿Por qué te pone tan nervioso?

— ¿Cómo llevas la nariz?

Félix no sabía qué decir, así que usó la técnica milenaria de responder con una pregunta y cruzar los dedos para que no volviese a repetirla. Pero la jugada no le salió precisamente bien.

El muchacho se puso de pie con el diccionario en mano y se acercó sentándose en el orilla de la cama sin borrar esa sonrisa.

— Pues no sé, ¿tú cómo la ves?— Félix estaba pegado a la pared con las piernas encogidas, tratando de alejarse de él todo lo posible y con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.— Tranquilo, ni que fuera a comerte, puedes acercarte.

Lo miró receloso, tomándose un par de segundos para relajar su respiración. A estas alturas ya ni siquiera le afectaba que Changbin pudiera darse cuenta de lo nervioso que le ponía, porque lo sabía, actuaba así a conciencia.

Se puso de rodillas frente a él, sintiendo como las mismas se hundían en el colchón. Estaba demasiado cerca, sus ojos se fundieron casi con necesidad y el tiempo, como siempre que se quedaban a solas, volvió a detenerse.

— Ya no está hinchada, ni morada...— Apuntó deslizando sus dedos con cuidado por la misma.

— Tuve un buen enfermero que me cuidó, ¿sabes?

— Entonces deberías darle las gracias y dejar de burlarte de él todo el rato ¿no crees?

El moreno sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior y la respiración del pelirrojo se detuvo por un instante.

— De todas formas sigue fea... Y tú también.— Declaró finalmente moviéndose para volver a su anterior posición. Pero el mayor le tomó por la muñeca.

— Pues para estar feo sigues mirando demasiado, ¿no? Justo como el otro día.

Le costaba respirar teniéndolo tan cerca, mantener su corazón silencioso y organizar sus pensamientos para no soltar algo inapropiado y terriblemente sincero. No quería meter la pata pero su aroma dulzón tan intenso lo tenía abstraído.

— Digamos que... tengo una extraña inclinación por mirar a chicos feos, gruñones y que disfrutan burlándose de mí y admirando mis pecas.

Changbin se quedó de piedra al escuchar de sus propios labios aquellas declaraciones que habían surgido de manera tan directa. ¿Se le habría escapado? Aunque el moreno estaba al tanto de que su presencia lo alteraba. Desde el primer momento lo supo.

¿Era cruel jugar aunque no tuviera ningún tipo de intenciones con él? Tal vez. Pero algo le instaba a hacerlo, a pegarse, a mirarlo y hacerle sonreír.

— Qué inclinación tan curiosa... Entonces deberías tener cuidado.

Sus dedos lo soltaron pero aún así no se separó ni un centímetro. Casi podían sentir la respiración del otro. La luz solar era prácticamente inapreciable, la habitación se había teñido de ese peculiar tinte azulado propio del crepúsculo y las gotas de agua cada vez chocaban de manera más violenta contra la ventana.

— ¿Cuidado con qué? —

— Con no confundir al lobo con un cordero.

El muchacho no supo cómo interpretar sus palabras, tampoco esa mirada tan gélida como el azul que cubría las paredes.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a comerme?— Le respondió con una sonrisa asomando entre sus abultados labios, esperando que todo fuera una de sus extrañas bromas.

Pero no lo era, y se dió cuenta al instante.

Había una verdadera advertencia detrás de todo aquello. Una petición. Que no se pillara por él, que le ordenara a su corazón dejar de latir así. Que hiciera algo para que todo ese extraño juego pudiera continuar sin salir herido.

— Hablo en serio, Félix.

Pero lo que no sabía es que ya no había marcha atrás. Que el pelirrojo estaba completamente perdido en aquel lóbrego y asfixiante océano.

— ¿Vas a... hacerme... daño?

El aire se volvió denso y las sombras azuladas los envolvieron devorándolos. El moreno no sabía qué responder, únicamente era capaz de observar el montón de pensamientos, afirmaciones y dudas que no tenía claro cómo ordenar.

Miedo. Angustia. Dolor.

A Félix le iba a estallar el pecho. ¿En qué momento habían terminado teniendo aquella conversación? Usando estúpidas metáforas para tocar el tema que tanto temían hacer.

No podía. No podía quedarse con la duda.

— ¿Vas a hacerme daño, Changbin?

Esta vez su voz salió repleta de determinación y su mirada se clavó con fuerza en sus pupilas abismales.

Tanta seguridad hizo al mayor tambalearse, trató de hablar mas la voz le temblaba. Él no quería hacerle daño. No quería dejar de apreciar su sonrisa y cómo sus párpados se entrecerraban al hacerlo.

El ruido de la lluvia se tornó ensordecedor, los ojos del pelirrojo amenazaban con dar paso a una tormenta. Y eso fue lo que le hizo reaccionar.

— No... Yo... No quiero hacerte daño, Félix... — Susurró buscando de nuevo su mano.

Sus dedos se encontraron y el menor la apartó asustado al sentir ese calambrazo en el pecho. Le iba a hacer daño, podía ver el terror en sus ojos, la expresión encubierta de disculpa.

— Félix.

Volvió a murmurar su nombre y esta vez consiguió tomarla y la apretó con fuerza, evitando así que se soltara.

Sentía como se ahogaba en el interior de sus orbes, en ese océano revuelto que amenazaba con tragárselo en cualquier momento.

— Entonces... No digas eso... Por favor... No lo digas más.— Consiguió responderle con la respiración agitada. El moreno asintió enérgicamente y acarició con suavidad el dorso de su mano.

Todo el aire contenido se le escapó de los pulmones y terminó con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de este.

Ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro cómo habían llegado a ese punto, a experimentar una situación tan íntima y abrirse ligeramente sin querer hacerlo. Con miedo a mostrar demasiado y terminar aquellos extraños encuentros.

— Lo siento...— Susurró el mayor muy bajito enredando sus dedos entre las hebras rojizas y ligeramente rizadas de Félix.

Percibió el cosquilleo al instante y le hizo retorcerse de placer. Quería estar así para siempre, pegado a su piel, con su aroma favorito envolviéndole la nariz y los dedos del chico perdiéndose entre su cabello.

Pom, pom.

La puerta sonó de repente y el pelirrojo se despegó histérico, con las mejillas llenas de sangre. Apenas podía vislumbrar el rostro del mayor por lo oscura que estaba su habitación, únicamente aquel tenue brillo en sus ojos.

Fue capaz de alargar la mano hasta la lamparita del escritorio y encenderla antes de que su madre la abriera.

— Hola.— Saludó con una sonrisa asomando la cabeza.— ¿Cómo va el estudio, cariño?

— Hmm... bien, mamá.— Le respondió agitando ligeramente el diccionario como muestra de ello. Solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta de lo roja que debía tener la cara.

— Tu eras... Changbin ¿no?

— Sí, señora.

La mujer volvió a sonreír adentrándose en la estancia.

— Está lloviendo mucho fuera y acabo de preparar la cena, ¿por qué no te quedas hasta que escampe un poco?

— Oh, no se preocupe, tengo el coche fuera.

— ¿Seguro? De verdad que no es molestia, me da apuro que salgas con la que está cayendo.

La vista de Félix se perdió por un instante en el ventanal, casi ni se podía ver a través del cristal, solo esos pulsos de luz provenientes de los rayos.

— No se preocupe, además no es la p...

— Quédate.

Los dedos del muchacho se aferraron a su chaqueta con fuerza, no quería que se fuera y mucho menos en coche mientras llovía tantísimo y los relámpagos cruzaban el cielo.

— Félix, en serio, que no pasa nada.

— Sí pasa... Solo a cenar, y luego te vas.

Sus ojos volvieron a chocar, unos ligeramente avergonzados, los otros suplicantes. No podía decirle que no.

— Está bien, me quedaré.— Le respondió sin despegar sus miradas y rápidamente sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa de alivio.

— Ahora bajamos, mamá.— La señora asintió y los dejó de nuevo a solas encajando la puerta al salir.

El ambiente era extraño, por una parte cómodo y por otra demasiado íntimo; cálido pero también abrasador. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos quería volver a tratar el tema así que decidieron enterrarlo y recoger un poco la habitación.

— Hmm... deberíamos...

— Sí, vamos.

Lo que fuera por escaparse de aquella atmósfera tan cargada, ambos tenían muchas cosas que digerir pero sabían que no era el momento de hacerlo. Que tal vez lo mejor era dejarse llevar y meditar una vez el Sol volviese a salir.

Sobre la mesa ya estaba colocada la cena que se trataba de sopa casera y coliflor al horno. Changbin no estaba acostumbrado a comer tan sano, siempre tenía que prepararse su propia comida y la mayoría de veces tiraba de platos precocinados. Empezaron a comer en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Félix en ocasiones lo miraba, le gustaba verlo en esa situación. Le gustaba tenerlo junto a él. ¿Cómo habían terminado acercándose tanto?

— ¿Tú también estás en la clase de mi niño?

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron del color de su cabello. "Mi niño". No podía hacerlo sentir más crío.

Changbin pareció notar la mueca de desagrado del menor y ahogó una risa.

— Que va, señora, yo ya terminé el colegio hace unos años.

— Pensaba que ibais todos juntos. ¿De qué os conocéis entonces?

A su madre le gustaba estar enterada del círculo de amigos de su hijo. Félix no estaba muy seguro de qué explicación darle, pero desde luego la verdadera no entraba en sus planes.

— Me lo presentó Hyunjin.

— En el videoclub de Chris.

Sus miradas se encontraron rápidamente.

"Mierda".

— Fueron a buscar una película y ese día estaba yo con Chris esperando a que terminara.— Relató el australiano esperando que aquella excusa colara.

— Chris suele hacer muchas veces quedadas para ver películas y como la casa de Hyunjin es bastante grande pensamos en hacerlo.

— Me alegra mucho que Félix haya conseguido adaptarse y encontrar amiguitos nuevos. Siempre le ha costado mucho encajar y...

Abrió mucho los ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba, no iba a empezar con ese discurso delante de él. No iba a hacerlo. No.

Changbin se percató al vuelo de su nerviosismo y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios.

— Mam...

— Shh, déjala hablar.

Si las miradas mataran estaría más que muerto.

— Como madre entenderás que es un alivio saber que tiene gente a su alrededor.

Le resultaba extraño que mostrara tanto interés en su hijo, y a la misma vez tener ese pensamiento le asqueaba. Porque sabía que si estaba ahí era porque nunca supo lo que era tener a alguien que se preocupase por él, una verdadera familia.

— Por supuesto, señora. Lo tenemos bastante mimado, pero se porta muy bien.— Terminó por soltar con una sonrisa juguetona.

El moreno se llevó un pisotón por debajo de la mesa, a Félix le iba a estallar la cara.

— Ni que fuera vuestra mascota.

— Oh, pensaba que Sándwich y tú lo érais.

— ¡Changbin! — Se quejó con las mejillas apretadas mientras el otro estallaba en risas seguido por su madre.

Aunque estuviese muriéndose de vergüenza en el fondo le gustaba estar así, simplemente siendo ellos mismos y dejándose llevar. Sin miedos, sin restricciones.

La hora de marcharse llegó. El muchacho abrió la puerta topándose con un panorama casi apocalíptico. En sus años de vida jamás había visto una tormenta tan fuerte en Riverdale

La gotas se unían formando una gruesa capa de agua que caía de manera violenta, los truenos se volvieron cada vez más estruendosos y las calles empezaban a formar pequeños ríos.

Pero el moreno seguía con la idea de marcharse.

— ¡¿Dónde vas?! — Le preguntó histérico tirando de su chaqueta al verlo salir.

— ¿Cómo que dónde voy? Pues a casa, Sherlock.

— No.

Sus ojos se abrieron en exceso y ladeó la cabeza sin comprender demasiado.

— No te vas. No voy a dejar que te vayas con la que está cayendo.

— Félix, que no es para tanto.

Aunque en realidad él mismo sabía que si lo era. Le hacía plantearse la posibilidad de que ni siquiera fuese obra de la naturaleza, y más después de todo lo que había ocurrido durante las últimas semanas.

— Te aviso cuando llegue.

Y de nuevo se giró para salir, convencido de su decisión. Hasta que reparó en sus cálidos brazos rodearlo, pegándolo contra su cuerpo, y se quedó sin respiración por unos segundos.

— Me da miedo que salgas...

Sentía como frotaba con suavidad el rostro contra su espalda, buscando apropiarse de la calidez de su organismo y a la vez envolviéndolo en el suyo. Su olor dulzón y fresco se mezcló rápidamente con el del petricor que emanaba del asfalto.

— Pero si no pasa nada, solo son cuatro rayitos de nada, agua y...

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió el pueblo entero provocando que el chico lo pegara más contra él.

— Si te quedas te enseño los marcapáginas.

Aquella propuesta pilló al muchacho por sorpresa. Desde luego la oferta era jugosa, y entre enfrentarse al frío de la lluvia para llegar a una casa de mierda hasta arriba y cobijarse en la calidez de su hogar... Tenía clara su respuesta.

— ¿Estás seguro? No quiero molestar tampoco.

— Tengo dos camas. De verdad que no molestas...

El moreno se giró, todavía atrapado entre los brazos del chico, que parecía no ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus dedos viajaron hacia esas bonitas hebras rojizas enredándolos con delicadeza.

— ¿Seguro?

— Seguro. Ven, te prestaré un pijama.— Una risa se le escapó al escucharlo.— ¿Qué?

— No me va a caber.

— Pero si soy más alto que tú.— Se quejó el menor dándole un codazo, pero instantáneamente el muchacho atrapó su brazo.

— Pero mira que bracitos, me va a quedar pequeño.

En eso llevaba razón, su cuerpo estaba mucho más musculado. Aquel pensamiento desencadenó una cascada de imágenes mentales que detuvo al instante.

— Menos hablar y más caminar al cuarto, no voy a dejar que te escapes.

Se colocó detrás suya empujándolo por la espalda y alejándolo de la puerta mientras el moreno no podía evitar reír y picarlo un poco más. Finalmente encontró un pijama acorde al tamaño y salió de la habitación para dejarle intimidad, cambiarse y avisar a su madre.

"Vas a dormir con él."

"Vais a dormir solos."

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Podía escuchar el incesante golpeteo de la lluvia contra el tejado, casi tan estridente como el de los latidos de su corazón.

Minutos más tarde consiguió armarse de fuerza, o al menos de la suficiente para salir del baño y meterse en su habitación.

Tragó con fuerza al verlo enfundado en aquel pijama azul de ositos. Le quedaba un poco pequeño y marcaba ligeramente cada una de sus curvas. A Félix le iba a dar algo, su mente viajaba de un lado a otro y sus ojos también, específicamente de los brazos al abdomen descendiendo hasta sus muslos.

— ¿No tenías alguno con un estampado más... decente?— Su pregunta lo sacó inmediatamente de aquel pozo de pensamientos.

— ¿No te gustan los ositos?— Bromeó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona acercándose al mueble de la cama para sacar y preparar la de abajo.

— Me gustan más los gatitos.

Su cuerpo tembló como si fuera sacudido por alguno de aquellos incesantes truenos.

— No digas tonterías...— Susurró encorvándose para colocar bien el cubre del colchón.

— Además es muy fino, el tuyo parece suave y calentito.

De repente sintió el tacto de sus dedos deslizarse por la curva de su espalda, cortándole la respiración.

Los retiró de un manotazo, girándose con las mejillas ardiendo y el pecho descontrolado, dejando al moreno totalmente desconcertado. ¿Se había pasado?

— P-Perdona... — Se disculpó con la voz temblorosa.

Toda la situación le tenía muy nervioso y Changbin pareció darse cuenta.

— ¿Estás seguro de que está bien con que duerma aquí, Félix? Si estás incómodo puedo quedarme en el sofá o...

— ¡No!— Respondió de forma inmediata clavando las pupilas en las suyas.— No, no... No es eso...

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

Changbin estaba seguro de la respuesta, de hecho una parte de él esperaba escucharla y la otra rezaba porque no lo hiciera.

Félix por su parte no sabía qué decir, pero desde luego la verdad no estaba entre sus opciones. Un nuevo trueno resonó..

— Las tormentas... No me gustan. Me dan un poco de miedo...

El moreno alzó una ceja receloso sobre su respuesta, pero tal vez fuera lo mejor, fingir que todo era así, una perfecta mentira libre de incomodidad.

— ¿Qué tormenta? Yo no escucho nada.— Se encogió de hombros caminando hacia la estantería y ojeándola por encima.— Pero se de alguien que me debe algo.

El ambiente de nuevo volvió a ser suave y ligero, esa extraña tensión que aplastaba el oxígeno de la habitación había disminuido.

— No tengo ni idea de que me hablas.— Sus labios se arquearon y antes de que pudiera decir algo más el muchacho lo tomó de la muñeca tirando de él y acercándolo hasta el mueble.

— O me los enseñas o me iré, tú mismo.

— Está bien... Pero no vale reírse.— Le advirtió apuntándole con el índice sacándole una carcajada al mayor.

Los minutos pasaron sorprendentemente rápido mientras viajaban de un libro en otro, cada uno de ellos tenía un marcapáginas distinto y podía intuírse el orden de lectura por la mejoría de la técnica. Félix estaba bastante inseguro y avergonzado, Changbin por el contrario sorprendido. Le parecía curioso que tuviera aquel hobbie, también la facilidad de plasmar las historias en un simple papel. Algunos eran visualmente claros, otros simplemente jugaban con elementos abstractos que el jóven no terminaba de comprender.

La estancia pasó de estar inundada por el nerviosismo a dejar paso a una peculiar y cálida comodidad. Terminaron sentados sobre la cama llena de libros y charlando sin ser capaces de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Nunca le había interesado la lectura pero ver la ilusión y la pasión con la que hablaba el pelirrojo de aquellos tomos le causó curiosidad y le hizo querer saber más y más.

— ¿Y qué hay de este?

— Oh, este...— Tomó el libro entre sus manos acariciando el lomo con una sonrisa.— Fue el primer libro que me compré.

— Pues el diseño es horrible, vaya malgasto de dinero.

— ¡Oye! — Se quejó dándole un ligero empujón.— Yo lo veo bastante bien, siendo un libro de fantasía le pega.

— Pff... fantasía. No me gusta.— Consiguió esbozar mientras bostezaba apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico con naturalidad.

— Pero si ni siquiera lo has leído...— Le respondió enredando los dedos en su cabello azabache causándole una expresión placentera que revolvió su corazón.— Además tiene una buena historia de romance y...

De nuevo resoplidos. Félix no pudo evitar reír al ver como intentaba quejarse entre balbuceos y con los ojitos cerrados

— Siempre es lo mismo. Chico conoce chica, chica se enamora pero el chico no la corresponde, hasta que ve a otro intentando conquistarla. Entonces se pilla y vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Es aburrido.

— Este es distinto, de verdad.— Una idea pasó por su mente.— Llévatelo.

— ¿Eh? No, no...

— Sí, veeeenga.— Le insistió ofreciéndole el libro.

— Félix, que a mi lo de leer... Ya sabes que no.

— Solo el primer capítulo, si no te engancha me lo devuelves.

Miró el libro con recelo pero terminó por aceptar la propuesta, ya fuera por la persistencia del muchacho o porque su cerebro estaba adormilado. Recogieron todos los tomos que estaban esparcidos por la cama para finalmente meterse bajo las sábanas y apagar la lámpara. Las luces y sombras parpadeaban a causa de la tormenta, Félix no paraba de mirar hacia la ventana, sin embargo sólo podía percibir cómo el manto de agua se deslizaba por el cristal.

— Changbin.

— ¿Hmm? — El sonido salió de sus labios de forma casi imperceptible.

— Gracias por... quedarte.

Y volvió a responder sin palabras, solo con un murmullo afirmativo.

El pelirrojo se acurrucó bajo la manta cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir pero entonces vió los suyos entreabriéndose en mitad de la oscuridad y los cerró rápidamente con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

Los truenos no paraban de retumbar por todo el pueblo haciéndolo temblar.

— ¿Sigues teniendo miedo?

Su voz sonó entre el silencio y uno de aquellos estallidos ensordecedores sorprendiendo al muchacho. Abrió los ojos y se encontraron en la penumbra, justo como horas antes.

El pelirrojo asintió en un cabeceo con la mitad de la cara oculta, tapando así sus mejillas ardientes, aunque entre tanta oscuridad no fuera visible.

— ¿Quieres qué... me meta en tu cama o algo?

Se quedó de piedra al escucharlo. Una parte le chillaba que aceptase, la contraria se negaba en rotundo.

Changbin sabía que el contacto ajeno lo tranquilizaba, pudo escucharlo aquella noche en casa de Hyunjin por lo que le sorprendió que no aceptara al instante. Sus ojitos chispeaban casi con la misma intensidad que los relámpagos. Tal vez fuera demasiado para él.

Justo por eso alargó la mano apoyándola en el borde de la cama de Félix.

— Changbin...

— Shh, solo cógela y vamos a dormir.

Y así lo hizo, con los labios apretados en una sonrisa y el pecho envuelto en esa extraña sensación que solo conseguía cuando lo tenía cerca. Sus dedos estaban calentitos, no pudo evitar toquetearlos ligeramente y acariciarlos.

La tormenta continuaba descargando furiosa, sus pensamientos la imitaron dificultándoles conciliar el sueño, pero una vez sus manos se unieron una extraña calma los envolvió.

Se sentía seguro. Se sentía bien. Cómo toda la determinación a la que se aferró para olvidarlo se desvanecía. Estaba más seguro que nunca de que quería seguir descubriendo todas las facetas de ese chico, de mostrarle poco a poco el revuelo que causaba en su organismo y esperar a que, con tiempo y paciencia, esa extraña mariposilla se colara en su estómago también.

Durmieron aferrados el uno al otro, como si manteniendo aquel vínculo retrasaran un poco más el amanecer. Como si quisieran ocultarse entre la tempestad, empaparse de esas luces azuladas y acercarse como siempre. Justo lo suficiente para no quemarse. 

[...]

El silencio solo era interrumpido por los rugidos celestiales y la ira que éste desataba contra el pueblo. Los rayos iluminaban incluso más que la luna aquella noche, otorgándole formas retorcidas y siniestras a los árboles que poblaban el bosque de Riverdale. Todos los animales se habían escondido, ni siquiera se percibía el ulular de los buhos y las patitas de los insectos rehuir de las gotas de lluvia. No se escuchaba ni un murmullo sobre la tierra.

Pero si bajo ella.

Una siniestra energía que reptaba y trataba de emerger por cada poro del suelo. Que susurraba en la oscuridad y esperaba, acechante, el momento oportuno para provocar su propia tormenta.

— Pero qué bien que comen los pequeños...

— Míralos... ya casi están saliendo.

Esa masa verdosa y vibrante devorando sangre y carne, cubriéndose de la esencia de aquellos que nunca más volverán y usando su energía para entonar una melodía ancestral imperceptible para los mortales y ajena a esta dimensión.

— Baja el siguiente, me parece que esta noche tienen hambre.

Las risas inundaron la estancia mientras aquellos seres continuaban disfrutando del festín, creciendo en las profundidades de Riverdale y esperando el momento idóneo para despertar y servir al Ojo que acecha entre las sombras y todo lo ve.


	14. Chapter 14

Las semanas de exámenes se avecinaban, justo por eso Chris consiguió convencer a Félix, que ya había alcanzado su mayoría de edad, para acompañarlo al pub del pueblo el sábado por la noche. Además de ellos dos también iría Seungmin con su chica y dentro los esperaban Han y Minho, pues que este último trabajaba sirviendo copas.

— ¡Hey, Lix!

El rubio apareció a su lado enfundado en una camisa y unos pantalones negros y ceñidos, otorgándole un aire más atractivo de lo habitual y haciéndole ganar un par de años.

— Que guapo te has puesto.— Le respondió sorprendido dándole un rápido repaso, a su lado parecía un crío.

— ¿Te gusta? Rollo malote pero no demasiado.

— Chris...

El pelirrojo se llevó las manos a la cara abochornado y el contrario no pudo evitar reír.

— Vale, vale. Me callo. Tú también estás genial, se me hace raro verte tan arregladito.

— Quería... probar algo nuevo.— Murmuró jugueteando con sus mechones ligeramente despeinados.

Se colocaron en la cola esperando a que el local abriese, Chris se encontró con muchos conocidos y el menor fue haciéndose cada vez más pequeñito. No encajaba allí, rodeado de chicos mayores que jamás había visto y que se movían en la misma onda que el rubio.

Pero Chris no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el muchacho se apartara por lo que trataba de meterlo en la conversación y estar pendiente de él. Aquello le hacía sentir muy bien, confirmar por enésima vez que era un amigo increíble

Unas manos lo pillaron por los hombros y se giró topándose de bruces con la radiante sonrisa de Seungmin.

— Se nos ha pasado un poco la hora, ¿todavía no han abierto?

— No te preocupes, y que va, estaban a punto.

— Oye, que guapo te has puesto...— Se acercó a su oído de manera juguetona juguetona.— ¿Buscas a alguien en especial?

Instantáneamente se llevó un codazo provocando que estallara en carcajadas. Por supuesto que Félix no se hubiera esmerado tanto en su atuendo si no supiera que cierta persona fiestera y malhumorada acudiría al pub aquella noche.

Entonces se fijó en la muchacha que estaba detrás del castaño quedándose congelado. Era muy bonita, tenía el cabello azabache cortado en forma de melena y con un flequillo recto que casi tapaba sus ojos verdosos.

— Oh, ¿tú eres Félix? — Le ardieron las mejillas al darse cuenta de que había sido demasiado obvio mirándola.— Seungie me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Sus ojitos se entrecerraron al sonreír, tenía los párpados pintados de forma sutil pero que también rasgaban esa mirada tan exótica a la par que dulce.

— Ella es Hanna, mi novia.— Le aclaró su amigo mientras chica asentía sin cambiar su afable expresión.

— Sí, soy yo, me alegra conocerte por fin.— Fue capaz de responder finalmente el pelirrojo tratando de ser simpático.— Me gustan los... pendientes, son muy bonitos.

— Yo también me alegro, y muchas gracias, los hago a mano.— Los toqueteó enseñándoselos más de cerca.— Ay, que majo es.

Esto último fue para Seungmin pero lo dijo en voz alta, sin vergüenza alguna ruborizándolo por su repentina sinceridad.

— Que por cierto, ¿Innie...?

— Hasta Junio nada, ya sabes... la edad.

La morena hinchó ligeramente sus mofletes.

— Pues vaya, quería devolverle el comic que me prestó la última vez.

Minutos más tarde la cola comenzó a avanzar, Félix iba pegado a Chris sin saber muy bien cómo desenvolverse en ese tipo de ambiente, era la primera vez que salía de fiesta a un pub. Una vez llegaron a la puerta le enseñaron su tarjeta de identificación al portero y entonces el pelirrojo pudo entrever el apellido de su amigo.

— ¿Christopher Bang? — Sus labios se curvaron de manera burlona..— Y la suciedad se va en un...

— Ni se te ocurra.— Le detuvo el rubio tapándole la boca entre risas impidiendo que lo dijera.

— Mifa que efes abufido.— Trato de murmurar el menor consiguiéndolo al zafarse de su agarre.

— Con lo malo que es seguro que hasta se me habría caído el pelo.

— Oh, pues ahora que lo mencionas tienes una calv...

— ¡Venga, tira!— Le dió un empujón colándolo en el interior del local mientras seguían riendo.

Tardó un par de segundos en que sus ojos se adaptaran pero fue como adentrarse en un mundo completamente nuevo. La música inundó sus oídos, podía sentir la reverberación de los altavoces en el pecho. Las luces de neón brillaban de forma tenue pero a la vez intensa, viajando por todas las superficies del lugar y entre ellas a través del ligero humo que le estaba irritando los ojos. La discoteca estaba dividida en dos zonas, una elevada, y en la que se encontraban, donde se situaba la barra y asientos y la de abajo que era la pista.

  
— Está chulo el sitio, ¿eh? — Le preguntó Chris contra el oído pasándole un brazo alrededor del hombro. Era complicado descifrar sus palabras de lo alta que sonaba la música.

Félix asintió con una tímida sonrisa intentando adaptarse a ese tipo de entorno. La gente a su alrededor parecía estar increíblemente desinhibida, ¿aquello era lo que provocaba el alcohol? Bailaban sin vergüenza, reían y disfrutaban de la música... El corazón le dió un vuelco al divisar en la pista al chico que últimamente le traía loco. Se había arreglado, jamás lo había visto tan guapo y por un instante sopesó la idea de que también hubiera sido por si se topaba con él, pero rápidamente la descartó pues no sabía que había decidido ir. Estaba rodeado del resto de sus amigos mientras tomaba algo, pero hubo un detalle que llamó especialmente su atención. También había chicas, chicas muy lindas enfundadas en atuendos que poco dejaban a la imaginación.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada autoconveciéndose de que estaba bien, de que simplemente eran amigas. Tras la noche de la tormenta se encontraba mucho más seguro, no solo sobre sus sentimientos, si no también de que no pasaba tan desapercibido como creía ante los ojos del moreno.

— ¡Pero a quiénes tenemos aquí!

Han se acercó con una de sus enormes sonrisas, él también se había puesto sus mejores galas. Chris y él empezaron a hablar, también Seungmin le presentó a Hanna y estuvieron charlando un buen rato, aunque al parecer no terminaban de ser completamente desconocidos pues la muchacha tenía buena relación con Jeongin.

— Oye, ahora vengo, no tardo ¿vale? —Le avisó el rubio a su amigo revolviéndole ligeramente el cabello.— Cuídamelo, eh. Que voy a buscar a...

— Sí, sí, tranquilo. Yo me encargo de tu bebé.— Bromeó Han llevándose un pequeño empujón por parte del pelirrojo.— ¿Os apetece tomar algo?

— Claro, bebamos algo, tengo la garganta seca.— La primera en tomar la iniciativa fue la chica y todos se acercaron a la barra.

— Espero que no hayáis hecho trampa y seáis todos mayores de edad, eh.— Les avisó Minho que estaba tras la misma apoyado con una sonrisa, iba vestido con un uniforme negro y su pareja no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— Está todo correcto, Minnie, no te preocupes.

— Han...

El rubio soltó un resoplido y asintió sentándose en uno de los taburetes.

— Vale, vale. Está todo correcto, "señor camarero".

Aquello les sacó una risa a los presentes, incluso al mayor que simplemente negó y continuó preparando copas.

Aunque el lugar no terminara de ser en absoluto su zona de confort lo cierto es que no se sentía mal estando allí rodeado de sus amigos. Probar cosas nuevas con ellos siempre iba a parecerle una buena idea.

— ¿Tú que vas a querer, Félix?—Le preguntó la muchacha con una de sus afables sonrisas, una de las tantas cosas que parecía tener en común con su novio.

— Oh pues... Es que yo... Nunca...

Buscó a Seungmin con la mirada un tanto avergonzado suplicando que le echara un cable, pero el primero en percatarse fue el rubio.

— Awww, ¿nuestro pequeñín nunca ha probado el alcohol?

El australiano se repasó los dientes con la lengua desviando la mirada, sabía que lo hacía para picarlo.

— El único con cabeza.— Seungmin le puso la mano en el hombro pegándose a él.— No tienes por qué pedir nada, también hay refrescos, ¿quieres uno?

Éste volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la pista y una idea pasó por su mente. Tal vez... si iba un poco más desinhibido fuera capaz de acercarse al moreno. De atreverse a soltar y hacer las cosas que de normal no podría por el pánico que le causaba el pensamiento de intentarlo siquiera.

— Quiero probar, pero algo suave.

— ¿Seguro, Félix? Que no pasa nada si no te apetece.

— No, no, en serio. Además, por intentarlo no pierdo nada.

Finalmente todos pidieron la misma bebida de Félix, para acompañarlo en su primera vez probando el alcohol. La sensación era extraña pero agradable, los sonidos llegaban hasta sus oídos intensificados pero a la vez más distorsionados, también los olores y los sabores. Parecía que sus pies flotaran sobre el suelo pero al mismo tiempo no se notaba mareado, solo con la cabeza un tanto embotada.

Estar con Han era diversión asegurada pero esa noche especialmente lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, Hanna era muy simpática y Seungmin siempre sabía cómo hacerle sentir cómodo.

Chris llegó quince minutos después acompañado de un muchacho que parecía mayor.

— Hey Jackson, ¿qué pasa? —Le saludó el rubio sonriente dándole un apretón de manos.

Tenía unos rasgos muy varoniles, el cabello, castaño y corto, peinado hacia atrás e iba enfundado en unos pantalones ceñidos y una camisa oscura. Desprendía un aroma sutil y a la vez potente, envuelto en seguridad. Félix no pudo evitar fijarse en los dedos del chico, que estaba entrelazados con los de su amigo. ¿Acaso eran...?

Sus ojos se encontraron y se le cortó la respiración. Tan intensos... Tan oscuros, incluso más que los de Changbin, pero aquellos daban miedo. Miedo de verdad.

— Buenas noches.

— Bu...e...nas... noches...

Chris fue incapaz de aguantar la carcajada que empujaba contra su garganta al ver al pelirrojo tan asustado e intimidado. Se acercó a él revolviéndole el cabello y dejando el brazo sobre su hombro.

— Tranquilo, que no te va a comer. Este es Jackson, mi...

Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo.

— Pareja.— Terminó por aclarar el recién llegado.— Tu eres Félix, ¿verdad? Chris me ha hablado mucho de tí.

El menor asintió en un cabeceo sin ser del todo capaz de mantenerle la mirada por más de unos segundos. Aunque en realidad a medida que los minutos transcurrieron esa sensación de asfixia iba disminuyendo, también la timidez. Su primera impresión sobre Jackson distaba mucho de la realidad pues a lo largo de la noche fue descubriendo que era de todo menos una persona seria. Pero lo más importante, y lo que le hacía sentir verdaderamente tranquilo, era ver lo bien que trataba a Chris y lo felices que parecían ser juntos.

— Venía todas las noches al local... Pensé hasta en vetarle la entrada, empezaba a ser preocupante.— Explicaba entre risas mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

— Lo que uno hace por amor...— Respondió Han cerrando los ojos y llevándose la mano al pecho de forma trágica.

— Fuiste un pesado.— Apuntó Minho dándole una copa a la chica para continuar sirviendo al resto de clientes.

— Ahora estar enamorado es ser un pesado... Que poca cultura romántica tenéis.

Todos rieron al escuchar a un Han visiblemente consternado que se dejaba llevar por el dramatismo mientras su chico lo ignoraba avergonzado.

— Oh, entonces ¿tú eres el dueño del pub?—Jackson asintió pasando el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Chris.

Aquella declaración le hacía sentir más pequeñito todavía, un crío rodeado de adultos...

— Tengo buen ojo para agenciarme muchachos guapos y con dinero.— Bromeó su amigo entre risas y recibiendo un ligero azote en el trasero por parte del moreno.

— Un sugar daddy.— Añadió Han alzando sus cejas.— Yo también quiero uno, súbele el sueldo a Minho y...

— ¡Han!—Le reprendió su novio al escucharlo.

— Vale, vale, no he dicho nada...

— ¿Qué es un... sugar daddy? — Preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender a qué se referían exactamente.

Seungmin y Chris intercambiaron miradas.

— Es una persona que...— El delegado le tapó los oídos rápidamente a Félix llevándoselo consigo.

— No voy a dejar que ensucieis la única mente inocente que queda.

Todos asintieron entre risas. La música cambió de repente y Jackson se pegó más al rubio acercándose a su oído.

— ¿Vamos a bailar un rato?

— Sí, sí, vamos. ¿Os venís o qué?

— Ahora, en un rato.

— ¿Y tú Félix?

El pelirrojo negó, tenía otra cosa en mente.

— Más tarde mejor.

Hanna y Seungmin continuaron charlando con Han y el australiano vislumbró la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo que tenía en mente. Los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo pero aún así se atrevió a dar los pasos que lo dirigían a las escaleras que conducían a la pista.

Se arregló el cabello con los dedos curvando sus labios en una tonta sonrisa. Quería verlo. Verlo y que lo mirara bien. Que solo pudiera pensar en él, en lo guapo que estaba.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, arqueó sus labios en una sonrisa y dejó toda esa tensión se evaporase de su cuerpo para llenarlo de seguridad.

"Saldrá bien".

Las luces se movían con suavidad, inundándolo todo con esa mezcla de tonalidades frías y cálidas, mientras el la tenue humareda seguía devorando el local junto al ruido ensordecedor de los altavoces. Agarró la barandilla para descender hasta la pista, buscándolo con la mirada.

Entonces lo vió.

Una oleada de calor ascendiendo por su pecho y ese abrazo gélido instantáneo que le cortó la respiración. Su cuerpo se tambaleó y agarró la barra metálica con tanta fuerza que los nudillos comenzaron a arderle. Pero no importaba. Nada importaba. Pues el dolor que sentía en el corazón era mucho mayor. Como miles de puñales clavándose al mismo tiempo.

Un agrio veneno que lo devoraba a cada segundo que mantenía sus pupilas puestas en él.

En cómo sus labios se movían contra los de aquella chica, cómo sus dedos le sujetaban de la cintura y sus lenguas chocaban. Esa sonrisa traviesa que tan bien conocía, los ojos juguetones que tantas veces había observado.

El nudo en la garganta no le dejaba respirar, su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad y cada respiración se sentía como miles de púas agujereando sus pulmones. Parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, buscando obtener una visión distinta. Pero sólo encontró la fría humedad de las lágrimas acunarse en sus mejillas y caer. Caer sin descanso.

Lloró como un idiota. Como el enamorado más iluso e ingenuo que jamás había conocido. Experimentando en sus propias carnes cómo se sentía el dolor. Cómo se sentía la verdadera cara del amor y no aquella que percibió a través de las páginas de sus libros.

¿Cómo te va a dañar algo que te hace feliz? Sonrió irónicamente al recordar aquella pregunta que se formuló días atrás mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su faz. Así era cómo debía saber el lóbrego mar que guardaba en sus pupilas. Como echar sal sobre la peor de las heridas.

Pero lo más horrible de todo era saber que aquel día le engañó, que escupió veneno directamente a su corazón en cuanto este decidió mostrárselo.

"No quiero hacerte daño, Félix."

Mentiroso.

Mentiroso.

Pensó en seguir el descenso hacia aquel infierno, de separar sus bocas y encararlo con el rostro empapado para soltarle todo lo que llevaba acumulándose semanas en su pecho. Que le gustaba, que le gustaba muchísimo y se odiaba por haber caído en las redes de alguien como él.

Sin embargo sus pies terminaron por moverse hacia la salida, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, una detrás de otra, y este trataba de enjuagarlas con el dorso de las manos. No serviría de nada. No quería seguir allí. No podía. Simplemente deseaba desvanecerse, dormir y no despertar hasta que esa amarga y tortuosa sensación abandonase su pecho.

— ¡Oye Félix! —Lo llamó Seungmin al verlo caminar tan apurado hacia la entrada.— ¿Félix?

El pelirrojo aceleró sus pasos, tratando de perderse entre la gente, y el castaño supo que algo malo había ocurrido. Han y Hanna se adelantaron para seguirlo pero el chico los detuvo con la mano, era mejor si iba a buscarlo sólo.

— ¡Félix!

Volvió a llamarlo pero para ese entonces ya se había perdido entre la marabunta de gente. Abrió la puerta del local recibiendo ese frío nocturno arropando su rostro y trató de avistarlo, iba de camino a su casa. Rápidamente lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca.

— ¿Estás bi...?

El australiano se giró, con los ojos enrojecidos e inundados en lágrimas que no paraban de brotar dibujando las líneas de su rostro.

No pudo soportarlo más y se derrumbó entre sus brazos, llorando con fuerza, escondiéndose entre su ropa como si perderse entre la misma alejara los pensamientos que atormentaban su mente.

— S-Soy tan estúpido... T-...Tenía que haberos hecho caso... —Gimoteó tapándose el rostro con las manos mientras el castaño le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello pegándolo contra él.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado, Félix?

Por supuesto sabía que se refería al moreno y aquello le entristecía a la par que le enfadaba profundamente. Estaba al tanto de todos sus avances y tras la noche que pasaron juntos y todos los mensajes que le mostraba realmente creyó que las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

— Él... estaba... estaba besando a una chica y...

Su garganta se inundó en llanto nuevamente y se agarró el pecho como si necesitara arrancarse el corazón.

— Dios, Seungmin, te juro que nunca me he sentido tan estúpido...

El chico no tenía ni la más remota idea de que decir, simplemente continuaba tratando de calmarlo mientras lo escuchaba.

— No eres estúpido Félix... ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?

— No... Quiero volver... volver a casa.— Le respondió hipando y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe causando un gran estruendo y dejando ver a un Chris jadeante cuyos ojos viajaban de un lado a otro. Hasta que se topó con ambos.

— ¡¿Félix?!—Se acercó rápidamente a ambos.— Han me dijo que saliste llorando y...

Se quedó de piedra al verlo con los ojos tan rotos y esa expresión lastimera. ¿Qué le había pasado a su amigo?

— Mejor... os dejo solos. Estoy dentro, ¿vale? Voy a buscar a Hanna. — Le dijo al muchacho acariciándole la espalda y este simplemente asintió desviando la mirada.

La calle se quedó en silencio, tan solo se escuchaba el ruido embotado que procedía del interior del pub y el constante moqueo del menor. Chris lo analizaba perplejo, sin comprender qué había podido ocurrir para que el chico sonriente y de ojitos brillantes se convirtiera en un alma en pena.

Lo llevó hasta la acera y se sentaron en el bordillo de la misma.

— ¿Quieres hablar del tema o mejor prefieres que...?

— Me gusta Changbin.— Confesó con franqueza.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos, esperaba muchas respuestas pero aquella no entraba en sus posibilidades.

— Ya veo... ¿Y cuál es el problema?

— Acabo de verlo... besándose con una chica.

— Joder...

— Ya.

De nuevo silencio. Chris sabía que pocas cosas dolían más que el primer desamor. La primera vez que te rompían el corazón. Pasó el brazo alrededor de su hombro y se apoyó contra su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

— No es... que quisiera ocultarlo, pero no sabía tampoco cómo hacerlo. Y no quería precipitarme.

— Igual es una pregunta tonta pero... ¿Estás seguro de que...?

— Sí, Chris, me gusta muchísimo.— Le interrumpió nuevamente mirándolo a los ojos. Podía atisbar en ellos una firme claridad.— Y me siento imbécil por haber creído que... realmente tendría alguna oportunidad.

— No quiero hundir el dedo en la llaga pero... la fama de Changbin es... Bueno, ya sabes.

— Lo sé. Innie y Seungmin me advirtieron y caí como un estúpido. Realmente sentía que... que me estaba dando un poco de vía libre.

— ¿Cómo que vía libre?

Y entonces el jóven se lo contó todo. Desde la escena del sofá hasta sus charlas nocturnas, el incidente que los llevó a terminar en su habitación y finalmente la noche de la tormenta.

Incluso aquella pequeña confesión que se quedó oculta entre las cuatro paredes teñidas de azul junto a sus mentiras.

— Sinceramente... No entiendo por qué jugaba si se olía algo. Que capullo.— Bufó el mayor rodando los ojos, le sentaba como una patada ver a su amigo así.— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

— No lo sé... No sé cómo olvidarlo, Chris. Te juro que si pudiera me lo arrancaría ahora mismo del corazón pero...

— Lo sé. No funciona así. Pero al menos la intención está.

El muchacho acarició ligeramente los hombros del pelirrojo envolviéndolo después en un cálido abrazo.

— Tal vez lo mejor sea que te distancies de él, ¿no crees?

— Sí... No quiero verlo. No quiero verlo más.

Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon y volvió a limpiarlos con los puños de su camisa.

— Los primeros días son horribles pero luego... van pasando y lo recuerdas un poco menos. Cuando quieras darte cuenta todo estará bien, habrás terminado las clases y nos iremos de aventuras.

Félix asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras este frotaba ligeramente su cabello. Quería creer en sus palabras, que sería cierto que un día despertaría y ya no dolería.

La puerta del pub se abrió y aparecieron Jackson, Hanna y Seungmin. Ambos se pusieron en pie y Félix volvió a ser recogido entre los brazos del castaño.

— ¿Cómo sigues?

— Quiero irme ya a casa y dormir...

Los ojos de Chris buscaron los de su chico y tomó su mano acariciándola con delicadeza.

— ¿Te importa si aplazamos lo de esta noche? Félix no se encuentra bien y...

— No, no.— El menor se giró negando rápidamente.— En serio Chris... Necesito estar solo. Mañana hablamos.

— Félix...

— De verdad, te lo prometo.

— Hanna y yo lo acompañamos a casa, no te preocupes. Además nos pilla de camino.

— Vale, vale pero lo que sea me avisas.

Los dos australianos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, uno de esos calentitos y que no quieren terminar. Pero que finalmente lo hace trayendo de nuevo al pelirrojo a la realidad fría y punzante.

Como prometieron Seungmin y Hanna lo acompañaron hasta la puerta de su casa, tocando ligeramente el tema en un intento por animarlo o al menos darle algo de consuelo. Pero por mucho que Félix lo agradeciera sabía que no servía de nada. Que una vez terminase la noche serían meras palabras vacías.

Al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto el muro de emociones se le vino encima. Empezó a llorar, hundiéndose en el colchón y con esa horrible ola de recuerdos cubriéndolo. Y le ardía. Le ardía la piel. El pecho. Como si se hubieran congelado y esa textura gélida le rasgara los pulmones.

Estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo aquello, a arrancarse cada uno de sus sentimientos aunque al hacerlo quedara una horrible cicatriz. Estaba dispuesto porque prefería sufrir por sus propios medios que ser el títere emocional de otra persona.

Pasó la noche despierto, con la compañía de la Luna que trataba de darle un poco de luz entre tanta oscuridad. No sacó demasiado en claro del insomnio, pero hubo una cosa que aprendió.

Que cuanto más felicidad te aporta algo más daño puede hacerte.

[...]

Jeongin iba de camino a casa de Hyunjin, preguntándose una y otra vez por qué había accedido a aquel plan con tanta facilidad. Todos sus amigos estaban en el dichoso pub, al que su edad no le permitía ingresar, y aunque no le resultara un problema no salir de fiesta si que sentía cierta envidia por ver lo bien que se lo pasaban.

La situación entre ambos mejoraba por momentos, el ahora moreno se había vuelto una persona dócil y amable, que ponía atención y cuidado en sus palabras y que, además, se estaba esforzando por conseguir buenas notas para poder pedir sus tan valiosas tutorías. Seguía sin comprender a qué se debía todo aquello, pero desde hacía varios días había dejado de darle vueltas y centrarse únicamente en disfrutar. Porque sí, en el fondo, y no tan en el fondo, también lo pasaba bien a su lado... Aunque a veces se pusiera demasiado pesado y falto de atención.

Al llegar vió una sombra en la terraza, estaba allí, esperándolo, con una de sus traviesas sonrisas.

— ¿Bajas o qué?

—Oh, Romeo, al fin venís a buscarme.

Jeongin se llevó una mano a la cara avergonzado.

— Hyunjin...

— Mis padres me han castigado sin salir, teóricamente no puedo bajar... ¿Me estás pidiendo que rompa las normas por tí? Que romántico...

— Si vuestro amor es verdadero debería bastaros, ¿no, Julieta? — Le siguió el juego cruzándose de brazos. No pensaba escalar por el árbol.

— Que aburrido eres, profe.— Soltó el moreno entre risas, suspirando y desapareciendo de su vista. Minutos más tarde estaba abriéndole la puerta.

— Venga sube, antes de que te escuchen.

Subieron hasta la habitación a hurtadillas, tratando de causar el menor ruido posible. Se sentían como dos críos haciendo una trastada a las espaldas de sus padres, el mayor estaba acostumbrado pero para el castaño todavía era un sentimiento muy reciente.

— ¿Y cuál era tu increíble plan del que no me arrepentiría? —Le preguntó Jeongin quitándose la chaqueta y sentándose en la cama manoseando a la gata, que parecía tolerarlo.

Entonces el chico colocó una silla delante de la ventana y apoyó los pies en el alféizar extendiéndole una mano.

— Es sorpresa, ¿vienes?

Lo miró como si se le hubiera ido por completo la cabeza, ¿dónde pensaba llevarlo? Pero terminó por aceptar, subiendo a la dichosa silla y tomando su diestra.

Una vez salió pudo comprenderlo.

Había preparado una zona del tejado con varias mantas y cojines, además de un montón de aperitivos, tanto salados como dulces, entre ellos sus favoritos, chucherías. Pero lo mejor sin duda alguna eran las vistas, desde allí podía observarse parte del pueblo, y a su vez, la poca iluminación que surgía del mismo les permitía apreciar con mayor claridad la cúpula celeste.

— Vaya, ¿y esto?

— La suite de lujo, solo para clientes especiales. Ahora te alegras de haber venido, ¿eh? — El moreno le dió un codazo mientras sus labios se arqueaban ligeramente. Solo por la expresión de sorpresa de Jeongin ya merecía la pena haber preparado todo.

— Digamos que... no está mal.

Ambos se tumbaron y no tardaron en abrir un paquete tras otro, llenándose los mofletes de porquerías nocturnas mientras hablaban un poco de todo, pero a la vez de nada importante. Y se sentía bien, que todo surgiera de manera tan natural. Poder dedicarse únicamente a disfrutar del momento y dejar de lado el resto de pensamientos.

El móvil del castaño vibró y activó la pantalla cegándose por la luz azulada, era una foto de los chicos que le había pasado Seungmin. Parecían estar disfrutando de la noche. Hyunjin alzó ligeramente la cabeza para poder verla también.

— ¿Changbin no está con ellos?

— Que va.— Negó el muchacho llevándose un puñado de patatas a la boca.— Ha ido con su grupo de amigos a los que yo prefiero llamar los capullos descerebrados.

— Diría por tu tono que no los aprecias demasiado.— Ironizó el menor llenándose la boca también de golosinas.

— Que perspicaz. Me caen como el culo, sigo sin saber por qué Binnie se junta con ellos. Solo sacan lo peor de él.

— Tus amigos tampoco es que sean muy decentes.

Hyunjin alzó las cejas mirándolo, no creía que supiera con qué gente se codeaba.

— Ah, pero esos no son de verdad, solo por las apariencias, tener contactos y bueno... contentar a mis padres. Ya sabes.

— Imagino que... tiene que ser una mierda ¿no?

El castaño se recostó posando la mirada sobre el firmamento, podían apreciarse muchos de los astros con asombrosa claridad, no le importaría repetir cada noche una escena así.

— ¿El qué?— El moreno se colocó a su lado atrapando un regaliz entre sus dientes y tirando de este para partirlo.

— Tener que fingir ser alguien que no eres... Con un entorno que no te gusta, expectativas que no van contigo...— Empezó a enumerar contando con los dedos de su mano.— Un profe que no quieres...

Sus labios se arquearon y al mayor se le escapó una risa. No dudó en tomar ese dedo y bajarlo nuevamente.

— No seas mentiroso, me gusta mucho mi profe.

Sus ojos se encontraron compartiendo ese brillo que opacaba incluso la estrella Polar. Las mejillas de Hyunjin estaban encendidas y sus labios rojizos curvados ligeramente. Pero aún así, aunque el nerviosismo y la vergüenza temblaran en su interior le sostuvo la mirada, sumiéndose en esas orbes en las que adoraría perderse cada noche en vez de hacerlo en el manto nocturno.

Jeongin sintió como la boca se le resecaba, no solo por la cercanía de su rostro, si no por la intensidad con la que lo observaba. Sin embargo no era incómodo, al menos no como las otras veces en la que su instinto le instaba a empujarlo.

— En cuanto al resto... Sí, es una mierda, creo que jamás he podido ser yo mismo con ellos. Es curioso que tus padres sean las personas que menos te conocen en el mundo.

— Yo diría que es bastante triste.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo soltando aquello con tan poca delicadeza llevándose la mano a la boca.

— Me refiero a que...

— No, tranquilo. Llevas razón, es penoso.— Susurró Hyunjin con una triste sonrisa.— Pero supongo que es lo que hay, al final estoy cómodo con cómo soy. Tal vez no sea la mejor persona del mundo pero después de años siento que por fin... Comienzo a ser más yo.

— Bueno... si te sirve de consuelo ahora no me pareces tan imbécil como al principio.

— ¿Eso significa que te caigo mejor? — Le preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos reclinando un poco su espalda.

— Eso significa que no me caes tan mal.

Ambos rieron y elevaron su mirada hasta el cielo, permitiendo que el silencio los envolviera por unos minutos. El mayor deseaba ferviéntemente que apareciera una estrella fugaz para poder pedirle que las noches como estas se repetieran de forma más asidua.

— Ahora que lo pienso... Me debes una tutoría.

— Pero estamos en periodo extracurricular.

— No seas tiquismiquis, anda.

— Vaaale, pregunta.

El muchacho tenía miles de dudas en mente, algunas increíblemente básicas, otras profundas y luego el cajón prohibido de las relacionadas con sus sentimientos.

— ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo?

— ¿Mi mayor deseo? — La pregunta le pilló desprevenido, esperaba cualquiera de aquellas estúpidas cuestiones sobre si le caía bien o sobre del 1 al 10 cuanto lo soportaba.

Hyunjin asintió en un enérgico cabeceo, de repente tenía curiosidad por saber todo sobre él, desde sus sueños hasta que marca de pasta dental utilizaba.

— Pues... quiero ir a la universidad.— Afirmó con el iris repleto de estrellas.—Me gustaría estudiar matemáticas, pero...

El brillo desapareció de manera instantánea y el mayor comprendió entonces lo que sucedía.

— Es muy cara, ¿no? Por eso me das clases.— El muchacho asintió exhalando un suspiro.— Oye, Jeongin.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta los del moreno, que se encontraban sorpresivamente cerca de los suyos, sin embargo... Allí, arropados por las luces celestes, su cercanía no le resultaba incómoda.

— Me he dado cuenta de que dos clases a la semana son pocas... Estaría bien si pudieses venir más días... y más horas.

El castaño entendió al instante lo que estaba tramando y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— Agradezco la intención pero...

— Vamos, profe. ¿O es que no quieres verme tanto?— Bromeó con una de esas sonrisa juguetonas asomando entre sus acolchados labios.

— ¿De verdad quieres que te responda a eso, Hyunjinnie?

"Hyunjinnie".

Los ojos del mayor centellearon iluminando el pueblo entero. Ladeó el cuerpo apoyando la cabeza en su brazo flexionado y hundiéndose en sus pupilas, que casi no podían distinguirse del iris. El corazón de Jeongin empezó a latir con más fuerza de la habitual y temió que el contrario pudiera llegar a sentirlo o percatarse del golpeteo constante que causaba en su pecho.

— Te haces mucho de rogar, profe. Pero en el fondo se que te encanta mi compañía, ¿o me equivoco?

El rostro del mayor se acercó ligeramente al suyo, aún así no se achantó y alzó más la barbilla. Pero la realidad es que por dentro estaba temblando. Temblando porque aquella distancia le quemaba y no comprendía la razón.

— Por supuesto que te equivocas.

— Y aún así accedes a quedar conmigo en horario no lectivo, entiendo.

"Touché".

Aunque siendo sinceros ni él mismo entendía en qué punto había aceptado su propuesta en vez de quedarse en su casa haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

¿Por qué?

Su labios se arquearon un poco más y sus ojos se clavaron en ellos, en lo bonitos y suaves que parecían.

¿Por qué?

El olor a perfume caro colándose por su nariz, cada vez más y más intenso. La calidez de su cuerpo al pegarse al suyo... y cómo su corazón reaccionó desbocándose.

¿Por... qué?

Y finalmente su cálido aliento. Cerró los ojos y espero el tacto de esos bonitos labios, la suave humedad de su boca chocar contra la suya.

Pero lo único que llegó fue la textura de una manta envolviéndole el cuerpo y los dedos del moreno enredándose en su cabello.

— ¿Tienes frío? Pareces Rudolf.

Jeongin sintió el rostro arder como nunca antes. ¿Qué diantres estaba esperando? ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de frustración taladrándole el pecho? Una parte quería que lo besara, y la otra se odiaba por tener ese deseo.

Alguien como él. Juguetón, egocéntrico y orgulloso. Un chico que no conocía el precio del esfuerzo, que no entendía la palabra perseverancia. Un chico que...

Elevó la vista encontrándose con sus ojos entrecerrados y ligeramente curvados, que lo admiraban como si fuera el más bonito de los planetas. Que lo arropaba y lo cuidaba como si alcanzara a ser el bien más preciado del universo.

¿Por qué...?

Pero por más que aquellas dos palabras no pararan de intentar salir por su boca decidió guardárselas y descubrirlo por sí mismo. Decidió acunarse en su pecho y permitir que acariciara su cabello hasta caer profundamente dormido.

[...]

Jackson y Chris se conocían prácticamente desde que éste último se mudó al pueblo, ambos iban al mismo instituto pero a distintos cursos. Por algún motivo tenían una fijación el uno por el otro que trataban de enmascarar con indiferencia, una extraña competitividad que no terminaban de comprender. Se perdieron de vista una vez Jackson terminó su periodo escolar y volvieron a reencontrarse años más tarde en una fiesta. Fue entonces cuando su inexistente relación comenzó a hacerse cada vez más palpable. Cuando sus labios empezaron a buscarse en la oscuridad, lejos de ojos ajenos. Ninguno entendía que le ocurría con el otro, pero podían sentir esas cuerdas que les ataban e impedían que se alejasen, esa fuerza descomunal que atraía sus pieles cada vez que se tropezaban.

Las reuniones terminaron por ser más asiduas de lo que recordaban, se perdían en ese limbo de placer durante la noche, olvidándose del resto del mundo y quemándose la piel, para abandonar la cama del contrario antes del amanecer.

Hasta que empezaron a buscar excusas absurdas para verse y despertar juntos con los cálidos rayos solares acariciando sus rostros.

Todo se quebró cuando Chris lo besó sin ninguna intención lasciva en sus labios, cuando Jackson pudo escuchar cómo su corazón latía en un compás distinto. Sin embargo las cosas no salieron como el rubio imaginó, pues el mayor no veía las relaciones de la misma manera. Enterarse de que el muchacho ya tenía pareja lo destrozó, se sintió el ser más estúpido del mundo y odió con todas sus fuerzas el sentimiento que había enraizado en su corazón. Jackson jamás se imaginó que aquellos encuentros furtivos pudieran terminar por desembocar en esa situación. Aún así, por más que trató de explicarle que no podía concebir las relaciones como algo único y exclusivo, Chris cortó cualquier tipo de contacto con él.

Necesitaba tiempo, conocer a otros ambientes y sanar las heridas. Alejarse para poder ver con perspectiva todo lo que había ocurrido con el que consideró su primer enamoramiento, por más fugaz que hubiera sido.

Y esa calma vino con Namjoon, la persona que fue capaz de enseñarle que el verdadero amor no es dolor, si no paz. Entendimiento y confianza, respeto y sinceridad. Que le abrió las puertas a un mundo completamente distinto. Comenzaron a salir y formalizaron su relación, todo era perfecto pero Chris sabía que seguía sin haber podido cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida, que por mucho que amase a su chico con toda su alma esas extrañas cuerdas seguían tirando de él. Justo por eso fue su propia pareja quien lo impulsó a arreglar las cosas con el moreno.

Mantener dos relaciones fue complicado en un principio, gestionar los celos, las inseguridades y todo el cúmulo de pensamientos que le generaban. Pero una vez pudo hallar su zona de confort encontró una libertad inexplicable, una paz consigo mismo y con el resto del mundo que le hizo terminar de entender a qué se refería Jackson cuando lo hablaron tiempo atrás.

Justo por eso dos años más tarde seguían ahí, juntos. Chris estaba montado en su coche mientras se dirigían al departamento de este. Llevaban semanas planeando aquella noche pues entre sus respectivos trabajos y salidas se les había hecho imposible ponerse de acuerdo.

Esperaba que el encuentro fuera increíble, poder compensar las horas separados, pero a decir verdad estaba preocupado por su amigo, le sabía mal no poder involucrarse más pero a la vez era consciente de que en los asuntos del amor, especialmente en aquellos dolorosos, el único que podía hacer algo era él mismo. Aún así le escribió, lo hizo varias veces esperando una respuesta pero el chico parecía haber apagado el móvil.

El rubio suspiró revolviéndose el cabello y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

— ¿No responde?

— No...

— Chris, que si necesitas que te lleve con él o lo que sea no pas...

— Tranquilo, lo sé. Pero creo que realmente quiere estar solo, simplemente es... que me sabe mal.

Jackson movió la mano de la palanca de cambios hasta los dedos del muchacho entrelazándolos con los suyos y acariciándolos con delicadeza. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan preocupado por alguien.

— A veces las personas necesitan estar solas, no te martirices por ello. Seguro que él tiene claro que puede contar contigo si te necesita.— Chris asintió curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.— No sabía que erais tan cercanos.

Jackson acostumbraba a ver a su chico rodeado de personas constantemente, ambos eran individuos sociables y con un gran círculo, pero que tan solo se implicaban emocionalmente con unos pocos. Y en el caso de Chris hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan unido a otra persona, pues hasta donde él sabía sus únicos puntos de apoyo eran él y Namjoon, además de su familia.

— Es difícil no cogerle cariño, Jackie... Es como un hadita, siempre va a todos lados sonriente y con los ojitos brillantes.

— ¿Debería cambiarlo por la bola de la pista de baile?

— ¡Jackson! — El rubio le dió un empujón y ambos terminaron por reír.— Pero en serio, es un chico genial y se preocupa mucho por todos. Llegó hace poco al pueblo y... No es que me sienta obligado a cuidar de él, si no que algo me empuja a hacerlo.

Una vez llegaron a su edificio aparcó y subieron hasta su apartamento. La decoración era bastante sobria pero a la vez sofisticada, emanando ese aura que el propio muchacho mostraba, pero a la vez repleto de detalles que dejaban ver quién era realmente.

— Es cierto que parece un buen chico. Aunque creo que se acojonó un poco al verme.— Admitió entre risas rascándose la nuca y provocando una carcajada de su novio.

— Es que impones mucho... Y más con esa ropa.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Te gusta?

Su cuerpo se pegó peligrosamente al suyo y le delineó la cadera con los dedos, en un toque suave pero firme, simplemente para comerse parte de su terreno. Para desviar su atención y poder clavarse en esos bonitos ojos oscuros. Pero Chris no se dejaba achantar con tanta facilidad, siempre había sido una guerra contínua por ver quién ganaba aquellos duelos de miradas. Aquellos jugueteos que empezaban con un ligera llama y terminaban por devorarlos. Por sumirlos en ese hoguera abrasadora que les quemaba los pulmones.

— Ya sabes cómo me gusta más, Jackie.

  
*** AVISO: en este punto comienza una escena sexual explícita, indicaré su final por si preferís saltárosla.**

Su boca se arqueó de forma traviesa mientras se encargaba de desabotonar su camisa de seda y que resbalase por su piel atezada hasta terminar en el suelo. El rubio dió un paso hacia atrás para admirar su torso, pero rápidamente la distancia volvió a ser eliminada pues éste lo pegó contra la pared haciéndolo jadear, y deslizó los dedos lentamente hasta su trasero apretándolo con fuerza.

— Me has tenido muy abandonado...—Susurró contra su oído humedeciendo la hélice de su oreja, impregnádola de esa cálida humedad.— Espero que al menos hayas sido un buen chico y te hayas tocado pensando en mí.

Una corriente de excitación azotó su organismo ante ese tono de voz tan grave haciéndolo temblar . Pero aún así lo tomó por la barbilla para hundirse en sus pupilas y sonreír contra sus labios.

— Imaginate lo bueno que he sido que llevo desde ayer sin correrme... No te haces una idea de lo cachondo que estoy.

Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante para Jackson, y él lo sabía.

Sabía a la perfección cómo volverlo completamente loco.

— Chris...

Sus labios se encontraron con violencia, devorándose desesperados mientras el moreno lo cogía en brazos y este enredaba las piernas en su cadera para poder llegar a la habitación. Se quitaron la ropa impacientes, tratando de fundir sus pieles y hundirse en ese vaivén de sensaciones que tanto habían añorado. En ese bucle de necesidad por probar cada porción de su cuerpo y generar sonidos incontenibles en la garganta ajena.

El rubio se colocó encima, sin quitar esa sonrisa lasciva de su boca repasando uno por uno sus músculos y manteniendo sus miradas conectadas.

Pero lo peor fue la sensación de presión que apareció de manera repentina en su erección, cómo aquellos bonitos labios enrojecidos lo devoraban sin vergüenza alguna.

Siempre había sido así. Veloz. Intenso. Con Chris no había otra forma de hacer las cosas.

— Joder... Así. Más rápido...

— Shh... Déjame compensarte, ¿no? ¿O tienes prisa?

De nuevo ese tono juguetón, como si fuera un niño pequeño cometiendo una travesura. Tomándose su tiempo para explorar cada una de sus expresiones y ver como su paciencia iba mermando hasta explotar.

— Christop...

— ¿Me vas a llamas por mi nombre completo, Jackie? — Le preguntó deslizando la lengua por toda su prolongación para volver a envolverlo entre las paredes de su boca.— Encima que lo hago por tí... Para que veas que te he echado mucho de menos.

— Eres un capullo...— Magulló éste entre risas tirando ligeramente de su cabello para hundirse más en su interior volviendo a gemir.

Era incapaz de henchir sus pulmones, el mero intento se sentía como miles de espinas clavándose en su pecho. La cálida cavidad de jóven tenía su cabeza completamente embotada, llevaba tanto sin quemarse con su piel que se le hacía el doble de difícil mantener la compostura.

— ¿Ya vas a terminar? Qué poco aguante... Quién lo diría.

Y ese fue la gota que colmó el vaso.Lo tumbó sobre la cama, colándose entre sus piernas y atrapándole las manos con una de las suyas.

— Qué gracioso estás hoy, ¿no?

— Yo siemp... Ah...

Un gemido emanó de su boca al sentir los dedos del chico abrirse paso con delicadeza en su entrada, dilatándolo con una lentitud insoportable. Trató de moverse contra él, pero apretó sus caderas inmovilizándolo con una sonrisa.

— Que poco aguante... Quién lo diría.— Bromeó usando sus propias palabras lamiendo sus labios para finalmente unirlos en un beso húmedo, enredando sus lenguas y empezando esa pequeña guerra tan sumamente adictiva.

Sus cuerpos terminaron por fundirse en uno, llenando la habitación de gemidos y jadeos, pintando la piel del otro con sus labios... Jackson se movía de forma intensa pero a la vez con una lentitud que les hacía perder la cordura, adentrándose en lo más profundo de su ser para descubrir cuántas tonalidades diferentes podía adoptar su voz.

Admirando su preciosa expresión alumbrada por la tenue iluminación de la lámpara y la claridad lunar que se colaba a través del cristal. Se besaron ansiosos, dejando a un lado todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones para hundirse en el otro. Para empaparse de sus gemidos, de sus jadeos... De cada una de las súplicas que exhalaban los labios calientes del menor y que le instaba a moverse más rápido.

Hasta que aquel latigazo de placer sacudió a ambos y terminaron enredados en el cuerpo del otro y con la respiración agitada.

— Eres horrible, Christopher Bang.

— Shhh, nadie te hace disfrutar como yo y lo sabes.

*** Final de la escena explícita.**

Ambos rieron y el moreno lo abrazó dejando que las falanges se perdieran entre sus rizos áureos mientras lo miraba. Todavía le sorprendía que las cosas hubieran acabado tan bien entre ellos, que pudieran gozar de la libertad que necesitaban y a la vez construir un futuro juntos.

— ¿Me vas a contar entonces qué te traes entre manos? Estás muy misterioso últimamente.

— ¿Seguro? Es información confidencial, si se lo cuentas a alguien tendré que matarte.

Jackson alzó una ceja pellizcando su trasero y llevándose un manotazo por parte de este.

— ¿En qué te has metido ahora? ¿Otra de tus misiones paranormales?

— Algo así, pero esta vez no ha sido cosa mía.

— ¿Entonces?

Chris se rascó la nuca ligeramente nervioso, ¿debía hablarle de todo lo ocurrido?

— No puedes contárselo a nadie, ¿prometido?

— Venga, sabes que soy una tumba, ya vale con tanto secretismo, me tienes muerto de curiosidad.

El muchacho terminó por reír contagiando al menor y este asintió cogiendo el móvil para mostrarle todas las fotos de los pergaminos y los extraños hongos que estaban creciendo en la caja de Han. Le habló de la mansión y de los extraños ruidos que Minho escuchaba. Pero sin duda lo que más sorprendió, y a la vez preocupó, al dueño del pub fue el asunto de los asesinatos.

— Chris...

— Lo sé, de verdad que lo sé. No voy a meterme más de lo necesario. Solo... estar pendiente por lo que pueda pasar.

— Más te vale, eso son ya asuntos mayores.

El joven hinchó ligeramente sus mofletes empujando su pecho.

— Oye, deja de tratarme como un crío, que solo nos llevamos un año, idiota.

Éste alzó una ceja tomándolo por la muñeca y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

— No te trato como un crío, simplemente... Me preocupas. Sabes que si te pasase algo...

Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad provocando que los labios del rubio se arquearan. Normalmente no solían mostrar ese lado más emocional y delicado, perderse en las pupilas del otro hasta dejarse envolver por sus sentimientos. Pero cuando ocurría el resto del universo se paraba.

— ¿Estás moñas, Jackie? — Le preguntó con sorna atrapando sus labios en un dulce beso y enredando la pierna en su cintura.

— Ya empezamos...

— De todas formas sabes que siempre voy con cuidado...Y aún así, ¿no ves que soy cinturón negro de taekwondo? Nadie se atrevería a meterse conmigo.— Su voz iba cargada de orgullo y autosuficiencia causando con ello que su chico explotara en carcajadas.

— Es cierto, se me olvidaba que mi novio es un arma potencialmente letal.

"Novio". Chris sonrió asintiendo y acunándose en su pecho cerrando los ojos. Se pasaría los días así, perdido en el aroma y suavidad de su piel, simplemente sintiendo el tacto de los dedos bailar por su espalda.

Se pasaron la noche charlando de todo, y a la vez de nada. Rememorando los viejos tiempos y planificando escapadas, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. La Luna les advirtió del final de la noche, sin embargo decidieron ignorarla para permanecer juntos hasta el amanecer. Porque ya no había prisas, ya no había miedos. Solo dos corazones latiendo al mismo son, cuerdas liberadas de toda aquella tensión que sentían cuando sus cuerpos se alejaban. 


	15. Chapter 15

La mirada del pelirrojo se hallaba perdida en el cristal empañado que tenía a su vera, recorriendo junto a todas las gotitas el trayecto hasta el choque de estas contra el suelo. Si tan solo fuera tan fácil como eso, dejar que sus pensamientos se desvanecieran de la misma forma que el agua lo hacía.

De ser por él seguiría encerrado en la habitación y hundido en el colchón, revolviéndose entre sus propios pensamientos y culpándose por haber sido tan ingenuo. Sin embargo Chris no se lo había permitido pues a primera hora de la tarde lo tenía en la puerta con mil planes preparados para distraerlo.

Pero el chico solo tenía ganas de hacerse una bolita y llorar. No se sentía con fuerzas para absolutamente nada, ni siquiera tenía apetito, así que terminaron tratar de adaptar sus planes. Estuvieron viendo una peli en su habitación, salieron a sacar a Sandwich y ahora se encontraban en la pizzería de la familia de Han esperando a que éste les trajera sus pedidos.

— Oye Félix, estábamos pensando ir mañana a la biblioteca, ¿te apuntas? — le propuso Seungmin con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de unir sus miradas.

— Claro, seguro que te viene bien, además ya mismo tenéis los exámenes, ¿no?— insistió Chris pasándole el brazo alrededor del hombro.

El australiano alzó sus ojos con brevedad para volver a apoyar la cabeza sobre sus brazos y clavar las pupilas en el gélido cristal.

— Mmm... —murmuró en un intento de afirmación.

Simplemente no podía salir de aquel estado, de revivir una y otra vez la escena. Todos los momentos que días atrás le causaban ese cosquilleo en el estómago y le hacían elevar los pies del suelo se habían transformado en recuerdos ponzoñosos que le quemaban las entrañas.

"Eres tan sumamente estúpido, Lee Félix..."

El delegado suspiró y enredó los dedos en su cabello cobrizo intercambiando miradas con el rubio. La actitud del chico les preocupaba y verlo así les partía el corazón, especialmente a alguien que siempre iba por ahí brillando y rebosante de energía.

— Una cuatro quesos, dos carbonaras y una hawaiana para mi pequeñín favorito.

Han apareció de repente colocando cada uno de los platos frente a sus comensales y pellizcando con suavidad la mejilla de Jeongin causando que el ceño de este se frunciera y terminara por quejarse.

— ¿Qué pasa, Félix? ¿Cómo sigues?

El muchacho estaba al tanto de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, podía olerse algo por el comportamiento que tenían cuando estaban juntos pero no imaginó que las cosas terminarían así.

Éste volvió a ladear la cabeza dejando a la vista sus ojeras y esa mirada ausente.

— Vaya, que mala cara tienes.— El menor le metió un codazo con las cejas alzadas y reprendiéndolo con la mirada.— Perdón... ¿Has conseguido dormir?

El chico cabeceo en forma de negación hundiendo la vista en la pizza que desprendía todavía un hilo de humo por el calor.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor para un mal de amores? Comida deliciosa y buena compañía.

— Eso Lixxie, además, es cuatro quesos, tu favorita — le siguió Chris cogiendo un trozo y soplándole para acercarlo a su boca.

— No tengo hambre...

— No puedes negarte, para una vez que te invito...—El rubio lo pegó a él revolviéndole el cabello pero sus labios siguieron igual de lineales que segundos atrás.

El teléfono de Félix vibró de repente y la pantalla se encendió.

"Que calladito estás hoy, ¿ya te has olvidado de tu chico favorito?"

La respiración se le cortó para acelerarse de manera instantánea y un océano de lágrimas se agolpó en su ojos comenzando a derramarse. Hundió la cara entre los brazos sollozando, deseando arrancarse aquellos sentimientos del pecho.

Deseando jamás haberlo conocido, o en su defecto no volverle a ver.

— Félix...

Chris apoyó la cabeza en su hombro acariciándole la espalda y Seungmin enredó los dedos nuevamente en su pelo mientras Jeongin y Han lo miraban preocupados.

Estaba mal.

Estaba muy mal.

— En serio, que le den, Lix. Él se lo pierde, no merece que estés así de mal, y menos cuando sabía lo que hacía.— A Jeongin le mosqueaba mucho aquel tema, incluso había pensado en hablarlo con Hyunjin en varias ocasiones pero lo tenía totalmente prohibido por parte del pelirrojo.

— Innie tiene razón, una persona que ni siquiera sabe mantener una relación estable no se merece a un chico tan bueno como tú — continuó el delegado tomando su rostro para alzarlo y eliminar los rastros de lágrimas.

— ¿No tenéis exámenes ya mismo? ¿Por qué no te centras en eso, Félix? Lo mejor para estas cosas es tener la mente ocupada.

— Eso, hazle a caso a Hannie, para una cosa coherente que dice...

Jeongin se llevó un codazo de vuelta y todos estallaron en risas, incluso al australiano se le escapó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

— Podemos ir todas las tardes a la biblioteca juntos.

— Y cuando acabes los exámenes con super buenas notas nos iremos de aventuras, ¿por qué no acampamos una noche en el bosque? Eso sería genial — le continuó Chris entusiasmado volviendo a pasarle el brazo el brazo por los hombros para pegarlo a él.

— Sí... Supongo que tenéis razón...Lo siento por ser tan dramático y..

— ¡Shhh! No sigas. Ni se te ocurra disculparte por tus sentimientos, si no los tuvieras serías un alien — lo detuvo Han tapándole la boca de repente.— Tendría que usarte para mis investigaciones.

Aquella estupidez hizo de nuevo que sus labios se arquearan.

— Está bien si necesitas llorar o desahogarte, lo único que no queremos es verte como un alma en pena todo el rato.

— Lo sé, Chris... Es solo que todavía me duele mucho y...

— Tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo. Y escúchame, si te duele que te hable dile que deje de hacerlo.

— O lo bloqueas.

Félix asintió cabizbajo, sabía que llevaban razón, también que recibir sus mensajes era una tortura emocional constante pero a la vez... Se veía incapaz de renunciar a ellos, y justo por eso se odiaba a sí mismo. Por permitir que siguiera dañándole únicamente por ser incapaz de cambiar el extraño ritmo al que su corazón seguía latiendo por él.

El ambiente terminó por distenderse y el jóven lo agradeció, sabía que una vez regresara a su solitaria y oscura habitación los pensamientos no tardarían en devorarlo nuevamente pero mientras tanto... Quería disfrutar con sus amigos y volver a emanar ese brillo propio como obsequio por ser tan buenos y considerados con él.

Por suerte era complicado no terminar con dolor de tripa de tanto reír por las tonterías de Han y esa absurda dinámica de afecto-odio que compartía con Jeongin. Tal vez en el amor le fuera de pena pero se había rodeado de gente bonita que lo trataba como el ser más especial del mundo. Justo por eso no volvió a mirar el móvil en lo que restaba de tarde y pudo olvidarse del moreno y de la horrible presión que paradójicamente dejaba un vacío en su pecho.

— Oye, ¿y qué tal anoche con Hyunjin? — El menor agradeció haberse tragado justamente el trozo de pizza, pues si no probablemente se habría atragantado.

— Pues...¿bien? No sé, normal. Estuvimos comiendo chuches y hablando.

— Bueno, bueno... No, si al final terminaréis siendo amigos y todo — soltó Seungmin dándole un codazo y levantando las cejas, provocando que el castaño bufara.

— ¿Se porta mejor contigo?— le preguntó Félix apoyando la cara sobre sus manos.

— Digamos que sí. Últimamente es mucho más fácil de soportar.

Por supuesto sus amigos no tenían ni idea de todo lo que había ocurrido, sólo ligeras pinceladas de la mejoría en su relación. Solía ser bastante reservado en general pero tras la escena en el tejado y la extraña complicidad que encontraron el uno en el otro... Con suerte se llevaría todo aquello a la tumba.

— ¿No me habéis guardado ni un trozo?

— ¿Quieres los bordes, cariño?

Han se llevó un empujón por parte de su chico, que acababa de entrar por la puerta cubierto por una chupa de cuero y una gorra humedecida. La lluvia llevaba todo el día azotando el pueblo, aunque por suerte parecía haber parado un rato, justo tras la aparición del mayor.

— Venga, no te enfades, ahora después te preparo algo rico.

El reloj marcaba las diez y media, empezaba a hacerse tarde y tal vez fuera hora de volver a casa. Debido a los recientes acontecimientos relacionados con las desapariciones les habían pedido que no estuvieran dando vueltas por la calle hasta tarde. Todos terminaron por levantarse para ayudar a Han a recoger y limpiar antes del cierre.

— ¿Os importa si me voy ya? Es que tengo algo de prisa, Hanna me está esperando.

— No, no, tranquilo.

— Que no te olvide darle el comic — le recordó Jeongin portando un torre de vasos.

— Tranquilo Innie, si se me pasa seguro que ella me lo recuerda.

El castaño asintió sonriente y Seungmin se acercó a Félix para atraparlo en un abrazo reconfortante, por mucho que se conocieran de apenas un mes era imposible no haberle cogido cariño.

— Si no puedes dormir háblame, ¿vale?

— Sí... Muchas gracias, Seungie... Venga tira, que vas tarde.

Se despidió oficialmente para desaparecer tras la puerta, el resto de los presentes continuó hasta dejar el restaurante totalmente recogido.

— ¿Listos?— Jeongin y Félix asintieron dispuestos a salir del lugar junto a Chris para volver a sus casas, pero una mano retuvo al pelirrojo por la muñeca.

— Oye, ¿cómo sigues de...? Bueno, ya sabes.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Minho, sin embargo la unión duró unos escasos segundos.

— A ratos... Creo que lo peor son las noches.

Al moreno no se le daba para nada bien consolar, tampoco tratar temas de rupturas amorosas, pero le apenaba ver al muchacho con esa carita tan triste.

— Si ves que se te hace duro podemos quedar para ver películas, ya que os habéis apropiado de mi piso...

Aquella broma le sacó una carcajada al menor y asintió arqueando ligeramente sus labios.

— Algo bueno tenía que tener ser la pareja de un abuelo económicamente independiente — añadió Han apareciendo de repente y pasándole el brazo alrededor del hombro.

— A este lo dejamos durmiendo en la terraza, no te preocupes.

Era imposible no reírse con ellos, con la dinámica relacional que tenían y sus piques absurdos. Aunque en el fondo Félix sentía envidia. Envidia por creer que él y Changbin también gozaban de esa complicidad pero que finalmente había terminado por ser una gran farsa.

La fría humedad del asfalto junto a ese intenso aroma a petricor los envolvió nada más salir. Las calles empezaban a vaciarse pero todavía se podían escuchar a los coches circular y el jaleo de los transeúntes. Aún se sentía un extraño viviendo en Riverdale, un lugar tan opuesto a Sidney, pero a la vez estaba aprendiendo a caminar entre el silencio nocturno y disfrutar de la calma que este le confería. De poder detenerse y escuchar el sonido de la vida junto al de sus propios pensamientos, aunque en ese momento estuvieran plagados de dolor y decepción.

— Me tengo que llegar a casa de un colega a recoger unas películas, si me esperáis vuelvo en nada y os acompaño — soltó de repente Chris subiéndose a la bicicleta.

— No te preocupes, podemos volver solos.

— ¿Seguro? A ver a unas malas puedo llegarme después y...

— Chris, en serio. Que no pasa nada, además todavía hay gente por la calle.

— Vale, pero me avisáis los dos cuando lleguéis, eh — les advirtió el rubio y estos asintieron para terminar presionándole en forma de burla para que se marchara.

Ambos continuaron con su camino, charlando de temas sin mayor importancia, únicamente tratando de dejar volar sus mentes y no pensar demasiado. Porque sí, Jeongin también tenía cosas en la cabeza, pensamientos y dudas que se negaba en rotundo a abordar. Las gotitas de agua volvieron a derramarse del cielo, al principio con suavidad, pero aumentando su intensidad con el paso de los segundos. Corrieron entre las calles y terminaron metiéndose por una zona más comercial, las lucecitas de las tiendas iluminaban con mayor intensidad las aceras y podían apreciarse las finas líneas aguadas cruzarlas.

El menor no lo dudó y al atisbar una que todavía estaba abierta tiró de la mano de su amigo metiéndolo junto a él. Solo esperaban que amainara pronto, pues todavía les faltaba un rato para llegar sus viviendas.

— Madre mía Félix, estás gafado — soltó el castaño revolviéndose el cabello para eliminar la humedad y recibiendo un empujón instantáneo.

— Igual es cosa tuya. Se supone que este año estoy el número 35 en la lista de la suerte japonesa y...

— ¿Lista de la suerte japonesa?

— ¿No sabes lo que es? — El chico sacó su móvil buscando la foto perdida por su galería.—A ver, ¿cuando es tu cumpleaños?

— El 13 de Julio —le respondió echándole un ojo al lugar, se habían colado en un local de recreativos.

— ¡¿El 13?! ¿Y lo dices ahora? ¡No me va a dar tiempo a buscarte un regalo, Innie!— exclamó el pelirrojo histérico al ver la fecha.

— Félix... Queda literalmente un mes.

— Pero vienen los exámenes y entre que busco algo y...— No lo dejó terminar, lo pilló de la mano y avanzaron adentrándose en el establecimiento.

La luces eran de un neón rojizo resultando en un principio cegadoras, pero por suerte sus pupilas no tardaron en acostumbrarse al ambiente del lugar. Estaba plagado de diversos ruidos y la clientela a esas horas era escasa, especialmente por el mal tiempo que hacía y ser miércoles. No les caía precisamente en gracia tener que esperar pues empezaba a hacerse tarde, pero ya que no tenían más remedio... ¿Qué mejor manera que divirtiéndose un rato? Félix divisó una pantalla en la que aparecían zombies, y dos pistolas insertadas en dicha máquina. No se lo pensó dos veces.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apetece que te de una paliza?

— Bueno, bueno... ¿Seguro que no tendrás pesadillas luego, Lixxie?

Sus mejillas se apretaron y lo atrapó por la espalda haciendo fuerza con sus brazos y guiándolo hacia la consola disfrutando de los ruidos que emitía Jeongin tratando de librarse de su recio y doloroso abrazo.

Si algo se le daba bien al pelirrojo eran los videojuegos, se había pasado muchas tardes de su adolescencia en máquinas como aquella. No solo era divertido, si no que también le ayudaba a perderse entre los píxeles y dejar de lado todas sus preocupaciones, aunque fuera de manera momentánea.

— ¡Félix, eso es trampa!

— ¿Trampa de qué? Es que eres demasiado lento, Innie.

No podían parar de reír. La lluvia quedó de lado, el frío, por la humedad de sus cuerpos, también, y por supuesto el cúmulo de pensamientos que taladraban sus cerebros ahora era un simple silbido que el sonido del juego camuflaba.

— ¿Solo 20 muertes? No sabía que eras tan malo, profe.

El castaño sintió el peso de un brazo sobre su hombro y esa fragancia, dulce y a la vez empalagosa, impregnándose en su cuerpo. La reacción fue instantánea. Una ola de calor le ascendió desde los pies empapando sus mejillas de la misma tonalidad neón que las lámparas del lugar.

— Yo tampoco sabía que te había pedido opinión— le respondió con una sonrisa irónica sacudiendo el hombro para liberarse de su agarre.

Félix se quedó congelado. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las pupilas clavadas en la pantalla.

No. Por favor, no. Que no venga acompañado.

Su corazón amenazaba con dejar de latir o salirse de su pecho. Giró el rostro con una corriente de pánico electrocutando sus músculos. Que venga solo, que venga solo.

Pero estaba allí. Con su chupa de cuero negra y empapado por el fulgor rojizo que dibujaba nuevas tonalidades en su cabello y rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron y los labios del moreno se arquearon en una sonrisa al verlo tan nervioso.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y buscó la mano de Jeongin en un intento por escapar de aquella situación. No era capaz de enfrentarse a él. No después de todo lo que había pasado. Porque su mera expresión lo llevaba de vuelta al asfixiante pub del que su mente era incapaz de escapar.

El menor apretó su mano al ver la escena, mentiría si dijese que no tenía ganas de quedarse pero le daba igual enfrentarse a la manta de agua que azotaba el pueblo con tal de que a su amigo no lo devorara la ansiedad.

— Nos vemos el viernes, que es tarde ya — afianzó su agarre despidiéndose de Hyunjin y encaminándose a la puerta, pero la mano de este lo detuvo.

— Pero si está diluviando, ¿por qué no esperáis a que amaine un poco? Os vais a resfriar.

— Si queréis os llevo, tengo el coche fuera.

— No hace falta, gracias —volvió a repetir el menor con firmeza.

— Si no tardo nada, que llegue un colega y nos vamos.

— He dicho que no hace falta.

— Innie, pero en serio que-...

— Que no.

Félix notaba el nudo de su garganta apretarse un poco más a cada segundo. Sólo quería que se callaran, sólo quería salir de allí. Especialmente porque sabía que a su amigo se le empezaba a agotar la paciencia.

— Vale.— Jeongin no cabía en su asombro con la contestación del pelirrojo.— Esperaremos.

No dijo nada más, se perdió en el local buscando alguna máquina en la cual depositar su cerebro para no enfrentarse a todo lo que su mente le había vuelto a traer.

Changbin no cabía en su asombro ante la repentina reacción y cómo se mostraba tan distante. ¿Que mosquito le había picado? Estaba raro desde la noche anterior, prácticamente no le había escrito a lo largo del día y los mensajes intercambiados fueron por su insistencia. No había ocurrido nada por lo que pudiera haberse enfadado asi que... ¿Tal vez estuviera buscando que se arrastrase un poco? Llamar su atención ignorándolo.

Jeongin por otro lado estaba agobiado, quería sacar de allí a su amigo y, para ser sinceros, él también quería irse. No por Hyunjin, si no porque con todos los acontecimientos empezaba a cogerle bastante tirria al mayor. Pensó en acercarse a Félix pero parecía preferir estar solo y de momento Changbin seguía a su rollo sentado con el móvil.

El que sí le preocupaba era su alumno, sus ojos habían perdido todo ese brillo con el que lo habían recibido en un principio. Estaba apoyado en la pared con las pupilas clavadas en sus zapatillas caras. Demasiados frentes abiertos, demasiadas dudas. Y más después de la noche que pasaron, de dormir y despertar juntos. De cómo se quedó esperando un beso que ni él mismo buscaba ni creía querer.

— ¿Quieres que juguemos mientras a algo?— le preguntó colocándose frente a él guardando las manos en sus bolsillos. No pensaba dejar que las cosas se fueran al traste ahora que habían conseguido una estabilidad.

El muchacho alzó la vista con una mezcla entre sorpresa y confusión. Realmente creía que le ocurría algo con él, se había frustrado pensando que tal vez hizo algo mal, que se equivocó al tomarse esas confianzas la anterior noche. ¿Por qué si no iba a negarse tan rotunda y fríamente a pasar tiempo juntos? ¿A preferir enfrentarse a la lluvia?

— ¿Seguro que... quieres?

— Que va, es porque me aburro — bromeó con una sonrisa traviesa sacando la mano para tomar la suya y tirar de él.

Los labios de Hyunjin se curvaron instantáneamente. ¿Entonces estaban bien? Respiro más tranquilo volviendo a su anterior estado, al de plena ilusión y felicidad por poder pasar tiempo a su lado. Aunque todavía tenía muchas incógnitas rondándole por la cabeza.

Escogieron algo simple, una de esas mesas de hockey aéreo, y se sumergieron en el juego tratando de escapar del ambiente tan cargado.

Pero el moreno no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

— Oye Innie... ¿Está todo bien?

El chico alzó la vista conectando sus pupilas por un par de segundos.

— Sí, ¿por?

— No sé... Pensaba que te pasaba algo conmigo... Y que por eso querías irte — le confesó notando como su pecho temblaba por cómo sus inseguridades golpeaban contra este.

— No, no... No es por tí. Son otras cosas.

Los ojos del mayor volvieron a buscarlo, el disco se coló en su portería, pero le daba absolutamente igual.

— ¿Necesitas... hablar?

— Lo siento, Hyunjin, es algo privado.

Este asintió volviendo la vista al tablero de juego. Tal vez fuera una estupidez pero que se guardara las cosas le hacía sentir más distante. Como si todo lo de ayer se desvaneciera y volvieran a ser dos simples conocidos, a lo sumo amigos.

Félix seguía concentrado en el juego hasta que recibió una llamada de su madre, era una clara muestra de que realmente se estaba haciendo tarde.

— Sí, mamá, no tardamos... Nos lleva un amigo... Mamá.... Ah... Changbin, ¿te acuerdas de él? Nos va a acercar en coche....Sí, sí, no tardamos.

Colgó la llamada dejando escapar un suspiro y respondió un par de mensajes que tenía de Chris, avisándole de que habían tenido que parar por la lluvia y que más tarde le contaría.

Pero entonces apareció una nueva notificación y junto a ella el dolor punzante en el pecho arañándole los pulmones.

"¿Vas a seguir ignorándome, pequitas?"

Apagó la pantalla y volvió su vista al panel en un intento por no echarse a llorar.

Lo que no esperaba era que ese olor tan peculiar lo envolviera de manera repentina, que sus manos aparecieran a ambos lados del tablero de la máquina. Podía notar el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo justo detrás de él, tan caliente y cerca que le quemaba. Que le asfixiaba.

— Así que ahora me dejas en leído, ¿eh? Que cruel, encima que te hago de chofer.

Susurró este contra su oído sin apartar las manos. Quería ponerlo nervioso, disfrutar de cómo su cuerpo temblaba, del poder que tenía sobre su organismo, hasta que decidiera dejar de lado aquel estúpido juego de la atención.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al percibir su cálido aliento contra su piel, el corazón se agitó y las piernas le temblaron, pero mientras otras tantas veces experimentó ese cosquilleo en el estómago ahora solamente distinguía una sensación repugnante viajar por sus vasos sanguíneos. La ponzoña que llevaba recorriéndole desde la anterior noche.

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?— El moreno empezaba a molestarse por su extraña actitud, odiaba tener que ir detrás de los demás. A su vez el australiano tenía una cantidad de bilis retenida que parecía estar a punto de estallar, especialmente a causa de su actitud burlona y chulesca.

— Que audaz. Pensaba que no tendría que explicártelo.

— Y yo que no eras de los que jugabas a estas estupideces de arrastrarse.

Félix suspiró girándose para finalmente encararlo. Para hundirse en ese océano asfixiante en el que se había prometido no volver a caer. Sus ojos conectaron y una fuerte corriente le sacudió las entrañas arrastrándose hasta su pecho. Dolía... Dolía tanto...

— No sé a qué te refieres.

— Pues que estás intentando llamar mi atención. Igual, no sé, digo yo, es más sencillo decírmelo ¿no crees?

Tal vez fuera su tono irónico, la frialdad que su iris mostraba o todo el dolor retenido. Quizá el tiempo perdido, las sonrisas y lágrimas desperdiciadas, la demostración de lo poco que conocía al pelirrojo después de aquella noche que tan íntima fue para él.

Creyó que nada más podía romperse tras lo ocurrido, que todos los pedazos estaban hechos trizas. Pero incluso Changbin pudo verlo, cómo sus ojos se apagaban hasta ser dos pozos inundados.

— Eres un imbécil, Seo Changbin.

Sus brazos endebles lo empujaron para salir de aquella prisión.

— ¿Pero de qué vas? ¡Deja de actuar como un crío! — le gritó con molestia sin comprender qué diablos había ocurrido.

— Seré un crío, pero por lo menos no soy un mentiroso como tú.

El chico jamás creyó que una mirada tan brillante y risueña pudiera algún día lucir tan fría y oscura. Que unas palabras tan simples se clavarían de manera tan profunda en su pecho.

El pelirrojo huyó del local seguido por un Jeongin confuso, molesto y preocupado. La lluvia ocupó el silencio que dejó su partida.

¿Qué diantres había ocurrido? "Un mentiroso".

Mentiroso...

Sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en la puerta, tratando de comprender qué podía haber hecho mal y por qué sentía la culpabilidad devorarle junto a ese sentimiento de tristeza.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado?— La voz de Hyunjin apareció de repente sacándole de sus pensamientos. Sus cálidos dedos le atraparon el hombro y buscó sus ojos.— ¿Changbin?

— No lo sé...

Minutos después estaban subidos en el coche conduciendo hasta la casa del menor donde pasaría la noche. Después de lo ocurrido lo último que le apetecía era meterse en su casa.

"Pues que le den, no es mi culpa que sea tan sensible". Por más que quisiera no podía parar de darle vueltas, de repetirse frases como aquella que se perdían ante la llegada del mismo pensamientos una y otra vez, un bucle exasperante a la par que confuso.

Hyunjin tampoco comprendía absolutamente nada. Sabía que el pelirrojo y su amigo se habían vuelto más cercanos, pero ¿qué podría haber hecho para que se pillara un rebote de tal magnitud? ¿Sería eso por lo que Jeongin insistía tanto en marcharse?

Subieron hasta la habitación, se pusieron los pijamas y se tiraron en la cama. El menor estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando vio el resplandor del móvil de su amigo encenderse y se giró echándole un vistazo.

Estaba mirando la última conexión de Félix.

— Changbin... ¿Quieres que hablemos del tema?

— Que va, paso. Él verá.

Suspiro asintiendo y tras darle un par de palmaditas en la pierna volvió a girarse para dormirse. Changbin cerró los ojos también, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos en su voz rota, en sus ojos apagados, en la forma en la que sus palabras se le clavaron en el pecho. Daba igual cuantas veces usara sus habituales pretextos, su táctica de la indiferencia y altanería. Daba igual porque en este caso todo se desvanecía ante la culpabilidad y el desconcierto. Ante la necesidad de recibir uno de sus mensajes para poder irse a dormir estando bien con él. Los pensamientos de aquella tarde en su casa le abordaron. Divertirse como hacía con Hyunjin, bromeando y fingiendo un falso cortejo.

Era eso. Debía ser eso.

Pero la realidad es que dormir con su amigo o tenerlo cerca no le causaba nada. Nada comparado a cómo se sintió la noche de tormenta que pasaron juntos. Pudo percibir una complicidad distinta, una calidez diferente, y esa idea le resultaba asfixiante.

Entonces recordó la anterior noche, cómo los labios de aquella chica lo devoraban,cómo su cuerpo se movía sobre él tratando de hacerlo llegar al paraíso. Pero también la manera en la que su rostro se desdibujaba al cerrar los ojos, un fino velo que lo transportaba a una realidad completamente opuesta y que le resultaba... más placentera. Que no solo disparaba su lujuria si no también el bombeo de su corazón.

Se terminó por dormir repleto de miedos e incertidumbres, de reflexiones sin respuesta que prefería no conocer. Pero sobretodo de remordimiento, porque había terminado por hacerle daño y ni siquiera sabía el motivo.

[...]

Siguió la voz, la dulce y amarga melodía que lo guiaba entre los velos que cubrían la oscuridad. Esos tan suaves y delicados cuyas hebras se iban deshilando y enrollándose alrededor de sus extremidades. El cálido abrazo de los sueños desapareció, Morfeo lo abandonó ante la llegada de aquellos siniestros corceles propios de las fábulas más aterradoras y que portaban entre sus crines los peores escenarios imaginables. Sin embargo un sonido desgarrador y estridente los desintegró haciéndolo caer al vacío.

El golpe se sintió tan real que incluso juraría haber percibido cómo la sangre se le escapaba de las venas propagándose por su dermis y coloreándole la piel. Trató de incorporarse, todavía mareado, y una fuerte claridad le cegó. El cielo de un blanco tan impoluto y puro que dañaba sus pupilas, todo estaba cubierto por una neblina densa que resultaba incluso acolchada.

Sus ojos chocaron contra el suelo fangoso del que emanaba ese olor tan intenso a humedad, sus pies descalzos podían percibir a la perfección cómo el frío se le enganchaba a los tobillos escalando por su organismo. Estaba rodeado de árboles gigantescos en mitad de un claro. El olor fresco de los pinos, la manera en la que la gelidez le rasgaba los pulmones con cada respiración... Se sentía muy real. Demasiado real.

El vacío y la calma, la facilidad de expandir su pecho y tomar el aire que envolvía el lugar. Pero también la sensación de que por más que se hincharan el oxígeno no traspasaba esa barrera como lo hacía normalmente. ¿Estaba en el bosque Riverdale? Jamás había podido escuchar tan bien el silencio, incluso el tamborileo de su corazón se había desvanecido.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento revolvió el bosque entero, los árboles se mecieron con tal violencia que por un momento temió terminar sepultados por ellos.

Pero pronto aquel pensamiento pasó a ser la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Empezó como un susurro, un sonido ondulante y lejano que casi se evaporaba antes de llegar a su oído. El reflejo del muchacho que mostraban los charcos de agua se tornó difuso de manera repentina. Primero por tan solo unos segundos, pero este temblor no hizo más que aumentar. Todo se movía bajo sus pies en intervalos cortos y pulsátiles a medida que el extraño siseo incrementaba su volumen volviéndose más y más nítido.

Quería salir de allí. Necesitaba salir de allí. Pero los pies no le respondían, cada vez notaba su mente más embotada y cómo el pecho se le inundaba de angustia y terror. Un rugido ensordecedor partió el cielo por la mitad y la oscuridad se cernió sobre este. Solo podía divisar los relámpagos surcar aquel mar grisáceo mientras el sonido de unas sirenas oscilantes le martilleaba el cerebro.

Le fallaron las rodillas y cayó contra el fango manchándose las manos de esa sustancia pegajosa. Intentó expandir sus pulmones en busca de aire abriendo la boca desesperado, tratando de pedir ayuda y escapar de aquella terrorífica situación. Pero ninguna de sus súplicas consiguió pasar más allá de su garganta.

Las sirenas oscilantes. Los rugidos desgarradores.

Alzó la vista con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y el corazón se le detuvo al ver aquella abismal figura iluminada por los rayos parpadeantes que se alzaba tras la arboleda. Dos faros irradiando su luz rojiza por todo el terreno y ese ente monstruoso que sin duda alguna no pertenecía a este mundo.

El destello carmesí devoró su cuerpo.

Lo estaba mirando. Esa cosa lo estaba mirando.

Se sintió minúsculo, una mota de polvo volátil y prescindible. Chilló rasgándose la garganta, retorciéndose en el fango en un intento por escapar de aquella quimera, por arrancar de su mente el constante sonido de las sirenas que amenazaba por trastornar la poca cordura que reservaba.

Hundió las uñas en la tierra para intentar deslizarse y huir de allí. Pero no funcionaba. Nada funcionaba, y esos ojos demoníacos lo estaban devorando.

— ¿Minho? ¡Minho!

El lejano susurro era opacado por las ondas del sonido vibrante. Trató de seguirlo, de centrarse en esa voz cálida para alejarse de la frialdad del fango, librarse de las hebras oníricas para aferrarse a la realidad.

De repente todo se rompió y cayó al vacío.

— ¡Ah...Ah!— gimoteó con los ojos repletos de lágrimas incorporándose en la cama y estallando en llanto.

Estaba en su habitación. Sólo había sido un sueño. Un sueño...

— ¿Estás bien? Dios mío...

Han todavía notaba los latidos en la garganta, estaba acostumbrado a que el chico tuviera pesadillas, pero no tan fuertes. No como esa.

El moreno era incapaz de responder, estaba demasiado agitado, demasiado desorientado. Llenó sus pulmones de aire llevándose la mano al pecho para poder sentir finalmente el latido de su corazón.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Ambos asustados y nerviosos.

— ¿Quieres hablar de e-...?

Minho se aferró al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, agarrándole de la camisa y llorando contra su hombro. No podía más. La situación le estaba superando.

— Cariño... Ven, ven aquí... Está todo bien, solo ha sido un sueño...— trató de calmarlo besándole el cabello repetidas veces y enredando sus dedos en el mismo, acariciándolo con suma lentitud.

— Joder Han... Te juro que... que ha sido horrible... Parecía tan real que...

— ¿Quieres contármelo o prefieres que lo dejemos estar?

El muchacho asintió y encendieron las luces sentándose nuevamente en la cama. Segundos más tarde el menor deslizaba la mina del lápiz contra la textura rugosa del cuaderno que tenía sobre las piernas. Le contó cada uno de los detalles que recordaba, hasta la más mínima sensación, cómo aquel ser ajeno a este mundo había aparecido de la nada.

— Cuando intenté despertarte... Estabas helado y... Joder Minho, respirabas tan poquito... Realmente me asusté. Empezaste a chillar pero por más que te sacudía no te despertabas...

Minho estaba realmente aterrado, porque sentía que, de nuevo, se encontraba al borde de aquel pozo. Ese abismo tan oscuro y aterrador donde la oscuridad te susurra y te araña la piel hasta colarse bajo esta. ¿Era fruto de su cabeza o realmente había algo más?

— ¿Y si...? ¿Y si vuelvo a terapia? — fue capaz de esbozar en un hilo de voz levantándose y recorriendo la habitación con pasos temblorosos.

— Amor...

— En serio Han y si... ¿Y si realmente...?

— Escúchame.—El rubio se puso en pie tomándole la mano y posando la otra en su barbilla.— Entiendo que estés asustado y se en lo que estás pensando pero...

Tiró de su mano sentándolo con él en la cama y empezó su enumeración usando los dedos.

— Pensemos con lógica. Primero empiezan a pasar cosas raras en la mansión, después llegan las desapariciones y los pergaminos y por último Mugo. Estoy seguro de que no es casualidad, de que está pasando algo como aquella vez.

El chico asintió descendiendo las pupilas hasta su mano entrelazada, no paraba de acariciarla.

— Además, hasta Innie se siente raro allí. Estoy absolutamente seguro de que todo está bien en tu cabeza.— Hizo una pausa acariciándole la mejilla y uniendo sus frentes.— Bueno... todo no — bromeó llevándose un empujón de su pareja.

— Gracias Hannie... ¿Tú... qué crees que debería hacer?

El muchacho negó en un cabeceo y tomó nuevamente sus manos.

— La pregunta no es que creo yo, es qué quieres hacer tú.

La mente de Minho se nubló ante la cantidad de pensamientos que lo abordaron. ¿Era buena idea continuar indagando en todo aquello o tal vez alejarse y olvidarse del asunto? Lo que sí que tenía claro es que debía parar. Que necesitaba una pausa para recuperar su paz mental.

— Entonces... me tomaré unas semanas de descanso.

— Pero descanso de verdad, ¿eh? Que nos conocemos.

— Sí, sí... Hmm...—El mayor desvió la mirada apretando ligeramente los labios.— ¿Te importa venirte a dormir más a menudo conmigo...?

No era lo mismo despertar de una pesadilla completamente solo que teniéndolo a su lado. Todas las sombras y susurros desaparecían entre sus brazos y aquel pozo se hacía un poquito más lejano y difuso.

Han sonrió y asintió tirándole con suavidad de la mandíbula para que volvieran a unir sus pupilas. Siempre le había costado ser sincero y abrirse sobre sus preocupaciones, pedir ayuda y aceptarla, por eso el simple hecho de que le propusiera ser su compañero de sueños le hacía muy feliz.

— Por supuesto, Minnie.

Sellaron sus labios en un dulce y cálido beso que alejó todo el miedo que había generado en sus cuerpos aquella pesadilla, simplemente perdiéndose el uno en el otro, sin pensar en nada más que en la calidez de sus bocas y en lo mucho que se querían.

— Te comento, mis tarifas son de diez dólares la noche, quince si viene con final feliz y...

— ¡Han!

— Vale, vale. Por ser tú te lo dejo en siete la noche y diez el se-...

No pudo terminar la frase. Un cojín se estampó contra su rostro y cayó en la cama para terminar por envolverse en una pelea absurda pero divertida, haciéndoles perder el norte que tanto temían para aventurarse por ese cálido sur que ambos necesitaban.


	16. Chapter 16

Aparcó frente a la biblioteca posando la vista sobre el reloj del coche. 19:40. Había llegado a tiempo. Suspiró frotándose la sien con los dedos y cerrando los ojos, era incapaz de comprender por qué diantres estaba actuando así. Había pasado una semana, una semana sin recibir sus buenos días ni sus buenas noches, tampoco los constantes avisos de que tuviera cuidado conduciendo o los ánimos antes de entrar al trabajo. Pensó que pasaría desapercibido, que la importancia del pelirrojo en su vida era prácticamente inexistente, pero la realidad es que había dejado un extraño vacío que no sabía cómo llenar y que empezaba a pesarle en el pecho.

Justo por eso se decidió a llegar temprano para recoger a su amigo que llevaba toda la tarde estudiando con ellos. Necesitaba verlo y volver a sentir su presencia aunque fuera por unos segundos. Necesitaba algo. Algo que no fuera silencio y soledad, y tal vez, con suerte, una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.

El móvil de Jeongin vibró y rápidamente acercó la mano para apagar la alarma. Era hora de marcharse o llegaría tarde.

— ¿Vosotros que vais a hacer?— les preguntó mientras guardaba las cosas en su mochila.

— Nos vamos ya, ¿no?—respondió Seungmin posando su mirada en el australiano que asintió al instante.

— Sí, sí. He quedado con Chris ahora.

— ¿Volveréis mañana?

Hyunjn había decidido acoplarse al grupo de estudio que tenían los tres montado, la razón principal era poder pasar tiempo al lado del menor, pero también porque cada vez congeniaba mejor con los otros dos chicos.

Aunque en realidad tampoco es que disfrutara mucho del tiempo que pasaba con él pues era muy estricto cuando se trataba de sus estudios, pero le bastaba con poder tenerlo al lado y preguntarle dudas. Podría decir que incluso le estaba cogiendo el gustillo a eso de estudiar, que cada vez comprendía mejor por qué al muchacho le apasionaba tanto aprender.

— Tengo dentista a las cuatro y media, pero para las seis podré estar.

— ¿Mañana no tenías ensayo antes, Innie?— Le preguntó el delegado abriendo la puerta para salir del edificio.

— Oh, es verd-...

— Bueeeno, mi vocecilla favorita olvidándose de los ensayos, quién lo diría.

Un brazo envolvió el hombro del menor apresándolo contra sí. Hyunjin se quedó estático observando la escena, conocía a ese tipo. Su cabello rojizo, esa sonrisa perfecta y la guitarra envuelta en su funda colgándole de la espalda. Brian era una de esas personas que, como él, causaban sensación entre los jóvenes del pueblo, pero por algo muy distinto. El muchacho era espontáneo y con un gran talento para entretener y caer bien a la gente, además del musical. Pero a él no le agradaba en absoluto, no mientras tuviera puesto el brazo encima del chico que le gustaba.

“Mi vocecilla favorita”. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente y guardó las manos en los bolsillos conteniéndose para no dejarse llevar por su impulsividad.

— No me había olvidado, es que Seungie es mi agenda.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó el castaño empujándolo y causando una carcajada en el australiano.

— ¡El archivador!— soltó este último de manera repentina tirando del brazo de Seungmin.

— ¿Te lo has dejado dentro? Madre mía, Félix… Que cabeza. Te acompaño anda.

Ambos volvieron a adentrarse en la biblioteca abandonando a los tres chicos.

— ¿Dowoon está ya allí?

— Que va, me lo he dejado en el coche, he aparcado al final de la calle.

— ¿Es el nuevo?

— Por supuesto, un increíble guitarrista tiene que tener un buen coche.

— El mío es mejor…

Aquellas palabras se le escaparon en un hilo de voz, incapaz de poder contener uno de los tantos pensamientos infantiles que surcaban su mente llena de inseguridades.

Jeongin lo contempló con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿había escuchado bien? Pero sus miradas ni siquiera llegaron a conectar pues el mayor la tenía fija en el suelo con esa expresión de molestia que conoció la vez que discutieron en la habitación.

— ¿Perdona?— Por suerte Brian parecía no haber alcanzado a oirlo..

— Digo que es lo mejor, tener un buen coche. Los hay realmente bonitos.

Alzó sus ojos con una media sonrisa, tratando de ocultar toda la rabia y los celos que lo estaban devorando, especialmente porque seguía teniendo el brazo sobre él.

— Deberíamos ir ya, hoy tengo que volver pronto a casa.

Jeongin no volvió a mirarlo, Brian asintió y tras despedirse del jóven se dirigieron hacia su coche.

Ni un adiós, ni un avísame al llegar a casa… Nada.

Una enorme bola de tristeza y rabia se le atragantó. Estaba a punto de volverse a casa, de mandar nuevamente todos los progresos a la basura. Porque siempre era lo mismo, una balanza que no terminaba de equilibrarse.

“ ¿Apreciar el qué? ¿Que intentes arreglar algo que te has cargado por tus tonterias?”

No quería ser así. Un crío celoso e impulsivo que rehuía de sus sentimientos, que arreglaba sus problemas a base de sarcasmo y altanería.

_— ¿Sin falsas caras?_

_— Sin falsas caras._

Aferró los dedos a su muñeca, tomándola con suavidad pero a la vez con determinación. Jeongin se giró incrédulo, hundiendo las pupilas en sus ojos temblorosos, en ese mar revuelto que trataba de calmarse para no arrasar con todo a su paso.

— ¿Podemos hablar?— Su tono de voz emergió con seguridad pero también suplicante. El menor ahogó un suspiro y accedió.

— Cinco minutos.

Accedió porque sabía que estaba intentándolo, que desde que tuvieron aquella charla el muchacho había estado controlando y gestionando sus maneras para que ambos pudieran mejorar su relación. Y no solo eso, el progreso en los estudios resultó tan sorprendente que incluso sus padres lo felicitaron por su gran trabajo.

Una vez el guitarrista los abandonó la calle se quedó en completo silencio, el Sol estaba a punto de marcharse pero todavía quedaban los destellos anaranjados del mismo colándose entre las estelas nubosas del cielo y una suave brisa que recorría el pasaje.

— Lo siento, de verdad que estaba tratando de estar callado pero… Sabes que me estoy esforzando por no ser un capullo y…

Parecía que el chico estuviera a punto de romper a llorar, las manos no paraban de temblarle y Jeongin se las tomó en cuanto se percató de ello.

— Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

Tanto sus palabras como el tacto de su piel consiguieron que los pulmones volvieran a funcionarle correctamente. Le aterraba meter la pata ahora que estaban tan bien, que el chico decidiera que era mejor que cada cual siguiera por su camino.

— Es solo que… no sabía que os llevábais y lo he visto tan cercano a ti que…

No sabía cómo acabar la frase sin terminar por confesarse de manera estúpida. Ni se atrevía ni sentía que fuera el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Pero por supuesto el menor comprendía el punto, y era más que evidente, llevaba semanas siéndolo. Pasaban tardes juntos, días enteros hablando y compartían momentos y bromas tal vez demasiado íntimas para dos amigos que se conocían de tan poco.

Hyunjin lo seguía como un perrito feliz a todos lados, buscando cualquier situación para recibir un poco de cariño y Jeongin… simplemente lo dejaba estar. O eso creía, hasta que se vió con ganas de besarlo aquella noche.

— No tienes que explicármelo, está bien.

Porque si no le gustara no tendría las mejillas encendidas, ni se le habría acelerado el corazón al notar el tacto de una mano en su muñeca. Pero sobretodo porque no hubiera detenido sus palabras para así poder esclarecer todo el asunto y rechazar sus sentimientos de la mejor manera posible.

— Pero, en serio, no me gustan esos comportamientos. Brian es mi amigo, y… aunque no lo fuera, no tienes derecho a actuar así Hyunjin...

Aquello dolía, porque el mero pensamiento de que pudieran ser algo le causaba un ardor asfixiante en el pecho.

— Lo entiendo… Pero es que...

Sus miradas conectaron. No quería seguir y el menor le suplicaba porque no lo hiciera, pues sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

— Trataré de hacerlo mejor.

El muchacho asintió y una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios, le sabía mal verlo así pero a la vez… Creía que ese tipo de charlas eran necesarias para poder avanzar.

— No tienes por qué guardarte tus miedos… Pero la próxima vez que los tengas dímelo a mí en privado. —Hyunjin afirmó con un cabeceo incapaz de elevar las pupilas del suelo.— Estamos bien, ¿vale? — trató de tranquilizarlo acariciando con suavidad una de sus manos.

— ¿De verdad…?

— De verdad — asintió con los ojos brillantes y teñidos nuevamente de ese anaranjado que surcaba el cielo y le hacía sentir como en casa.

— No… No sabía que tocaras en un grupo.

— Porque no toco, soy el que canta — le respondió el castaño sonriente y con los ojitos entrecerrados.

— ¿En serio?— Hyunjin estaba realmente sorprendido, jamás pensó que pudiera tener ese don y ahora le comía la curiosidad por escucharlo.— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

— Estaba esperando a ver si por casualidad caía en alguna de tus tutorías.

El chico golpeó su brazo arrancándole una carcajada. Su risa era angelical, suave y ligera, como volar por un cielo celeste impoluto. Tal vez por eso soltara tantas tonterías a su lado, para probar suerte y ver si merecía admirar su bonita sonrisa.

— Tengo muy claro que voy a pedir en la siguiente entonces.

— No voy a cantarte.

— ¿En serio? Iba a prepararte una lista de canciones para que eligieras la que más te recuerda a mí.

— Te ahorro la lista. “Stupid” de Tate McRae.

El comentario le hizo chasquear la lengua y rodar los ojos, pero terminó por sonreír. Verlo actuar como si nada le tranquilizaba, poder volver a sus bromas y piques habituales.

— Bueno, chico “mi coche es mejor”. Te quedan 30 segundos… 29… 28…

Un fuerte golpe en el pecho y la sangre burbujeándole en el cerebro. Sus brazos lo rodearon de manera repentina, apretándolo contra él y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Juraría que jamás había sentido su temperatura elevarse de esa manera. Podía notar su densa respiración acariciarle la piel del cuello y sus labios ligeramente curvados rozando la misma, pero sin tocarlo. Solo su aliento cosquilleante.

Hyunjin aprovechó el desconcierto ante su repentino movimiento para deleitarse de cómo el corazón le latía absolutamente descontrolado. Olía tan bien… solo podía pensar en besar cada porción de su piel. Tal vez había sido un poco cruel lanzándose esa forma pero por otra parte estaba disfrutando como un crío de tenerlo entre sus brazos y percibir todo lo que intuía y su voz no quería confirmar.

Su boca ascendió juguetona hasta llegar a su oído. El chico tenía los ojos apretados y esos preciosos labios rosados entreabiertos, implorantes por un poco de aire. No pudo evitar sonreír al percatarse de lo nervioso que parecía estar.

— Profe… Ya han pasado 40 segundos. Si quieres te sigo abrazando, pero creo que te están esperando — susurró contra su oreja en ese tono travieso y embaucador, ese que sabía que le sacaba de quicio y a la vez provocaba cosas en su organismo que ni él mismo comprendía.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, topándose con los suyos, dos pozos vertiginosos en donde la gravedad funcionaba de manera muy distinta, más intensa. Sus pulmones trabajaban el doble para tratar de mantener el suministro de oxígeno, pero estando tan cerca de él siempre terminaba por ser insuficiente.

— ¡N-No…! M-e…. Me voy… ¡Adiós!

Ni siquiera le dió tiempo a despedirse del castaño. Este salió prácticamente corriendo, con el rostro llameante y el pecho hecho un completo caos, al igual que su cabeza. Aunque por más que se aferrase a esa estúpida negación cada momento a su lado solo servía como una prueba más de aquello que se oponía a admitir.

— Vaya, vaya… Pillado con las manos en la masa.

Se giró topándose con un Changbin sonriente y juguetón.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Los colores le subieron repentinamente. No es que hubiera estado ocultando todo aquello pero pensar en que se había tragado toda la escena le avergonzaba, especialmente porque sabía que lo usaría para picarlo hasta que se le olvidara.

— He venido a recogerte.

— A recogerme.

— ...Sí.

Hyunjin analizó su expresión con una ceja enarcada, sin creerse en absoluto su, más que probable, excusa. ¿Para qué diantres había venido? Changbin no hacía esas cosas, y menos si el moreno no se lo pedía.

— Sí, me quedaré a dormir allí. Bueno… a dormir, dice que me ha preparado películas para toda la noche.

Félix y Seungmin cruzaron la puerta de la biblioteca topándose con ambos. Al australiano se le cortó la respiración pegándose instintivamente a su amigo, tratando de ocultarse de los ojos del mayor, que los observaban con una intensidad abrumadora.

— Hola — saludó Seungmin, púramente por educación

— ¿Estaba dentro?— preguntó Hyunjin al percatarse de la tensión que había adquirido el ambiente de manera repentina.

— Sí… Sano y salvo — le respondió balanceando su cuerpo para hacerlo también con la mochila haciendo referencia a que estaba seguro en su interior.

— Nos vamos ya, mañana nos vemos.

Seungmin tomó la mano del pelirrojo tirando para sacarlo de allí, no quería volver a ver a su amigo triste.

Pero algo lo retuvo.

La mano de Changbin aprisionándole la otra muñeca.

A Félix le iba a estallar el corazón, sentía como rebotaba con demasiada fuerza, como las heridas se reabrían y se le llenaba el pecho de lágrimas. Quería largarse de allí. Quería largarse porque no merecía la pena prolongar el sufrimiento, ya había sido más que suficiente.

— Deberíamos… hablar, ¿no crees?

La voz del moreno alcanzó sus oídos con una suavidad irreconocible, tanteando el terreno pero a la misma vez con firmeza. No pensaba volver a casa con el mismo sentimiento con el que salió, con esa culpabilidad devorándole y tantas dudas martilleándole el cerebro.

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo…

La inseguridad devoraba toda la firmeza que portaban sus palabras. Pues era verdad, tras todo lo ocurrido únicamente quería enterrar el tema y que no saliera a la luz jamás.

— Pero yo sí.

— Tenemos prisa — intervino su amigo clavando las pupilas en las del joven, no pensaba dejar que lo pasara mal por sus estupideces.

Pero Changbin afianzó su agarre. Félix sólo quería evaporarse y encerrarse en su cuarto hasta quedarse sin lágrimas que derramar.

Hyunjin observaba la situación incrédulo, para empezar por la actitud irreconocible de su amigo, y para terminar por toda la situación, que le resultaba completamente confusa. ¿Qué se había perdido?

— Suéltale, te ha dicho que no.— La voz de Seungmin cambió repentinamente, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver cómo sus ojos de cachorro se encendían, avisando de lo que vendría si no cedía.

— Changbin…

Sus miradas se encontraron, una suplicante y la otra totalmente rota. No soportaba verlo tan mal. No soportaba saber que era su culpa. Pero lo que más daño le hacía era no saber qué había hecho para que estuviera tan dolido.

— Por favor…

Se iba a arrepentir, estaba totalmente seguro de ello, pero no podía. No era capaz de negarse si se lo pedía así, con esos ojitos suplicantes y confusos que no entendían por qué todo lo que tenían se había roto.

Todo lo que tenían si es que verdaderamente había algo.

— Está bien…

— Pero Fél-...

— Lo sé, y llevas razón. Pero creo que es lo mejor… No hace falta que me esperes, luego hablamos ¿vale?

Al castaño no le hacía ninguna gracia dejarlo solo con él, mucho menos irse pero tenía asuntos pendientes por lo que terminó por aceptar la voluntad de su amigo.

— Espera en el coche.— Sus palabras sonaron casi como una orden, Hyunjin sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué estaba ocurriendo, pero no pensaba meterse en aquello, por lo que simplemente accedió.

Caminaron hasta un parque cercano para poder charlar con tranquilidad y se sentaron en uno de los bancos. El mayor no dejaba de mirarlo, de analizar su expresión y buscar la frase correcta para empezar, pues ahora que lo tenía delante todos sus ideas se habían enmarañado.

Félix esperó sus palabras, preguntas que no quería ni tenía intención de responder o quizá una bolsa repleta de reproches con los que cargar de vuelta a casa. Pero no hubo nada, nada más que silencio.

No quería perder más el tiempo.

— Changbin realmente creo que n-...

— Lo siento, Félix — interrumpió de manera repentina el moreno, hundiéndose en sus pupilas con tal fuerza que le fue imposible endurecer esa barrera que había creado solo para él.— No sé qué ha pasado, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué te ocurre y-...

— ¿Entonces por qué te disculpas?— Esta vez fue él quien le cortó.

— Porque me duele verte así.

Los músculos del pelirrojo se contrajeron quedándose estático y con la cabeza embotada por el golpe de información. No sabía que le sorprendía más, si que hubiese llegado a buen puerto con sus conclusiones o que se hubiera abierto emocionalmente y dejado su ego atrás.

— Se que no llevamos demasiado tiempo conociéndonos, que a veces soy un capullo y se me da muy mal entender a los demás… No sé que he hecho pero si me lo explicases podría…

— Changbin...— suspiró mientras su vista y sus ánimos descendían a la vez.

— No, en serio. Quiero hacerlo bien, Félix. Quiero saber cómo tratarte, qué cosas te duelen y… Sé que el otro día me porté fatal pero pensaba que estabas jugando conmigo y odio que hagan eso.

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué te importa tanto tratarme bien? Tú lo has dicho, prácticamente no nos conocemos.

El menor empezó a sentirse confuso ante su explicación, sobre que palabras venían directamente de su cerebro y cuales de su corazón. No quería dejarse llevar, no quería un nuevo golpe que le reabriese las heridas.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? —Lo vió avergonzarse, ladear el rostro y morderse el labio sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.— Me siento bien a tu lado, Félix… Eres una persona a la que me gustaría seguir conociendo, es como… No sé, joder. Como que das un poquito de luz a mi vida.

Y ahí estaba, su estúpido corazón agitándose y bombeando con fuerza. Su cerebro tratando de controlar la fuerza con la que este latía mientras la sangre lo recorría a una velocidad vertiginosa.

— ¿De… verdad?

— Claro… Seré un poco estúpido y frío a veces pero me lo paso muy bien contigo.

Se había prohibido hablar del tema pero tal vez fuera lo mejor, zanjar todo el asunto de una vez, exponerlo a la espera de que el anochecer se lo tragase para siempre.

— La noche que te quedaste a dormir…— Changbin asintió notando un ligero temblor en el pecho, sabía lo que estaba por venir.— La conversación que tuvimos…

— Sí… ¿Qué pasa…?

— ¿Juegas con todo el mundo igual?

El moreno se quedó de piedra con la franqueza de su pregunta. Por más que la sonara acusadora no encontraba maldad en sus ojos, únicamente un océano de dudas y miedos que no dejaba de revolverse.

— Tus sonrisas, tus miradas, tus propuestas… La forma en la que me trataste aquel día… Los mensajes de buenas noches, de buenos días, las fotos y las veces que me picabas y tratabas de ponerme nervioso. No es sólo conmigo, ¿verdad?

Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa que le rompió por dentro, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con demasiada fuerza, amenazando con derramar todas las lágrimas que llevaba acumuladas.

Changbin se sentía como una mierda. Como el ser más asqueroso y horrible del mundo.

— Félix…

— El sábado fui al pub.

La culpabilidad se le coló en el pecho y pudo sentir esas agujas afiladas hundirse en sus corazón.

— Estaba nervioso pero incluso me arreglé porque quería que pensaras que estaba muy guapo. Quería que te fijaras en mí, pero… Supongo que era demasiado bonito para ser cierto, ¿no?

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y rápidamente las limpió sin borrar esa sonrisa que estaba destruyéndolo.

— Te vi con esa chica. Si tan solo… Hubieras sido sincero… Se que no teníamos nada, no es que te reproche eso pero…

El muchacho empezaba a encontrarse mareado por todo ese torbellino de pensamientos y emociones que le generaba el pelirrojo. No sabía qué decirle. No sabía qué decirle porque ni él mismo tenía claro que le ocurría.

— No te lo dije porque no quería cargarme lo que teníamos.— Y eso era verdad, una verdad a la que le faltaban palabras pero una al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Y qué teníamos?— La voz rota del australiano comenzaba a sonar con demasiada fuerza, tratando de contener el llanto que le ocupaba la garganta.

— Yo… No lo sé…

El parque se quedó en completo silencio mientras la noche los devoraba y la Luna observaba desde lo alto de las montañas.

Félix tomó su mano, en un último intento por esclarecer todo el asunto y enterrarlo para siempre. El muchacho lo miró confuso y a la vez temeroso por lo que pudiera hacer, pero simplemente la llevó hasta su pecho, justo encima del corazón.

Percibió el furioso golpeteo al instante. Cómo luchaba por salirse del pecho y explotar por todos los sentimientos que contenía.

Pero entonces notó el tacto de la suya colocarse encima de su pectoral. Cómo de nuevo sus ojos oscuros dejaban de brillar y esa sonrisa triste volvía a dibujarse en sus labios.

— Nada… Era solo yo el que tenía algo.

— Félix…

— Da igual, Changbin. No necesito que intentes arreglarlo, está bien si estás con otras personas pero si sabías que estaba sintiendo… algo...

— Pensé que tal vez era cosa mía, que tal vez estaba malinter-...

— No me mientas — le interrumpió de manera abrupta retirando la mano de su pecho y separándose de él.— Si quieres fingir que no sabías nada bien, pero no conmigo.

Su tono volvió a adquirir la misma fuerza que aquella tarde de tormenta.

— Lo siento. De verdad que no era mi intención hacerte daño… Joder, no quiero perderte ¿vale?

Sus dedos le atraparon la muñeca y trató de conectar sus miradas en busca de esa conexión tan única, de la sensación que le revolvía el estómago cuando se unían, la manera en la que el resto del universo desaparecía.

Y se encontraron.

Pero ya no había nada, solo un vacío oscuro y lóbrego envuelto en dolor.

— ¿Vas a… alejarte de mí?

El pelirrojo pudo ver el temor en sus ojos, el miedo a perderlo. Y le asustó. Le asustó confundirlo, pensar que pudiera ser por algo más que el simple cariño que le tenía.

— Necesito tiempo — respondió finalmente levantándose del banco. El mayor se puso en pie tras sentir el vacío del chico sobre el mismo, no quería alejarse de él. No quería que se fuera.

Por su mente solo pasaba pedirle que se quedase a su lado para poder disfrutar de esa calidez y su bonita sonrisa. Para poder envolverse de la sensación que le llenaba el pecho cada vez que sus pupilas se encontraban.

Le daba igual ser un egoísta. Le daba igual todo porque algo dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que no le dejase marchar.

— Tengo que irme ya… Se está haciendo tarde.

— Te llevo si quieres — se ofreció rápidamente sacando las llaves, pero el muchacho lo detuvo.

— Volveré andando, no te preocupes.

Se volvieron a mirar, con mil cosas por decir pero incapaces de soltar alguna. Deseando regresar a aquella habitación tintada de azul y dormirse abrazados y resguardados por la tormenta.

— Adiós.

Lo observó abandonar el parque, su figura delgada volverse cada vez más diminuta mientras la oscuridad nocturna le devoraba.

Se odió por no detenerlo. Por ser incapaz de confesarle sus dudas y demostrarle que aunque el ritmo de su corazón fuera más lento no significaba que sus latidos no guardaran un mensaje especial.

Pero sabía que no lo haría, que era incapaz de abrirse de esa manera y luchar contra sus demonios internos.

Porque era más sencillo ser como el resto del mundo, seguir en su zona de confort, sin cambios ni compromisos.

Pues al final del día no era sólo un egoísta y un cretino.

También un cobarde.

[...]

— ¿Quién es la gatita más bonita del mundo?

Hyunjin estaba tirado en la cama jugando con el animal, tratando de entretenerse con algo hasta que su amigo decidiera contarle que le pasaba por la cabeza, y sobretodo qué diantres había sucedido con Félix.

Pero no parecía que aquello fuera a ocurrir.

En cierto modo le frustraba, porque parecían dos desconocidos en vez de amigos, y sabía que en parte era su culpa por haber sido tan reservado con todo el tema de Jeongin.

Se quedó mirándolo de lado mientras enredaba sus falanges en el denso pelaje del animal. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el móvil pero tenía la mirada perdida.

— Oye Binnie — murmuró escalando por la cama hasta quedar a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su propio brazo flexionado.

— Dime.

— Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? Y que me puedes contar lo que sea.

El mayor alzó una ceja y se quedó observándolo descolocado.

— ¿El tinte ese te ha fundido el cerebro? — le preguntó colocándole la mano sobre la frente para tomarle la temperatura y rápidamente el chico se la quitó con los mofletes ligeramente hinchados.

— ¡Para una vez que me pongo serio!

— Vale, vale… Y sí, lo sé.

— Siento no haberte contado nada de lo de… Jeongin...— Era la primera vez que admitía que él era esa persona en voz alta.— No lo sabe nadie y me… Me agobiaba un poco porque es la primera vez que me pasa.

— No te preocupes, está bien si no quieres contármelo.

— Pero no quiero que vuelva a haber secretos entre nosotros, Binnie…

Su mirada reflejaba miedo y preocupación, le asustaba que esa privacidad y secretismo terminara por alejarlos, porque estaba empezando a sentir cómo cada vez hablaban menos. Cómo dos desconocidos, y al unir sus ojos Changbin lo notó.

— Eres tan bobo… Ven aquí, anda.— Lo atrapó en uno de esos cálidos e intensos abrazos que le hacían perder la respiración, literalmente.

— ¡Seo Changbin! ¡Me estás asfixiando!

— Ya estarás acostumbrado a aguantar la respiración, ¿no? —murmuró en tono juguetón, haciendo referencia a los besos.

El rostro del menor se encendió instantáneamente y comenzó a golpearlo avergonzado.

— ¡¿De donde te sacas esas conclusiones, idiota?!

— Shh… ¿Me vas a contar o qué?

Y finalmente, después de semanas guardándose todos aquellos sentimientos y reflexiones, fue capaz de confesar en voz alta que Jeongin le gustaba. Que le gustaba muchísimo.

Changbin podía advertir ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos. El mismo que opacaba las pupilas de Félix cada vez que conectaban miradas.

— Pero… me da miedo meter la pata. ¿Y si no le gusto…? ¿Y si le gusto y le sigo pareciendo un idiota…?

— Si le parecieras un idiota ni siquiera habría aceptado esa conversación, ni tampoco venirse a tu casa.

— Eso espero… Es la primera vez que me siento así por alguien…— El chico dejó escapar un suspiro colocándose bocarriba y clavando la vista en el techo de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se siente? — le preguntó curioso y a la vez asustado por escuchar su respuesta. Necesitaba algo con lo que poder comparar el conjunto de sentimientos que empezaba a acumular.

— Pues… es como cuando descubres tu película favorita o cuando después de un día horrible tienes tu plato preferido para cenar…

Changbin lo escuchó con atención, tratando de entender su punto y si tenía algo en común con el suyo.

— Al principio es extraño porque no sabes que te ocurre, de repente te ves esperando uno de sus mensajes o buscas pegarte a él porque te sientes más calentito a su lado…

Los labios de Hyunjin se curvaron en una de sus bonitas sonrisas y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

— Simplemente llega a tu vida trastocándolo absolutamente todo, no sabes qué es ni por qué te hace actuar así pero una vez te dejas llevar… Es la mejor sensación del mundo, Binnie.

El mayor se revolvió el pelo tomando aire e intentando procesar las palabras de su amigo, porque se sentía ligeramente identificado y la simple idea le agobiaba.

— ¿Binnie? — Hyunjin ladeó la cabeza analizándolo preocupado, pero no hubo respuesta. Durante unos largos minutos la habitación permaneció en silencio.— ¿He.. He dicho algo malo?

Extendió la mano acariciando ligeramente su brazo pero este lo retiró con sequedad destapando su rostro.

— Joder… No… No es eso…

La ansiedad lo estaba devorando, notaba como se abría paso por su carne hasta colarse en sus venas y propagarse por el resto de su organismo. No podía. Él no podía ser…

— ¿Binn...-?

— El otro día follé con Dana y no pude dejar de pensar en Félix, en que era él con quien lo estaba haciendo.

Aquella confesión dejó a Hyunjin estático y con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Creyó que tras eso no podría sorprenderlo más, pero se equivocaba. Media hora más tarde había conseguido contarle toda la historia que tenía con el pelirrojo y su amigo no cabía en su asombro.

— Ahora entiendo todo… Pero oye, igual podéis arreglarlo, ¿no? Solo necesitas aclararte un poco — trató de animarle dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

— No sé… Es que… Yo… con un… chico.

Las cejas del moreno se alzaron y ladeó su cabeza con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Changbin se percató al instante.

— ¡No, no! No digo que esté mal. Pero yo… no sé, a mi siempre me han gustado las chicas, y me siguen gustando, creo.

Hyunjin sonrió al ver el cacao que tenía en la cabeza, siempre era complicado el momento en que le te dabas cuenta de que tal vez las cosas… no eran como creías, y más si el mundo sigue teniendo pensamientos tan retrógrados y convierte tu sexualidad en una especie de aberración.

— Binnie, no pasa nada porque te guste un chico. Además, no tiene que ser lo uno o lo otro, puede ser que te gusten los dos, ¿no crees?

— ¿Los… dos?— Arqueó las cejas tratando de comprender sus palabras.— Pero a mi siempre me han gustado las chicas… Eso de… follarme a un tío… No sé.

— Pues bien que te pusiste más cachondo al fantasear con Félix estando con Dana.

No tardó en llevarse un empujón retorciéndose de risa mientras observaba el rostro de su amigo tintarse de un tono rojizo que jamás alcanzó a ver en su piel.

— Tengo taaaanto que enseñarte… Pero primero trata de asegurarte bien de tus sentimientos, ¿vale? Félix es muy buen chico y… No creo que merezca que jueguen con él.

— Lo sé… No quiero jugar con él, en serio.— Sabía que decía la verdad, podía atisbar ese miedo en su mirada, el pánico a confundir simple cariño con amor.— Me tengo que ir ya… Te hablo luego ¿vale?

— Claro, asesor emocional veinticuatro horas a su servicio — le dijo en tono burlón haciéndole una reverencia y consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa.

El moreno finalmente se marchó de su hogar, ya era bastante tarde, de hecho estaba a punto de meterse en la cama y echarse a dormir. Pero recordó algo.

“Stupid de Tate McRae”.

¿Cómo sonaría esa canción con su voz? Tal vez pudiera convencerlo de que le cantase un trocito. La buscó en su ordenador y cliqueó para que esta comenzara a sonar mientras ordenaba su habitación.

_Only think about him on the weekdays and weekends_

_Only in the mornings and evenings_

_Only when I wake up and sleep in, oh my God_

_Should have read the warning on the label, I don't_

_Said proceed with caution, but I won't_

_Guess I do it often, I know_

_I'm already gone_

Alzó una ceja confuso por la letra. Esperaba un tema absurdo, alguno en el que se metiera con él, con su ego o sus aires de grandeza. Que se burlara como solía hacerlo…

_It's sad but true_

_I'd go to hell and back_

_If I could go there with you_

_What do I do?_

Un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho le hizo detenerse.

“ _I'd go to hell and back if I could go there with you”._

Corrió para volver a sentarse frente al escritorio y subirle el volumen al ordenador. No podía ser verdad, debía estar malinterpretando la letra.

_Oh my God, I'm a fool_

_Keep on coming back to you_

_I'm so stupid for you_

_You're so bad for my health_

_But I just can't help myself_

_I'm so stupid for you_

Sonrió como un idiota, incluso fue incapaz de contener la risa de satisfacción y felicidad. ¿Era una especie de confesión? Juraría que sí.

Que realmente causaba algo en él, que le ponía de los nervios pero también disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaban juntos. Por eso respondía sus mensajes. Por eso aceptaba sus quedadas.

Pero sobretodo por eso no se apartó aquella noche, porque estaba dispuesto a dar un paso más.

Simplemente dos chicos que ansiaban descubrir cómo se sentía el verdadero amor pero que eran demasiado estúpidos para confesarlo.


	17. Chapter 17

— ¿Y si le regalas un álbum de fotos? A todo el mundo le gustan —propuso Hyunjin mientras tecleaba en busca de ideas.

— Fue lo que le hice cuando cumplimos un año...

Chris suspiró llevándose las manos a la cabeza y revolviéndose el cabello.

— No te agobies, somos muchos, seguro que se nos ocurre algo.

Los brazos del pelirrojo lo atraparon desde atrás, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y arqueando los labios en una bonita sonrisa.

Changbin lo observó, con el corazón apretado en un puño, siendo asediado por ese extraño quemazón que últimamente se había vuelto demasiado común. Quería ser él a quién abrazase, que volviese a sonreírle como antes y sus pupilas lo buscasen fallando en el intento de ser discreto.

Habían pasado un par de semanas únicamente, semanas de no verlo, de no recibir respuesta a sus mensajes... Una tortura que al moreno le resultó eterna y que sabía que no tendría el final que deseaba. Trató de acercarse con precaución, pidiéndole ayuda con los manuscritos, proponiéndole alargarlo con el coche si se les echaba la noche encima... Pero todo eran evasivas, y cada una se clavaba más profundamente en su pecho.

Hyunjin no paraba de repetirle que fuera sincero con él, que le confesara sus miedos y aclarasen el asunto de una vez, pero Changbin no se veía capaz. No con esos ojos envueltos en frialdad y decepción que le recordaban una y otra vez lo ocurrido.

— Le gustan mucho los animalitos adorables, podría meterte en una caja y envolverte ¿no? — Chris le pilló las manos a su amigo tirando de él y elevándolo sobre su espalda por unos segundos haciéndolo reír.

— Depende, ¿a cuánto me pagas la hora?

— Podemos regalarle el kit completo, con comedero, cama, correa...— continuó Seungmin entre risas disfrutando con la escena, ver a Félix contento le hacía sentir más tranquilo.

Estaba celoso, daba igual que el chico tuviera pareja. Cada sonrisa, cada comentario juguetón, cada toque de manos... Le estaba quemando la piel. Pero sabía que era culpa suya, por haber sido, y seguir siendo, un imbécil y un cobarde. Al fin y al cabo no se merecía a alguien tan bueno como Félix, pero a la vez se quería dejarlo ir.

— ¿Y por qué no le preparas una cena romántica?

Su voz creó un silencio incómodo en la habitación, todos los presentes posaron su vista en él, incluído el pelirrojo. Rápidamente buscó su mirada, tratando de aferrarse, aunque fuera por un instante, a ese cúmulo de emociones que le generaba en su interior, hundiéndose en sus pupilas hambriento por un poco de esa calidez que siempre guardaba para él.

Pero duró poco. Nadó entre el pánico y la tristeza, sin embargo fue incapaz de atisbar esa lucecita que solía irradiar. Esa lucecita que había dejado su vida en penumbras nuevamente.

¿Lo había olvidado? El simple pensamiento le aterraba, porque podía intentar compensar sus errores, pero no volver a hacer latir su corazón de esa manera tan especial y única.

— Hmm... No suena mal, una vez le hice una a Minho y-...

— Mejor no uses tu ejemplo...— lo interrumpió el mayor sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

— ¿Pero por qué? Si me quedó increíble.

— No me hagas hablar anda...

Aquella conversación volvió a sumir la estancia en un ambiente cómodo y relajado, y desviar la atención tanto de Changbin como de Félix y su extraña y casi inexistente relación.

— Oye, pues no es mala idea. Mi padre no estará así que...

Han alzó las cejas con una sonrisa traviesa llevándose un cojinazo por parte de Jeongin y haciendo reír al resto.

— Por favor... que hay menores todavía— soltó Seungmin al ver como las mejillas de su amigo se teñían ligeramente.

— Es verdad, tenemos que protegerlo todavía.

De repente las orejas del chico fueron cubiertas por las suaves y cálidas manos de Hyunjin, que lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Quería golpearlo por tratarlo como un crío pero... teniéndolo tan cerca, con esos ojitos centelleantes y la felicidad que emanaba se vió incapaz. Simplemente frunció ligeramente el ceño tratando de disimular la rojez de sus mejillas.

— ¿Y qué le hago? ¿Una pizza?

Seungmin y Félix intercambiaron miradas llevándose la mano a la cara.

— Chris... Se supone que es una fecha especial, curratelo un poco, ¿no?

— Minho lleva razón, bro. Hasta yo me esforcé más.— El mayor alzó una ceja sin creerse la increíble mentira que el rubio acababa de soltar por la boca.

— Una sopa de estrellitas y natillas envasadas de postre.

— Eh, pero la sopa la hice yo.

Minho negó en un cabeceo moviendo la mano para que ignoraran sus palabras y continuaran con la conversación.

Entonces al pelirrojo se le iluminaron los ojos y palmeó los hombros del australiano con fuerza.

— ¡Ya se! ¿Y si te ayudamos a prepararla? Podemos ir la tarde de antes, te encargas de decorarlo todo y nosotros cocinamos algo rico, ¿verdad Seungie?

— Sí, claro, por mi no hay problema.

— ¿No podemos ir los demás? — se quejó Han con un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

— Claro, pero sin estorbar, eh— aclaró rápidamente el delegado a sabiendas de lo que acarrearía trabajar con demasiada gente.

— Gracias chicos, os debo una. La próxima vez invito yo a pizza.— Chris abrazó a los dos muchachos apretándolos contra él mientras reían.

[...]

La manecilla del reloj giraba con una lentitud desalentadora y las luces del atardecer empezaban a disiparse por el cielo cubierto de nubes. La siguiente semana tenían el último exámen por lo que estaban intentando permanecer concentrados y dar el último empujón para así poder disfrutar del verano. Pero el moreno estaba realmente agotado, era la primera vez en su vida que estudiaba tanto y le resultaba complicado seguir el ritmo del chico.

— Me va a estallar la cabeza...—murmuró apoyando la misma en su hombro cerrando los ojos.

— Venga, que en media hora me tengo que ir — trató de animarlo elevando el mismo para que se despegara de él, pero sólo consiguió el efecto contrario.— ¿No tienes más dudas?

— Si... pero estoy cansado...

— Tengo una bolsa con chuches en la mochila.

Elevó una ceja sorprendido, incapaz de separar sus pupilas del rostro del joven, iluminado por la tenue luz restante y el flexo del escritorio. Estaba tan guapo... sus labios ligeramente apretados y la nariz arrugada.

— ¿Vas a compartirlas conmigo? No sabía que ya te caía así de bien.— Notó el empujón en sus costillas que le hizo soltar un quejido acompañado de una risa escandalosa.

— Es para que dejes de darme la lata.

— ¿Seguro, profe? Antes te salía mejor lo de ignorarme— respondió con esa voz juguetona y traviesa levantándose y revolviendo en la bolsa del menor hasta sacar un paquete de gominolas.

El muchacho únicamente rodó los ojos y se puso de pie para buscar un diccionario en las baldas que tenía sobre la cama, hallándolo con rapidez. Se puso de puntillas terminando frustrado por no ser capaz de alcanzarlo.

— ¿No me vas a responder?

La voz del mayor sonó justamente detrás de él, pegada a su oído. Pudo percibir a la perfección cómo emanaba de su garganta y la calidez de su aliento lo envolvía revolviéndole el pecho y erizándole la piel.

Observó su mano, que llegaba, sin ninguna dificultad, al estante, tomar el tomo y abandonarlo sobre la mesa. El corazón le latía en la glotis, el aire entraba y salía de su cuerpo con demasiada rapidez mareándole e inundándole las fosas nasales de ese aroma que causaba estragos en su mente. El perfume caro, dulzón y suave, que estaba impregnado en cada una de sus prendas de marca.

Apretó los puños y se giró con la intención de, simplemente, pasar de largo y volver a su sitio, pero al hacerlo se topó con su rostro demasiado cerca. Con esos labios acolchados y rosados curvados en una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos enormes devorándolo.

Hyunjin trataba de mantener el porte, de no mostrar la velocidad a la que su sangre era transportada por su organismo y cómo esta se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Estaba harto de fingir una normalidad sin sentido, harto de dar rodeos cuando siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona directa. Le aterraba que saliera mal, pero más lo hacía el pensamiento de perder la oportunidad.

— Me sigues debiendo una tutoría.

Los pulmones de castaño se contrajeron con fuerza al atisbar sus pupilas brillantes y repletas de determinación.

— N-No...—balbuceó negando en un breve y tembloroso cabeceo.

— Por supuesto que sí, llevo la cuenta.

Tal vez fuera su altura imponente o la forma en la que lo miraba, las pantorrillas le rozaban contra el colchón y sentía que terminaría por perder el equilibrio si continuaba con ese juego asfixiante.

El tacto de sus dedos acariciándole el brazo le generó una fuerte descarga en el pecho, bajaban sin prisa, simplemente resiguiendo la líneas de su cuerpo hasta toparse con su mano.

— Innie... — Ladeó la cabeza y sus labios se arquearon en una bonita sonrisa.— ¿Del uno al diez cuánto te gusto?

El castaño abrió los ojos al recibir aquella misma pregunta que en su día le formuló pero con un cambio que, aunque sutil, le hizo entrar en pánico.

— N...Nada... C-Ce...ro...

No se lo creía. Por más que su lengua tratase de engañarlo su mirada opaca y a la vez cristalina era incapaz de mentirle.

La escasa luz anaranjada se colaba por el vidrio del ventanal iluminando sus delicados rasgos faciales, impregnándose en su piel atezada y haciéndola brillar.

Jeongin era incapaz de pensar con claridad, de apartar la vista de sus pupilas, que lo tenían completamente atrapado.

— ¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni un poquito?— Dio un paso hacia él, haciéndolo pegarse más, si aquello era posible, a la cama y sus dedos acariciaron los suyos sin ninguna clase de pudor.

Nuevamente negó histérico, con la lengua adormecida e sin poder formular una frase coherente. Entonces su rostro se acercó con decisión, permitiendo así que la distancia entre sus labios se acortase.

— Pues... es una lástima, ¿sabes?— susurró contra los mismos al ver cómo los párpados del menor se cerraban con fuerza.— Porque a mi me gustas mucho y...

Sus dedos ascendieron con suavidad hasta llegar a la mejilla del castaño acunándola en la palma de su mano, Jeongin suspiró por la cálida y suave sensación de su piel directamente contra su faz. Abrió los ojos tembloroso, con la cara totalmente enrojecida y el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo vertiginoso.

— Me muero por besarte, Innie...

Su repentina declaración le dejó sin respiración por unos segundos, intentando mantenerse en pie pues le tiritaban las piernas. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir?

Deber. Deber. Deber.

Estaba cansado de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas.

Se hundió en sus pupilas, empapándose de todos aquellos sentimientos que, como él, llevaba semanas ocultando, de todos los deseos y pensamientos acumulados en las noches de insomnio. Pero sobre todo de ese brillo tan especial. La ilusión que habían despertado el uno en el otro.

Sus pies se elevaron ligeramente y un hormigueo se asentó en sus entrañas al toparse con los labios suaves y candentes del muchacho. Era como volar y a la vez experimentar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, una sensación única y desconocida y que, a cada segundo que transcurría, se volvía más adictiva.

El resto del universo poco importaba si podía seguir perdiéndose en esa textura tan dulce y blandita. Sus dedos le marcaron la mandíbula pegándolo más contra su boca y la mano de Jeongin ascendió hasta ser posada sobre la suya, acariciándola con timidez y sacándole una sonrisa a Hyunjin.

No era plenamente consciente de sus acciones, podía notar la timidez devorándole, pero las ansias por perderse en su sabor eran lo suficientemente fuertes para ignorarla. Sus lenguas se encontraron, haciendo jadear al menor y que las piernas le flaqueasen terminando tumbado sobre el colchón y con el moreno inclinado sobre él.

No podían parar, tampoco es que quisieran. Parecía que sus cuerpos estuvieran imantados pues se buscaban con una desesperación que jamás habían vivido en sus propias carnes. La manera en la que sus labios se amoldaban, en la que las yemas de sus dedos jugueteaban por su piel... Como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

No tenían ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose, de cómo las falanges del menor terminaron enredadas entre las hebras oscuras del muchacho y los labios del contrario recorriéndole el rostro y depositando cálidas y húmedas caricias. Mimándolo como si fuera el ser más hermoso del planeta.

Jeongin se aventuró a entreabrir los ojos, topándose con la oscuridad nocturna y la tenue lucecita del flexo que parecía tan lejana. Y de repente sus enormes orbes centelleantes y repletos de luz. Se quedaron mirándose por un instante, sin ser capaces de decir nada y a la vez temerosos por hacerlo y estropearlo todo.

Hasta que el pánico asedió la mente del menor al ser consciente de todo lo que había ocurrido. Sus mejillas estallaron de la vergüenza y trató de incorporarse de manera aparatosa. Necesitaba salir de allí.

— ¿Dónde vas? — le preguntó histérico al ver cómo intentó levantarse de la cama y recoger sus cosas.— Jeongin...

La garganta se le secó y toda la felicidad que revoloteaba por su pecho se esfumó al ver el terror en sus ojos.

— Yo... Yo no...

— Creía que... Creía que querías... Que te... gustaba...— balbuceó tratando tragarse ese nudo que le aprisionaba la garganta y amenazaba con ser el detonante de una cascada de lágrimas.

¿Se había equivocado? No podía ser. ¿Lo había forzado sin querer?

— No... No es eso, Hyunjin...

De repente se quedó de pie, muy quieto y con la cara tapada por sus propias manos. Las piernas seguían temblándole y su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado. Estaba agobiado.

El mayor se puso de pie caminando hasta quedar a su lado y acariciándole con suavidad los brazos hasta llegar a sus manos. Estaban heladas.

— No tenemos por qué hablar de esto, Innie. No tienes que explicarme nada, ni a mi ni a nadie... Solo te pido que... No te vayas así, por favor.

Colocó la suya en su nuca pegándolo contra su cuerpo, permitiendo que ocultara el rostro en su cuello y relajándose al sentir sus brazos rodeándolo tras el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Quieres que nos tumbemos?

— N-No... No sé...

— No tiene por qué pasar nada, es para que estés más cómodo. Si quieres puedo quedarme en la silla.

El castaño negó tirando de él y ambos terminaron nuevamente sobre el colchón sin soltarse. Jeongin se sentía como un niño asustadizo, incapaz de afrontar la situación y totalmente estancado en la vergüenza y el descontrol. Pero aún así, aunque quisiera marcharse y no volver a abordar nunca el tema, estaba cómodo entre sus brazos, sumiéndose en las caricias que iba dejándole por el cuerpo.

— Yo nunca...

— ¿Mmm?

Apretó ligeramente la camisa del moreno hundiendo un poco más la cara en el hueco de su hombro.

— Ya sabes... Que eres el primero...

— Oh, ¿en serio?— Sus cejas se alzaron al comprender a qué se refería.— Pues lo haces muy bien para ser la primera vez.

No tardó en llevarse un golpe que le hizo reír y pegarlo más contra él deslizando los dedos por su cabello.

— Lo siento, parezco un crío comportándome así pero todo este tema... me agobia un poco — susurró muy bajito sintiéndose al fin capaz de controlar su respiración.

— No tienes que disculparte, ya te lo he dicho, no tenemos que hablar de esto. Cuando te sientas preparado simplemente dímelo, ¿vale?

Sus ojos se unieron en la oscuridad, era irreal la manera en la que una simple mirada le caldeaba y aminoraba el ritmo de sus pulsaciones, a la vez que era capaz de descontrolarlas.

— Vale... Gracias...

— ¿Quieres irte ya?

— No... Me quedo un rato más.

El chico asintió sonriente aspirando su aroma y perdiéndose en la sensación de tenerlo de manera tan íntima, en el sonido de su respiración y cómo se aferraba a su camisa. Perdieron la noción del tiempo envueltos en aquel silencio que poco tenía de incómodo, dejando a un lado la vergüenza y los miedos para volver a sumirse en esa cálida y vaporosa sensación que experimentaban cuando sus labios se unían.

— Hyunjin...—murmuró en voz muy bajita jugueteando sus dedos entrelazados.

— Dime.

Sus ojos brillantes lo observaron, con una expresión de felicidad que jamás creyó poder tatuar en su rostro. Las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron con sutileza y hundió nuevamente la cara en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

— Diez...

[...]

Tras una larga jornada de decoración y cocina la hora de marcharse de la casa de Chris llegó. Changbin sabía que era su oportunidad de volver a intentar colar su ficha, también que probablemente no serviría de nada, pero era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse, por más que se sintiera un pesado.

— ¿Vas a...?— Changbin asintió instantáneamente ante la pregunta de su amigo.— ¿Quieres que te espere?

— No te preocupes, acompañarás a Jeongin ¿no?

— Bueno... Sí, pero le puedo decir que-...

— Venga, ve — le interrumpió el chico con una media sonrisa dándole un pequeño empujón.

— ¿Seguro?

— Que sí, tira que te estará esperando.

— Vale... Luego hablamos, eh.

El joven terminó de bajar las escaleras reuniéndose con el menor y ambos caminaron calle arriba de vuelta a sus respectivos hogares. Lo envidiaba, de manera sana pero lo hacía, porque él también quería sentirse querido de esa forma, que los ojos le brillasen con tal fuerza y esa peculiar ilusión le colmase el pecho.

— ¿Me quedo hasta que llegue?

— No te preocupes, Seungie, debe estar de camino.

— Bueno, luego te hablo.— El castaño se despidió de Félix con un movimiento de mano largándose en su bicicleta a la vez que la oscuridad de la noche y la luz titilante de la farola recibía a Changbin.

El australiano tembló al percibir su presencia, porque sabía lo que ocurriría, aquello que trataba de evitar y que seguía sin comprender. ¿Por qué venía detrás de él? ¿Por qué buscaba cada segundo existente para tratar de acercarse? Barajaba distintas opciones pero siempre terminaba optando por la más obvia. Simple lástima. Y eso le hacía sentir incluso peor.

— ¿Quieres que te-...?

— Viene mi madre a recogerme — lo cortó sin dejarle siquiera terminar.

El silencio devoró el ambiente, únicamente se apreciaba el sonido del viento colarse entre las tuberías de las viviendas y juguetear entre las ramas de los árboles.

No lo hizo a propósito, más bien fruto del nerviosismo, pero la realidad es que sumió el mayor en una espiral de malestar. Y, aún así, se vió incapaz de perder una nueva oportunidad, por mucho que implicase pisotear su propio orgullo.

— No sabía que te gustara cocinar.

Félix alzó la vista del suelo, llevándola hasta el rostro del chico, que permanecía también de cara al asfalto. Este la elevó rápidamente al notar cómo sus ojos lo escudriñaban confusos. Consiguió conectarlos por un breve instante y pudo disfrutar de esa ola de emociones sacudiéndolo antes de que el más jóven volviera a retirarla con el corazón agitado.

— Estoy aprendiendo.

Su voz seca, grave y áspera, carente de cualquier tipo de dulzura, muy lejos de ese tono que usaba cuando el moreno le hablaba. No temblaba, no balbuceaba, solo había seguridad e indiferencia.

— Pues se te da muy bien, tal vez... podrías enseñarme, igual así consigo comer mejor y...

El sonido del coche estacionando delante de ellos interrumpió la explicación. Sus ojos fueron asediados por la mirada del pelirrojo, firme y de un azul tan triste que le helaba la sangre.

— No... Lo siento...

Subió al vehículo. Sin decir nada más. Sin despedirse. Se marchó pisoteando la poca ilusión que le quedaba, la última de las velas que luchaba por mantenerse en la ventisca. Dejando a su suerte un corazón que, de no estar congelado, se habría hecho pedazos.

Todo había acabado, no hacían falta palabras para finalizar ese angustioso capítulo. Se aferró a un espejismo, a estúpidas semillas que creyó que podrían germinar con tiempo y paciencia. Pero la realidad era muy distinta, porque en el fondo de sus pupilas solo quedaba una petición.

" No continúes con esto, por favor. "

Y si esa era la solución para volver a verlo sonreír solo esperaba poder encontrar la valentía para cumplir dicho mandato. Aunque conllevase tener que arrancarse el corazón y arrojarlo al más frío de los infiernos.

[...]

El sonido del timbre le hizo dar un bote mientras trataba de encender una de las velas quemándose el dedo.

— Joder...—masculló llevándoselo a la boca para sacudirlo después en el aire.— ¡Voy!

Se arregló la camisa dándose un último vistazo en el espejo. Estaba nervioso, llevaba semanas sin verlo y quería hacer de su aniversario una noche especial. La ayuda le había venido de perlas, especialmente con la comida, por lo que agradecía que a Félix y a Seungmin se le diera tan bien la cocina.

Abrió la puerta incapaz de aguantar más su porte de seriedad y arqueando los labios al verlo tan guapo con un ramo de flores entre sus manos. Se había puesto una camisa sedosa de manga corta y llevaba su cabello castaño ligeramente peinado hacia atrás.

— Tan romántico como siempre por lo que veo.

Namjoon no pudo ocultar más una sonrisa, especialmente tras observar la de su chico, tan radiante como la recordaba.

— Es un detalle tonto...—le respondió avergonzado rascándose la nuca.

Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad, únicamente iluminados por el candil que tenían en la pared de la entrada.

— Estás muy guapo, cariño...— susurró Namjoon inclinándose para fundir sus labios en un tierno beso que hizo suspirar al rubio.

— Tú también... Te echaba de menos.

Se pegó a él, enredando los dedos entre los mechones castaños alborotándolos ligeramente y aspirando su aroma fresco y exótico, obligándose a alejarse un poco para cogerle la mano y guiarlo al interior de su hogar.

Los ladridos no tardaron en llegar y con ello la aparición del enorme animal peludo que corría hacia el muchacho para terminar a dos patas sobre sus rodillas recibiéndolo con una multitud de lametones.

— ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? ¿Tú también me has echado de menos, grandullón?

El perro balbuceó sonidos ininteligibles mientras continuaba dando saltos con la lengua fuera.

— Eso, eso, échale la bronca por tenernos tan abandonados.

Una risa emergió de su garganta y el pecho le tembló. Había añorado tanto tenerlo a su lado... Simplemente el sonido de su voz en persona, el calor de su piel y el sabor de sus labios.

— No es mi culpa tener responsabilidades, pero ahora que ya he terminado los exámenes...— Sus brazos lo rodearon por la espalda y pudo percibir esa voz grave y siseante en el oído causándole escalofríos.— Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para compensártelo.

— Vale, vale, vale.— Se alejó instantáneamente frotándose una de las orejas cuyo color distaba mucho del natural.— Pero primero comemos algo.

— ¿Ya tienes decidido a qué restaurante quieres ir?

— Tu maravilloso e increíble chico te ha preparado algo mejor.

Al abrir la puerta del comedor le recibió una mezcla de aromas y una tenue sintonía entonada por un piano. La habitación estaba repleta de velas que le daban un toque cálido y romántico, además de íntimo. Avanzaron hacia la mesa, cubierta por un mantel blanco y pétalos rojizos esparcidos por la misma, además de dos copas con vino y la cubertería perfectamente colocada.

El castaño no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ¿había preparado todo esto para él?

— El mejor novio del mundo, lo sé. Pero espera, que hay más. Ponte cómodo.

Se perdió tras la entrada de la cocina apareciendo minutos más tarde con dos cuencos de pasta perfectamente emplatados y cuyo olor solo incrementaba el hambre que ya traía.

— _Spaghetti aglio e olio._ — Chapurreó en un horrible y jocoso italiano depositándolos sobre el mantel.— Huelen genial, ¿eh?

Namjoon los admiró sorprendido, acercándose y revolviéndolo con el tenedor para llevárselo a la nariz y olisnearlo.

— Chris, te quiero mucho, pero esto no lo has hecho tú ni de coña.

El rubio abrió la boca ultrajado y se cruzó de brazos para terminar estallando en risas junto a él.

— ¡Pero bueno! ¿En qué te basas para afirmar eso, señor juez?

Enarcó una de sus cejas elevando los cinco dedos de su mano.

— La salchicha que explotó, los nuggets que freiste y se quedaron congelados, cuando casi metes un sandwich con papel de aluminio en el microondas...—continuó enumerando mientras señalaba cada uno.— El helado al que le echaste sal en vez de azúcar y la masa de tortitas que se quedó pegada al techo por intentar fardar.

— Bueno... Tal vez, y solo tal vez, — apuntó con el dedo elevándolo y haciendo énfasis en sus palabras— me hayan echado una mano.

Finalmente se sentaron y empezaron a cenar dejándose llevar por ese ambiente acogedor y relajante que siempre surgía cuando estaban juntos. Namjoon era uno de los mayores apoyos para Chris, y viceversa, la persona que le demostró que el mundo no era tan gris como parecía, y que en ocasiones ese color era necesario para poder avanzar. Sin duda alguna era el chico que más le había enseñado y ayudado a madurar, solo podía profesarle toda su admiración y cruzar los dedos porque siguiera soportando sus estupideces muchos años más.

— Ojalá, tuvimos que salir corriendo.

— Es que no se para que les haces caso, Joon.

La estancia se llenó de risas en cuanto comenzaron a charlar sobre las cosas que les habían ocurrido este tiempo. El castaño no solía meterse en problemas pero cada tanto siempre caía alguna anécdota graciosa.

— ¿Pero al final le habló?

— ¡Claro que le habló!

— ¿Y qué le respondió?

— Que la próxima vez verificara el número antes de enviar un mensaje.

El rubio lo observó ojiplático con un espagueti a medio sorber.

— No puede ser.— Sin poder evitarlo ambos estallaron en carcajadas con la historia.

— Te lo juro, Chris, creo que en mi vida lo había visto tan rojo.

— Me tienes que llevar de fiesta con ellos algún día.

— Claro, la próxima vez que baje te vienes.

El muchacho asintió y tomó su mano otorgándole ligeras caricias.

— ¿Y qué tal las cosas por Burlington?

— Como siempre, tranquilas pero imagino que no tanto como por aquí ¿verdad?

— Pues... a ver cómo te cuento todo sin que me tomes por loco.

Debían ser cerca de las doce, habían terminado tirados en la cama del rubio con Sandwich durmiendo a los pies de esta. Las dos últimas horas se resumieron en explicarle a su chico todas las novedades y, entre ellas, las relacionadas con el extraño caso que tenía entre manos. Namjoon no sabía qué factor de todos le causaba mayor estupor, si los sucesos de la mansión o ese musgo carnívoro y brillante, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que le preocupaba más.

— Chris, lo del asunto de la policía... Te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso.

— Que va, tampoco es para tanto, además, vamos con cuidado.

— Con cuidado...

— Por supuesto.

— Allanamiento y ocupación de propiedad privada, infiltración en bases de datos policiales — comenzó a enumerar usando nuevamente sus dedos como contadores—, descarga y archivación de documentos privados y... ¿posesión y cultivo de especies exóticas? En serio, ¿dónde narices habéis sacado esa cosa?

A Chris se le escapó una carcajada ante su expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto, inclinándose sobre él y jugueteando con sus mechones de pelo.

— Fue cosa de Han, no quieras saberlo. Pero entonces... ¿qué hacemos? Está desapareciendo gente, Joon. Es algo serio, serio de verdad.

El universitario suspiró cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Si como decía la policía formaba parte de todo aquello estaban jodidos.

— De momento os recomendaría que simplemente acumulaseis información. Fotos, videos, audios... cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar pero sin romper las normas. Si todo esto continúa la patrulla de Burlington seguramente tomará cartas en el asunto.

— Ya, pero hasta entonces...

— Hasta entonces ve con cuidado, vuelve a casa temprano y no te metas en líos.

— Pero...

Sus labios fueron atrapados inmediatamente por los del muchacho, sumiéndolo en un beso dulce y calentito que le hizo elevarse del colchón, sentir cómo nuevamente flotaba. Sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron como dos estúpidos, hasta que el rubio le dió un pequeño golpe en el pecho que le hizo reír.

— Voy a intentar ver si tenéis algún vacío legal para continuar, ¿vale?

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su propuesta, Nam siempre era muy estricto con todos esos asuntos pero le alegraba que hubiera comprendido el punto.

— No prometo nada, aviso.

— Vale, vale.

— Y ahora... en otro orden de cosas... Sigo esperando un explicación de por qué estás cada vez más guapo.— Aquel repentino cumplido encendió las mejillas del muchacho al mismo tiempo que se apretaron al esbozar una sonrisa.

— Porque cada día me haces más feliz.

Lo soltó sin miedos. Sin tapujos. Porque con Namjoon no había otra cosa que no fuese paz absoluta, una conexión mágica que continuaba brillando por muy lejos que estuvieran.

El muchacho rió avergonzado tomando su mejilla y besándolo repetidas veces, incapaz de quitarse esa estúpida sonrisa de la boca. Se perdieron el uno en el otro, aprovechando para recuperar todas las caricias que la distancia les había impedido, para susurrarse en persona esas palabras que no paraban de repetir al teléfono.

— Te am-...

— ¡Sándwich! — gritó Chris de manera repentina al percibir la humedad de una lengua deslizarse por sus mejillas.

El castaño estalló en carcajadas observando cómo el perro se le tiraba encima ladrando chupeteándolo entero, aunque el espectáculo le duró poco pues no tardó en ser atacado de la misma manera, esta vez además con la consecuente venganza de su chico.

[...]

La habitación le daba vueltas, únicamente era capaz de escuchar el golpeteo del reloj taladrarle los oídos, aunque cualquier cosa era mejor que enfrentarse al cúmulo de pensamientos horribles que le rondaban la cabeza.

" Pero a ti no te pueden gustar los chicos. Es solo una fase. Estás confundido".

Inclinó la botella dándole otro trago a su bebida, necesitaba dejar de pensar, terminar lo suficientemente borracho para simplemente dormirse y despertar a la mañana siguiente sin recordar nada.

" Di lo que quieras, pero te gusta Félix, y lo estás perdiendo por gilipollas".

— ¡Joder! — gritó golpeando con fuerza el colchón. No podía soportar más ese quebradero de cabeza constante.

Odiaba usar esas frases, ser capaz de aceptar a todo el mundo menos a sí mismo. Porque él no podía ser así, él no podía ser como ellos, él no podía ser...

_— Simplemente llega a tu vida trastocándolo absolutamente todo, no sabes qué es ni por qué te hace actuar así pero una vez te dejas llevar... Es la mejor sensación del mundo, Binnie._

"Llámalo".

— No — respondió levantándose de golpe y revolviéndose el cabello.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el reflejo del espejo que no paraba de tambalearse. No quería ser eso, un chico borracho y confuso que hacía daño a los demás por no ser capaz de aceptar sus propios sentimientos.

Se acabó.

Alargó la mano hasta el móvil desbloqueándolo y buscando su contacto.

" No continúes con esto, por favor. "

— Lo siento.

Presionó sobre su nombre y esperó a que diera señal.

Pi... Pi... Pi...

— El número al que ha llamado no se encuentra disp-...

Marcó de nuevo, una y otra vez, desesperado por escuchar su voz y poder confesarle todo lo que su mente le estaba gritando, eso que su cobardía le impedía expresar.

— Joder Félix... Cógelo...— gimoteó desesperado limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas que adornaba sus mejillas.

Pi... Pi...

— ¿Sí...?

— Félix...

— Changbin n-...

— No me cuelgues, por favor. Solo... Solo déjame hablar y prometo no volver a llamar ni a ser un pesado contigo.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cama con el corazón encogido, no comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo pero después de semanas rehuyendo de él y tratando de borrar sus sentimientos no le apetecía enfrentarse a esto.

— Lo siento... Lo siento por ser un capullo, por ser un cobarde y hacer las cosas siempre mal y tarde. De verdad que... yo no quería... No quería...

Un llanto ocupó el teléfono rompiéndole un poco más el corazón al pelirrojo. Pero pudo percatarse de algo que pasó desapercibido en un principio.

— Changbin, cálmate... ¿Has bebido?

— Eso... Eso da igual... Joder Félix... Lo que quiero decir es que... Ah...

— Respira... Si no quieres decirlo está bien, no pasa na-...

— ¡Si pasa! Estoy cansado de esto, y se que me lo merezco pero cada vez que me rechazas...

El muchacho tragó saliva al escuchar su voz tan perjudicada, tenía muy claro a qué se refería, sabía que en cierto modo le afectaba pero a la vez no comprendía el motivo.

— Escucha... Si es por lástima no tienes porqué hacerlo, solo necesito tiempo y...

El gimoteo al otro lado del teléfono solo empeoró su confusión acerca del tema. Llevó los dedos hasta su brazo pellizcándolo, ¿estaba siendo todo eso real?

— ¿Piensas que es por lástima? ¿Que todas las veces que te he hablado, te he ofrecido llevarte en coche o he intentado acercarme a ti han sido por que me dabas pena?

— Yo... Sí... Porque querías intentar arreglarlo y-...

— ¡Es porque me gustas, Félix! ¡Joder!

Todas sus heridas se reabrieron de golpe, el color rojizo devoró ese azul gélido que había envuelto su corazón. Cada uno de los recuerdos, de las emociones y pensamientos le golpearon con tanta fuerza que de sus ojos empezaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas.

Ambos lloraron en silencio, incapaces de continuar la conversación. Changbin, sumergido en sus propias sombras, aterrado por haber convertido sus creencias en una realidad. Félix, ahogándose en la dualidad de sus emociones, asustado e ilusionado por las palabras del chico, a la par que incrédulo.

— Changbin... Has bebido...— susurró en un hilo de voz, intentando controlar su cuerpo tembloroso.

— ¿No...? ¿No me crees...?

— No es eso... Es solo que... ¿Qué pasará mañana?

Distinguió un suspiro al otro lado.

— No lo sé... A mi nunca... Nunca me ha gustado un chico, Félix.

Solo necesitaba atar un par de cabos sueltos para comprender qué le ocurría al moreno, ese terror y negación a aceptar algo que socialmente te han hecho creer que está mal, que te hace ser menos "hombre".

— ¿Estás seguro de que te gusto?

— Sí... No es porque haya bebido, ni por lástima... Te lo juro.

Todavía estaba tratando de procesar la conversación. Le gustaba a Changbin, realmente le gustaba.

— Yo...— Se rascó el pelo nervioso abrazándose las piernas.— Puedo esperar... A que aceptes esto... Podemos ir despacio...

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y una estúpida sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— ¿En... En serio? ¿Podemos volver a como estábamos antes?

— No lo sé... Lo he pasado realmente mal con todo esto... Me da miedo volver a ilusionarme y que...

— Voy a hacerlo bien... De verdad... Me voy a esforzar por arreglar todo esto.

Clavó llas pupilas en el techo admirando las pegatinas fosforescentes de estrellas que lo adornaban. Solo una oportunidad más.

— Confío en ti, Binnie...

"Confío en ti, Binnie". Una estúpida sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Pudo apreciar su reflejo, como la mirada volvía a brillarle y su expresión cambiaba con sólo escuchar aquellas palabras. Con él todo era mágico y diferente. Con él su vida era un poquito menos oscura.

— Lo haré bien, te lo prometo.

— Sin mentiras....

— Sin mentiras.

El chico asintió con las mejillas apretadas abrazado a uno de sus peluches.

— Deberíamos.... ir a dormir, es tarde y mañana tengo clase...

— Vale, ¿te puedo hablar mañana?

"Si no te arrepientes de todo esto al despertar..." pensó el muchacho aferrándose más al muñeco de felpa.

"Lo haré bien, te lo prometo".

— Claro, mañana hablamos. Intenta descansar.

— Sí... Me... Me gustas mucho... De verdad.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. No estaba acostumbrado a escucharle decir esas cosas y la manera en la que volvió a admitirlo se le hizo extremadamente tierna. Una pequeña risilla se le escapó y sus mejillas se tiñeron sutilmente.

— Tú también me gustas mucho...

Changbin sonrió al otro lado del teléfono, volviendo a sentir esa complicidad por unos segundos, esa magia que solo creaban cuando estaban juntos y eran sinceros el uno con el otro.

— Buenas noches...

— Buenas noches...

Colgó el teléfono dejándose caer a la cama entre risas, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el corazón latiéndole demasiado deprisa.

Lo había hecho.

"Me gusta Félix"

"Me gusta Félix"

Apagó la luz y trato de cerrar los ojos para dormirse, incapaz de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su boca. Ambos estaban aterrados con qué les depararía el futuro pero también deseosos porque toda la situación tuviera un bonito desenlace.

Solo esperaban poder mantener sus palabras hasta el amanecer y que no se quedaran en un mero susurro escondido entre la oscuridad de la noche.

[...]

_" Mas por mucho que intenté comprender cuál era el motivo de su extraña y perturbadora felicidad no hubo manera de encontrar el origen de ésta. Conozco de sobras que no existe justificación alguna para mis actos, pero al descubrirlo la segunda noche con la lamparita de aceite encendida y sumergido en aquellos extraños pergaminos me obsesioné._

_La pulcritud y delicadeza con la que los trataba, cómo los ocultaba al amanecer, temeroso de que la mañana sacara a la luz sus más oscuros secretos. Siempre los portaba consigo en la mochila y jamás permitía que manos ajenas los tocaran. Traté de obtenerlos usando cada una de mis artimañas, sin embargo se me hizo imposible siquiera rozarlos. Hasta el día próximo a su partida, donde su propia falta fue mi perdición._

_No podría explicar con palabras lo que descubrí en dichos papiros, tampoco la sensación que se deslizaba por mis venas al tenerlos entre las manos, una quemazón tan placentera como dolorosa. Pero se adentró en lo más profundo de mi ser, escondiéndose en cualquier rincón vacío de mi mente y echando raíces para jamás ser arrancado. ¿No son el poder y la curiosidad las dos fuerzas que mueven la rueda del universo? Una combinación demoníaca que me abrió las puertas a un nuevo mundo._

_Tener en mi posesión aquellos manuscritos me otorgó una vitalidad sobrehumana e interpreté dicho mensaje como una señal de los Dioses. Tenía que ser mío, era yo quien debía despertar al mundo de su letargo. Era yo quien debía abrir las puertas de todos aquellos que fueron desterrados al gélido abismo del vacío. Pasé toda la noche en vilo realizando una copia perfecta y a la mañana siguiente guardé la dúplica en su mochila y fingí que todo seguía en orden._

_Las horas parecían segundos, la noche y el día, meros parpadeos... Descubrir la insignificancia y fugacidad de la vida en comparación a la infinita línea del tiempo fue el primer aviso, pero lo ignoré, tal y como hice con el resto de ellos. No estoy seguro de en qué momento empecé a sentirme tan extraño en mi propio cuerpo, cada curva, cada extremidad... Era incapaz de mirarme al espejo sin sentir cómo la garganta me burbujeaba por las náuseas. Por la repulsión que me generaba estar encerrado en esa mole de carne, en un organismo que no era mío, y pasaba los días arañando y cortando mi propia piel, hurgando bajo esta en busca de la verdadera. Era insoportable..._

_Pero pronto aquel estado empeoró. Había algo en mi cuerpo, en mi mente. Una extraña y perturbadora presencia, que no se correspondía con mi propia consciencia, y que se había abierto paso por todo mi organismo hasta dejarme encerrado en un rincón de mi cabeza. No guardo demasiados recuerdos de aquella época, era como estar sumido en un profundo letargo. Todo era oscuridad y silencio._

_Hasta que desperté."_

— ¿Han?

Sus ojos se despegaron del cuaderno al escuchar la voz de su chico llamarle, sintiéndose mareado por unos segundos y saliendo del trance en el que la historia lo había sumido.

El moreno estaba tumbado en el colchón sin camiseta e iluminado por la tenue luz de la lámpara que le daba un aire más acogedor a la habitación.

— Voy, perdona.

Tras semanas sin tocar el tema de los extraños acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo en el pueblo Minho decidió pasar la noche en la mansión, no sólo para retomar contacto con el caso si no para tratar de restarle importancia al lugar.

Quería que volviera a ser su sitio, la estancia donde su pareja y él se pasaban las noches aislados del mundo y viendo películas de terror malas, no el origen de todos sus temores.

El rubio dejó el cuaderno metido en la mochila y se quitó los zapatos para tumbarse a su lado, justo entre sus brazos, que lo recibieron mimosos y candentes.

— Oye, pues la de hoy no ha estado tan mal..

— Ha sido verdaderamente horrible, Hannie...

Ambos terminaron coincidiendo entre risas, felices por poder volver a disfrutar de esos planes absurdos y tan suyos.

La luz de la luna se filtraba de manera tenue por el marco del ventanal, que no tenía cristal, al igual que una suave brisa muy refrescante. Sus ojos se encontraron en la penumbra, tan brillantes como siempre, pues aunque el resto del mundo cambiase ellos seguían como siempre.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó Han con los labios curvados al verlo tan perdido en su rostro, resiguiendo cada línea con una delicadeza que le resultó conmovedora.

El muchacho lo tomó por la barbilla opacando con su mirada la oscuridad que envolvía la habitación. Dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que lo volvían loco, que le hacían recordar el motivo por el que cayó en sus redes desde el primer momento. Nadie lo hacía sentir como Minho, cada uno de sus roces, de sus caricias... Era su lugar seguro, la mayor de sus curiosidades. Podría pasarse los días simplemente observando sus particularidades. 

*** AVISO: en este punto comienza una escena sexual explícita, indicaré su final por si preferís saltárosla.**

Sus labios se unieron en un roce cálido y aterciopelado, sin prisas por devorarse pero a la vez ansiosos por probar un poco más. No existía nada más allá de sus dedos recorriéndose, de sus cuerpos tratando de unirse desesperados. La ropa de ambos empezó a formar parte de la decoración del lugar y rápidamente sus pieles se pegaron haciéndolos jadear por el contacto tan agradable.

— Minnie...— El rubio hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y separarse de esa boca tan bonita y adictiva, con la respiración agitada.

— Shh...— Pero el mayor no se lo permitió, volviendo a unirlas hambriento. Echaba de menos sentirlo de manera tan íntima, cansado de ser incapaz de pasar un buen rato por sus bucles ansiosos.

Lo tomó por la nuca en respuesta, haciéndolo girar para colarse entre sus piernas e intensificar el beso. Tratando de respirar en su boca, de saborear cada porción de la misma. Tenía la cabeza embotada por todas las sensaciones que le golpeaban el cerebro a la vez, no podía pensar en nada, solo en él, en su preciosa voz jadeante.

— Minho... En serio, me estoy ca... Ah...—Unos cálidos dedos asediando su erección no le permitieron terminar la frase.

— Hablas mucho, cariño.

Sus pupilas se encontraron, podía atisbar a la perfección esa seguridad, esas ganas de olvidarse del resto del mundo y disfrutar del silencio nocturno. El rubio sonrió hundiendo los caninos en el cuello del mayor arrancándole un gemido, descendiendo por su torso y dejándole un sendero de hermosas marcas creadas por su boca.

La temperatura del cuarto comenzó a resultar asfixiante, el frío que emanaba del propio bosque era incapaz de revertir el efecto causaban sus cuerpos al estar en contacto el uno en el otro. No había murmullos, tampoco chillidos, sus voces eran las únicas que resonaban entre las paredes de la mansión concluyendo con ese silencio tan común y perpétuo.

— Ah... Ah... Han...

Un intenso escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al notar como se adentraba en su interior, como volvían a unirse tras tanto tiempo separados, compartiendo esa intimidad que les hacía perder la cabeza.

— Más... rápido...— consiguió murmurar entre gemidos, hundiendo las uñas en su bonito trasero para empujarlo y pegar más sus pieles.

Al menor la daba vueltas la cabeza, solo podía pensar en lo increíblemente bien que se sentía estar dentro de él, en lo guapo que estaba con las mejillas encendidas y los labios hinchados por esos besos tan intensos. No podía parar de besarlos y morderlos, de probar una y otra vez su delicioso sabor.

— Joder... Ah... Mírame...

El rubio clavó sus pupilas hambrientas en las de su novio, uniendo sus frentes y aumentando la velocidad con la que su cadera se movía. Más. Solo un poco más. Quería hacerlo disfrutar, que fuera incapaz de pensar por la manera en la que sus sentidos le martilleaban el cerebro con tanta información.

Hasta que esa corriente arrasadora se coló por sus cuerpos haciéndolos temblar y ahogar sus gemidos en la boca del contrario. Terminaron agotados y jadeantes, tratando de recuperar la consciencia y saliendo del trance en el que se habían hundido.

** * Final de la escena sexual explícita **

Una bonita risa se escapó de los labios del moreno provocando que Han lo mirase descolocado.

— Nada, nada. Es solo que... estoy feliz.

Sus párpados se cerraron curvándose ligeramente mientras mantenía esa expresión tan bonita que no paraba de pellizcarle el corazón. Tal vez a primera vista Minho pareciera alguien frío, un bloque de hielo que quema al simple roce, pero la realidad es que no había conocido a alguien tan cálido como él, que pudiera caldearle el corazón solamente con una de sus sonrisas.

Se tumbó acurrucándose entre sus brazos, llenándole la piel de besos y perdiéndose en su aroma, en ese sutil y dulzón, a la par que terriblemente adictivo.

— Te quiero muchísimo, Hannie...

— Y yo a t-...

Un fuerte golpe resonó en la planta baja. La sensación de angustia y temor avanzó por sus músculos agarrotándolos. Se miraron con las pupilas dilatadas y el corazón descontrolado. Han fue el primero en levantarse y su chico le tiró de la mano haciéndole una señal para que volviera, pero este lo tranquilizó. Se puso su ropa con todo el sigilo que sus dedos temblorosos le permitieron y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

Pasos. El sonido de algo siendo arrastrado. Y de nuevo ese silencio sepulcral que le ponía los vellos de punta.

— Bájala ya.

— Todavía respira, señor.

— Mejor, más diversión.

El corazón empezó a latirle a una velocidad vertiginosa y las náuseas le escalaron por la garganta.

"Todavía respira".

Agarró el pomo de la puerta con fuerza, dispuesto a abrirla, pero rápidamente unos dedos le apresaron la muñeca. Se giró topándose con los ojos de su novio, incrédulos y aterrorizados. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad pasmosa.

— Asegúrate de eliminar todas las pruebas, la patrulla de Burlington está empezando a meter las narices.

Negó en un cabeceo, aferrándose a él desesperado, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera huir de aquella pesadilla.

— No podemos hacer como si nada...

— Han...—le suplicó tirándole del brazo y con los ojos aguados.

— Cariño, no-...

— Joder, vamos a salir de aquí primero y pensamos en algo — su voz, aunque fuera prácticamente un susurro, le emergía de la garganta casi a voces.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y asintió dándole un golpecito en la espalda para que se vistiera mientras buscaba la manera de salir sin ser vistos.

— Déjalo arriba.

Una voz grave fue transportada por el eco hasta la habitación.

"Arriba".

Se miraron con las pupilas inundadas de temor. Minho se vistió a trompicones mientras su chico recogía lo poco que podía.

Se escuchaba a la perfección el sonido de los pasos avanzar por las escaleras, el resonar de los mismos cada vez más y más cerca.

El rubio se acercó a la ventana sin pensárselo dos veces, tenían un árbol inclinado lo suficientemente grueso para usarlo, sin embargo no llegaban desde el alfeizar de su ventana. Se inclinó buscando alguna manera de descender, topándose con un pequeño bordillo que continuaba hasta una tubería oxidada.

Descendió aferrándose al poyete del ventanal y apoyando los pies para ir deslizándose hasta la tubería con movimientos temblorosos mientras su chico lo observaba preso del pánico.

— Han... Dios, ten cuidado...

Los pasos cada vez resonaban más cerca. La habitación se llenó de susurros, de chillidos ensordecedores que le aprisionaban los pulmones.

— Joder... Date prisa...

— Ya está, ya está. Dame la mano, vamos.

El rubio había conseguido aferrarse a la cañería y colocar uno de sus pies sobre el tronco dándole estabilidad.

Una vez cruzó el ventanal sus ojos fueron a parar directamente al suelo verdoso, estaba muy alto. Demasiado alto.

Más pasos. Más susurros. Más gritos.

— Minho.

No podía. Los pies y las manos le tiritaban. El suelo cada vez parecía más distante.

— Minho, dame la mano.

La puerta se abrió.

Solo fue capaz de intuir una forma aparéntemente humana oculta tras una capucha antes de que la mano de su novio tirara de él. Quedó colgado en el vacío, con la gravedad tirándole de los pies con demasiada fuerza.

— ¡Intrusos!

— ¡Agárrate al tronco! — le gritaba el menor preso del pánico balanceándolo para que este fuese capaz de llegar y intentando mantener la fuerza en el brazo.

Pero el muchacho no respondía, solo podía mirar al suelo y a cómo aquel hombre trataba de atraparlo, perderse entre las voces de su cabeza y esa figura que le perseguía en sus pesadillas.

— ¡Escúchame!

Le dio un fuerte tirón y finalmente sus miradas conectaron, sacando al moreno del trance por un par de segundos, lo suficiente para ser consciente de la situación y seguir las normas de su pareja. Los gritos de aquel señor y el miedo a ser atrapados fue el detonante para que se lanzara hacia el tronco y consiguiera descenderlo agarrándose al mismo.

El ruido de un motor resonó en el bosque entero, necesitaban salir de ahí cuanto antes. Han tomó su mano y empezaron a correr, sin destino, sin coherencia, simplemente tratando de ocultarse de los focos amarillentos que atravesaban los senderos formados por los árboles.

Los minutos que tardaron en cruzar el bosque se hicieron interminables, cada sonido, por más tenue que fuera, les resultaba estridente, y cada sombra un recordatorio de la realidad en la que se habían visto envueltos. Hasta que pasaron el último sendero topándose con el suelo asfaltado y las luces de las farolas.

— ¿Los hemos dejado atrás?

— S-Sí... Creo... Creo que sí...—murmuró el mayor sin aliento apoyado sobre sus muslos y al borde del llanto.

— Joder... ¡Joder! — exclamó el rubio perdiendo los pocos nervios que le quedaban al ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido.

— ¿Qué hacemos...?

— La patrulla de Burlington. — Buscó el número y tras encontrarlo marcó sin ningún atisbo de duda.— La policía de aquí no sirve de nada, ellos sabrán qué hacer.

Los dedos del rubio tomaron los suyos entrelazándolos y apretándolos, tal vez con demasiada fuerza por el nerviosismo. No tenían muy claro que acababa de ocurrir, pero sí que la situación se les estaba yendo de las manos. Que algo estaba abriéndose paso por Riverdale, acechando entre las sombras y esperando el momento para estallar y derrumbar todo a su paso. 


	18. Chapter 18

Eran apenas pasadas las ocho y el local ya estaba repleto de gente. Al ser un pueblo pequeño cualquier acontecimiento suponía una gran ola de personas aprovechando la excusa para poder pasar un rato de diversión, y sin lugar a dudas con el grupo de “ _On 90”_ estaba asegurado. Gran parte lo conocía, no solo por el boca a boca, si no por haber tocado en las fiestas o ferias a lo largo del año. Brian, el bajista guapo y ligón, Dowoon el batería solitario y misterioso, y finalmente Jeongin, el chico adorable que cantaba en el coro de la iglesia. Con tiempo y paciencia se habían ganado su fama en Riverdale, primero tocando los clásicos favoritos de sus seguidores, haciendo tributos y finalmente sacando a la luz sus primeras canciones.

Seungmin y Hanna fueron los primeros en llegar, seguidos de Félix, para acompañar al menor y darle ánimos, además de aplacar sus nervios. El lugar era bastante amplio y constaba de la pista, una barra al fondo y el escenario, repleto de focos que emitían luces cálidas y altavoces de gran tamaño de los que emergía una marabunta de cables.

El pelirrojo se preguntaba cuánta gente cabría mientras que Jeongin solo podía pensar en si serían capaz de llenarlo. Estaba nervioso y por más que tratara de aceptar y hacer suyo el positivismo de la chica le resultaba prácticamente imposible.

Sin embargo las dudas de ambos fueron resueltas una hora después. No sabían el número exacto de personas pero sí que era el suficiente como para perderte mientras hacías el recuento.

— Se lo dije… Si es que es bobo — bufó Seungmin apoyado en el borde del escenario jugueteando con la mano de su novia.

— Woah… Es mucha gente, no me gustaría estar en la piel de Innie — murmuró Félix con los labios entreabiertos deslizando sus ojos entre la muchedumbre.

— El precio de la fama.

Seungmin alzó la mano al ver a Chris entrar por la puerta de la mano de su chico, ambos con un look casual pero a la vez ligeramente arreglado. Se acercaron reptando entre el gentío hasta alcanzar ell escenario tras saludar a varios de los allí presentes.

— Que buen sitio os habéis cogido, ¿eh? — Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y acercó la mano hasta el cabello del pelirrojo revolviéndolo ligeramente.

— Las ventajas de ser los amigos de la estrella — le respondió este cerrando los ojos al recibir dicha caricia.

— Pareces Sándwich cuando le doy mimos.— Su comparativa fue seguida de un empujón y las risas del resto.— Vale, vale. Por cierto, este es Namjoon. Namjoon él es Seungmin, Hanna, su novia, y mi bebé adoptado.

El muchacho se pasó la lengua por los dientes ladeando la cabeza en un intento por mantener la paciencia y no golpearlo.

— ¿Ahora tengo un ahijado? Si que me he pasado tiempo fuera — bromeó el castaño tendiéndole la mano tras saludar al resto.— Félix, ¿no? Encantado

Era muy alto, no podía parar de mirarlo y preguntarse cómo Chris era capaz de conseguir chicos tan atractivos y agradables, además de tener trabajo o estudios. Por otra parte no le extrañaba pues su personalidad dicharachera y espontánea atraía con facilidad a las personas.

Faltaban pocos minutos para las nueve y el local estaba a rebosar. Han y Minho también habían llegado y tras pillarse un par de bebidas se colocaron junto al grupo. El ambiente era sumamente familiar, Félix se sentía más integrado que nunca, feliz porque por fin parecía encajar en un lugar. Porque por fin podía ser el mismo sin miedos ni inseguridades.

Sin embargo había algo que no le permitía disfrutar al máximo de toda esa ola de emociones. ¿Dónde se había metido Changbin? Estaba seguro de que llegaría junto a Hyunjin pero ninguno había hecho acto de presencia.

— ¿Te ha dicho algo? — Escuchó de repente la voz de Seungmin sobre su oído y tras revisar su móvil negó.— ¿Dónde se han metido…?

Del mayor incluso se lo esperaría pero tras aquella quedada de emergencia en la que Jeongin les contó la bola de sentimientos que llevaba semanas gestando y esa extraña tarde de besos que compartieron supusieron que sería el primero en plantarse aquí.

_— Que va Lixxie, se está quedando con nosotros._

_— ¡Pero que no! ¡Que es en serio!_

_Se habían quedado mirándolo absolutamente desconcertados, conocían la mejora de su relación pero no esperaban que fueran a pasar de un extremo a otro, especialmente por parte del menor._

_— ¡¿Y te parece bonito no decirnos nada?! Félix, píllalo por detrás, hasta que no nos cuente todo no se va._

_— ¿Qué? ¡Oye, que no!_

_— Vamos Innie, cuanto menos tardes antes podremos ir a merendar— le respondió el australiano con una sonrisa atrapando sus dos brazos e inmovilizándolos._

_— ¡Te di de mis chucherías, traidor!_

_— ¡Me hiciste contar con pelos y señales la conversación con Changbin!_

Sin embargo no estaban allí. Ninguno de los dos. Las luces se encendieron y las sombras del escenario fueron esclarecidas. Jeongin admiró la muchedumbre con los nervios rasgándole los pulmones.

Iba a hacerlo, podía hacerlo. Especialmente si sus amigos estaban en primera fila y Hyunj…

“¿Dónde está Hyunjin?”

Escudriñó a cada persona del público que su vista y la intensa luz de los focos le permitía. No había ni rastro de su pelo moreno y esos ojos centelleantes.

El ritmo de la batería comenzó y simplemente cerró los ojos para concentrarse y borrar todos los pensamientos que no paraban de martillear su mente.

Los abrió dispuesto a enfrentarse al público, a mostrarles todo su trabajo y esfuerzo, independientemente de cómo resultara la actuación. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que terminó por agradarse al ver a ese chico de labios acolchados tratando de colarse para acercarse al escenario.

— ¡Que te den! ¡Calla y ayuda a abrir paso!

Hyunjin estaba muy mosqueado, su amigo se había tirado cerca de media hora en el baño preparándose y la otra restante cambiándose de atuendo cada cinco minutos.

“ No seas ansias, llegamos de sobra”.

Y una mierda. Tenía el pelo repleto de sudor y el corazón descontrolado por la carrera que tuvo que darse para estar a tiempo, y aún así seguía siendo demasiado tarde.

Varios minutos después, y tras muchos empujones y quejas, fueron capaces de alcanzar la zona en la que se encontraba el resto.

— Por los pelos, eh— los saludó Chris con una sonrisa burlona dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro a Hyunjin y ofreciéndole de su bebida.

— Suerte tiene de que el homicidio sea delito— continuó quejándose mientras recuperaba el aire y Changbin simplemente rodaba los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

— Tampoco ha sido para tanto, hemos llegado a tiempo.

— ¡¿A tiempo?! Yo es que me lo cargo.

Hyunjin se lanzó hacia él pero Seungmin lo atrapó entre risas haciéndole un hueco a su lado para que disfrutara mejor de las vistas. Sabía que a Jeongin le hacía ilusión verlo allí y esas semanas juntos de estudio habían ayudado a mejorar su relación. Félix también se vio contagiado por la situación, observar al muchacho nervioso y cabreado le resultaba gracioso, sin embargo parte de su mente estaba muy lejos de la escena.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante con los del moreno y el pecho le tembló. De nuevo esa sensación que llevaba semanas tratando de controlar y que, tras la confesión telefónica, se desató inundando cada centímetro de su organismo con una fuerza que no recordaba haberle dado.

Era inevitable. Lo admiró incapaz de apartar las pupilas, perdiéndose en ese rostro que tan bonito le parecía, en cada una de las líneas que formaban su expresión y en esos ojos tan profundos que ahora únicamente le transmitían un cálido nerviosismo. Juraría que el color de sus mejillas no era solamente por la carrera que se había tenido que meter.

Los labios del pelirrojo se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa y elevo con timidez la mano moviéndola en un sutil saludo. A Changbin le iba a estallar el corazón, no solo por lo guapo que iba el chico, si no por lo sumamente adorable que había sido aquello. Por la ternura con la que lo veía. Su mirada se despegó de manera involuntaria, al ser preso por el nerviosismo, y aquel cambio provocó que el menor riera al comprender lo que había causado su gesto casual.

Decidió centrarse en el concierto, en disfrutar de la increíble música que crearon y darle ánimos a su amigo, aunque parecía tenerlos de sobra gracias a Hyunjin. Cada canción tenía una energía única, estaba más que claro que los tres muchachos adoraban lo que hacían y que sabían contagiarle esa ilusión al público. El joven estaba ensimismado contemplando a su profesor, tenía claro que su voz era bonita pero no esperaba que fuese tan peculiar y escondiera un color así de hermoso. Incluso podría pasarse las horas escuchándolo entonar la canción que más odiaba, aunque estaba seguro de que si probase terminaría por convertirse en una de sus favoritas.

Han y Minho canturreaban las canciones junto a Seungmin y su chica, abochornando en ocasiones al menor, que los observaba desde el escenario procurando no reírse, especialmente cuando el muchacho que le gustaba se sumaba al cántico. Todos lo estaban pasando genial, Namjoon observaba la actuación sorprendido mientras charlaba con Chris y bailaban sin soltarse de la mano. Incluso Changbin, que decidió aferrarse a la poca seguridad que le quedaba para acercarse al pelirrojo, parecía estar pasándoselo bien, de hecho más de lo habitual, sus ojos se perdían en los instrumentos, especialmente en el bajo de Brian.

— Toca bien, ¿verdad?— se aventuró a preguntar Félix dedicándole una efímera mirada.

— No está mal… —balbuceó con los labios ligeramente abultados. El pecho le rugía y podía percibir ese extraño sentimiento abrirse paso por sus venas. — Pero yo toco mejor.

El australiano lo miró con una ceja alzada, tratando de aguantarse la risa al verlo con el ceño fruncido pero a la vez con el corazón vibrándole descontrolado.

— No sabía que te fueran los instrumentos.

— Porque soy un chico muy misterioso— Fue incapaz de esconderla más y el moreno se vio contagiada por la misma.— ¿Qué? Es verdad, pequitas.

Los latidos dejaron de sacudirle el cuerpo para continuar segundos más tarde con una fuerza devastadora, acompañando el huracán de emociones que se había formado en su estómago.

“Pequitas”.

Sus labios se arquearon, más si era posible, y el muchacho pudo percibir tras mucho tiempo aquello que tanto había añorado, ese brillo cegador que emitían sus orbes cuando algo le hacía feliz.

— Eso te lo doy por válido, pero lo de que tocas mejor me lo vas a tener que demostrar.

El moreno lo observó sorprendido, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un tic y curvando los mismos en una sonrisa. El Félix tímido le causaba mucha ternura pero el atrevido originaba un revuelo en su interior poco común.

Estaban bien, podía percibir cómo las hebras del vínculo que fue resquebrajado hacía unas semanas volvían a unirse creando ese ambiente en el que podían ser ellos mismos. Tal vez por eso se atrevió a pegarse más y, con el paso del tiempo, deslizar el brazo por encima de sus hombros mientras canturreaba y posaba su atención en el escenario incapaz de mirarlo y rezando porque el contacto no le resultara incómodo.

Las luces, la melodía enérgica, las voces de sus amigos fundirse con la de Jeongin, mientras bailaban y disfrutaban del concierto, y la calidez de su brazo rodearlo junto a ese aroma que le retorcía las entrañas. Sentía que flotaba de felicidad, que el pasado y el futuro se desvanecían para enfocarse únicamente en cómo sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, a ese desenfrenado y tan intenso.

[...]

Cuando Jeongin salió de los camerinos se topó con la sala repleta de gente que charlaba y bailaba aprovechando hasta que el local cerrase. Llevaba una toalla al cuello, con la que intentaba secar el sudor de su cabello, y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Había sido increíble.

— ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? ¡El mejor cantante de todo el pueblo!— exclamó de repente Hanna al verlo llegar.

— ¿Me firmas un autografo? Soy tu mayor fan, Innie — continuó su novio uniendo las manos en forma de súplica.

— Hagan espacio a nuestra estrella, necesita descansar.— Chris se colocó delante poniendo la mano en su oreja como si llevara un pinganillo y fuese su guardaespaldas.

El menor no tenía claro si quería matarlos por abochornarlo de esa manera o fingir que no los conocía, aunque por otra parte era imposible no reírse con lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser.

— Innie, a mi primero, que somos amigos.— Félix lo atrapó por detrás en un fuerte abrazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

— Sois unos plastas— les dijo entre risas tirando de los brazos del pelirrojo para elevarlo ligeramente.— ¿Y Minho y Han?

— Han ido al baño y a traerte algo de beber — le explicó Changbin dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

Los ojos oscuros y brillantes del muchacho se toparon finalmente con los de Hyunjin, que guardaban en un interior una explosión de sentimientos y ansias por tenerlo cerca nuevamente pero que a la vez retenía por la cantidad de gente que había en el sitio.

Seungmin sonrió al ver como se miraban, con anhelo y timidez, con el pecho tan candente como las mejillas. Justo por eso se las arregló para cambiar el punto de atención y darles ese espacio que parecían suplicar.

— Espero que me hayas dedicado alguna, profe — susurró contra su oído una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

— Vas a tener que quedarte con la duda. Además, te has quedado sin tutorías para saberlo — se burló el menor con las mejillas apretadas y coloreadas, no podía controlar sus nervios cuando lo tenía tan pegado.

— Que cruel, y yo que pensaba que eras un angelito con esa voz…

— No seas pelota.

Desvió la mirada incapaz de sostenérsela pero no le duró demasiado tiempo, especialmente cuando percibió un sutil calor posarse en su dedo y aferrarlo. La curiosidad le pudo y deslizó las pupilas hasta dicho punto topándose con sus meñiques entrelazados. Un gesto que, aunque delicado, generó un calor muy agradable en su pecho.

— No lo soy...—volvió a murmurar muy bajito, ladeando la cabeza y agachándose hasta volver a unir sus ojos.— Ojalá pudiera escucharte más a menudo.

— Ya sabes que… todo tiene un precio — le advirtió con una sonrisa traviesa mostrando así las piececitas de metal, rodeadas por gomitas de colores, que adornaban sus dientes.

Hyunjin alzó las cejas y llevó la otra mano a su propia cadera apoyándose contra el escenario.

— A ver, qué quieres, diablillo.

— ¿Qué me ofreces?

El moreno arqueó sus acolchados labios y avanzó para inclinarse hacia el muchacho. El corazón se le detuvo y pudo notar una chispa prender en su interior por la escasa distancia. Su aroma envolviéndolo, esas pupilas afiladas adentrándose en las suyas sin temor y su bonita boca demasiado próxima a la de él.

— ¿Qué te parece darte besos hasta borrar esos labios tan bonitos?

La respiración se le agitó nada más procesar sus palabras, incapaz de despegar sus miradas, totalmente sumido en esa sensación abstrayente y asfixiante. Su sonrisa únicamente se incrementó al verlo tan nervioso y aprovechó para afianzar el agarre de su mano y dedicarle una cálida y delicada caricia que le hizo temblar.

No pudo evitar que le escapara una pequeña risa al ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

— Es broma, Innie — murmuró acercándose lo suficiente para rozar sus narices en un tierno gesto y separarse, dejando al castaño con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos apretados.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dulce y delicado? ¿Por qué causaba ese revuelo en su interior y le hacía mostrar su lado más tímido y asustadizo? Se cargaba todo su ego, toda la aversión hacia el cariño, especialmente en público.

— Ven, vamos con estos — le propuso con un ligero cabeceo en dirección a los mismos, pero un tirón de mano llamó su atención.

De nuevo estaba pegado a él, Jeongin tenía la cabeza gacha y las mejillas inyectadas en sangre. Una vocecita temblorosa emergió de sus labios.

— M-Me… parece bien… Ambas… Ambas cosas.

En un principio no captó a qué se refería, pero en cuanto lo hizo percibió el calor azotar cada porción de piel que cubría su cuerpo. Lo observó sorprendido por su repentina sinceridad, tratando de no comérselo a besos allí mismo por lo adorable que era una vez la vergüenza lo asediaba.

— ¿Seguro? Luego no quiero quejas eh… ¡Auch!— Un golpe le llegó al pecho haciéndolo reír.— Vale, vale, me callo.

Tiró nuevamente de su mano y lo abrazó contra él apoyando la cabeza sobre la suya, permitiéndose disfrutar por unos segundos del ambiente y de su cercanía, y dándole tiempo para calmar la rojez de su faz. Lo que no sabía es que terminó por empeorarla con aquel gesto.

[...]

— Mira que eres bobo, Han.

— ¿Ahora te da vergüenza que nos vean, cariño?

Tomó su mano con más fuerza arrimándolo contra él mientras el moreno reía tapándose ligeramente la cara abochornado.

— Como sea, venga que Innie estará ya esperando.

Un extraño y profundo siseo se coló por sus oídos, aislándolos por un instante del zumbido proveniente de la música. Buscó el origen, pero no encontró nada, únicamente a su chico sonriente guiándolo a través del local.

— Ya claro, seguro que es por Innie… Oye, ¿quieres que vayamos por algo de comer?

“ Repugnante… Seres ingenuos y patéticos… Pero no temáis… Pues el mundo está a punto de despertar de su letargo… Pues la tierra podrida respira bajo vuestros pies…”

Su voz grave y abisal… Que parecía emerger de lo más profundo del universo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y volvió a escudriñar la estancia desquiciado. ¿Quién había dicho eso?

“¿Acaso podéis oírme? ¿Os atrevéis a sumiros en la mente del caos? Que osadía, os creía más inteligente”.

Todo se inundó de risas, risas que se perdían en la lejanía, reverberando y volviendo en forma de eco.

“Sin embargo… Miedo… Oléis a miedo… Apestáis a miedo…”

— ¿Minho?

El rubio se giró en busca de su chico, que físicamente seguía parado en mitad de la pista, pero cuya mente estaba ya muy lejos de allí.

La figura de un hombre trajeado le impedía el paso. Todo cambió a su alrededor y un silencio sepulcral se estableció en la sala.

Estaban solos en mitad de la nada.

Una extraña neblina, oscura como el tizón, emergía de su figura cubriendo el suelo y oscilando sobre este como si gozara de vida propia. Alzó la vista para toparse con su rostro, oculto por ese tétrico humo que desprendía un olor nauseabundo e intenso.

“ ¿Podéis verme? ¿Os atrevéis a mirarme? ”

Entre la manta nubosa pudo entrever dos orbes brillantes y de un verdoso cegador que se clavaron en sus pupilas. No podía parar de mirarlos, de vislumbrar esa tonalidad tan peculiar y abstrayente que lo alejaba cada vez más del plano de la realidad, rasgando las hebras que sostenían la cordura de su mente. El corazón le empezó a latir taquicárdico y sus pulmones luchaban por expandirse y ser capaces de respirar en aquel asfixiante océano neblinoso.

“ ¿Lo escucháis? Están hambrientos… Falta tan poco...“

El sonido de una inmensidad de pequeñas pisadas recorriendo el suelo, como si fueran las patitas de miles de insectos moviéndose al mismo son. Vibrando. Chillando.

“Para que seáis mío…”

Sus perlas verdosas brillaron dañando sus retinas, el espacio se volvió diminuto e irrespirable. No veía nada, solo oscuridad, solo niebla.

“Mío… Mío… Mío…”

Gritos. Temblores. Risas.

Hasta que aquel humo pareció adquirir consistencia y se cernió sobre él.

— ¡No! ¡No, no no!

Chilló con toda la fuerza que su garganta rasgada le permitió, dando manotazos en el aire y cayendo sobre la superficie sólida y férrea abrazándose a sí mismo.

— ¡Minho!— Han se acercó a él inmediatamente, sabía que la gente tenía los ojos puestos en ellos, en la extraña escena que estaban protagonizando.— Minho, cariño, soy yo. Mírame.

Pero el chico no podía hacer más que golpear el aire y tratar de soltarse mientras lloraba.

— Minnie… Ya pasó, nadie te va a hacer daño… Soy yo, amor.

Entreabrió los ojos, inundados en temor, y fijó las pupilas en las de su pareja, que lo observaba asustado sin comprender qué le había ocurrido. Deslizó su vista por el resto del local. Solo luces y música, ni el fulgor verde, ni el humo, ni aquella voz infernal.

Miró al rubio con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y la respiración descontrolada, incapaz de balbucear algo coherente tras la terrible experiencia que acababa de vivir. Por suerte Han se dió cuenta de aquello, lo ayudó a levantarse con cuidado para guiarlo al exterior del sitio.

Se sentaron en el bordillo de la acera y el menor le dio su espacio para no agobiarlo, esperando así que se tranquilizase. Vio cómo volvía a la normalidad minutos después, el tamaño de sus pupilas disminuyó y el ritmo de su pecho parecía más estable… Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, y rompió a llorar.

Han lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello con sumo cuidado y cariño, intentando hacerlo sentir en casa y alejar la oscuridad que lo devoraba por dentro. Pero el moreno necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba acabar con todo aquello de una vez antes de que las sombras lo atrapasen y las criaturas que moraban en sus pesadillas se volviesen tangibles.

Tal vez había llegado el momento. La hora de dejar de huir.

[...]

— ¿Estás seguro? — Le preguntó Jeongin, que estaba sentado junto a su hermano acariciándole la espalda.

— Sí… Ha sido horrible, Innie… ¿Tú no has… visto nada?

El castaño negó con el rostro envuelto en preocupación, no tenía recuerdo de haber vislumbrado nada extraño desde el escenario, tampoco de sentir esos incómodos zumbidos que percibía en la mansión abandonada.

— Tal vez lo mejor sería que nos fuésemos todos a dormir y mañana lo hablamos con más tranquilidad— propuso Chris dándole una palmadita en la rodilla al chico.

El alegría y despreocupación que ocupaba en sus cuerpos durante el concierto había sido sustituida por un sentimiento de angustia e inquietud. Si Minho volvía a experimentar sucesos tan poco comunes debía ser porque realmente estaba ocurriendo fuera de su alcance, y eso les aterraba, principalmente porque no tenían ni idea de cómo confrontarlo.

— ¿Y sí… volvemos a dejar los pergaminos en su sitio y nos olvidamos del tema?

Félix estaba nervioso, jamás había visto los ojos del mayor tan inundados de temor, tan opacos y oscurecidos. Tampoco a Han tan serio y pendiente.

— No, no, no — interrumpió Minho negando en un fuerte cabeceo.— Esto va más allá de apariciones y musgos. Algo está ocurriendo en Riverdale, algo peligroso de verdad.

Por supuesto los dos rubios comprendieron instantáneamente a qué se refería, las desapariciones y asesinatos no eran simples casos aislados. Cada vez tenían pruebas más consistentes para pensar que había un hilo de sucesos relacionados.

— Cariño, Chris tiene razón, vamos a casa mejor y mañana hablamos de todo con más tranquilidad.

El mayor asintió, levantándose ligeramente mareado y con la cabeza embotada, pero sin soltar la mano de su novio. Antes de marcharse Jeongin lo atrapó en un abrazo cálido tratando de alejar por unos segundos todos los pensamientos de su mente.

— ¿Quieres venirte? Binnie tiene sitio en el coche.— Hyunjin se acercó al castaño acariciándole la mano, sabía que el tema también lo tenía ansioso.

— No te preocupes, tengo que quedarme para ayudar a Brian y Dowoon a recogerlo todo.

— Os ayudo.

— Hyunjin no hace falta, de verdad…

— Shh… Venga, y luego te llevo a casa — le respondió entrelazando sus dedos con dulzura y tirando ligeramente de él.— Además, lo estás deseando.

Esto último se lo susurró al oído, llevándose el consiguiente codazo en las costillas mientras lo sacaba de grupo de amigos con las mejillas encendidas tras despedirse.

— ¿Te llevo?

La voz del moreno envolvió sus oídos, más que una propuesta parecía una petición, y no tardó en aclarar dicha duda una vez sus ojos se encontraron. Seguían tan oscuros como siempre, sin embargo podía apreciar ese brillo centelleante y los trazos de vergüenza.

— No sabía que tenía chofer ahora —le respondió en tono juguetón girándose para encararlo con una sonrisa.

— Ni yo que te gustaba tentar tanto a la suerte, pequitas.

El australiano alzó una ceja guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Es divertido tener el papel chico malo y burlón de vez en cuando.

— También quedarte sin chofer de madrugada ¿no?

Sus labios se arquearon un poco más y avanzó acercándose a él y jugueteando con el cuello de su camisa. No tenía muy claro de dónde había sacado la seguridad para hacerlo, tampoco para enfrentar directamente su mirada y hundirse en lo más profundo de sus pupilas.

— Pero tú no me dejarías tirado, ¿verdad, Binnie?

El corazón le latía a una velocidad vertiginosa, no tenía claro si era cosa de sus palabras, de la cercanía de su cuerpo o de su voz traviesa y a la vez imponente que había decidido usar.

— ¡C-Claro que podría! —balbuceó desviando su vista, en un intento por conservar la poca seguridad que le quedaba.

Una carcajada emanó de la garganta del pelirrojo y asintió volviendo a poner distancia.

— Está bien, entonces ya nos vemos.

Movió su mano en forma de despedida, sin quitar esa sonrisa angelical de su rostro que empequeñecía sus ojitos.

— Chris, ¿me puedo ir con vos-...?

Sintió una fuerza repentina tirar de él que, por supuesto, sabía de dónde provenía.

— Claro, te acompañamos — le respondió el rubio girándose junto a Namjoon.

— Puedo llevarlo yo si no, me pilla de camino y con el coche tardo nada.

— ¿De camino? Pensaba que tu casa estaba al otro lado.

La mirada del pelirrojo brillaba con una fuerza que al chico le resultaba tan repentina como aterradora. ¿Así era Félix al arrancarle la timidez?

Sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse y se aclaró la garganta jugando con los dedos visiblemente nervioso.

— Debes haberte confundido, Félix.

— ¿Tú crees? Yo diría que no.

Tanto Chris como Namjoon observaban la escena perplejos por la nueva actitud del menor. El rubio tenía claro que cuando sus miedos desaparecían se volvía una persona mucho más juguetona, pero no creyó que algún día lo vería así, y mucho menos con alguien como Changbin.

— ¿Entonces te vas con él o...?— terminó por preguntarle su amigo confundido por la situación.

Los ojos de Félix asediaron los del moreno, que parecía ser incapaz de mirarlo por más de un segundo.

— Vale, así no os hago dar tanta vuelta, y como a él pilla de camino...

— Nos vemos mañana, avísame cuando llegues, ¿eh?

Ambos caminaron hasta su coche y se adentraron en su interior. Las luces incandescentes, aún esforzándose por iluminar el sendero de vuelta a casa, resultaban insuficientes para alejar la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna. No era la primera vez que viajaba en ese vehículo pero aún así le fue inevitable no fijarse en los avalorios de los distintos grupos que le gustaban colgando del retrovisor junto a ese ambientador prácticamente agotado.

De la radio emergía una melodía ligera, con un ritmo marcado pero a la vez fluía con mucha naturalidad. Sin embargo él iba en absoluto silencio, con las manos en el volante y el rostro impasible. No estaba serio, más bien parecía pensativo, y el menor no podía dejar de admirarlo y repasar cada una de sus preciosas líneas, rememorando en bucle sus palabras.

" Me gustas mucho".

Sonrió como un estúpido y abrió la ventanilla permitiendo así que la suave brisa le acariciara el rostro y revolviera sus mechones cobrizos, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en la sensación. Había pasado por semanas tan tristes que poder disfrutar de esta escena se sentía como el mejor de los premios.

Pero entonces su voz le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— Estás muy graciosillo esta noche ¿no?

— En realidad no he dicho ninguna mentira — le contestó recostando la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

— Yo tampoco, hay muchas rutas distintas y esta me pilla de camino.

— ¿De verdad? Creo recordar muy bien dónde está tu casa.

— Pues igual te falla la memoria.— Pudo percatarse cómo la expresión de su cara cambiaba.— Pero no te preocupes... siempre puedo enseñártela de nuevo.

La respiración se le cortó al sentir la calidez de su mano posarse en su rodilla desnuda y ascender acariciándole la piel hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón corto. Sin embargo no la despegó, tampoco apartó la vista de la carretera. Sus dedos reseguían las líneas del interior de su muslo, con una delicadeza infinita pero a la vez convirtiendo el cuerpo del pelirrojo en un ardiente infierno.

Changbin no pudo evitar pensar en aquella noche con Dana, en cómo terminó siendo muy distinta pero a la vez más excitante de lo que esperaba, y por supuesto toda la culpa era de Félix. Cuando lo tenía cerca le costaba pensar con claridad, especialmente si decidía hacerle caso y arreglarse.

— Ya no te ríes tanto, ¿eh?

Un puñado de carcajadas se le escaparon del pecho al vislumbrar el rostro del joven similar al color de su cabello. Era incapaz de responder, no sólo porque le chispeaba el cerebro, si no porque tenía la mandíbula tan tensionada y la lengua tan adormecida que probablemente se trabara en el intento.

¿Que eran esos calores? Esa llama que incendió sus pulmones y se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo arder. Lo único que tenía claro era que, una parte de él, deseaba que volviera a posar los dedos en esa zona, aunque se le descontrolase el corazón.

También que usar en contra sus nervios y la timidez únicamente conseguía el efecto contrario, ayudarle a perder la vergüenza que siempre le había contenido.

— Tienes las manos muy largas. Pero si tanto te gusta tocar… — Sus dedos viajaron hasta la mano del moreno, que yacía reposada sobre la palanca de cambios, acariciándola con suavidad y cubriéndola con su propia calidez.— tienes mi permiso, Binnie.

No esperaba respuesta, mucho menos una como esa acompañada del tacto de su piel y su voz desvergonzada. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante el contacto y, sin poder evitarlo, percibió instantáneamente esa presión en la entrepierna desquiciándolo.

“Tienes mi permiso, Binnie”.

Volvió a recordarlo. Sus bonitos labios entreabiertos y jadeantes buscando perderse en su boca, los gemidos graves y su voz maldiciendo y balbuceando palabras que distaban mucho de ese carácter dulce e inocente. Una ola de calor le recorrió el organismo y sacudió la cabeza intentando expandir sus pulmones para refrigerarse con mayor rapidez.

Una risa dulce y etérea le sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza topándose con los labios de Félix entreabiertos mostrando esos dientes tan bonitos y brillantes, con los ojitos entrecerrados y sus pecas ligeramente iluminadas por la luz de las farolas.

— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? ¿Hmm? — le replicó con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloreadas.

Aparcó frente a su casa y ambos salieron del coche encaminándose hacia la puerta. Corría una brisa muy agradable, refrescando así la noche veraniega que había terminado por resultar más ardiente de lo habitual.

— Me gusta cuando te pones nervioso, estás muy lindo.

— No estoy nervioso.

— ¿Ah no?

Sus ojos se encontraron en la penumbra, los de Félix tan luminosos como siempre, los de Changbin hundidos en esa oscuridad misteriosa. Pero ambos brillaban, guardando en su interior una galaxia que únicamente se encendía cuando sus corazones latían al mismo son. Sus labios se curvaron a la vez y terminaron por reír sin saber muy bien qué más decir, pues tras aquella confesión sus sentimientos habían pasado a ser un secreto a voces.

— Gracias por traerme.

— Agradécemelo preparándome algo de comer otro día.

El pelirrojo asintió entre risas, incapaz de borrar esa expresión de felicidad de su rostro, de despegar las pupilas de las suyas sintiéndose por primera vez cálido en ese lóbrego océano.

El muchacho retrocedió con la intención de marcharse pero entonces los dedos del menor lo detuvieron. Se giró confuso, esperando a saber el motivo por el cual lo había retenido y barajando múltiples opciones que resultaron siendo incorrectas.

— Changbin… — Dio un paso acercándose a él, con las mejillas apretadas y rojizas, pero repleto de seguridad, provocando que la del mayor vacilase.— Lo que me dijiste la otra noche…

El moreno asintió tragando saliva y con la respiración agitada.

— Quiero escucharlo otra vez…

Los pulmones se le congelaron para volver a funcionar segundos después de manera errática, embotándole la cabeza por el repentino cambio de oxígeno. Su iris reflejaba el firmamento, brillando con la misma intensidad y guardando en su interior la infinidad del cosmos. Esas bonitas pecas adornándole la piel, sus labios gruesos y entreabiertos parecían tan cálidos y dulces…

Su cabeza se tambaleó de un lado a otro en signo de negación.

— ¿No… me lo vas a decir…?

Entonces el moreno sonrió dejándolo todavía más descolocado y confuso.

Sus dedos le acunaron la mejilla con toda la suavidad que había aprendido a tener desde que sus caminos se cruzaron. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, disminuyendo la distancia entre sus rostros y permitiéndose admirar cómo sus pupilas se dilataban, presas de desconcierto, pero con ese fulgor iluminando desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Cerró los párpados, apretando los mismos y tensando su cuerpo, causando que la sonrisa del mayor únicamente se incrementase. Entonces acercó sus bocas lo suficiente para poder disfrutar de la calidez de su aliento y ese aroma dulzón que emanaba de su piel, hasta que sus labios se entreabrieron y los rozó con una suavidad que hizo temblar al pelirrojo.

No podía pensar en nada, únicamente en su perfume martilleándole el cerebro, en el calor que emanaba de su piel y que lo estaba asfixiando, y en esos labios mullidos y abultados con los que tantas veces había fantaseado.

Y que por fin pudo probar.

Se unieron en un toque sutil que les hizo temblar. Un toque tan delicado y tierno que se sintió como una caricia directa en el corazón. El tiempo quedó de lado, volviéndose abstracto y difuso, irrelevante ante la posibilidad de continuar perdiéndose en ese beso tan inesperado como deseado.

Los dedos del chico sostenían su cara guiándolo con toda la gentileza del mundo, permitiendo que sus labios se amoldasen a la perfección, centrándose en saborear y disfrutar del tacto de los suyos, de cómo superaban con creces sus expectativas. Félix, sin embargo, no podía moverse, solo de perderse en esa sensación tan nueva que tenía a su cerebro completamente ido.

Sus bocas se despegaron con la misma delicadeza, pero aun así sus cuerpos permanecieron igual de juntos. Changbin entreabrió los ojos, acariciándole el rastro de pecas con el pulgar, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa que llevaba queriendo salir desde que se fundieron en ese beso.

— Buenas noches, Lixxie.

Y se marchó, dejando al menor con el corazón derretido y taquicárdico, con un revuelo de emociones en su estómago que no sabía cómo digerir.Con el deseo de que el resto de “buenas noches” viniera acompañado de uno de sus besos.

De que pudieran fundir sus labios bajo las estrellas y perderse en su propio universo, pero, esta vez, sin miedo a la oscuridad.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Hola ^^ Espero que os esté gustando la historia y cómo se van desarollando los acontecimientos. Igual a algunxs os sorprende pero quedan solo 3 capítulos para que termine 👀💙


	19. Chapter 19

Buenas noches 💫 Antes de dejaros con la historia me gustaría hablaros de un par de cosas. Como podéis ver el capítulo de esta semana se está subiendo dos días antes porque mañana me voy de vacaciones y el sitio donde me quedo no tiene wifi, asi que para evitar problemas he decidido postearlo hoy directamente. 😊  
  
Por otra parte lo más probable es que la semana que viene no pueda subir el capítulo 19 principalmente porque dudo poder escribir demasiado durante estos días y porque se trata de una parte que va requerir más esfuerzo y tiempo de lo habitual, entre escritura, corrección y preparación de extras. Pero el sábado siguiente lo tendréis listo. 🤗  
  
Gracias por apoyar esta historia y seguir leyéndome, os dejo con el capítulo 18, espero que os guste.💙

  
  
─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

— Dame eso.

— Primero maulla.

— ¡No voy a maullar, Changbin!

Sus cejas se alzaron para segundos más tarde inclinarse sobre su cuerpo llenándole los costados de cosquillas. El pelirrojo comenzó a retorcerse incapaz de aguantar las carcajadas que escapaban de su garganta, moviendo los brazos en un intento por tomarle las manos y detenerlo.

— ¡Para, para! — se quejó jadeante una vez consiguió atraparlas, respirando intensamente.

Se mantuvo recostado sobre él, apoyado con los codos para no aplastarlo con su peso, sin poder evitar quedarse mirándolo con una sonrisa, resiguiendo con las pupilas cada uno de los trazos que formaban su delicada piel, cada mota pigmentada que la adornaba como si fuera el cielo nocturno. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, brillantes y cristalinos. Eran incapaces de ocultar la sonrisa que se les formaba en la cara, esa complicidad que únicamente ellos compartían.

Acercó su nariz con cuidado, sin querer asustarlo por el acortamiento de distancia, sin embargo a Félix no le daba ningún miedo. Ya no.

Elevó ligeramente la cabeza hasta que ambas se encontraron y las frotó cerrando los ojos, sonriendo con una dulzura que enterneció por completo al moreno y cuya respuesta fue unir sus labios en un cálido beso. Uno de esos lentos que les envolvía el estómago en agradables cosquilleos.

Habían pasado varios días desde el concierto y las cosas entre ellos no hacían más que mejorar. No es que hubieran hablado del tema, tampoco lo formalizaron, pero notaba a Changbin diferente. Más cercano, más cariñoso y, sobretodo, más sincero con sus sentimientos. Tal vez no usara las palabras pero le bastaba una simple mirada para comprender qué le susurraba su corazón.

— Debería volver… Hoy entro a trabajar pronto...— susurró el mayor contra su boca, sin elevar los párpados, simplemente perdiéndose unos segundos más en la sensación de cercanía.

— Hmm… No quiero...— balbuceó arrugando la nariz y abultando ligeramente sus labios.

Entonces el moreno se percató de cómo sus brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza sin permitir que se escapara, y hundía el rostro en su cuello frotándolo con suavidad.

— Félix, me haces cosquillas.— Una risa le atravesó la garganta y terminó por recostar la cabeza en su hombro y dejarse caer en peso muerto aplastando al pelirrojo.

— ¡Oye, que pesas! — Su voz emergía con muy poca cantidad de aire debido a la presión de su cuerpo, pero aún así lo pegó más contra él deslizando los dedos por encima de su camiseta.

— Venga, en serio, que si no me va a caer bronca.

— Vale, vale.

Finalmente se levantó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, poniéndose las zapatillas y preparando la mochila.

— ¿Has quedado?— le preguntó el moreno sentándose sobre el colchón y arreglándose el cabello.

— Sí, Seungmin quiere probar una pizzería nueva que han abierto.

— ¿Te alcanzo en un momento?

— Oh… Hmm...— Desvió la mirada jugueteando con los dedos, cualquier excusa para pasar unos minutos más juntos le venía bien.— Si no das mucha vuelta…

— Sh, me pilla de camino.

Sus labios se curvaron en cuanto el moreno le guiñó el ojo y soltó aquella frase. Sabía que no era verdad, que lo hacía por él y para alargar su compañía, pero no le importó fingir. Se dirigieron hacia el coche y pasaron el camino charlando, sin tocar ningún tema en particular, simplemente disfrutando y aprendiendo más el uno del otro.

— Sano y salvo, conduzco bien, ¿eh?

— Por supuesto, voy a tener que contratarte.

— Pues mis servicios no son baratos precisamente.

— Pero a mi me haces buen precio, ¿verdad? — El pelirrojo se inclinó apoyando las manos en el borde de su asiento, pegando sus caras sin quitar esa sonrisa traviesa y a la vez afable de su faz.

Changbin terminó por verse contagiado.

— Bueno, por ser tú igual te lo rebajo un poco.

Sin embargo esa actitud cálida y cariñosa había cambiado de forma repentina, sus pupilas escudriñaban más allá de los cristales y parecía mostrar más atención al entorno que a él. El menor se recostó nuevamente en el asiento quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Nos... vemos mañana?

— Claro, ya tengo la película alquilada y todo.

“Deben ser cosas mías”.

El joven asintió sonriente bajándose del vehículo. Espero una de sus bonitas despedidas, tal vez uno de esos besos tan dulces, sus abrazos reconfortantes o aunque fuera un roce de manos. Pero el motor del coche y verlo partir le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Intentó no darle más vueltas de hoja pues, quitando ese suceso, sus conversaciones seguían siendo iguales. Al día siguiente se vieron frente al parque, el muchacho se había obligado a dejar de prestarle atención al asunto y centrarse en disfrutar plenamente del tiempo que pasaban juntos, especialmente ahora que las cosas iban tan bien.

— ¿Crees que serás capaz de dormir?

— ¡Claro que sí!

— Pero aquí no tienes tu ejército de peluches.— El moreno rió llevándose un golpe en el brazo.

— Que gracioso eres…

Sus dedos se tocaron y una idea, que estaba pululando por su mente desde hacía un rato, decidió aflorar en un impulso. ¿Y si…? Acercó el meñique un poco más, con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo vertiginoso, hasta rozar con el suyo y entrelazarlos con sumo cuidado, observando su reacción con disimulo. Sus ojos se clavaron en el asfalto y perdieron todo ese brillo para inundarse de terror.

— Oye estaba pensando… que podríamos pedir pizza a la noche, ¿quieres?— Rápidamente alejó la mano con la excusa de coger el móvil, incrustrando allí sus pupilas que fingían concentración cuando en realidad estaban envueltas de miedo.

Félix notó esa sensación de ardor y escozor echar raíces en su pecho. Pero aún así decidió dejarlo pasar, una vez más.

— Claro, las de la familia de Han están riquísimas.

— ¿Cuatro quesos para el pequeñín? — soltó en tono burlón, forzando su voz a una más melosa y exagerada.

El australiano estalló en risas, no acostumbraba a disfrutar de esa faceta más infantil y juguetona.

— Una cuatro quesos para el pequeñín que te saca varios centímetros — continuó usando la misma entonación y agarrándose de su brazo en un rápido movimiento.

Estaba a punto de soltarse cuando dos figuras aparecieron ante ellos y Changbin se zafó despegándose de él. De nuevo ese miedo. El terror devorando su iris.

— Hey tío, ¿qué pasa?— El más alto de los dos lo saludó con un golpe de manos, seguido por el de su acompañante. Aunque la vista de ambos no tardó en posarse sobre el pelirrojo.

— Pues nada, iba de camino a casa, que he salido de trabajar hace un rato, ¿y vosotros?

No paraban de mirar a Félix, y aquello tenía al mayor de los nervios. ¿Y si pensaban que…? El pánico lo paralizó y su boca empezó a balbucear palabras sin procesar.

— Es mi primo de Burlington, que se ha venido a pasar el verano.

Dicha frase fue como un fuerte mazazo en el corazón para el chico. No esperaba que fuera confesando sus sentimientos por ahí, pero tampoco que lo escondiera de esa forma. Clavó las pupilas en el suelo, esperando a que los dos chavales se marcharsen, intentando no darle más vueltas al asunto y empeorándolo cuanto más se esforzaba en no hacerlo.

Los chicos asintieron comprendiendo, pero aún así no paraban de escudriñar al muchacho.

— Tenemos entrenamiento. Ya sabes, el partido del viernes.

— Es verdad, pues nos vemos allí.

— Claro, tráete a tu primo si quieres, que vea el pedazo de equipo que tenemos en Riverdale.

El joven musculoso le dio un par de golpes en el hombro y pasaron de largo continuando con su camino.

No fueron capaces de decir nada. Absolutamente nada.

Félix tenía un nudo en la garganta y la cabeza repleta de dudas, Changbin el sentimiento de culpabilidad devorándolo. Sabía que la había cagado. Diez minutos más tarde entraron en la habitación del moreno, era la primera vez que estaban juntos allí. Todo estaba repleto de posters y la decoración era escasa y en tonalidades oscuras, siempre oscuras.

— ¿Quieres que…?

— ¿Así que tu primo de Burlington?— El menor se giró con los ojos chispeantes de rabia pero a la vez inundados en tristeza y decepción.

— Félix…

— No esperaba que les dijeses quien soy en realidad, pero ¿tu primo? ¿En serio?

Silencio, esa fue su respuesta. No sabía qué decir pues por supuesto llevaba razón. El corazón empezó a latirle cada vez con más fuerza y un extraño y desagradable temblor se instaló en su pecho. La ansiedad lo estaba devorando. No por la situación, no por ser incapaz de darle una respuesta. Era por todo lo que su cerebro no paraba de murmurar, todas esas palabras y pensamientos tan opuestos que se enfrentaban desde que el australiano entró en su vida.

— Te dije que iríamos poco a poco, que estaba bien con eso pero… no puedes hacer esas cosas sin darme explicaciones, sin avisar al menos...— Podía escuchar a la perfección como su voz se iba rompiendo, probablemente también lo hiciera su mirada, pero era incapaz de alzarla y comprobarlo.— No puedes porque… me hace sentir muy inseguro…

Pero él también se estaba quebrando por dentro, tratando de lidiar con todos esos gritos que golpeaban su mente a la vez que escuchaba las palabras del chico. Asfixiándose en ese mar de dudas y temores.

— ¿No vas a decir nada…?

El mayor seguía sentado en el colchón con la vista perdida sobre el piso. Los pulmones le iban tan rápido que casi no le daba tiempo a procesar el aire que tenía en su interior antes de ser expirado.

— ¿Es porque… te avergüenzas de mí? — susurró al borde del llanto.

Y de nuevo más silencio.

El chico se colgó la mochila del hombro y tomó el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a marcharse con una presión en el pecho que no soportaba ni un segundo más. Pero entonces unos dedos se aferraron a su muñeca deteniéndolo.

— No…

Félix se giró observándolo, incapaz de contener por más tiempo la mezcla entre ira y frustración que tenía todo sus músculos engarrotados. Estaba harto. Harto de esos cambios drásticos, de las constantes dificultades, pero, sobretodo, de ser el único que trataba de ponerles remedio.

Dejó caer la mochila y se acercó con una rapidez pasmosa, sin darle tiempo de reacción a Changbin. Colocó una de las rodillas sobre la cama inclinándose sobre el joven y tomó su nuca sin delicadeza alguna para fundir sus labios en un beso intenso y desesperado. Un beso repleto de rabia y necesidad. Porque no aguantaba más aquello.

— Félix...— balbuceó sobre su boca tratando de respirar contra esta.

Pero no le permitió continuar, volvió a unirlos explorando su húmeda cavidad, empapándose de ese sabor que le enloquecía y pegándose a su cuerpo. Los dedos del moreno se aferraron a su ropa, fue inevitable terminar a merced de su boca y escapar de la oscura realidad de sus pensamientos para perderse por unos segundos en la calidez del menor.

— Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? — susurró uniendo sus frentes, sin alejarse ni un centímetro de su piel.— Porque te encabezonas en hacerlo todo solo, en lidiar con tus cosas sin pedir ayuda.

Y tenía razón, sabía que la tenía. Que tras haber hablado de su autorechazo con Hyunjin no volvió a sacar el tema con nadie, que se lo tragó y permitió que fuera creciendo en su interior.

— Mírame.

Sus pupilas aterradas se encontraron con la luz infinita que emanaba de esos bonitos ojos pardos.

— Estoy aquí para tí, cuando te dije que podíamos ir despacio me estaba incluyendo, así que no me saques de los planes.— Sus dedos le delinearon la mejilla haciendo a su corazón suspirar y volver a latir a un ritmo más natural.— No te guardes las cosas… Por favor.

El chico asintió depositando un pequeño beso sobre la palma de su mano sacándole una sonrisa.

— Y si no quieres hablarlo en ese momento, o si prefieres hacerlo con Hyunjin simplemente dímelo, pero no hagas eso…

Sus brazos musculosos lo atraparon de repente, pegándolo contra su cuerpo sin dejarle prácticamente respirar. No comprendía demasiado bien el motivo pero simplemente se dedicó a acariciarle el pelo y darle tiempo para que se calmase.

Y es que para Changbin ese simple gesto había sido mucho más que eso. Porque el consuelo nunca formó parte de su vida, aprendió a tragar y lidiar con sus problemas, sin comunicarlo, sin explicaciones. Si algo le dañaba se alejaba, si algo le hacía pensar demasiado… Lo enterraba.

Pero, por primera vez en años, no quería hundir todos sus sentimientos bajo un montón de tierra. Porque aunque le causase una angustia que no sabía cómo gestionar su vida junto a Félix era un poquito menos oscura.

— ¿Mejor?— Le preguntó el muchacho, que continuaba sobre él y entre sus brazos, pasado un rato. El mayor asintió asintió entreabriendo los ojos y topándose con esa sonrisa tan bonita.

— No me avergüenzo… De verdad que no es eso…

— Te creo, tranquilo — le calmó pellizcándole las mejillas.— Es por los demás, ¿verdad?

Un breve cabeceo fue respuesta suficiente. Era sencillo entrever la dualidad que guardaba en su interior, la molestia por tener que actuar distinto por los demás y por otra parte el miedo a ser juzgado.

— Iremos a tu ritmo cuando estemos fuera, ¿vale? Pero lo de primo…

Una extraña mueca se formó en su cara arrancándole una risa al muchacho.

— ¿Amigo?

— Amigo — reafirmó el pelirrojo cabeceando con rapidez.

— Pero… — Sus manos volvieron a atraparlo por la cintura, cortándole la respiración.— No eres mi amigo…

Sus labios se arquearon a la vez que se le teñían las mejillas de esa tierna tonalidad rojiza.

— ¿Tu gatito?

Volvió a negar jugueteando con los mechones cobrizos que estaban despeinados.

— El chico que me gusta.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse en un beso que hizo temblar al menor, que desbocó su corazón para sumirlo segundos más tarde en una calma y satisfacción que pocas veces había experimentado.

— Tengo una cosa para ti, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos.

Lo analizó con una ceja alzada pero terminó por asentir cerrando los ojos con los mofletes apretados. Pudo percibir el colchón elevarse ante la falta de su peso y, tras unos largos segundos, su olor envolviéndolo nuevamente.

Al abrirlos se topó con el libro que le había prestado semanas atrás. Félix lo miró envuelto en confusión y Changbin alzó la barbilla en un toque indicándole que rebuscara. Entonces lo encontró.

Era un marcapáginas. Lo cogió con cuidado sorprendido e incrédulo, palpando con cuidado la textura rugosa y repleta de pintura seca. Contenía una gran cantidad de las referencias de la historia pero lo que le hizo sonreír como un idiota fueron dos figuras. Los había dibujado siendo dos de los personajes. No es que fuera su mejor obra, de hecho dejaba bastante que desear, pero para Félix era el mayor de los tesoros, porque llevaba algo único e inigualable. La ilusión e intención de un chico bobo y cabezota que estaba empezando a abrirse. La prueba de que realmente tenía interés en él.

— Se que no terminan juntos al final… Que pierde su oportunidad y cuando quiere recuperarla es tarde porque ha encontrado a alguien mejor… Por eso yo...— Desvió la mirada con las mejillas encendidas.— No quiero perder la mía, Félix...

El corazón le iba demasiado rápido, sus ojos viajaban del marcapáginas al joven y viceversa, sin creer que realmente estuviera murmurando esas palabras.

— Se que soy la antítesis de una persona considerada y romántica pero… Puedo mejorar. Si me das tiempo y…

Sus labios se arquearon y dejó el libro a un lado tomando sus manos.

— Es cierto que eres terco, poco cuidadoso y detallista, irascible, no demasiado responsable…

— ¿Has terminado ya?— Soltó con ironía enarcando una ceja. Pero el menor negó y, tras llevarse un empujón, ambos acabaron riendo.

— Aunque pueda haber alguien que quizá me cause menos problemas y no me considere su primo de Burlington...— Nuevamente estallaron en carcajadas.— Me gustas tú. Me gustas muchísimo Binnie…

Sus ojos se unieron, brillantes en mitad del atardecer, tan clavados el uno en el otro que el resto de la habitación desaparecía.

— No te pido que cambies por mi, que hagas las cosas que se supone que deberías hacer… Quiero que seas tú mismo.

— ¿Seguro? No es que sea precisamente un buen partido, Lixxie...— Inclinó hacia abajo la cabeza rompiendo aquel contacto pero rápidamente el pelirrojo se la alzó volviendo a fundir sus pupilas.

— Lo único que quiero es que haya comunicación entre nosotros… Y que vayas en serio con esto.

— Voy en serio.— Su respuesta sonó tan firme y veloz que incluso se sorprendió por tanta determinación.— Es…

Deslizó sus dedos hasta tomar los del muchacho, situándolos encima de su pecho.

— Es distinto… Tal vez aquella tarde no sonara como el tuyo pero… Te prometo que nunca ha latido así… Por nadie…

Los ojos del australiano se cerraron en cuanto sus labios se curvaron y asintió uniendo ambas frentes. El hecho de que estuviera contándole esas cosas era más que suficiente para continuar. Quizá no llegaran a nada finalmente, o no terminase bien, pero merecía la pena. Changbin merecía la pena por muy complicado que pudiera llegar a ser.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde mimándose sobre el colchón y aprendiendo sobre el otro, simplemente charlando abrazados hasta que la noche los atrapó. Tocaron temas que jamás creyeron tratar, asuntos familiares, sus miedos e ilusiones… Descubrió que Changbin llevaba muchos años siendo maltratado por su padre y que su hermano, con el que tenía una relación horrible, prácticamente no pasaba por casa. Que abandonó los estudios porque le repetían constantemente que no servía para nada y que su única ilusión era la música. Consiguió comprender mejor el motivo por el cual siempre decía que arrojaba luz a su vida, porque realmente era más oscura de lo que parecía.

— En realidad Hyunjin es el único amigo de verdad que tengo. Por mucho que siempre esté con gente o haya tenido parejas… Era por no estar solo.

— Pero ahora ya no estás solo. Me tienes a mí y a los chicos…

— Tampoco es que me sienta demasiado integrado en el grupo si te soy sincero.

El pelirrojo lo cogió por las mejillas obligándole a mirarlo.

— Si están más cerrados a ti es porque… tú también te cierras a ellos, Binnie…

— Lo sé… Joder, Félix, si es que se me da fatal...— bufó hundiendo la cara en el colchón.

— Tranquilo, poco a poco, puedo echarte una mano...—intentó tranquilizarlo enredando sus dedos entre los mechones morenos del chico.— Yo siempre he estado muy solo, ¿sabes? En el colegio casi no tenía amigos porque socializar no era lo mío, nunca sabía qué decir y… sentía que aburría a los demás.

— ¿En serio? Pero si charlas hasta por los codos.

Félix alzó las cejas y se le lanzó encima con la intención de golpearlo o hacerle cosquillas, según lo que sus manos le permitieran. Pero terminó atrapado entre sus brazos musculosos.

— Te haré caso.

— Buen chico, ahora vamos a pedir las pizzas. Me muero de hambre.

Cenaron con tranquilidad, aprovechando que tenían la casa para ellos solos y una vez recogieron todo subieron al cuarto y pusieron la película. Estaban cómodos, más cómodos que nunca, abrazados mientras comían palomitas y se robaban algún que otro beso furtivo. Hasta que el Changbin deslizó la vista hasta su acompañante y lo vió completamente dormido abrazándole por la cintura y con una palomita atrapada entre sus labios. Trató de aguantarse la risa para no despertarlo, siendo cuidadoso a la hora de retirarla y aprovechando para probar por última vez el cálido y dulce tacto de sus besos. Lo tumbó con cuidado, haciéndolo balbucear palabras sin sentido por el cambio de postura, para finalmente acunarlo entre sus brazos y taparlo, permitiendo que lo usase como almohada.

No era la primera noche que pasaba acompañado, pero se sintió completamente diferente al resto. Mágica y única. No podía parar de acariciar ese cabello tan bonito, de deslizar los dedos palpando una y otra vez sus labios gruesos. Ni siquiera perdió su vista en el firmamento como todas aquellas noches en las que sufría de insomnio.

Porque quién quería estrellas cuando podía unir sus pecas como si fueran constelaciones.

[...]

  
_Yacía sobre la cama, vestido con las prendas de mi armario y en la misma habitación que llevaba incontables años ocupando. A simple vista parecía un día cualquiera, la vuelta a la consciencia tras un largo y profundo sueño. Sin embargo todo era un poco más frío, un poco más gris, y la estancia estaba impregnada de un aroma intenso y pegajoso que mucho distaba de mi olor corporal. En un principio parecía casi imperceptible, únicamente si ponías intención en olfatearlo y distinguirlo, pero una vez mis sentidos se libraron del embotamiento nocturno cada sensación que envolvía el cuarto me golpeó con una fuerza devastadora._

_El sabor añejo y ferroso bañando mi lengua, el cansancio mental y como mis pupilas se movían con torpeza tratando de captar esa luz plomiza que se colaba por la ventana… Incluso la tensión y sequedad de mi piel, esas punzadas de dolor que asaltaban con cada movimiento, como si todavía estuviese tratando de adaptarse a mi constitución. Era extraño. Todo se sentía extraño aun pareciendo normal._

_Hasta que el fuerte zumbido que me cubría los oídos se disipó y me permitió escuchar por fin, tras tanto tiempo perdido en mitad de la nada._

_Silencio. Absoluto silencio._

_Ni el sonido del gentío caminar, ni un mísero piar… Solo el ulular del viento removiendo la arena._

_Me incorporé al instante caminando desorientado hasta la puerta de la entrada, abrí la cortina topándome con un pueblo muy distinto a la que recordaba. Un pueblo desierto y en ruinas. La brisa transportaba la arena en una fuerte ventisca que prácticamente no permitía el paso de los rayos solares, concediéndole un iluminación sombría y apagada, portando además ese aroma envejecido y putrefacto._

_Vagué por entre las calles con pasos erráticos y sin poder detener el tembleque de mis piernas, intentando expandir los pulmones apresados por el terror en ese ambiente irrespirable. Pero por más que busqué no encontré a absolutamente nadie._

_Traté de sorprenderme, de sentir la extrañeza y confusión anidando en mi cabeza. Pero fui incapaz._ _  
_ _  
_— Dicen que vendrán sobre las siete.

_  
__Algo en mi interior sabía a la perfección qué había ocurrido. Que no se trataba de un simple presagio o suposición. Por más que procuré mantener la calma, a medida que exploraba la aldea desértica, esta se convertía en una ansiedad insoportable que me burbujeaba bajo la piel y me embotaba la cabeza._ _  
_ _  
_— Oye, Minnie, yo me voy a dormir ya.  
  
 _Comencé a correr, preso del pánico, rebuscando entre mis vagos recuerdos el causante de todo este escenario… Pero era como un laberinto sin salida, pasadizos infinitos._

— Y tú deberías, ¿apago ya?  
  


_Todo negro, todo oscuro. Ese olor, la vibración, los chillidos._

— ¿Minnie?

_Y de repente rojo._

— ¡Minho!

El grito de su chico lo sobresaltó ayudándole a escapar del trance en el que aquel pergamino lo había sumido. Escudriñó la estancia con sus pupilas ligeramente desorientado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado enfrascado en la historia que el papiro ocultaba entre sus exóticos símbolos, pero el reloj marcaba casi la una de la madrugada.

— Tienes los ojos rojos de tanto leer. Ni siquiera te has puesto las gafas — le regañó el rubio delineándole las ojeras.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeteando contra el cristal de la ventana era el único sonido que ocupaba el cuarto, iluminado por la cálida y suave luz de la lámpara que yacía en la mesita de noche.

— ¿Ahora eres tú el que echa las broncas? — respondió incapaz de aguantar la risa, provocando una ligera mueca de molestia en su novio que también terminó por ceder.

Unas patitas ascendieron por la cama escalando la sábana hasta alcanzar la altura de los dos muchachos, topándose con esos largos bigotes y la pequeña naricita olisneando todo aquello que se encontraba a su paso.

— Mira, Minmin también quiere dormir.

— Han, cariño, las ratas son nocturnas.

El rubio rodó los ojos acercándose el roedor a la cara y llenándole el pelaje de besos.

— Que poco conoces a tu ahijado.

— ¿Ahora si es mi ahijado?

— Dejará de serlo como no te duermas ya.

— Oh… Así que quieres jugar a las amenazas.

—¡Minho!

El susodicho estalló en risas y asintió uniéndose contra su cuerpo cubriéndole la mejilla de pequeños y delicados besos.

— No me vas a hacer caso, ¿verdad?

— Me queda una página para terminarlo...— Su voz sonó ligeramente aniñada, como pidiendo permiso para continuar con la luz encendida un ratito más.

— Pero mañana me haces el desayuno.

— Sí, señor — afirmó colocando la mano firme sobre su frente imitando el típico saludo militar.

Minho volvió a girarse para recoger nuevamente los pergaminos y su chico aprovechó para atraparlo por la cintura y hundir el rostro en su espalda, usándolo como almohada.

— Buenas noches...— murmuró subiendo los labios hasta su nuca repartiendo suaves besos.

— Descansa.

Acarició los dedos que descansaban sobre su abdomen hasta que sintió que el rubio estaba por fin en el mundo de los sueños para continuar con su lectura.

_Era de noche, las nubes se habían cubierto de un color terroso y las llamas devoraban cada edificio que se entrometía en su sendero. Las calles estaban cubiertas de cadáveres y sangre esparcida por cada rincón. Casi no podía distinguirse nada más allá del humo que ocupaba cada espacio de aire disponible._

_Pero sí ese olor nauseabundo y vomitivo. El zumbido de miles de alas membranosas inundando el cielo tormentoso._

_Y por último, entre las nubes rojizas, una forma que llamó mi atención instantáneamente. Una coloración verdosa tan intensa y profunda que parecía propia de otra dimensión, pero que a la vez me resultaba terriblemente familiar. Aquel ojo observándome desde lo más alto del pueblo, con sus interminables pupilas fijas en las mías. Éramos uno. El mismo ser._

_O eso creí hasta que volví al ambiente plomizo y desértico, donde no había rojo, ni zumbidos, ni muerte._

_Donde sólo quedaba ese olor corrompido y el silencio._

_Si estos pergaminos llegan a manos ajenas significará que, probablemente, haya partido de este mundo. Mi destino fue sellado desde que clavé la vista en aquellos trozos de papiro malditos, ninguno de los Dioses conocidos y por conocer sería capaz de eximir mis pecados. He aquí el motivo de mi oscura confesión, mi forma de redimirme y rezar porque algún ser me acoja en su divina gloria una vez mis ojos se cierren para siempre._

Su boca se abrió repentinamente en un bostezo y se frotó los párpados procurando mantenerse despierto.

_No permitáis que la curiosidad y el deseo de poder os ciegue… Que las voces… demasiado profundo… mente… Y ese olor… huid… destruid… la humedad pegajosa y ese brillo irreal…_

Verde.

Un verde esmeralda que centelleaba en mitad de la oscuridad, que iluminaba un túnel conformado por paredes pedregosas y repletas de relieves. No había nada más, solo ese sutil y mágico brillo que ondeaba por los muros, extendiéndose hasta los confines de lo visible.

Un dulce y aguado aroma se coló por sus fosas nasales, atrayéndolo, impulsando sus pies para acercarse al resplandor, como un insecto sediento al que se le es ofrecido el néctar más delicioso. Una polilla atraída por esa abstrayente iluminación.

Sintió el frío bajo sus pies, las gélidas y húmedas rocas que formaban el camino hacia la siguiente sección de la cueva en la que parecía estar atrapado. No hay salida, pero tampoco notaba esa ansiedad propia del encierro. Paradójicamente encontró calma y sosiego.

Una armoniosa vibración se coló por sus oídos, una especie de vibración parecida al piar de los pájaros, pero que distaba mucho de tal sonido. Algo único, especial. Algo que jamás había escuchado pero que al mismo tiempo le resultaba sumamente familiar.

La luz se fue tornando más intensa a cada paso, el olor más penetrante y el sonido más identificable. Se trataba de un pasto musgoso que se mecía al mismo son, como si fueran las olas del mar, brillando en la oscuridad con su peculiar coloración de ensueño.

Se acercó, con paso firme y liviano, llenándose los pulmones del olor fresco y dulzón que inundaba la zona. Sus voces eran tan bonitas… incluso más que el supuesto canto de las sirenas, que cualquier melodía existente.

Verde. Verde y dócil. Apacible. Etéreo.

Hasta que probó a rozarlos con sus cálidas yemas. Un fuerte chillido le perforó los tímpanos haciéndole gritar de dolor, una vibración desgarradora e insoportable. De repente las paredes de sus pulmones se recubrieron del perfume de la muerte, ese aroma pútrido y añejo que mucho distaba del acaramelado que lo atrajo en primera instancia.

Ya no había calma, ni seguridad, solo verde. Un verde cegador y el retumbar de sus chillidos contra las paredes de esa cueva que le resultaba tan desconocida como familiar. Donde el bienestar era una falsa quietud y la fantasía el disfraz perfecto.

O tal vez una clara muestra de la verdadera realidad.

_“ Los míos ya han sido engañados, necesito un tercer ojo._

_Mi única forma de sobrevivir en este caos._

_¿Está verdaderamente cerrado o simplemente finge estarlo? “_

[...]

— ¡Más despacio!

— Pero si voy lento, no seas quejica.— El castaño tiró de él mientras se deslizaba por la acera con sus patines.— Vaaaaamos, que llegaremos tarde.

— ¡Jeongin, me voy a caer, en serio!

— Igual del golpe te arreglas.

De repente notó los brazos del moreno rodearle los hombros y aferrarse a él haciéndole perder ligeramente el equilibrio.

— ¡Como me caiga por tu culpa veras!— se quejó el menor tratando de controlar el peso añadido a la vez que probaba a soltarse.

Terminaron sentados en la acera, quitándose los patines y poniéndose las deportivas que transportaban en la mochila. Jeongin lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido arráncándole una risa al más alto.

— ¿Qué? No te has caído.

— La última vez que intento enseñarte a patinar, Hyunjin.

— Es que me has llevado por sitios muy complicados.

— No, es que aprendes al ritmo de un caracol.

— ¿Ah sí?

El moreno alzó una ceja y unió sus frentes con una rapidez que le cortó la respiración, además de secarle la boca de manera instantánea. Sus ojos se fundieron y fue incapaz de retirarlos, no por gusto, si no por la fuerza con la que los había clavado.

— Y yo que creía ser un buen alumno...— continuó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza jugueteando con sus dedos sobre la camiseta del muchacho.— ¿O no, profe?

Las mejillas del chico por no decir su cara entera, se habían teñido de un intenso carmesí y amenazaban con estallar en cualquier momento. Hyunjin no tardó en atraparlas y masajearlas mostrando su enorme sonrisa.

— Tan adorable...— canturreó en tono meloso poniéndose en pie y extendiéndole la mano.— Vamos, anda.

El castaño se levantó bufando y pasó de largo haciéndolo reír. Tras llamar al porterillo Minho les abrió y se adentraron en el interior del edificio.

— Venga, no te enfades, cascarrabias — trató de sosegarlo colgándose de sus hombros abrazándolo mientras se metían en el ascensor.

— Mira que eres pesado — suspiró rodando los ojos y dándole un par de toques en la cabeza a modo de caricias.

— Gracias por enseñarme a patinar, Jeonginnie.

No esperó que uniese sus labios en un pequeño y cálido beso, en uno de esos que iba cargado de alegría y sinceridad, de los que hacían volar al menor y querer alargarlo unos segundos más.

Salieron del ascensor, Hyunjin con una enorme sonrisa y su acompañante con la cabeza embotada y completamente desorientado por la sensación que le hormigueaba en el pecho.

— Ya era hora, tardones— les saludó Chris apoyado en el marco de la puerta.— Venga, pasad.

Al entrar en el piso de Minho se toparon con el resto del grupo ya acomodado en el salón. Félix y Seungmin estaban jugando con la ratita de Han y este último ayudando a su novio a organizar una montaña de folios, que supuso que eran las traducciones y los datos recopilados del caso. Sin embargo hubo algo que sorprendió a Hyunjin, nunca había sido una persona afectuosa, mucho menos en público, pero, contra todo pronóstico, ahí estaba Changbin, con el brazo envolviendo al pelirrojo y sus cabezas apoyadas mientras sonreía.

— ¿Que tal la sesión de patinaje?— preguntó Félix con sus ojitos entrecerrados cubriendo el pelaje grisáceo de la rata con sus labios.

— ¿Y la de besos? — Esta vez lo hizo Seungmin, de manera traviesa siendo aniquilado instantáneamente por Jeongin con su mirada.

Incluso las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron ligeramente, tapándose el rostro incapaz de aguantar la risa para hacerse hueco en el sofá.

Decidieron dejar el tema aparte, aunque Changbin no dudó en hacer un par de comentarios al respecto y empeorar la rojez que seguía asentada sobre las mejillas de su amigo. Sin embargo minutos más tarde terminaron por meterse de lleno en el asunto, hablando sobre el contenido de los pergaminos una vez consiguieron terminar de transcribirlos. Al menos aquellos cuya lengua existía y era conocida, pues varios de los papiros continuaban resultando un completo misterio para ellos.

— De todas formas nunca dice qué encontró.— Chris fue el primero en hablar.

— Solo hablaba de los pergaminos — apuntó Seungmin echándole un rápido vistazo.

— Aparte de las visiones y las pesadillas... Tampoco habéis sentido nada raro, ¿no?

Minho se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Raro cómo?

— “ No estoy seguro de en qué momento empecé a sentirme tan extraño en mi propio cuerpo, cada curva, cada extremidad… Era incapaz de mirarme al espejo sin sentir cómo la garganta me burbujeaba por las náuseas. Por la repulsión que me generaba estar encerrado en esa mole de carne, en un organismo que no era mío, y pasaba los días arañando y cortando mi propia piel, hurgando bajo esta en busca de la verdadera. Era insoportable… “ — Volvió a leer el rubio.

El mayor negó, muy seguro de que aquella descripción no correspondía con la incomodidad que percibía y usándola para mermar sus crecientes miedos.

— Tal vez era una especie de metáfora o...— La voz de Han se cortó de repente y sus ojos se clavaron en los de su ratita.

El animal, que estaba olisneando la caja en la que el extraño musgo yacía, acababa de pegar un enorme salto, una especie de chillido y había corrido hasta refugiarse en sus brazos.

— Eh, ¿qué pasa, pequeñín?

Minmin era un ser asustadizo por naturaleza, pero jamás lo había visto así, con su pequeño corazón tan acelerado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y se acercó posando los dedos en las tapas de cartón. Entonces la caja fue sacudida con fuerza.

Todos se quedaron petrificados, con la sensación de pánico presionándoles el pecho. Chris se levantó de la silla, el resto se mantuvieron pegados al sofá, como si buscaran atravesarlo por arte de magia para alejarse más de aquel fenómeno.

— Han...— murmuró el menor con el brazo de Hyunjin cortándole la circulación.

— Shh… No pasa nada...—Volvió a acercar sus manos, procurando mantener la calma.— No pasa na-...

Una vibración ensordecedora ocupó el salón por unos segundos, dejando a continuación un extraño silencio. Hasta que la tapa se abrió y unas enormes alas emergieron portando a una criatura que les resultó indescriptible a primera vista. Empezó a revolotear por toda la estancia, absolutamente desorientado y golpeando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, dando tumbos contra el techo y rehuyendo de la iluminación que se colaba por la ventana.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso?— Seungmin tenía la cabeza ligeramente asomada desde uno de los armarios, visualizando a aquel ser que pululaba por la encimera de la cocina.

Su estructura corporal era parecida a la de un insecto enorme, tal vez un crustáceo, de cutícula verdosa y enormes extremidades fragmentadas. Sus alas membranosas y de gran tamaño, que vibraban a una velocidad sorprendente. Pero sin duda lo que más le sorprendió fue la cabeza, sin ojos, sin boca, sin ningún rasgo animal conocido. Era la superficie que vieron crecer, ese musgo verdoso con pequeñas prolongaciones que se movían al mismo son.

— ¿Lo ves bien? ¿Qué es?— Le preguntó Jeongin, que estaba escondido tras el sofá con Hyunjin aferrado a él y asfixiándole.

El delegado tomó su móvil para hacerle una foto y el flash salió disparado.

Entonces comenzó a chillar, unos incesantes berridos que tenían a Minho mareado y adolorido. Parecía ser el único que podía escucharlo a la perfección, pues para Jeongin seguía sin ser tan intenso. Se tiró al suelo tapándose las orejas y agarrándose la cabeza.

— ¡¿Minho?! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Joder, Han! ¡Haz que esa cosa se calle!

— ¡El flash, Seungmin! ¡Bajad un poco las persianas! — ordenó a voces reptando para acercarse al interruptor y apagar la luz del salón. Estaba seguro de que debía ser eso, especialmente una vez la expresión de su novio se volvió más apacible.

— No… No he visto algo así en mi vida, Innie… Es como un insecto pero… —intentó explicar Seungmin, sin tener muy claro cómo continuar.

La palabra insecto le generó un escalofrío a Hyunjin, que se pegó más al castaño. El muchacho elevó sutilmente su cuerpo hasta poder visualizar a dicha criatura y, tal y como subió, bajó, sin hacer ningún comentario y con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Vale… Lo primero es mantener la calma. Tu no mires— le aconsejó al moreno, que lo observaba aterrado. Si los insectos le daban pánico esa cosa, del tamaño de un conejo adulto, terminaría por mandarlo al hospital.— ¡Pst! ¡Félix!

Captó la atención del pelirrojo, que compartía la misma mirada de espanto que el joven y se había metido bajo la mesa con Changbin y Chris.

— ¿Ha sobrado algún bocadillo?

Chris se asomó a la mesa y asintió, cogiendo el trozo de uno de los que quedaba y lanzándoselo al menor. Este lo abrió y tras comprobar que tenía embutido en su interior lo lanzó contra la encimera. Sin embargo falló, dándole en aquella especie de cabeza, provocando que todas esas prolongaciones comenzaron a moverse histéricas.

Nuevamente comenzó a sobrevolar la habitación y Changbin perdió la paciencia.

— Ya está bien de gilipolleces, ¿dónde está esa cosa?— Gateó para salir de debajo de la mesa, aun siendo retenido por Félix y tomó uno de los cojines analizando su vuelo en cuclillas, esperando su momento para asestarle un golpe.

— ¡No! — Como era de esperar Han no tardó en quejarse y salir del otro sofá forcejeando con él en un intento de detener sus acciones.

— ¡¿Y qué plan tienes, genio?!

— ¡Pues uno que no sea matarlo!

— ¡¿Pero tú has visto a esa cosa?!

— ¡Mugo es inofensivo!

Sin embargo, para cuando su discusión finalizó, comprendieron la cantidad de tiempo que habían malgastado absurdamente. Félix, Chris y Seungmin se habían organizado para atraer al animal, por llamarlo de alguna forma, mediante comida y oscuridad y utilizar una manta para retenerlo contra el suelo y poder meterlo nuevamente en la caja.

Salieron de sus escondites, uniendo sus ojos con el corazón descontrolado y martilléandoles el pecho. Si los extraños pergaminos y aquellos misteriosos casos de desapariciones ya se les escapaban de las manos…

¿Que iban a hacer ahora con esa criatura monstruosa que parecía haber despertado de su letargo?

Entonces los ojos de Minho se abrieron en exceso. Ese sonido similar que inundaba la mansión cada vez que ponía los pies en su interior.

— En la mansión… Estoy seguro de que había más de ese musgo allí.


	20. Chapter 20

— ¡Hazme otra aquí! — volvió a exclamar Hyunjin tirando del brazo de Seungmin y guiándole a través de los árboles.

— ¿Otra más? — farfulló el menor rodando los ojos.— Le vas a gastar el carrete.

— ¿Tu no quieres? — le preguntó el castaño mientras ajustaba la lente y tomaba un par de fotos del muchacho, que posaba de forma natural captando la atención del chico que le gustaba con una facilidad sorprendente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?

— No.

— Veeenga, ven y ponte conmigo.— Pero volvió a negar apoyándose en una de las vallas que marcaba el sendero.— Jeonginnie ~.

Su voz emanó envuelta en ese tono juguetón y meloso que se había vuelto tan común y, que por mucho que negara, le resultaba adorable.

— Que no. Venga, termina y nos vamos.

Pero no parecía estar dispuesto a marcharse del lugar sin tener su foto con él. No tardó ni un segundo en aferrarse a la valla mientras el moreno tiraba de él quejándose y haciéndole cosquillas para que se soltase.

— ¡No seas pesado!

— Solo una, vaaamos — le pidió con un puchero abrazándolo desde atrás y apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro. Terminó por cerrar los ojos y frotar la nariz contra su mejilla, deleitándose de ese tacto tan terso y el calor que emanaba de las mismas.

Seungmin se limitaba a observarlos entre risas, sorprendido de cómo su relación había terminado por volverse tan distinta. Cómo dos personas tan opuestas y que chocaban llegaron al entendimiento.

— ¿Qué me das a cambio?

El mayor arqueo los labios relamiéndose y finalmente besó la comisura de los suyos en un ágil y veloz movimiento.

— ¿Qué tal te va esto, profe?

— ¡Hwang Hyunjin!

Se zafó dándole un empujón, con la cara a punto de estallarle por la rojez y el ceño fruncido. No sabía donde meterse cada vez que hacía eso, que aprovechaba sus despistes o cualquier acercamiento para robarle un beso fugaz. Especialmente si ocurría delante de alguien más, por mucho que fuera cuidadoso.

Pero, por mucho que tratase de esconderlo o fingir, ambos sabían que lo último que le causaba era verdadera molestia. Y que en caso de sentirla probablemente fuera por no ser capaz de superar su vergüenza y orgullo y ser él mismo quien lo alargase.

— ¿Todavía estáis con las fotos?

La voz de Félix irrumpió en la escena. Su expresión era de puro agotamiento pues llevaba una enorme bolsa junto a la ayuda de Chris, al que parecía costarle mucho menos cargar con ella.

— ¿Qué lleváis ahí? ¿Un muerto? — Seungmin se colgó la cámara al cuello acercándose para ayudar al pelirrojo.

— Las ganas de mataros por comer tanto, más bien— balbuceó haciendo un alto y apoyando las manos en las rodillas para descansar.

— ¡¿Todo eso es comida?! ¿Pero quién se ha encargado?— Jeongin caminó también hacia los australianos rebuscando en la bolsa sorprendido.

En cuanto vio las piruletas lo comprendió y se giró hacia el moreno con una ceja alzada.

— Oye, a mi no me mires, también ha sido cosa de Changbin — le respondió rascándose la nuca.

— Ya sabes, Lixxie, ahora le echas la culpa a tu tortolito.— El muchacho se giró mirando a Chris avergonzado y no vaciló en asestarle un buen golpe.

Terminaron por continuar avanzando entre risas, disfrutando del agradable clima y los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las copas de los árboles. El bosque de Riverdale podía resultar aterrador al anochecer pero cuando había luz derrochaba calma y vivacidad.

Más adelante se toparon con Changbin y Han intentando montar una de las tiendas de campaña, aunque no parecían estar acertando precisamente con las instrucciones. Hyunjin al verlo se tapó la boca ahogando una risa, pero ambos pudieron escucharlo.

— A buenas horas, ¿echáis una mano o qué?

— Si es que no se os puede dejar solos...— Seungmin suspiró posando las manos en su cadera, observando como todos los puntos de unión estaban mal.

— Pues como no nos demos prisa se nos hará de noche.

— Voy a soltar esto.

Chris asintió con una sonrisa sin desviar su vista del panorama y el pelirrojo aprovechó para transportar la bolsa y recuperar el aire y las energías gastadas por el camino.

— Poneros con la otra, anda — le pidió el rubio específicamente a Hyunjin que guió a los dos muchachos entre risas para comenzar a colocar la estructura.

— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? — Changbin no tardó en gruñirle provocando que sus carcajadas se incrementasen.

— La estáis montando del revés.

— Joder, claro. Por eso no me cuadraban los planos.— Han se llevó una mano a la frente tomando la guía.

— "Podéis iros, yo me encargo" — comenzó a imitarlo el moreno colocando una mano en su pecho y caminando con aires de superioridad.— "Pfft, es muy sencillo. Hasta un bebé lo haría".

— Oh, oh...— balbuceó Seungmin al ver la expresión del muchacho.

Changbin se levantó de un salto y empezó a perseguirlo con los ojos envueltos en rabia y vergüenza. Chris no podía parar de mirar mientras Jeongin intentaba obviar la escena llevándose una mano a la cara. Era como estar rodeado de críos, pero en el fondo siempre terminaba por divertirse.

— Vamos, no seáis crueles — soltó el australiano pillándolo y pasándole el brazo por el hombro, en un intento por calmarlo.— A todos nos gusta impresionar, ¿hmm?

Sus ojos se unieron, Changbin percibió al instante ese brillo juguetón en la mirada del rubio. Estaba claro que lo decía por Félix, y a decir verdad tenía razón. Ser fuerte y habilidoso, no fallar en absolutamente nada. Quería que lo viese así, que sus pupilas se dilatasen de admiración.

— Venga, que os echo una mano.

Los tres comenzaron nuevamente a arreglar la estructura de la tienda, esta vez siguiendo los planos de manera adecuada. En ocasiones incluso olvidaban el por qué estaban allí, todo parecía una mera salida al campo por ocio. Con sus sacos de dormir, cantidades ingentes de comida, una hoguera, la guitarra... Pero la realidad era muy distinta. Solo esperaban poder pasar la noche en paz para investigar al amanecer.

— ¿Dónde has dejado a Mugo?

— Está en su caja, dentro de un saco. Me da tanta lástima no poder sacarlo... Pero Minho no me deja.— Sus ojitos se apagaron, Changbin no era capaz de comprender cómo podía haberse encariñado de esa cosa, mucho menos después de su extraña evolución.

— Luego le damos algo rico de comer, ¿vale? — El rubio intentó animarlo dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.— Estaba pensando en ir a echar un vistazo antes de que anochezca, ¿os venís?

— Claro, voy a avisar a Minnie.

— La verdad es que mi idea era empezar a preparar la hoguera — le respondió el moreno rascándose la nuca. Tampoco es que se muriera de ganas por entrar nuevamente en la mansión.

— Oh, claro. Buena idea. Pues ahora volvemos.

Ambos se marcharon en busca del mayor y el chico continuó terminando de montar lo que quedaba de la tienda. Entonces el sonido de unos pasos captó su atención.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Alzó la vista topándose con esos ojitos brillantes y tímidos, esos labios gruesos que no aguantaban sin curvarse cada vez que unían sus pupilas.

— ¿Parezco necesitarla?— le preguntó con aires de superioridad alzando sus cejas.

Félix se cruzó de brazos y su sonrisa se transformó en una burlona.

— Diría que sí, has puesto los clavos del soporte al contrario.

Rápidamente lo comprobó y al darse cuenta maldijo por lo bajini y, visiblemente abochornado, se puso manos a la obra para arreglarlo.

— Ha sido Han...

— Ya, claro — se burló el menor tratando de aguantar la risa poniéndose de rodillas para echarle una mano.

— Oye, que es en ser-...

— He tenido que cargar con todo el montón de comida que has comprado, ¿sabes?— le interrumpió apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que lo hacía bien esta vez.

— Te lo tienes merecido, por reirte de tus mayores.

— ¿Tus mayores? Perdone usted, señor de cincuenta y tres años.

Changbin fue incapaz de aguantar la risa hundiendo el codo en su costado.

— Mira cómo se me han quedado, Binnie— se quejó con un puchero extendiendo los brazos desde atrás para mostrarle sus manos doloridas. El moreno no dudó en tomarlas y tirar de ellas para pegarlo contra su cuerpo.

— Pero he traído muchas cosas de chocolate para ti.

— ¿En serio?

Changbin giró ligeramente su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron, emanando esa complicidad que únicamente ellos comprendían. Chispeando el mismo compás. Era tan bonito sentirse así, tan libre, tan feliz e ilusionado.

El mayor asintió dándole un ligero toque en la nariz con la suya, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su boca.

A Félix le temblaban las piernas a causa de ese tonto nerviosismo que se asentaba en su pecho cada vez que se le acercaba y Changbin solo podía pensar en calmarlo con uno de esos besos que los hacían volar muy lejos de la realidad.

Se despegó nuevamente para posar las pupilas en el otro grupo. Los tres muchachos continuaban montando la tienda de campaña y eso lo hizo quitarse de un plumazo todas las dudas. Cuando volvió a mirarlo seguía apoyado en su hombro, con los ojos chispeantes y repletos de necesidad, esos bonitos labios entreabiertos y su dulce lengua humedeciéndolos con nerviosismo.

— Eres muy bonito, ¿sabes...?

El corazón se le desbocó al escucharlo. No le dio tiempo a procesar sus palabras pues de repente la calidez de su boca lo atrapó, abriéndose paso con delicadeza y necesidad, con esa fuerza, y a la vez dulzura, que le hacía suspirar. Con Changbin siempre era así, no había punto medio. Pero estaban aprendiendo a encontrarlo, juntos.

Alargó los dedos hasta enredarlos en el cabello del mayor y pudo sentir a la perfección como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, generándole un cosquilleo en el estómago que le hizo retorcerse.

— ¡¿Changbin, has terminado ya?!

La voz de Hyunjin apareció de repente y el chico se separó con brusquedad, observando cómo el pelirrojo, totalmente abstraído y con los ojos cerrados todavía, echaba la cabeza hacia delante en busca del calor de sus labios.

— ¡¿Quieres que vaya a ayudarte?!

Hasta que salió del trance y entreabrió los párpados con las mejillas inyectadas en sangre.

— ¡N-No! — le gritó con la cabeza demasiado embotada para ser capaz de murmurar algo más y la respiración acelerada.— ¡ Ya terminé!

Ambos se miraron, avergonzados pero con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Me... Me ayudas a meter los sacos dentro?— le propuso el menor poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano con timidez.

El moreno se quedó observándolo todavía sentado. A veces se preguntaba si todo aquello era real, si no habría sido un mero sueño. Pero cada vez que sus pupilas se fundían comprendía que no, y que, aunque todavía quedase un largo camino con mil obstáculos a los que enfrentarse, solo por ver su sonrisa y sentir esa felicidad llenándole el pecho merecía la pena.

— Vamos.

Tomó su mano incorporándose, sin embargo no la soltó. Entrelazó sus dedos y fueron a buscar juntos todo aquello que debían meter en la tienda, sin importar que les vieran, sin importar que les mirasen.

Porque no solo le daba un poquito de luz a su vida, también le ayudaba a dejar de lado esa necesidad de ser y actuar como todo el mundo esperaba.

Minho se encontraba entre la espesura del pasto, en mitad del sendero de árboles y apoyado en el áspero tronco de uno de estos. Las nubes se deslizaban por el cielo, tintado de colores cálidos, con una lentitud pasmosa, no quedaba demasiado para que el Sol se escondiera detrás de las montañas.

Y, siendo honestos, le aterraba.

Era raro. Todo era raro. Los olores, los sonidos... Esa sensación presionándole el pecho, un principio de pánico constante, que aunque fuera capaz de controlar en ese instante parecía estar a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Se encontraba extraño. Ajeno a su propia piel. Ajeno a la realidad. Se centraba en convencerse de la opción más coherente, que era simple sugestión por la historia que leyó en los pergaminos.

Pero el olor dulzón de sus sueños seguía ahí. También el cántico etéreo y abstrayente. La humedad que le escalaba desde los talones y le hacía sentir como en casa.

— Oye, cariño.

El calor de unos dedos le hizo abrir los ojos y girarse con brusquedad, como si su tacto le quemase.

— Hmm... dime.

El rostro de Han se ladeó ligeramente. Su expresión distaba mucho de la habitual, también sus pupilas, exageradamente dilatadas e inquietas, y esa mirada perdida y envuelta en ansiedad.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, claro — respondió sin pensar demasiado.— Solo estaba echando un vistazo.

— ¿Seguro? Ya te dije que si necesitas que nos vayamos o...

— No, no. Estoy bien, Han. En serio.— Ambos dedos se entrelazaron y el moreno le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz. No quería preocuparlo.— Solo son nervios tontos.

— Vale pero lo que sea avísame, ¿prometido?— Acercó su rostro hasta unir ambas frentes y el chico asintió.

— Prometido.

— Vamos a echar un vistazo por los alrededores de la mansión. Ahora venimos, ¿vale?

— Vale, yo enseguida vuelvo.

Pero no volvió.

Se quedó observando el atardecer, la manera en la que las luces rojizas bailaban por el pasto y este se mecía al son del curioso y mágico cántico que emergía de la tierra. El sol se escondió antes de que el frío y tétrico manto nocturno lo atrapase. Incluso la Luna parecía envidiarle por no tener que presenciar aquel escenario.

Cómo la noche abría sus ojos. Cómo él también despertaba.

Los alrededores de la mansión estaban como siempre, solitarios y mudos, solo se percibía el ulular del viento colándose entre las ramas y ese aura tan singular. No había marcas de ruedas, ni de pisadas; tampoco correo ajeno o voces que se perdían entre las paredes. Simplemente un silencio sepulcral que les erizaba la piel.

Volvieron al campamento justo cuando la oscuridad trató de atraparlos. Por mucho que procuraran mantener la calma la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pues al anochecer parecía que el bosque se transformaba, que la más inofensiva de las ramas se alargaba para agarrarlos.

A medida que se acercaban el cálido color de la fogata los iba envolviendo, también el delicioso olor de la comida haciéndose y el jaleo que parecía haber montado el resto del grupo.

— ¡Solo un poco! — gimoteaba Jeongin tratando de acercarse a la parrilla donde estaban preparando la carne.

— Que no, para de ser tan impaciente.

— Pero Seungie, tengo hambreeeee — continuó dando pequeños pisotones, parecía un niño pequeño.

— Pst, pst.

Hyunjin lo llamó con un movimiento de mano y empezaron a comer a escondidas de una de las bolsas, hasta que Félix, que estaba cortando un poco de verdura para acompañar, se percató.

— ¡Oye, que eso es para luego! — exclamó señalándolos desde la distancia con un cuchillo.

Fue Changbin el que tuvo que levantarse para quitarles el paquete a ambos y custodiarlo, volviendo nuevamente con el pelirrojo.

— Que poca decencia, robando comida en vez de esperarnos — se lamentó Han con dramatismo soltando su mochila a un lado y sentándose junto a la caja que contenía a Mugo.

— Encima que nos jugamos la vida por vosotros...— Chris no tardó en seguirle el juego, llenándose los pulmones del delicioso olor a barbacoa.

— ¿Habéis visto algo?

— Que va, Lixxie. Está todo muy tranquilo.

— Mejor...— susurró hundiendo la vista en el fuego de la hoguera.

Estaba rodeado de sus amigos y se sentía seguro pero a la misma vez... atrapado en esa cárcel natural en la que tantos sucesos desafortunados habían ocurrido. Solo esperaba poder pasar la noche tranquilo.

— Me muero de hambre, vamos a comer ya. — Changbin se acercó para coger los platos y empezar a repartir con la ayuda de Seungmin.

— Si, por favor. Huele increíble.— Han estuvo a punto de acercarse, pero entonces un pensamiento atravesó su mente. — ¿Y Minho?

— ¿Minho? Pensaba que estaba con vosotros — le respondió Félix con los mofletes llenos de lechuga.

Notó instantáneamente un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho y cómo la ansiedad lo devoraba. Agarró la linterna y salió disparado hacia el último lugar donde lo vio, cruzando los dedos porque hubiera decidido no alejarse de la zona.

Y efectivamente allí estaba, de espaldas a él, enfrentando el pasto que cubría el suelo hasta alcanzar las montañas.

Lo lógico hubiera sido que su corazón se calmase y esa horrible sensación le abandonase el pecho. Por un segundo fue así, hasta que lo escuchó.

Ese extraño e irreal sonido emergiendo de su garganta. Una especie de silbido singular que entonaba una melodía que desconocía. El viento mecía la hierba a su ritmo y el resto del bosque continuaba en su peculiar afonía.

— ¿Todavía estás aquí?

No hubo respuesta. Sus silbidos continuaron, como pequeños siseos que se perdían entre los árboles.

— ¿Minnie?

Dio un paso. Luego otro. Con las piernas temblorosas y el corazón desbocado mientras esa macabra melodía surgía de entre sus labios. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué estaba tan raro?

A medida que avanzaba el aire se iba tornando más irrespirable y denso, el silbido más ensordecedor e insoportable. Alargó el brazo siendo finalmente capaz de tomar su mano, cuya temperatura parecía mucho menor a la habitual. Entonces el cántico cesó y el silencio devoró sus oídos.

— ¿Cariño...?

Giró alrededor de su cuerpo, tenía los ojos clavados en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, tan opaco y tenebroso como sus pupilas, pero mucho menos brillante.

Hasta que sus miradas se fundieron.

— ¿Han? — El rubio respiró nuevamente, percibiendo como la ansiedad se escapaba de sus pulmones.— ¿Estás bien?

Sus dedos le tomaron la cara y pudo vislumbrar la preocupación en sus ojos. Asintió abrazándolo y llenándole el cuello de besos, causándole ligeras cosquillas.

— Sí, sí... ¿Qué hacías aquí? Estás helado...

— ¿Yo? Hmm...— Se mantuvo pensativo durante varios segundos, pero a decir verdad no lo tenía claro.

El sonido de unos pasos los alertó, hasta que descubrieron que se trataba de la figura de Chris.

— ¿Todo bien? La comida está ya.

— Sí, sí... Ya vamos.

Y así lo hicieron, volviendo al campamento y tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás. Intentando borrar de su mente el horrible abismo que pudo vislumbrar en los ojos de su chico.

La cena fue tan normal como cualquier otra, en un principio solo se apreciaba el sonido de sus dientes devorando la comida pero una vez sus estómagos empezaron a llenarse la charla dio comienzo. En aquel pequeño hueco perdido entre los árboles no había hueco para el terror o la angustia, decidieron abandonar esos pensamientos que le taladraban la mente sobre qué ocurriría a la mañana siguiente o si serían capaces de descansar por la noche.

No fue difícil olvidarse del asunto en cuanto Han sacó la guitarra. Mucho menos cuando Jeongin se arrancó a cantar, sumiendo a todos en su preciosa voz, especialmente a Hyunjin, que lo admiraba con los ojos repletos de estrellas.

— ¿Y si cancelas el grado de matemáticas? — propuso Han con una sonrisa divertida toqueteando las cuerdas del instrumento.— Yo seré tu manager.

— ¿Tú? — Minho alzó una ceja observándolo con sorna, Jeongin negó en un rápido cabeceo haciendo reír al resto.

— Se me da bien convencer a la gente — le rebatió pasándole el brazo alrededor del hombro.

— Casi tan bien como montar una tienda de campaña, ¿no?

— Pues contigo funcionó.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa juguetona y el moreno negó con las mejillas encendidas rodando los ojos.

— Por probar no pierdes nada, un año sabático — soltó Changbin de repente encogiéndose de hombros.

— Hmm...

— Sea como sea tenéis tiempo para pensar qué queréis hacer, ¿no? — intervino Chris llevándose el último trozo de salchicha a la boca.

— Depende, la convocatoria de Félix salía antes que la nuestra, ¿no, Lixxie?— Sin embargo no hubo respuesta.— ¿Lixxie?

El pelirrojo tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cara sujeta entre sus manos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Parecía haber sucumbido al sueño. Todos lo miraron con una sonrisa en sus labios, parecía un angelito, tan calmado y ajeno a los males del mundo.

— ¿Tenéis un rotulador por ahí?

— ¡Jeongin! — se quejó el delegado dándole un codazo.

— ¿Qué? Sería divertido.

— Que malos sois. Hey, Félix... — trató de despertarlo el australiano acariciándole la espalda y dándole unos pequeños golpecitos.

— ¿Hmm...?— El pelirrojo entreabrió los párpados con pesadez y desorientado, cabeceando y volviendo a achicarlos en cuanto la luz de la fogata le cegó.

— ¿Quieres ir a dormir? — Changbin no dudó en pegarlo contra su cuerpo, permitiendo que este apoyase la cabeza en su hombro siendo preso de sus caricias.

El menor afirmó con un balbuceo y no tardaron en alejarse de la fogata para meterse en una de las tiendas de campaña.

— Igual deberíamos ir todos ya, es tarde — propuso Seungmin levantándose.

— ¿Ya? Eres como un abuelo, Seungie — bromeó Hyunjin con una sonrisa traviesa.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a recoger y decidieron apagar la fogata por seguridad, traían linternas y por suerte no hacía frío.

— Ya te reirás mañana cuando tengas que madrugar.

No le dio tiempo a responder siquiera, Jeongin se le había subido a la espalda usándolo como transporte y pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

— Madre mía, Innie. Cómo pesas, ¿has comido demasiadas chuches últimamente? — De su garganta se escaparon unas ligeras carcajadas que fueron sustituidas por un quejido al recibir un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.— ¡Eh!

— Eso se llama body shaming y está mal.

— Vas a tener que educarme entonces.

— ¿Ahora eres mi perro?

La única respuesta que recibió fue un lametón en el brazo.

— ¡Hyunjin!

— ¿Woof? — balbuceó en forma de ladrido, sacándole una pequeña risa.

— Eres idiota.

— Oye, Innie, en cuanto a lo de cantar... ¿estás seguro?— El castaño asintió con rapidez.

— El mundo de la música es muy duro.

— Claro, el de los números es mejor, ¿no? — bromeó el moreno pillándole por uno de los mofletes mientras seguía transportándolo.

— Es más fiable. Tengo más posibilidades de ser un matemático de renombre que un músico conocido — balbuceó sin siquiera intentar zafarse, era peor.

Una vez tuvieron delante la tienda de campaña en la que pasarían la noche lo dejó bajar.

— A veces las probabilidades fallan, ¿no, profe?— Los ojos del moreno se inundaron de ese color tan especial que únicamente aparecía cuando lo tenía cerca. Ese que le aceleraba el corazón y enrojecía sus mejillas.

— No sé a qué te refieres.— Pero lo sabía perfectamente, y por eso desvió la mirada al notar el nerviosismo colándose bajo su piel.

— ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que el orgulloso y rígido señor profesor se terminase enamorando de su alumno engreído y caprichoso?

Lo soltó sin timidez alguna, con las pupilas repletas de seguridad y esa bonita sonrisa adornándole los labios. Devorando la poca entereza que le quedaba.

— ¿Enamorado? Pfff — bufó rodando los ojos.— Tampoco te flipes, Hyunjin.

— ¿Ah no? Pues si no es amor debo gustarte un montón.— Se acercó a él eliminando la escasa distancia que separaba sus cuerpos. Movió la mano y con el pulgar se atrevió a acariciar con suma delicadeza la suya, sorprendentemente gélida.

— ¡Para!

El castaño le empujó avergonzado, pero el muchacho no deshizo su agarre. Ambos terminaron en el interior de la tienda, sobre los sacos de dormir. Lo miró sorprendido por la fuerza con la que lo había lanzado y, Jeongin, que todavía tenía las mejillas encendidas, no pudo evitar reír al ver su expresión.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Me podrías haber hecho daño!

— Igual del golpe te arreglabas.

Empezaron a forcejear, con sus dedos entrelazados e incapaces de cesar sus carcajadas, luchando por ver quién quedaba encima, pero sobretodo perdieron la noción de la realidad y del tiempo.

Especialmente cuando los labios del moreno atraparon los suyos y se vieron envueltos en una espiral de dulzura que les quitó la respiración. La manera en la que se acariciaban, en la que exploraban la cavidad ajena y sus corazones se acompasaban.

Era mágico. Tan mágico que en ocasiones les asustaba, pero una vez sus cuerpos se unían no quedaba espacio para el temor.

— Oye, ¿queréis repelente para los mosq-...?

La tela de la puerta se hizo a un lado, dejando ver la expresión de estupefacción que se había formado en el rostro de Minho y su chico. Ambos entraron en pánico, especialmente el menor.

— ¡Pero avisad al menos, por dios!

— ¡Que no, que no es eso!

— Hyunjin, tu y yo vamos a tener que hablar.

— ¿Le has dado la charla ya, Minnie?

Negó y entonces el rubio volvió a abrir la puerta metiéndose dentro también.

— A ver, chicos... cuando dos personas se quieren y están solos...

— ¡Han, como no te calles te voy a meter el repelente de mosquitos por-...!

— Ah, hablando de eso... ¿habéis oído hablar del lu-...?

— ¡Minho, dile algo! — gimoteó el castaño escondiéndose detrás de Hyunjin, que no sabía dónde esconder la cara de lo roja que lo tenía.

Se adentraron en sus sacos de dormir y apagaron las luces, dejando que únicamente la luna llena los resguardarse. Poco a poco ambas tiendas quedaron en silencio y fue entonces cuando el sigiloso murmullo del bosque se hizo presente.

El peculiar canto de los grillos parecía un simple mito, tampoco se apreciaba el típico ulular de los búhos. Solo el viento revolviendo la hierba y las ramas de los árboles.

Unos ojos se abrieron en mitad de la oscuridad, envueltos en pavor y con las pupilas dilatadas por aquel extraño sueño. Rebuscó el móvil a tientas y encendió la pantalla.

_2:43 de la madrugada._

Su corazón se calmó al toparse con el rostro de Hyunjin, que continuaba abrazado a su cuerpo sumido en una profunda y apacible calma. "Solo ha sido una pesadilla" , se repitió mientras acariciaba el cabello del moreno observándolo dormir.

Pero entonces alzó la vista buscando las figuras de su hermano y el rubio.

Minho no estaba.

Un escalofrío le escaló por la espalda y se frotó los ojos volviendo a buscarlo, pero el hueco seguía ahí. Se deshizo con delicadeza del agarre y salió de la tienda con el corazón en un puño. Tal vez había ido a tomar un poco el aire.

Buscó por los alrededores, enfrentándose a la fría sensación nocturna y a ese extraño e incómodo silencio, únicamente interrumpido por sus fuertes latidos. Pero no había ni rastro de su hermano.

Entró corriendo de nuevo, buscó su móvil y trató de llamarlo, cruzando los dedos porque al menos lo tuviese encima. La melodía resonó en el interior del saco de dormir.

— ¡Han! ¡Han! — El menor empezó a zarandearlo, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos y los nervios descontrolados.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
— Minho no está.

Fue entonces cuando el mayor comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Que algo iba mal, que llevaba haciéndolo desde el momento en el que pusieron un pie en aquel maldito bosque.

No tenían ni la más remota idea de dónde podía estar, tampoco del tiempo que llevaba fuera. Pero si ciertas corazonadas.

— Nosotros iremos a la mansión, estad pendientes del móvil y avisadnos con lo que sea, ¿vale? — volvió a repetirles Chris activando el sonido.

Tras mucho discutir terminaron por decidir que Jeongin y Han irían a la mansión, Hyunjin se sumó sin dudarlo y al australiano accedió a dejar a otro grupo solo pues sabía que en aquel edificio las cosas se dificultaban.

— Si, tranquilo. Si veis que no lo encontráis volved y llamamos a la policía, ¿vale?— respondió Félix frotándose los ojos, todavía se sentía un poco desorientado.

— Id con cuidado.— Chris le dedicó una rápida mirada a Changbin, que tenía la mano del pelirrojo tomada. No le gustaba tener que dejarlo solo pero a la vez se obligó a confiar en las palabras del muchacho.

[...]

Los cuatro jóvenes se colaron en el interior de la mansión, con el corazón apretado y la respiración agitada. Se sentían indefensos ante la oscuridad que moraba en aquel edificio, aunque esta vez hubieran sido más cautos trayendo consigo una navaja y recogiendo un par de ramas con cierto grosor que se había topado por el camino.

Los eventos paranormales les aterraban, pero también la presencia de humanos con malas intenciones, especialmente después de la sorpresa que se llevaron Minho y su chico noches atrás.

El interior estaba vacío y silencioso como era común, únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna y el halo que emergía de sus linternas. Pero había algo más, un ambiente cargado. Espeso e irrespirable. Una siniestra energía que golpeó al castaño tan pronto como puso un pie en el interior. Se agarró al más alto cerrando los ojos y procurando mantener el equilibrio, asustando al resto de sus amigos al ver la palidez que adquirió su rostro.

— ¿Jeongin?— Han se acercó inmediatamente tomándole por el otro brazo, pero simplemente asintió restándole importancia con la mano.

— Estoy bien... Es solo el aire... está muy cargado.

El muchacho asintió, no demasiado convencido, pero necesitaba avanzar rápido.

— Verás como lo encontramos pronto...— Hyunjin afianzó el agarre de su mano, otorgándole suaves caricias y pegándolo más contra su cuerpo. Estaba preocupado, no solo por la situación, también por su bienestar.

  
Jeongin, por primera vez, no tenía ningún reparo en dejarse proteger por él y beber de su apoyo y fortaleza, pues en esos momentos de su mente solo brotaban horribles pensamientos.

Pero el que peor lo estaba llevando por dentro, sin duda alguna, era Han, y la extraña reacción del más pequeño sólo confirmaba sus teorías. Sabía que algo iba mal, que algo iba muy mal, y no haberse percatado antes le estaba rasgando el pecho.

  
Todo sonaba. Cada paso era el detonante de un ruido ensordecedor, la madera crujía, el viento silbaba... incluso creían poder percibir el eco de sus respiraciones. Sin embargo lo peor de todo era la sugestión, las sombras que aparecían y se esfumaban repentinamente, las voces que se perdían en lo más profundo de su mente.

Por más semanas que hubieran pasado desde la última vez que se adentraron en dichas ruinas todo seguía en el mismo estado. Como si se mantuviera estática en el tiempo. O eso pensaron hasta que subieron a la habitación que ambos chicos ocupaban y se la encontraron completamente destrozada. Estaba claro que alguien había estado allí, y que no era precisamente de su agrado que dos muchachos pasaran las noches escuchando sus murmullos tras las paredes que tan poco dejaban a la imaginación.

— Joder, lo han destrozado todo — balbuceó Chris sorprendido echándole un vistazo.

— Fueron los tipos... Los tipos de esa noche.— El rubio tenía aquello completamente claro.

— ¿Crees que estará relacionado con...? Ya sabes.— Esto último se lo dijo en un susurro, aprovechando que los otros dos chicos se habían quedado atrás.

— No lo sé, Chris... Espero que no.

— ¿Qué es esto?

La voz de Hyunjin llamó la atención de ambos, que se acercaron velozmente al lugar que el muchacho inspeccionaba. Unas extrañas marcas cubrían el viejo y descuidado suelo de madera. Unas marcas parecidas a la singular simbología que llevaban semanas tratando de esclarecer.

— Innie, ¿tienes fotos de los pergaminos?

Silencio.

— ¿Innie?

Pero el castaño no estaba allí.

Hyunjin salió prácticamente disparado de la habitación, buscándolo y llamándolo a voces, hasta que Chris le tapó la boca.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo. Habrá bajado. No sabemos si hay alguien más así que... no grites.

Un murmullo espeluznante y embriagador se deslizaba por las paredes, mareándole y atrayéndole como una polilla a la luz. Tan dulce y liviano... pero acompañado de ese zumbido estridente que no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Todo era oscuridad, una niebla de polvo que vibraba y flotaba ante sus pupilas. Todo era negro. Negro y espeso. Su cuerpo imantado descendiendo los peldaños y cruzando el pasillo. Hasta que una luz tan mortecina como radioactiva lo deslumbró.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta con los dedos temblorosos y impregnados de una seguridad que desconocía. Se sentía un mero observador, sin voz ni voto, sólo presencia. Giró el mismo, haciéndolo sonar, dispuesto a aventurarse a lo más profundo de la mansión.

Pero unos dedos sobre su muñeca le detuvieron, y entonces salió del trance.

— J...Jeon...gin...— Balbuceó el moreno recobrando el aliento, con las pupilas increíblemente dilatadas y su bonito cabello desordenado.— ¿Qué... qué haces?

— Yo...— No tenía respuesta.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso?

El primero en percatarse fue Chris, que se acercó ojiplático a la entrada admirando el curioso fulgor que se veía a través de la rajita inferior.

— He... He escuchado algo... Por eso vine...— intentó explicar el menor sin dar demasiados detalles del extraño viaje que había vivido segundos antes.

— ¿Cómo algo?

— No... No sé... Susurros...

— Vamos a bajar.— Después de todo lo acontecido lo último que le faltaba a Han era cobardía.

— Sí, echemos un vistazo... Quedaos aquí arriba y...— El australiano tomó aire echándose el cabello hacia atrás.— Si pasa cualquier cosa rara salís corriendo y llamáis a la policía, ¿entendido?

Los dos chicos asintieron, con la cabeza demasiado embotada por el miedo para responder, aferrándose el uno al otro y cruzando los dedos para que el mayor estuviese allí abajo, sano y salvo.   
  


— A la de tres.

— Una...

— Dos...

— ¡Tres!   
  
[...]

_3:55 de la madrugada._

Seungmin, Félix y Changbin continuaban con su búsqueda por el bosque, enfocando cada esquina del lugar con la luz que emanaba de sus linternas. Pero no había rastro alguno del joven, solo silencio. El único ruido que interrumpía aquella escalofriante tranquilidad era la rapidez y fuerza con la que les latía el pecho y sus propios pasos hundirse en el terreno embarrado.

— ¿Creéis que habrán encontrado algo? — preguntó Seungmin echándole un vistazo al móvil, limpio de notificaciones.

— Ojalá que sí...

Félix estaba aterrado, nada le ponía más los vellos de punta que la oscuridad. Tenía la corazonada de que en cualquier momento la tierra se los tragaría, que alguna de las sombras que pululaban entre los árboles, confundiéndoles, se haría palpable y correría hasta atraparlos.

— Seguro que está allí, quizá salió a dar un paseo y se perdió — intentó calmarlo Changbin tomándole de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.— Este bosque es como un laberinto...

Incluso el mayor se sentía incómodo en un ambiente tan cargado. Esa peculiar tensión, la humedad escalándole por los tobillos y aferrándose a sus pulmones... Pero sobretodo el silencio. Era imposible que todo estuviese tan callado, mucho menos en pleno verano.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Uno horrible. Justo por eso se encargó de tenerlos bien cerca, especialmente al pelirrojo, para salir por patas si la situación lo requería.

— ¿Qué es eso? — El castaño se paró en seco perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte.

— ¿El qué? — Félix no tardó en acercarse, confuso y a la vez curioso.

— Es olor... ese ruido...

— ¿Qué ruido? Está todo en silencio, Seungie.

— Mmm...— cabeceó con fuerza restándole importancia.— Serán cosas mías.

Pero lo cierto es que continuó percibiéndolo. Como una especie de bruma centelleante, suave y profunda, que se deslizaba haciéndole cosquillas y adentrándose por los poros de su piel. Un zumbido dulce y abstrayente, tan lineal que se fundía con el ruido blanco.

Caminaba por pura inercia, con los ojos ligeramente entornados y su cerebro sumido en aquella sensación calentita y apacible que tanto distaba de la realidad del bosque.

Un bosque que cada vez se volvía más laberíntico.

— ¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres que paremos un rato? — El pelirrojo parecía haberse percatado del comportamiento de su amigo, de esos andares erráticos y sus ojos soñolientos.

— Si... Tengo sueño.

Se sentaron junto a uno de los árboles y Félix le prestó su hombro para que echara una cabezadita mientras tecleaba su móvil en busca de algún mensaje. Pero nada, su buzón seguía vacío.

— ¿No dicen nada?— le preguntó Changbin frotándose los ojos, incluso él podía notar el cansancio.

— No...

— ¿Qué hora es?

La velocidad de sus latidos se disparó.

— ¿Félix?

— Las cuatro...

— ¿Qué dices? Eso no puede ser.— Sacó su móvil, que marcaba la misma hora.— Pero si llevamos horas dando vueltas...

— Tal vez... ¿se hayan roto?— El menor trataba de buscar alguna explicación coherente, pero empezaba a quedarse sin ideas.

— ¿Los dos a la vez?— negó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y golpeando una de las piedrecillas que adornaba el camino.— Voy a echar un vistazo por los alrededores, si no veo nada vamos vamos a la mansión, ¿vale?

— Binnie...— Sus ojos se apagaron y lo miró con los labios ligeramente abultados. Estaba asustado.

— No me voy a alejar, vuelvo en cinco minutos, ¿vale?

Se agachó depositando un beso en su frente y acariciándole la mejilla para perderse segundos después tras la extraña niebla que cubría el laberinto boscoso.

Se abrazó a su amigo, con la ansiedad deslizándose por sus arterias y engarrotando cada uno de sus músculos. Se sentía diminuto rodeado de aquellos árboles enormes y una densa oscuridad que parecía ocultar cada uno de sus terrores nocturnos. Una oscuridad que murmuraba palabras indescifrables y portaba consigo un curioso aroma pegajoso capaz de devorar la angustia que había anidado en su pecho. Tan dulce... Tan cálido... Tan suave...

[...]  
  


Una vez pusieron el pie en el primer peldaño de aquella vertiginosa escalera percibieron esa extraña y potente gravedad arrojándolos hacia el vacío, cómo el aire se volvía espeso portando un olor potente y añejo. Un olor que, a medida que avanzaban y se sumían en la más profunda oscuridad, se tornó de un matiz mucho más intenso.

Las luces de sus linternas bailaban, fallando y emitiendo destellos aleatorios, pero aún así, aunque el halo de luz alcanzase una distancia apropiada el final de aquel interminable descenso continuaba siendo un misterio. Y sin duda era ese dato el que les puso los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo de profundo estaría el sótano?

Los destellos verdosos brillaban en la lejanía,atrayéndolos con su particular vaivén. Solo se centraron en eso, ignorando el tiempo y el espacio, la lógica de aquella misteriosa mansión cuyos secretos estaban escondidos en el abismo.

— Chris...— murmuró el rubio sosteniendo con fuerza su palo de madera, le dolían los dedos de lo engarrotados que los tenía.

— Sí...— El muchacho continuaba empuñando su navaja, tan nervioso como él.

Las luces se volvieron cada vez más potentes, también el insoportable zumbido.

— ¿Qué es ese olor?— bufó el australiano tosiendo y tapándose la nariz con la camiseta asqueado.

El ambiente resultaba irrespirable, todo estaba envuelto en un olor pútrido y envejecido, casi podían apreciar el sabor nauseabundo en el paladar. Pero las náuseas que notaron no tenían punto de comparación con las que les asaltaron segundos más tarde.

El suelo del sótano estaba cubierto por una manta de musgo verdoso que brillaba y bailaba al mismo son, guiados por ese ensordecedor zumbido que Minho había mencionado en tantas ocasiones. Sin embargo, aquellas mágicas prolongaciones estaban cubiertas de un tinte rojizo y espeso.

— ¿Que demonios...?  
  


** * AVISO: a partir de este punto aparecerán escenas, no continuadas, de violencia explícita hasta el final del capítulo.   
**

Chris los enfocó con la linterna, esclareciendo de repente todas sus dudas. No solo sobre lo que allí moraba, si no de las desapariciones y las extrañas visitas que acudían a la mansión.

La capa verdosa estaba repleta de sangre, alguna seca, otra reciente, pero lo que más les impactó fueron los trozos de carne putrefacta que se entremezclaban entre sus huecos. Era imposible reconocer a qué partes corporales correspondían o quiénes serían las pobres almas que habían sido elegidas para tal masacre.

Los dos jóvenes estaban horrorizados, sus músculos se habían congelado y eran incapaces de moverse o balbucear cualquier tipo de pensamiento. Pero ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión. Estaban alimentando a un ejército de criaturas que distaban mucho de las existentes en este mundo.

Los zumbidos se transformaron en chillidos, todos sus apéndices se removieron con violencia de un lado a otro retorciéndose.

— A mis vástagos no les hace especial gracia que los iluminen. Pensé que a estas alturas lo sabríais.

Una figura apareció ante ellos, esclarecida ligeramente por los matices verdosos que emanaban de aquella capa musgosa y viviente. Tenía el cabello corto y oscuro, y su cuerpo esbelto enfundado en un pijama. Un pijama que Han conocía a la perfección.

— Joder Minho, aquí estabas— resopló el australiano llevándose la mano al pecho y caminando hacia él.— ¿Sabes el susto que nos has dado?

Pero una mano lo detuvo.

Se giró topándose con la expresión seria del chico, con sus pupilas anegadas de terror.

— No es Minho.

Los labios del moreno se curvaron en una sonrisa que les heló la sangre.

— Que chico tan listo...

— Déjalo en paz — escupió las palabras envueltas en odio. Cada sentencia era una prueba más que resolvía todos los acontecimientos recientes.

Las pesadillas de Minho, sus extrañas visiones, las desapariciones de los habitantes de Riverdale, las visitas sigilosas a la mansión... Pero la clave estaba en aquel pergamino.

En aquel maldito pergamino al que su pareja se había aferrado durante los últimos días.

— Lo dejaste a propósito...

Su sonrisa se tornó incluso más macabra, los ojos le brillaban en un verde tan intenso y adictivo como peligroso.

— Fue como darle un caramelo a un niño... Ni siquiera tuvisteis remordimientos.

Chris no comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo, miraba a su amigo perplejo y con el corazón descompasado.

— ¡Minho! ¿Me escuchas? — le gritó tratando de adentrarse a través de toda aquella oscuridad que moraba en sus pupilas, buscando la esencia del verdadero que debía haber sido encerrado en el interior de su mente.

Las risas inundaron la estancia.

— Shh... vas a despertarlo, y no queremos eso.

— ¿Qué has hecho con él? — Esta vez fue la voz del australiano la que resonó.

— ¿No le has dejado que lea los pergaminos? Pobre muchacho.— Elevó su diestra mostrándolo y jugueteando con el papel entre sus dedos.

— Es el ente que acosaba a Minho, lo ha poseído, Chris. Se está alimentando de él — terminó por aclararle, con lo puños cerrados y los dientes apretados de furia.— ¿Quién eres?

— No soy yo...— comenzó pululando por la sala y rodeándolos con pasos breves y pausados.— No soy tú...

Las vibraciones de aquellos seres aumentaron su intensidad.

— No soy nadie... Pero a la vez lo soy todo... La infinidad del tiempo, la verdadera esencia. El ojo de la verdad, al que todos temen mirar...

El mayor elevó uno de sus dedos hundiendo con fuerza sus orbes en los de Chris, su mentón se alzó instantáneamente haciéndole entrar en pánico.

— Pero sin embargo... tú te atreves... curioso mortal...

— No le toques.

La voz de Han volvió a sacarle una fuerte carcajada. En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron una inmensa fuerza invisible lo arrastró por el suelo empujándolo y golpeándolo contra la pared.

— ¡ Han!

— Mis pequeños están hambrientos esta noche y... sabéis demasiado... — Sus dedos mortecinos le delinearon las curvas de su rostro con paciencia. — Eres tan obediente... Que ternura de humano. Justo por eso...

Rompió el contacto visual, acercándose a aquella manta cubierta de sangre y pasando los dedos por encima en suaves caricias, cambiando la manera en la que estos vibraban.

— Te dejaré elegir si prefieres ser el primero o disfrutar de cómo devoran a tu amigo.

[...]

Abrió los ojos de repente, seguía apoyado contra el árbol en aquel bosque enfermizo. Pero Seungmin no estaba a su lado. Tampoco Changbin. Se levantó preso del pánico, taquicárdico y con la respiración tan acelerada que incluso pudo percibir el mareo jugando con su equilibrio.

Volvió a mirar el móvil.

_4:00 a.m._

No. No puede ser.

Sin dudarlo marcó sus contactos y probó a llamarlos.

— _"El número marcado no existe"._

— ¿Q...Qué?

Marcó los dígitos manualmente y volvió a presionar el botón.

— _"El número marcado no exis-..."_

Se llevó la mano a la cara abriendo la boca en un intento de tomar aire, pues cada vez le costaba más. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¡¿Seungmin?! — vociferó con todas sus fuerzas, al borde del llanto.— ¡¿Changbin?!

Estaba solo.

Empezó a correr, buscándolos desesperado, escudriñando entre la espesa oscuridad el rastro de la luz de sus linternas, de alguna sombra a la lejanía. Sus ojos se inundaron y la niebla lo atrapó.

Todo temblaba, el escenario se tornó difuso y extraño y la sensación de estar encerrado en aquel laberinto de árboles se hizo más intensa. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué debía hacer? Corrió y corrió, sin rumbo alguno, incapaz de calmar su llanto.

Hasta que lo vio. La figura de Seungmin tirada en el suelo y cómo la vegetación del suelo centelleaba en mil colores ondeantes a su alrededor.

— No... ¡No, no! ¡¿Seungmin?! — avanzó hasta él tropezando varias veces por el camino y se agachó.

Al tocarle un escalofrío escaló por su columna. Estaba frío, muy frío.

— Seungie...

Su mirada se posó por unos segundos en el pasto, que continuaba con su peculiar brillo y del que emanaba ese olor goloso y volátil. Justo como el de Mugo, pero mucho más intenso. Era todo tan raro... toda aquella situación le empezaba a dar muy mala espina... Sacudió la cabeza obviando sus pensamientos para centrarse en lo importante y giró con delicadeza el cuerpo de su amigo para tratar de despertarle o al menos tomarle el pulso.

— S-Seun..g...

Se lanzó hacia atrás alejándose, con los ojos muy abiertos y perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Su piel mortecina y ligeramente azulada, tan fría como el hielo, tan pegajosa, tan húmeda...Y finalmente el hueco de su rostro, ocupado por una capa musgosa de la que emergían las mismas prolongaciones que tenía la criatura de Han. Las manos le temblaban y se aferró a la hierba negando una y otra vez.

No podía ser... No podía ser verdad...

Los párpados le pesaban, la niebla entraba por sus fosas nasales adormeciéndole la mente y calmando su nerviosa respiración. Oscuro... Frío... Se refugió en el pasto, en las caricias de aquellas cálidas luces que cantaban al mismo son. Su suave textura lo envolvió, arropándolo y alejándolo de aquel infierno interminable. De aquel laberinto sin fin.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la figura de Seungmin elevándose, la sombra de esos extrañas apéndices balanceándose y acercándose cada vez más.

[...]

— ¿Cuánto rato llevan ahí abajo?— bufó Hyunjin cruzándose de brazos apoyado contra la puerta. Sólo podía pensar en marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

El menor encendió la pantalla de su móvil. 4:10. Una horrible presión apareció en su pecho.

— Media hora...

Ambos se miraron, desconcertados por el paso del tiempo en el interior de aquel edificio, y supieron que debían hacer algo. Que debían bajar.

— Envíale un mensaje a Seungmin, que llamen a la policía ya.— El moreno apresó su mano entrelazando los dedos.

El chico no dudó en hacerlo, sin embargo no se envíaba, permanecía en estado de carga pero no le do mayor importancia, seguro que no tardaría. Se aventuraron escaleras abajo, envolviendose en ese aroma asqueroso y retorcido, en el embotamiento de cabeza y esa presión empujándoles al abismo. Era raro, la manera en la que la tenue luz verdosa les hacía olvidar el tiempo y el espacio. La lógica.

Hasta que llegaron los gritos.

— Por favor... basta...— se escuchaban a la perfección los gimoteos de Han y los chillidos desgarradores del australiano.— Por favor...

— ¿No os enorgullece estar formando parte de la construcción del nuevo mundo?

La voz juguetona de Minho apareció en escena. Ambos se miraron incrédulos, con el corazón acelerado y una ansiedad arañándoles el pecho que nunca antes habían sentido.

— A trocitos es mejor... Más divertido.

Jeongin se llevó la mano a la boca, retrocediendo al toparse con la escena y con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Han estaba tirado contra la pared junto a la escalera, visiblemente malherido, pero Chris... su sangre empapaba el suelo de la estancia. Una fuerte arcada le apresó la garganta al ver cómo faltaban partes de su cuerpo. El muchacho había dejado de gritar, simplemente yacía en el frío pavimento, desmayado o...

Se agarró a Hyunjin, cuyo estado era similar al suyo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su hermano? ¿Por qué...?

Sus ojos se encontraron con lo del rubio, empapados y repletos de cansancio y desesperación, pero pudo atisbar un ligero brillo en ellos. Sacó como pudo su móvil, sin hacer demasiado ruido y aprovechando que aquel monstruo estaba demasiado entretenido torturando a su amigo y disfrutando del repugnante espectáculo de luces.

Tecleó rápidamente lo que necesitaba y alzó la vista avisándoles de su posterior acción, rezándole a todos los dioses, falsos y verdaderos, porque su improvisada estrategia funcionase.

El dispositivo voló hasta las manos del castaño, por un instante creyó que sería incapaz de cogerlo con sus manos temblorosas, pero Hyunjin lo atrapó con facilidad. El rubio les hizo un gesto con el dedo, indicándoles que se fueran, que huyesen de allí. Jeongin estaba paralizado por el miedo, incapaz de despegar la vista de su hermano, de esa manta viviente y la sangre que corría entre sus apéndices.

Por suerte Hyunjin tiró de él, y esta vez la subida les resultó mucho más liviana. Salieron con una sensación asfixiante en el pecho y los pulmones funcionándoles a toda velocidad.

— " El bicho de las pesadillas de Minho se ha colado en su mente, tiene el control de los hongos, son como Mugo" — leyó Hyunjin con los párpados pegados por la fuerte luz del dispositiv tratando de descifrar la frase debido a todas las faltas ortográficas.— "Buscad algo, hay que quemarlos a todos. Si no encontráis nada llamad a la policía de Burlington."

Se miraron con el corazón encogido, incrédulos ante lo que acababan de leer. ¿El bicho de sus pesadillas? ¿Quemar el extraño musgo?

— ¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer eso? Joder... Es muchísimo.— Hyunjin empezó a dar vueltas nervioso, incapaz de pensar con claridad.

— Busca arriba... en la habitación de Minho y Han, tal vez haya algo.— El muchacho hundió los dedos entre su pelo, rascando ansioso y dando vueltas por la habitación.— Voy... Voy al campamento.

— ¿Qué? No. Voy contigo.

Pero rápidamente este negó deteniéndolo, jamás había visto su mirada tan seria y apagada.

— Hyunjin, necesito que subas y busques, no tardaré, prometido. Tenemos... Tenemos que darnos prisa...— balbuceó con la voz temblorosa sacudiendo después su cabeza.

El mayor tomó su mano asintiendo, tratando de ser consciente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo bajo sus pies, procurando que la situación no le paralizase.

— Vale, vale. Ve con cuidado, Innie.

Salió corriendo de la mansión, sintiendo como todos sus músculos reaccionaron ante el subidón de adrenalina pero también a la gélida brisa que asolaba aquel infierno boscoso. Tenía que encontrar algo. Tenía que hacer algo. Trataba de no pensar demasiado en la lógica de la situación, simplemente centrarse en las palabras del rubio y en la confianza que depositaba en él.

El campamento estaba vacío. Ni Félix, ni Seungmin, ni Changbin. Solo silencio, y eso le generó una terrible corazonada. Volvió a mirar el móvil en busca de algún mensaje, pero ni siquiera el suyo se había enviado aún.

— Mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda! — Pateó uno de los troncos y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta procurando no perder el ritmo de su respiración.

Centró su mente en buscar cualquier útil que los pudiese ayudar a quemar el sótano, sin plantearse qué ocurriría con su hermano, cómo saldrían de aquel lugar. Sin plantearse nada más que la única idea que parecía tener.

En cuanto sus pupilas captaron la forma del repelente de mosquitos supo que había hallado su solución. Volvió a la mansión cinco minutos más tarde, cargado con aquel spray y un mechero, esperando que fuera suficiente.

Al fondo del pasillo estaba Hyunjin, apoyado contra la pared y con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas. El muchacho se temió lo peor, acercándose corriendo y agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

— N...No... había... nada arriba... Solo botellas medio vacías y... — Su voz se rompió nuevamente y sus ojos se inundaron. A cada segundo era más complicado mantener la compostura.— He... he intentado llamar a Changbin y... me pone que el número no existe y...

— ¿Cómo que no existe?

— No... No lo sé, Innie... No...

— Está bien, no pasa nada.— Se abrazó a él acariciándole el pelo y dándole unos segundos para que se calmase.— Han tiene un plan, vamos a seguirlo ¿vale?

El moreno asintió permitiendo que el chico le limpiase las lágrimas.

— Y saldremos de aquí sanos y salvo.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y Jeongin le mostró lo que había conseguido. Su intención era hacer un pequeño lanzallamas y cruzar los dedos para que aquellos seres ardieran con facilidad.

— Déjamelo un momento.— Tomó el mechero y trató de sacarle la cubierta con cuidado para acceder a la rueda y manipularla. Recolocó la pestaña y volvió a taparlo haciendo una pequeña prueba. La llama emergía con una mayor fuerza y altura de lo habitual.

— Así será más fácil...— murmuró en voz trémula y sin parar de aspirar por la nariz.

— No sabía que se podía hacer eso — le respondió el joven sorprendido, admirando la altura de la flama.— Has dicho que arriba había botellas, ¿no?

— Sí...

— Vamos a echar un vistazo, tal vez nos sirvan de combustible.

Se toparon con ellas y las cogieron, descendiendo las escaleras con rapidez para hundirse nuevamente en el abismo del que provenían los murmullos y zumbidos propios de otra dimensión. Se quedaron frente a Han, que continuaba en el suelo, con los ojos entrecerrados y sangre a su alrededor.

— No sobrevivirás ahí fuera... No con la seguridad que tiene nuestro mundo...

— Que dulce inocencia... Humanos, con esos aires de superioridad, creyéndose indestructibles...

— Sabes perfectamente quienes somos... cómo encontrarnos... Déjame llevarlo a un médico y te ayudaré.

Jeongin comprendió que sólo estaba ganando tiempo.

— ¿Ayudarme? — Una irónica carcajada se escapó de sus labios.— Servís más como comida.

— Conseguiste la ayuda policial de Riverdale pero... ¿qué piensas hacer con el resto? Te encontrarán y...

— Que ingenuo... Sois tan sencillos de descifrar y utilizar... Vuestra mente es tan frágil... Una sola mirada y... ¡puff! Toda vuestra cordura se esfuma.

"Una mirada..."

Sus ojos se toparon con la figura de los dos muchachos escondidos en la escalera, en sus manos repletas y el mechero que, probablemente, sería su salvación.

Minho se acercó hasta una de las zonas, acariciando con suavidad la capa húmeda y mohosa que vibraba cada vez con más fuerza.

— ¿No os hace ilusión ser el alimento que hará crecer a mis pequeñines?

El rubio se lanzó hasta el cuerpo de su novio, aprovechando su posición para hacerlo caer al suelo, boca abajo, y taparle los ojos con la mano mientras trataba de inmovilizarlo con la opuesta.

— ¡Ahora!

Se acercaron con el pulso descontrolado y mientras Hyunjin sacaba el cuerpo del australiano, al que cada vez le faltaban más trozos de piel, Jeongin se encargó de cubrir cuanto pudo con el alcohol para terminar por usar el repelente e incendiar el manto musgoso.

— ¡¡No!! — Un grito tan recóndito como aterrador ocupó la estancia, un sonido que distaba del que un ser humano podría producir. Y tras eso un chillido ensordecedor acompañado del estrenduoso sonido de aquellos seres que comenzaban a carbonizarse.

Sin embargo ocurrió algo inesperado, y es que algunos de ellos usaron la energía acumulada para adelantar su transformación. Nuevamente aquellas monstruosidades de patas puntiagudas y cuerpo alargado emergieron sobrevolando la habitación y lanzándose hacia sus enemigos guiados por la voz de Minho.

Hyunjin no dudó al ver como trataban de atacar al menor, se enfrentó a ellos con sus propias manos, usando las piernas para noquearlos y pisotearlos, o al menos intentarlo, mientras estos desgarraban su piel con las pinzas y chillaba de dolor.

Pero su compañero actuó rápido, usando el improvisado lanzallamas para terminar con sus vidas y lanzándole la linterna de Han para que los mantuviese alejados. Pronto el fuego cubría la mayor parte de la sala y el ambiente comenzaba a hacerse irrespirable, les costaba ver algo a través de la capa de humo. Y lo peor, sin duda, eran los chillidos y el vomitivo olor a putrefacción siendo calcinada.

— ¡Coged a Chris y salid de aquí! ¡Ya!— les gritó Han que continuaba forcejeando con el cuerpo de su chico, parecía tener cada vez menos energía.

— Pero-...

— ¡Salid, joder!

Hyunjin lo tomó del brazo tirando de él, sabía que Jeongin no los abandonaría allí pero tenía razón. Necesitaban salir y buscar ayuda pues la respiración de Chris cada vez era más irregular y continuaba inconsciente.

— No... ¡No!

No sabía qué hacer pues la mente de su hermano estaba muy lejos de allí, sacarlo del sótano era un peligro, mantenerlo allí también. Porque al final, por mucho que fuera su cuerpo... ¿Hasta qué punto seguía existiendo el verdadero Minho?

— En seguida subiré, pero necesito que os vayais. Ya.

Jeongin respiró enjuagándose las lágrimas, confiando nuevamente en él, en su palabra, en sus decisiones. Solo esperaba que lo cumpliera, que saliera después de ellos y consiguiera traer consigo a su hermano.

Ascendieron las escaleras transportando al rubio entre sus brazos, huyendo de aquel infierno tan irreal, del aura rojiza y abrasadora que devoraba el sótano maldito. De ese olor a muerte.

Han se incorporó con cuidado, llevándose la mano al costado de donde emergía la sangre. El cuerpo de su chico temblaba con violencia, murmuraba palabras sin sentido con una velocidad escalofriante.

— Minho...— balbuceó con la voz rota y desgastada, esperando que la energía de aquel horrible ente se hubiera disipado tras terminar con sus criaturas.

Tosió con fuerza arrodillándose y acercando la mano hasta su espalda, resiguiendo el camino hasta la nuca para girar ligeramente su cabeza.

Era imposible respirar con tanto humo. Sus ojos se encontraron, vacíos y oscuros, luego verdes y furiosos.

— Cariño...

Reía y lloraba, totalmente corrompido, con ligeros trazos de cordura que se disipaban constantemente.

— Sé que estás ahí... por favor... Despierta...

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, una sonrisa macabra e impregnada de rabia. Voló por los aires chocando contra uno de los pilares del sótano.

— Minnie... por favor...— gimoteó tosiendo con fuerza y sintiendo el sabor a hierro en su paladar.

Hundió con fuerza aquellas infames esmeraldas en sus pupilas vacías. No le quedaba nada. Solo un rayito de esperanza porque su chico pudiera luchar y despertar antes de que las llamas le consumieran.

Sus dedos se colocaron alrededor de la garganta del rubio, y entonces apretó. Apretó con tanta fuerza que el oxígeno le fue requisado con más rapidez de lo esperado, ahogándose con su propia sangre.

Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin control alguno, y arqueó los labios en una triste sonrisa.

— Te... Te amo... Gracias por... haberme hecho el chico más feliz... del mundo...

Continuó manteniéndole la mirada, aunque esta cada vez luciera más y más apagada y ese rayito de luz de desvaneciese.

Aunque todo estuviese perdido.

[...]

Los tres chicos corrían hacia la puerta, desesperados por escapar de la mansión, de sentir sus pulmones llenarse de algo que no fuera humo y dolor. Pero a escasos metros de la puerta todo se desequilibró. Hyunjin cayó al suelo, y junto a él también lo hizo Chris, que continuaba inconsciente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del castaño, envueltos en terror.

— Innie...

La voz llegó distorsionada a sus oídos, la casa comenzó a temblar y un horrible y desgarrador zumbido cubrió sus orejas. Entonces ambos cuerpos salieron disparados de la nada, siendo arrastrados por una fuerza invisible hacia el sótano.

—¡¡¡No!!!

El techo empezó a desprenderse, el suelo a resquebrajarse. Jeongin fue obligado a salir de allí, cayendo contra el húmedo y gélido pasto, observando como aquella enorme mansión se venía abajo.

Se ahogó en sus propias lágrimas, perdiendo por completo el ritmo de su respiración e hiperventilando, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, demasiado mareado para poder reaccionar.

Hasta que un grito se abrió paso desde lo más recóndito de la tierra.

La realidad se volvió difusa, el bosque le daba vueltas y las luces se tornaron cegadoras. Sintió la frialdad del suelo en su espalda, la gravedad del mundo tirar de él.

Y fue entonces cuando todo se apagó y la oscuridad lo envolvió.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  
  
¡Hola!💫   
  
Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y no me odiéis demasiado (yo lo he sufrido también escribiéndolo, os comprendo). También que haya quedado claro qué es todo lo que ha estado sucediendo y no encontréis cabos sueltos (al menos he intentado que no quede ninguno) aunque de todas formas si tenéis alguna duda o curiosidad siempre podéis preguntármela 😊. Voy un pelín ajustada de tiempo esta semana pero intentaré que para el sábado que viene tengáis el capítulo final🤧. Muchas gracias por continuar leyéndome y comentándome 💙.  
  
Y por cierto, ¿alguna teoría sobre qué va a pasar o cómo va a terminar todo esto? 😙


	21. Chapter 21

Ha pasado tiempo desde que no escribo aquí, pensé que tal vez hacerlo me quitase un poco de la ansiedad que me está devorando ahora mismo. Félix dijo que a él siempre le venía bien, asi que… supongo que por probar no pierdo nada.

Hola, Jeongin del futuro, si es que algún día lees esto. Imagino que no estaba entre tus opciones meterte en una especie de investigación paranormal donde hubiese pergaminos ilegibles y musgos carnívoros y voladores. Yo tampoco me lo esperaba. Tampoco todo el horror que tuve que vivir para salir de esa situación.

Han pasado tres semanas. Tres semanas desde que despertamos en mitad del bosque a altas horas de la mañana. Fue horrible y a la vez tranquilizador encontrar a todos mis amigos tirados sobre la hierba completamente ilesos y ver que respiraban, creí que quizá fue solo un mal sueño, pero comprendí que me equivocaba al percatarme de que aquel enorme edificio había desaparecido.

No quedaba nada de esa mansión, ni una pared, ni una loseta. Absolutamente nada. Se había esfumado. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Realmente seguimos sin explicaciones, y dudo que algún día las obtengamos.

Despertamos todos, recordando a la perfección lo ocurrido, inundados en ansiedad y pánico, pero a la vez desconcierto. Sin embargo lo peor vino al intentar despertar a Minho.

Su rostro estaba tan pálido… y su pecho se elevaba con mucha dificultad, teniendo que hacer un horrible esfuerzo para captar un poco de aire. No respondía, sus pupilas no reaccionaban a la luz y cada vez le costaba más respirar.

La ambulancia vino y se lo llevó inmediatamente al hospital, Han y yo fuimos también, mis padres llegaron poco después. Los médicos seguían sin comprender qué había ocurrido exactamente, al principio creyeron que se trataba de algún traumatismo o falta de oxígeno pero no encontraron pruebas concluyentes. Lo asociaron a un gasto energético descomunal que lo había dejado completamente agotado. Supongo que en cierto modo tenía sentido tras todo lo que había pasado.

La policía nos interrogó a todos, agradecí que Chris y Han hubiesen cuadrado una coartada básica para explicar el suceso, pues a mi no se me había ocurrido. Simplemente acampamos en el bosque para ver las estrellas y al despertar Minho no estaba.

Sé que han seguido investigando por su cuenta para comprender qué ocurrió, pero al parecer continúan igual de perdidos. No queda nada en el bosque, los pergaminos se han evaporado y también cesaron las extrañas desapariciones. Como si todo hubiese sido un mal sueño.

Pero la realidad es que la pesadilla continúa.

Es raro. Es raro despertar cada mañana y que todo sea igual pero a la vez tan distinto. Tener mil preguntas y no ser capaz de encontrar respuestas.

Riverdale sigue tan corriente como siempre, amanece y anochece con completa normalidad. Aún así todo se ha vuelto un poco más frío, un poco más apagado.

Debería estar pasándome los días por ahí, disfrutando del buen ambiente con mis amigos, ensayando hasta la madrugada y riendo mientras tratamos de componer estúpidas canciones que nunca saldrán a la luz. Debería estar con él, y sin embargo me tiro los días encerrado en mi habitación.

Querría pensar que todo será temporal, que las pesadillas desaparecerán, y esa extraña presión que me envuelve el corazón terminará por difuminarse. Que ese olor algún día abandonará mi nariz.

En casa las cosas tampoco van bien, papá y mamá están muy tristes y sus días se basan en trabajar e ir al hospital. Sé que no me culpan de lo que ocurrió, principalmente porque no tienen ni idea de la verdad, pero no puedo evitar sentirme muy mal por ello, el peor hermano del mundo. Sigue entubado y conectado a todas esas máquinas, con su rostro impasible e igual de bonito, pero dormido. Tal vez sea lo mejor, que pueda descansar del horrible tormento que vivió en su propia piel… Sin embargo me aterra que ese sueño pueda durar demasiado tiempo.

Han va todos los días a verlo y duerme con él por las noches, me hace muy feliz ver cuánto lo quiere y a la vez me destroza, me destroza la culpabilidad y sé que a él también, lo hemos hablado tantas veces… Supongo que ambos seguimos encerrados en los recuerdos de aquella noche.

Mis padres siguen repitiéndome que tal vez lo mejor sea que pida cita con el psicólogo, pero me da miedo hacerlo y… ¿cómo voy a conseguir consuelo si todo estará basado en una mentira?

Aunque las agujas del reloj giren… el tiempo sigue sin pasar, y a la vez los días transcurren y siento que no hago nada con mi vida más allá de dar vueltas en la cama. Sé que todos están preocupados, que tratan de tirar de mí para que salga a la calle, pero no soy capaz, no después de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Me duele el corazón por tantas cosas…entre ellas mi relación con Hyunjin. Soy consciente de que está ahí para mí, de que respeta cada negativa que le doy, pero... me hace sentir tan mal… tan mal… Porque sé que le duele, cada llamada que le cuelgo, cada vez que mi madre baja a decirle que no me apetece recibir visitas. Me siento el peor ser humano del mundo, el ser más egoísta del universo, que es incapaz de vivir por sí solo y a la vez rechaza toda la ayuda que le entregan.

Ojalá fuese capaz de romper esa distancia, de abrazarle y decirle lo mucho que… lo quiero. Porque cada día lo tengo más claro, que desearía poder tenerlo a mi lado cada segundo, tomarlo de la mano y simplemente salir a pasear, aprovechar el atardecer para patinar y cantarle en privado tanto como quisiese. Pero… cuando veo su rostro… Solo puedo pensar en aquella horrible mansión tragándoselo, en su expresión de terror y el pánico en sus ojos.

Hemos hablado de esto tantas veces… Todos teníamos ese horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad desgarrándonos bajo la piel, Changbin y Seungmin lo llevan un poco mejor pero Félix… Sé que él también ha estado mal, y aun así no he sido capaz de llamarlo o enviarle un mensaje.

Solo espero que el dicho de que el tiempo todo lo cura sea una realidad. Que con el paso de las semanas pueda controlar esa ansiedad que me devora y las pesadillas terminen para siempre. Que Minho abra los ojos por fin y el mundo vuelva a ser tal y como lo conocíamos.

Jeongin cerró su diario, limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de la camiseta y tirándose en la cama. Apagó la luz de la lamparita hundiéndose entre las sábanas, incapaz de contener el llanto. Sólo quería recuperar su vida, que todo volviera a ser como hacía unas semanas.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar y giró la cabeza fijando las pupilas en la pantalla.

Llamada entrante de Hyunjinnie pesado 🧡

Suspiró ahuecando la cara en la almohada, incapaz de descolgar y sintiéndose horriblemente culpable por no hacerlo. Hasta que cesó y apareció una notificación.

“Tiene un nuevo mensaje en el buzón de voz”

Pulsó sobre el mismo y este comenzó a sonar.

“ Hola… Mmm… Perdona por molestar tan tarde, supongo que estarás durmiendo. Sólo quería… saber cómo estabas y bueno…”

Un mar de lágrimas se acumuló nuevamente en sus ojos, su voz sonaba tan triste y apagada…

“Que sigo estando aquí, por si me necesitas… Para cualquier cosa, Innie. No quiero forzarte o que sientas que lo hago pero… mis padres no están este finde y había pensado… Si quieres, si no no pasa nada, te lo prometo.”

No hacía más que justificarse, que ir con pies de plomo temeroso por recibir más lejanía de la que ya mantenían.

“ En invitarte a casa, para comer, para cenar… Lo que más te apetezca. Podemos poner uno de esos documentales de matemáticas, jugar a algún juego o simplemente… No sé… Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y…”

Un fuerte pinchazo le sacudió el pecho. Le destrozaba escucharlo así, sobretodo porque tenía claro que era su culpa, pues el único que estaba poniendo esa distancia era él y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

“ Perdona, ignora eso último, he visto Titanic y estoy un poco tontorrón.”

Sus últimas palabras le sacaron una pequeña risa aguada.

— Siempre eres igual, que excusa más mala — le respondió como si pudiese oírlo, limpiándose las lágrimas con los dedos.

“ Ya me callo, no quiero llenarte el buzón de voz. Y oye, Innie, no tienes que responderme ¿vale? Si quieres simplemente pásate y si no te prometo que todo está bien.”

Era increíble, el mejor chico de la Tierra. Jeongin se sorprendía cada día más de cómo la actitud de aquel muchacho chulo y creído había mejorado tanto, en cómo comenzó a controlar esa capa de orgullo. A evolucionar a su propio ritmo y conocerse mejor.

El audio se quedó en silencio y el castaño tomó el móvil observando como el contador de segundos continuaba. El corazón se le desbocó, ¿no iba a…?

“ Te… quiero mucho…”

Los pulmones volvieron a funcionarle una vez escuchó esas palabras y sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa.

— Y yo a ti…

“ Iré a dormir ya, a ver si con suerte te veo en mis sueños.”

Una risa se escuchó, acompañada de una nerviosa y luego aclaró su garganta.

“ Olvida eso, ¿vale? Buenas noches, profe.”

Y es que Hyunjin era un diamante en bruto al que solo hacía falta pulir con cariño y entendimiento.

[...]

— No sé, Seungie… ¿Tú crees que le hará ilusión? Igual lo agobiamos más…

— Lo sé, Félix pero… Es que tampoco quiero que el día pase sin más.

— Es complicado…

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta en la cama quedando de cara al techo, paseando las pupilas por las pegatinas de estrellas.

— Ayer le hablé para saber cómo estaba.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

— Estaba pensando en no ir a la universidad este año.

El chico abrió los ojos incorporándose y quedando sentado sobre el colchón.

— ¿En serio?

— Dice que se sentiría fatal si estudiase fuera mientras Minho sigue en coma…

— Entiendo el punto pero…

— Ya, se lo he intentado explicar. Supongo que lo mejor será no sacarle el tema por el momento.

Suspiró revolviéndose el cabello y volviendo a tumbarse. Cada vez era todo más difícil.

— ¿Y se sabe algo de Minho?

— Llamé a Han esta mañana, poco a poco se está recuperando pero… No saben cuándo despertará.

— Entonces el pronóstico es bueno ¿no? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

— No lo sé… Dice que los médicos dan la información con cuentagotas.

— Pues vaya…

— Ya… Oye Lixxie, me tengo que ir, Hannah me está esperando. Luego te hablo.

— Vale, hasta luego Seungie.

Colgó el móvil jugueteando con él unos segundos antes de soltarlo.

— ¿Nada nuevo?

Negó en un cabeceo colocándose de lado y apoyando la cabeza en su brazo flexionado. Changbin estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, concentrado en el scrapbook que le había prestado para que se entretuviese.

— Igual es mejor que esperemos a que pase todo esto.

— El problema es que no pase, Binnie… ¿Y si…?

El corazón se le encogió y se hizo una bolita en la cama, incapaz de continuar la frase. Después de tantos acontecimientos sólo deseaba regresar al pasado y enmendar todos sus errores, impedir que todo se desarrollase de esa manera, pues toda la diversión había terminado en traumas y emociones desgarradoras. Especialmente para los dos hermanos.

— Félix…

El moreno no dudó en levantarse de la silla para tumbarse a su lado y abrir los brazos para que este se colara en su interior. Lo pegó contra su cuerpo, acariciándole el cabello y besando con suavidad su frente, dejando que llorase, que liberase todo lo que llevaba dentro y cogiendo con pinzas cada uno de sus pensamientos inundados de culpabilidad.

— No pienses en eso. Está en las mejores manos y va evolucionando. Poco a poco pero lo hace, estoy seguro de que saldrá y con el tiempo todo estará bien.

Colocó los dedos en su barbilla alzándola y topándose con esos dos orbes inundados y brillantes, tan cálidos y etéreos en los que se pasaría las horas refugiado.

— Todo estará bien — volvió a repetir.

Asintió hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo como su mente se perdía en ese dulce olor que tanto adoraba, en sus candentes dedos delineando cada una de las pecas que le decoraban las mejillas.

Félix necesitaba escudarse en sus palabras, creer que de alguna forma mágica se cumplirían simplemente porque él lo decía. Todo se había vuelto muy oscuro pero al menos seguía conservando a cada uno de sus amigos y las cosas con Changbin iban cada vez mejor.

Ya no había barreras ni miedos, continuaban avanzando poco a poco, dándole tiempo y espacio al mayor para que aceptase su sexualidad y el proyecto de relación que intentaban formar.

Quizá de puertas para afuera todo cambiase pero una vez estaban solos en su habitación… Se hundían en su pequeña burbuja y el resto del mundo desaparecía.

— Debería irme ya, entro a las nueve hoy.

— Te acompaño a la puerta.

Ambos se levantaron y, mientras el chico recogía sus cosas, aprovechó para ordenar un poco la habitación. La luz anaranjada, junto a una suave brisa, se colaba por el ventanal iluminando ligeramente sus figuras, estaba empezando a anochecer.

— Si quieres mañana podemos ir a comer algo juntos.

Félix lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿A comer?

— Bueno, a cenar, por la tarde he quedado con Hyunjin.

El pelirrojo se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, observándolo con los ojos brillantes y a la vez dudosos.

— ¿Pasa algo? Si no puedes está bi-...

— ¡No, no! No es eso. Ir a cenar… ¿solos?— Sus mejillas se encendieron y entonces el mayor comprendió lo que le ocurría.

Siempre habían ido a todas partes acompañados, a veces por costumbre y otras por lo rápido que corrían las historias en un pueblo tan pequeño. Pues por mucho que pusieran distancias ciertas cosas simplemente se notaban, y ser obvios parecía ser la mejor de sus habilidades.

— Ajá, solos.

Pero por primera vez en semanas al moreno parecía darle igual todo aquello. Tomó su mano entrelazando los dedos y tirando de él hacia la puerta.

— ¿Ya te vas?

La voz de su madre apareció de repente y se soltaron avergonzados como si las manos les quemasen.

— S-Si… señora, entro a trabajar ahora en un rato.

— Ve con cuidado. Félix, cariño, te he dejado puré de patatas, hay carne en el frigorífico por si quieres hacértela.— La mujer se acercó a su hijo depositando un beso en su frente.— Hasta mañana.

Tenía turno nocturno en el hospital, al pelirrojo no le hacía mucha gracia pasar la noche solo pero estaba intentando acostumbrarse a ello.

— ¿Quieres que…?

Este negó rápidamente.

— No pasa nada. Estaré bien.

— Bueno, lo que sea me llamas, ¿vale?

El pelirrojo asintió, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y admirándolo con una sonrisa. A veces le costaba asimilar que fuera real.

— Eh.— Félix sacudió la cabeza enfocándolo de nuevo, volviendo así a la realidad.

Para volver a perderse en cuanto la calidez de su boca lo atrapó. Los brazos del moreno le rodearon la cintura, pegándolo contra su cuerpo y moviendo sus labios de manera inquisitiva pero a la vez con una dulzura que le revolvía las entrañas. Que le hacía elevar los pies del suelo y viajar entre nubes acolchadas y calentitas.

Posó sus dedos temblorosos en las mejillas el mayor, buscando, con timidez, más de ese sabor dulce y adictivo, más de esa sensación que borraba cada uno de sus miedos. Changbin sonrió contra su boca al sentir su lengua asustadiza tratando de jugar con la suya, y le mordió ligeramente el labio. Estos se entreabrieron y se le escapó un suspiro que rápidamente ahogó con los suyos. Era la primera vez que se besaban de aquella manera, que la pequeña llama se descontrolaba e incendiaba todo su organismo.

Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejándose llevar por sus sentidos, pues la voz de la vergüenza no tenía cabida en aquella conversación. No cuando ese chico que tanto le gustaba había decidido besarlo de dicha forma en la puerta de su casa, ignorando el hecho de que cualquiera podría verlos.

Pero entonces volvió a percibir el frío en sus labios y echó la cabeza hacia adelante en busca de más, topándose con el sonido de una risa burlona. Entreabrió los ojos, con las mejillas inyectadas en sangre y los labios hinchados, queriendo morirse de vergüenza al ver cómo había dejado los del chico.

— P-Per...dón...— balbuceó tocándose los mismos incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Changbin no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo rápido que había vuelto el chico de siempre, aunque aquella iniciativa le había gustado mucho. Tal vez demasiado.

— Shh...— Lo cogió nuevamente por la barbilla sellando sus labios con un dulce beso que hizo al menor suspirar.— Ponte guapo mañana, ¿mmm?

El chico asintió en un nervioso cabeceo que solo hizo reír más al moreno.

— Considéralo como nuestra primera cita.

Le guiñó el ojo y se marchó hacia el coche, abandonando a Félix que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y era incapaz de procesar sus palabras. ¿Una cita? ¿Qué significaba eso?

— C-Có..Cómo que… ¡¿Cómo que una cita?! —le preguntó histérico y con la cara roja desde la puerta.

Pero el muchacho ya estaba metido en el coche, con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Arrancó dejándolo allí, repleto de dudas e ilusiones. Histérico por si eso significaba que estaba bien si tenía muestras afectuosas con él en público, que era un paso más en su relación. Pensativo sobre cómo de formal debía ser su ropa, sobre sí quizá fuera tan solo una de sus bromas.

Corrió a su habitación y tomó el móvil buscando entre sus contactos.

Pi… Pi… Pi…

— ¡Hey, Lixxie! ¿Qué pa…?

— ¡Chris! ¡¿Que debería ponerme en una primera cita?!

[...]

El timbre sonó y el muchacho se levantó de un salto, derrapando por el pasillo para abrir.

Llevaban casi una semana sin verse y apenas intercambiaban mensajes dado los ánimos del menor. Mentiría si decía que estaba lidiando bien con la situación, que no se le estrujaba el pecho cada vez que veía el doble tick en azul, o que ese pitido de llamada continuaba hasta que saltaba el contestador. Pero trataba de fingir que todo seguía igual, que su relación no iba a cambiar porque el menor necesitase su propio tiempo y espacio, llevaba intentando convencerse de ello desde que todo comenzó, sin embargo cada día se le hacía más difícil. Se sentía desatendido, sediento de una pizca de cariño, de un simple mensaje de buenos días.

Procuraba ocupar su tiempo con otras cosas, rehuir de los pensamientos oscuros y pegajosos que se le acumulaban en el corazón y trepaban hasta su cabeza. Y es que las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado tanto… que ese cambio de comportamientos y rutinas tan repentino lo había dejado más inestable de lo que esperaba.

Se paró delante del espejo, arreglándose el cabello con rápidos movimientos y recolocándose la camisa.

Debía ser él, estaba seguro.

Abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, cruzando los dedos porque al menos le permitiese darle un abrazo.

— Así que al final has v-...

— Hyunjin Hwang ¿no? Aquí tiene su pedido.

La mirada del muchacho se oscureció perdiéndose entre aquellas cajas de pizza. Solo era el repartidor.

— Sí, soy yo.— Le entregó el dinero correspondiente y tras darle las gracias este se marchó.

Volvió al comedor, sentándose y abandonándolas sobre la mesa, había decidido pedir una para él y otra hawaiana para el muchacho. Pero aún así esperó. Esperó porque estaba seguro de que vendría, aunque nunca le hubiese respondido aquel mensaje que lanzó a su buzón de voz.

No obstante los minutos pasaron, cada segundo era un arañazo que se hundía más en su piel, cada vez que la aguja corta cambiaba de hora un nuevo agujero en su corazón, pues en el silencio de aquella casa tan grande las voces no paraban de susurrarle entre las sombras, reviviendo todas las posibilidades y frentes abiertos. ¿Y si su relación se apagaba? ¿Y si Jeongin decía que era suficiente? ¿Y si decidía que en ese momento solo sería una carga para él?

Y si, y si, y si.

Se abrazó las piernas acomodándose en el sofá mientras la televisión, a la que era incapaz de prestar atención, sonaba de fondo. Miró el móvil, castigándose aún más al percatarse de la ausencia de notificaciones. ¿Y si llamaba a Changbin? Sin embargo recordó que debía de estar aún con Félix en aquel intento de cita.

Suspiró frustrado y tomó el mando apagando el televisor, era suficiente. Tiro de una de las mantas tapándose y cerrando los ojos, refugiándose en esa misma oscuridad asfixiante. Unos bigotitos le acariciaron la cara y el chico arqueó los labios en una sonrisa atrapando a la gata entre sus brazos.

— Ven… vamos a dormir.

La pegó contra su cuerpo, llenándole el pelaje de besos y procurando centrarse en su ronroneo y evitar así el cúmulo de pensamientos que lo incitaban a continuar en aquel inútil insomnio.

Simplemente tenía que esperar, que aguantar un poco más y cruzar los dedos para que la situación no durase demasiado.

Ding, dong.

Se frotó los ojos forzando la vista para conseguir ver algo en la oscuridad, encendió la pantalla de su móvil confuso y la luz lo cegó.

12:23 a.m.

Se puso de pie revolviéndose el cabello y bostezando. ¿Quién narices era? Quizá Changbin había decidido pasar la noche con él tras terminar su cita. Echó un vistazo por la mirilla y abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿qué hacía allí tan tarde?

Empujó la puerta con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, luchando por quitarse el embotamiento mental que tenía por el sueño.

— Buenas… noches…

Pero el chico continuaba allí parado, con los puños apretados e incapaz de alzar su vista. Completamente en silencio, un silencio que le estaba devorando por dentro.

— No… No creí que vinieses al final.— Más silencio.— ¿Estás bi-...?

Sus brazos lo rodearon, con una fuerza que le cortó la respiración y le partió el alma. Empezó a llorar, gimoteando contra su pecho y aferrándose a su ropa. Jamás lo había tan desnudo y expuesto, con todas las emociones nadando por su piel y escapándose sin control por sus ojos.

  
— ¿Innie…?

— L...Lo… S-Sien...to…—balbuceó entre hipidos y con la voz rota.

Hyunjin no comprendía nada, absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Tal vez seguía durmiendo? Sacudió la cabeza y tomó su mejillas con delicadeza, buscando que lo mirase pero se negaba a hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres pasar y hablamos con más tranquilidad?

El chico asintió limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera e ingresaron en el interior del edificio. Lo guió hasta el salón, encendiendo una lamparita y lo invitó a sentarse en el enorme sofá.

La estancia se impregnó de ese incómodo silencio, en el que el mayor no hacía más que mirarlo muerto de miedo y Jeongin tratar de calmar su respiración.

— ¿Vas… Vas a dejarme…? ¿Es… eso?

Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y entró en pánico. En ningún momento habían formalizado nada.

— ¡No, no digo eso! O sea… ya sabes… dejar… esto.

El castaño lo observó estupefacto, negando en un cabeceo con la mirada incluso más rota que su voz y nuevas lágrimas asomando desde sus párpados.

— Perdona… Es que estoy un poco nervioso… — continuó.

Pero Jeongin seguía hundido en esa horrible sensación, en cómo la culpabilidad le iba devorando por dentro.

— ¿En… En serio piensas que yo…?

Escondió el rostro entre las manos, incapaz de controlar todos esos pensamientos que no hacían más que fustigarlo. Era su culpa, todo esto era su culpa. Por haberlo descuidado, por no haber sido capaz de afrontar las cosas como un adulto y quedarse encerrado en su habitación, aislado entre las sábanas.

El moreno trató de acercarse, de envolverlo entre sus brazos e intentar comprender qué diantres estaba sucediendo, pero el muchacho no se lo permitió, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la cara con rapidez.

— Aunque tal vez… sea lo mejor. Desde que ocurrió todo aquello me he portado como un crío, no soy capaz de gestionarlo ni sé si seré capaz — comenzó a decir con las pupilas pegadas al suelo.— No quiero hacerte más daño, Hyunjin. No quiero seguir amargándote de esta forma.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, a cómo el joven seguro y con carácter, que siempre se enfrentaba a la vida con todas sus fuerzas, estaba tirando la toalla a la primera de cambios.

— Siento haberte despertado…

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la salida y el chico se levantó con el pecho repleto de furia y frustración.

— ¡¿Y ya está?! ¿Así se acaba todo? — le reclamó elevando los brazos.— Sin intentar hablarlo, sin saber qué opino yo. ¿Es que lo que yo piense no importa?

— Hyunjin…

— No, Hyunjin no.— Se acercó tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a girarse.— Mírame.

Pero sus ojos continuaron sobre el suelo, envueltos en esa fría oscuridad que le abrazaba cada día.

— Jeongin, mírame — volvió a repetirle, poniendo los dedos en su barbilla y elevando su cabeza.

Y por fin se encontraron, unos inundados en tristeza, otros en furia, pero ambos repletos de dudas y miedos.

— ¿Me quieres?

— ¿Qué?— La pregunta pareció pillarle por sorpresa.

Acercó su rostro con mucho cuidado, acortando la distancia milimetro a milimetro, temeroso por hacerlo retroceder, y entonces unió sus frentes sin despegar sus pupilas.

— ¿Me… quieres?

El cálido aliento del chico se topó con la boca entreabierta del menor, que no paraba de temblar. Esos ojos apagados, sus labios desprovistos de la sonrisa traviesa que siempre solía tener… Él no quería dañarlo, no quería descuidar su corazón y ser un mero espectador de cómo este dejaba de latir poco a poco.

Se perdió en sus ojos, encontrando en ellos una clara respuesta a la pregunta.

Incapaz de alejarse de él, incapaz de dar un paso al frente y abrazarlo.

Pero el que movió sus pies fue Hyunjin, hacia atrás, con las pupilas vacías y el pecho encogido. Y ahí creyó que todo había terminado.

Sin embargo, el mayor no estaba dispuesto a rendirse con tanta facilidad. No después de todo lo que habían pasado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Innie? ¿Qué es lo que piensas? Tu no eres así, el chico que conozco no es así.

— ¿Y si… y si he cambiado…?— se pronunció nuevamente.

— No has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, pero…

Se llevó la mano a la cara, bufando y soltando un suspiro segundos más tarde.

— Sé que las cosas no están yendo bien, que todo es un completo caos. Ojalá pudiera chasquear los dedos y que los problemas desapareciesen, volver a pasar las tardes picándonos y aprendiendo a patinar, o simplemente tirados en la cama. Pero no puedo, Innie…

Se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá, dándose unos segundos para saber bien qué decir.

— Se me da fatal dar consejos, ni siquiera sé hacer bien las cosas aún… Lo que sí tengo claro es que no tienes que cargar con todo esto tú solo. Seungmin está para ti, y Félix, y Chris… y… Y yo…

Las lágrimas volvieron a emerger de sus ojos y asintió intentando limpiarlas, sin embargo estas no paraban de brotar.

— Pero si no me dejas ver qué pasa por esa cabecita… Se me da bien conseguir lo que quiero, lo de leer las mentes no tanto.— Eso consiguió arrancarle una pequeña risa al menor.— Lo que no quiero es sentir que somos dos completos desconocidos. Aunque sea como amigos, como lo que prefie-...

— No — le cortó.

“Aunque sea como amigos, como lo que prefieras”.

— No — volvió a repetir preso del pánico.— No quiero… que seamos amigos…

Por fin consiguió armarse de valor y avanzar, aferrarse a su camisa, con los dedos temblorosos y los ojos anegados.

— No quiero que dejemos esto, no quiero seguir así — balbuceó apretando los ojos y permitiendo que las lágrimas recorriesen sus mejillas.— Siento estar metiendo tanto la pata, siento hacerte pensar cosas que no son… Realmente… Yo…

— Innie… Está bien, tranquilo. No es tu culpa. — El mayor trató de atraparlo entre sus brazos para calmarlo al verlo tan nervioso pero el chico le tapó rápidamente la boca.

— No, calla. Me gustas, me gustas muchísimo, Hyunjin… Te... Te….

Gruño frustrado y entonces estampó los labios contra los suyos, sumergiéndose en esa dulce calidez que tanto había añorado en su propio aislamiento, en ese invierno que le había congelado la sangre y que ahora fluía por su cuerpo incendiándolo.

El mayor vaciló, apoyándose contra el sofá sorprendido por el repentino acto, por ser la primera vez que el muchacho iniciaba un beso y que este fuera tras todo lo ocurrido. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en su cara, y lo cogió por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo, sin intención alguna de dejarlo ir. Mucho menos ahora que empezaba a comprender que alejarse era su última opción.

Se separaron con las mejillas encendidas y los corazones latiendo al mismo compás, gastando una cantidad de energía que llevaban sin quemar desde aquella noche en la mansión.

— Siento estar tan inestable...— susurró contra su boca, sin soltar su camisa, arrugándola.

El moreno negó con una sonrisa tomándolo por la barbilla y volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso dulce y calentito.

— No te disculpes más, todo está bien, ¿vale? — Hizo un pequeño puchero pero terminó por asentir.— Ven, anda. Vamos al sofá.

Se sentaron nuevamente y la gata no tardó en acercarse a saludar. Aún tenían mucho que hablar pero por suerte la noche era larga.

— ¿Y eso?— le preguntó al ver las cajas de pizza sobre la mesa.— ¿Desde cuando te gusta la hawaiana?

Hyunjin se mordió el labio, rascándose la nuca e intentando armar una rápida excusa.

— Quería… innovar.

— No cuela. Ni siquiera la has probado.— Al ver la vergüenza en sus ojos captó al vuelo lo que ocurría.

La había pedido para él, porque estaba seguro de que vendría.

— Perdón…

— ¿Perdón por qué? Fue… Fue una tontería, Innie, me pudieron las ansias.

— Ya pero…

— Sin peros, puedes desayunar mañana pizza, ¿no te apetece?— Su cabeza se ladeó, avanzando por el sofá hasta quedarse más pegado a él.— Porque… te quedarás a dormir, ¿verdad?

Más que una petición parecía una súplica. Por supuesto el castaño no tenía intenciones de marcharse. Asintió con una media sonrisa, tomando su mano y entrelazando los dedos.

Pasaron la noche tumbados en el sofá abrazados, charlando sobre todo lo ocurrido, dejando sus pensamientos fluir. Sin miedos, sin filtros, siendo completamente sinceros el uno con el otro tras dos semanas. Comprendieron que todo era más fácil así, comunicando las cosas en vez de hacer sacos mentales que no servían para nada más que crear malentendidos.

Jeongin estaba mal y, por mucho que el chico quisiera ayudarle, sabía que lo mejor era pedir ayuda profesional. Tal vez así, con mucho cariño y tiempo, todos esos pensamientos tan feos se esfumasen de su cabeza, o al menos consiguiese evitarlos.

— Siento que jamás voy a poder pasar página, Jinnie… —murmuró contra su pecho mientras este enredaba los dedos en su cabello.

— Claro que podrás. Está bien si no puedes ahora mismo, si el mundo se te hace bola pero… Poquito a poco y con ayuda…

— ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

— Porque pienso hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte y poder ver al chico sonriente de siempre. Al futuro matemático con voz de angel.

Sus mejillas se incendiaron y le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho.

— Exagerado…

— Encima que te lleno a cumplidos, profe… También tengo ganas de ver al enano cabezota y gruñón, que me tenía explotado estudiando.

— ¡No soy enano!— le gritó frunciendo el ceño y al ver la expresión de Hyunjin ambos terminaron riendo.

— Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes? — susurró el mayor contra sus labios frotando su nariz en un breve cabeceo.

— Yo a ti también… Lo sien…

Pero no le permitió terminar. Unió sus labios en un beso delicado y sutil, un beso de esos que te acaricia el alma y te hace flotar.

Se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, a altas horas de la madrugada, sin esa presión en el pecho y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

No tenía ni idea de si las cosas realmente iban a mejorar, si dentro de unos meses hablarían de todo lo ocurrido como una simple anécdota. Sin embargo había algo que tenía muy claro. Que si mantenía al moreno en su vida las cosas malas no lo serían tanto.

El primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente fue Hyunjin, admirando al menor dormido, sus bonitas pestañas y esos labios tan dulces y rosados entreabiertos. ¿Cómo podía transmitir alguien tanta paz con solo respirar? Lo tapó bien y se deshizo con cuidado de su abrazo para ponerse de pie e ir a prepararle algo de desayunar, no sin antes hacerle una foto para su pequeña colección personal.

Cuando Jeongin abrió los ojos se encontró con el salón prácticamente vacío, sólo estaba la gata, aún dormida entre los cojines. Se incorporó frotándose los ojos y bostezando, ¿qué hora era? El reloj de la estancia marcaba casi las once y media.

— Buenos días, bello durmiente.— Giró la cabeza hacia la entrada, topándose con el moreno portando una bandeja repleta de comida.

— Buenos días… ¿Y eso? ¿No había pizza?

— Oye, encima que te cocino — se quejó entre risas sentándose a su lado.— Tienes que desayunar bien, puedes llevártela para comer después.

Sobre esta reposaban dos vasos de zumo, tostadas con mermelada y también le había preparado varias tortitas, con fresas y nata. Todo tenía una pinta increíble.

— ¿Y no has quemado la cocina?

— Que gracioso — bufó rodando los ojos y arrancándole una risa al menor.— Come y calla, anda.

Ambos tomaron el desayuno prácticamente en sin decir nada, disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en la casa y la suave brisa que se colaba por el ventanal mezclada con el piar de los pajarillos.

— ¿Está rico?— le preguntó llevándose una fresa a la boca.

— Para ser tuyo…

Alargó una mano pellizcándole la zona del costado, pillando un poco de carne, y ganándose un manotazo instantáneo.

— Oye.

Cuando se giró para ver que quería lo encontró apoyado con las dos manos sobre el sofá, la cabeza ligeramente extendida, los ojos cerrados y sus labios sobresaliendo.

— Q… Qué.

No tardó en señalárselos con el índice.

— Mi recompensa.

Jeongin sonrió, y entonces tomó a la gata con cuidado, acercándola con una sonrisa traviesa hasta sus labios.

— Bueno… Ya que te has portado bien y estaba muy rico…

Sin embargo no salió como planeaba, en cuanto el pelaje del animal entró en contacto la gata maulló con fuerza quejándose y atestándole un arañazo en la mejilla.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

— ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!

Se pegó a él delineando la zona de su piel rasgada mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de dolor.

— Joder, escuece. Ya te vale, Jeongin.

— Pensaba que a ti te quería. Espera, que te la curo.— Se levantó echándole una visual al salón en busca del botiquín.— ¿Dónde tienes el…?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, el chico volvió a pegarlo contra él quitándole finalmente el beso que se había ganado y dejándolo avergonzado y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

— Voy a por él, anda. Me vas a tener que compensar esto.

El chico se perdió entre los pasillos, y aún así se le podía escuchar gimotear con dramatismo.

— Mi cara… mi preciosa cara… Mi carrera como modelo…

El castaño no fue capaz de aguantarse la risa. Entonces su teléfono sonó.

Llamada entrante de Papá.

Para cuando Hyunjin volvió el ambiente de la estancia estaba muy cambiado, encontrándose a Jeongin con las mejillas empapadas mientras se abrochaba los zapatos. Se temió lo peor.

— ¿Qué h-...?

— Minho se acaba de despertar, tengo que irme al hospital.

[...]

Se sintió como nacer de nuevo, despertar de un sueño demasiado longevo para ser real. Las luces, ese blanco pulcro y cegador, y el olor a hospital.

El rostro de desconocidos que entraban constantemente a su habitación, los párpados ojerosos y repletos de lágrimas de sus padres, la mirada de culpabilidad de su hermano.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

“ Te encontraron delante de la mansión, inconsciente”. Sin embargo él no recordaba haber ido allí, solo tenía pequeños flashbacks de lo sucedido en aquel día de acampada. La mirada asustadiza de Han, la fogata nocturna y finalmente los labios de su chico antes de caer profundamente dormido.

¿Pero dónde estaba él?

Habían pasado unas dos horas desde que había despertado, lo hizo estando su madre presente, su padre llegó una hora después tras pedir un permiso en el trabajo, y su hermano prácticamente a la vez.

— Innie… — comenzó una vez sus padres fueron a hablar con los médicos.— ¿Vas a decírmelo?

— ¿Decirte qué?— No le había soltado la mano desde que entró en aquella habitación.

— ¿Cómo que el qué? Pues lo que me pasó exactamente.

Jeongin abrió los ojos sorprendido, asustado por sus palabras.

— ¿No recuerdas…?

— ¿Recordar el qué?

Minho empezaba a percibir ese escalofrío escalarle el cuerpo, el miedo a que aquel suceso le hubiese dejado secuelas.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió, mostrando al rubio con la respiración agitada y apoyado sobre sus propias rodillas. Su cabello revuelto, la tez pálida y sus párpados horriblemente marcados.

— Mi… Minho...— balbuceó al borde del llanto. No podía creerse que hubiese despertado, no después del miedo con el que había convivido durante dos semanas.

El castaño se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación para darles privacidad, no sin antes explicarle al rubio las pautas que el médico le había dado.

Se acercó a él, con los ojos brillosos, queriendo abrazarlo tan fuerte como nunca y obligándose a no hacerlo pues todavía estaba demasiado débil. Tomó su mano, acariciándola entre las suyas y uniendo sus frentes cerrando los ojos y notando como las lágrimas se le escapaban.

— Hannie…

Pero no podía. No podía aguantar más todo lo que había estado conteniendo, dejó su cabeza caer, poco a poco, acabando contra el hombro del moreno, mientras lloraba como nunca antes lo había visto llorar. Completamente roto.

— Cariño… Estoy aquí, no pasa nada… —murmuró el muchacho tratando de tomar su rostro para que lo mirase, pero este se negaba en rotundo.

Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, enredando los dedos en su cabello y aspirando su aroma, tratando de calmarlo pero dándole tiempo para que echase todo lo que tenía guardado.

— ¿Me has echado de menos?— El chico asintió entre hipidos, sacándole una tierna sonrisa.— Yo a ti también…

Fundió sus labios en un beso corto pero calentito, alejándose por unos segundos de la fría habitación de hospital, de todas las dudas y los miedos. Solo ellos dos, volviendo a sentirse después de tantos días sumidos en la oscuridad.

— C-Cómo… me vas a… e-echar de menos… Estab-bas inconsciente…

— ¿Y qué con eso? Siempre te echo de menos. — Elevó finalmente su cabeza y pudo limpiarle el rastro de lágrimas, admirándolo con los ojos brillantes.— ¿Qué son esas ojeras tan feas?

— Eso da igual — le restó importancia desviando la mirada.

— No da igual.

— No quería separarme de ti… Así que me venía cuando terminaba el turno en la pizzería…

— ¿Y te quedabas aquí toda la noche? Hannie…

— Tenía toda la mañana para dormir.

— Pero tampoco dormías.

Y llevaba razón, el rubio había pasado las dos peores semanas de su vida. Sin tener noticias de médicos más allá de que seguían esperando una respuesta, de que no sabían cuánto seguiría en ese estado y debían realizarle más pruebas.

— Ya no importa…Estaba tan asustado… De que no...

— ¿Cómo no iba a despertarme?— le respondió pellizcando su moflete.— Aún me debes ese viaje a Nueva York.

Han tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantos pensamientos que necesitaba compartir… Pero sabía que debía ir poco a poco, tal y como el médico les explicó, otorgándole toda la información en pequeñas fracciones.

— ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?

El moreno se quedó en silencio y pensativo, deslizando las pupilas por el techo de la estancia.

— Raro — determinó finalmente.— Perdido. Como cuando te despiertas de uno de esos sueños que parecen durar años.

— Supongo que es normal. Chris y yo creemos que es porque ese ser te hizo perder demasiada energía al poseerte.

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y pudo percibir a la perfección cómo sus pupilas se inundaban de terror.

— ¿Po… seerme? ¿De qué estás hablando, Han?

— ¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando? De cuando esa cosa se coló en tu cabeza, de los musgos voladores, del sótano…

Y entonces una hipótesis cortó completamente su línea de pensamiento al ver como la respiración del muchacho se aceleraba y pestañeaba con fuerza.

—Cariño... ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

— Me… Me fui a dormir… contigo, en la tienda.

No se acordaba. No tenía ni idea del caos que vivieron aquella horrible noche dos semanas atrás.

— ¿Qué pasó, Han? — Se incorporó, tomándole la mano y mirándolo histérico.— Dímelo.

— Minho no… no se si deb-...

— ¡Me da igual! ¿Qué pasó?

Porque lo que recordaba a la perfección era la historia que figuraba en esos pergaminos, el señor que se hundió entre sus letras hasta perder su propia consciencia, y una vez despertó se encontró con un caos devastador.

— ¿Le he hecho daño a alguien? — Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin parar, estaba asustado. Asustado de haberse convertido en un monstruo aquella noche.

— No, no. Todo está bien, Minnie. De verdad — intentó tranquilizarlo, tomándole por el rostro y limpiando el rastro de gotas que corrían por sus mejillas.— Te lo contaré…

— Han…

— Te lo prometo. Pero ahora no puede ser.

— ¡Joder! — gruñó frustrado zafándose de su agarre y revolviéndose el cabello.— Estoy cansado de que todos me ocultéis cosas.

— Es por tu bien.

— No me jodas, Han.

Sus ojos se fundieron, unos tristes y apagados, los otros envueltos en fuego. Todo el estrés y la novedad los tenía más susceptibles de lo habitual. Minho demasiado agobiado por esa montaña de información desconocida que se le había echado encima, el rubio agotado física y mentalmente tras semanas de dolor y desconcierto.

— No soy un crío, puedo decidir por mi mismo a estas alturas, ¿no crees?

Suficiente.

El muchacho se levantó de la silla moviendo su cuerpo, más por inercia que por verdadera fuerza, hacia la puerta de la habitación. Estaba claro que esa conversación no iba a terminar bien, y se negaba a pelear con él en ese estado.

— ¿Dónde vas? — Lo atrapó por el brazo y su voz resonó rota y envuelta en rabia.

— No pienso discutir contigo, y menos estando así — le contestó sin siquiera girarse.

— No estoy discutiendo, te estoy diciendo que soy mayorcito para tomar mis propias decisiones.

— El médico ha dado unas instrucciones y-...

— Me da igual, no podéis tenerme aquí sin saber una mierda. Te estoy diciendo que no pasará nada, ¿por qué no me haces caso?

— Porque te quiero, Minho, y porque te conozco — le contestó con voz tajante enfrentándolo finalmente.— ¿No te vale con saber que todos estamos bien? ¿Que por fin has despertado de un coma de dos putas semanas? ¿No puedes esperar o qué? Joder.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, siendo devorados por esta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

— ¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en mí y tener paciencia? — volvió a preguntarle el rubio. Estaba agotado, demasiado para siquiera discutir.

El muchacho negó soltándole la mano, arrepintiéndose de la forma en la que le había hablado segundos atrás. Era complicado, despertar y toparte con una realidad distinta, sin tener ni idea de cómo has acabado en una cama de hospital.

— Lo siento.

— Da igual… Luego te veo…

Los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo e intentó levantarse para volver a tomar su mano, sintiendo el tirón de todos los cables que seguían conectados a su cuerpo.

— N-No… En serio lo siento, no volveré a pedírtelo más pero no te vayas...—le suplicó con los ojos aguados.

Nuevamente se acercó hasta su cama y le tomó el rostro curvando los labios en una media sonrisa. Parecía un niño frustrado y asustadizo.

— Necesito ir a casa para cambiarme de ropa y darme una ducha.

— Solo… cinco minutos...

Verlo tan asustado y débil, tan aferrado a su ropa y necesitado por su contacto le resultaba completamente inusual. Asintió estrechándolo entre los brazos con delicadeza, perdiéndose en su aroma y acariciando su cabello oscuro.

— Siento haberte hablado así… Me he puesto nervioso y…

— Shh, está bien.— Unió sus labios en pequeño beso delineando con sumo cuidado sus mejillas y perdiéndose en ese sabor que tanto amaba probar, y que había añorado durante tantos días.— Pero la próxima vez que vayamos al cine pagas tú, y veremos una de esas películas moñas que tanto odias.

— Eres idiota — soltó entre risas dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

— Así me quieres, Minnie.

Y no le faltaba razón. Con sus bromas absurdas, su obsesión por los alienígenas y sus mensajes románticos en las cajas de pizza. Porque Han siempre había sido, y sería, el rayito de luz que le ayudaba a seguir avanzando por ese camino envuelto en oscuridad.

[...]

2 semanas después.

— Hyunjin, me voy a caer.

— Que no, si te llevo bien sujeto.

— Te dije que no quería nada especial…

— Shh… Madre mía, profe, te has levantado quejica hoy, eh.

— Y tú más pesado de lo normal.

El sonido metálico de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió la conversación y entonces la venda que tapaba sus ojos desapareció.

Al principio todo estaba a oscuras, pudo reconocer la azotea del piso de Minho por el umbral que acababan de cruzar. Hasta que un puñado de luces la inundó.

— ¡¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliiiz!!

Se quedó de piedra. Todos estaban allí, cantándole con una enorme sonrisa. Seungmin grabando con su cámara, Félix y Chris moviendo un par de bengalas en el aire junto a Sandwich, que no paraba de ladrar, Changbin y Han soplando uno de esos aparatos que hacían ruido y finalmente Minho, que cargaba con una enorme tarta y Minmin en su hombro.

Una tarta que sin duda había sido obra de Hannah, pues era la única que sería capaz de poner una decoración de superhéroes tan acertada.

— ¡Te deseamos Innieeee!— Escuchó la voz de Hyunjin cantándole a las espaldas y colgándose de su hombro con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡ Cumpleaaaaños feliiiz!

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente se frotó los mismo negando en un cabeceo, pero sin borrar esa expresión de felicidad. Pues aquel detalle se sentía como un gran foco de luz entre la oscuridad que había vivido durante ese último mes.

— ¡Venga, sopla! —lo apremió Félix moviendo las bengalas de un lado a otro.

Hyunjin le dio un pequeño empujón y este asintió caminando hasta Minho, que estaba en una silla de ruedas pues todavía tenía que recuperar sus energías del todo. Sus miradas se encontraron, reflejando las llamas de todas aquellas velas clavadas en el dulce. Habían pasado tantas cosas… Pero seguían allí, juntos, con un largo camino al que enfrentarse pero repletos de fuerza.

Porque esta vez estaban decididos a lidiar con todos sus demonios de la mano.

— Piensa bien el deseo.

— No necesito pensarlo demasiado —le respondió con los ojitos entrecerrados.

Las velas se apagaron y el sonido de los aplausos y vitoreos se extendió por la enorme azotea.

— ¿Qué se siente al ser mayor de edad? — Chris apareció a su lado, rodeándole el hombro y usando su otra mano como micrófono, fingiendo que era un entrevistador.

— Mi pequeñín… Qué rápido crecen— lloriqueó Han llevándose el brazo a la cara y abriendo la mano de forma trágica, sacándole una risa.

— ¿Algunas palabras para la cámara?

El chico se acercó a la cámara, cogiéndola entre sus manos y curvando los labios en una sonrisa traviesa.

— Seungmin, nuestro perfecto delegado, copió dos veces en cuarto curso.

— ¡Jeongin!

— Venga, venga— intervino Félix entre risas pasándole el brazo por los hombros a ambos.— Vamos a comer algo.

Habían subido un sofá, mesas y sillas a la azotea, además de llenarlo todo de luces y colocar un equipo de música, del que se hacían cargo Changbin y Han. Le costaba creer que hubiesen preparado todo eso para él, especialmente cuando se topó con la cantidad ingente de comida, tanto comprada como cocinada.

— Pizza hawaiana, helado de chocolate y menta, golosinas… —fue enumerando Hyunjin sentándose en una de las sillas cogiendo un puñado de palomitas y metiéndoselas en la boca.

— Os habéis pasado...—murmuró el menor con las mejillas hinchadas.— Con una tarta me bastaba.

— Han pasado muchas cosas, ya era hora de que disfrutases un poco, ¿no? — Félix le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse también, entre Chris y Changbin, cogiendo uno de los sandwiches que habían preparado.

Comieron con tranquilidad, charlando sobre cómo habían preparado la fiesta y todas las anécdotas y meteduras de pata que les había costado.

— ¿Y no va Félix y lo envía por el grupo donde estamos todos?

— ¿Qué dices? — estalló en risas intentando no atragantarse con el helado.

— Si… Menos mal que Chris lo borró rápido.

— ¡Oye, eso no pasó así! — se quejó el pelirrojo apareciendo cargado de bolsas y Jeongin lo acusó con la mirada.

— No me mires así que...

— Es completa y absolutamente su culpa — confirmó Changbin.

— ¡Binnie!

— ¡Pero Félix!— exclamó al ver la cantidad de envoltorios.

— Oye, que no ha sido sólo cosa mía.

Fue abriéndolos de uno en uno, sorprendido y repartiendo broncas por la cantidad de regalos que habían decidido hacerle. Que si comics de sus personajes favoritos, videojuegos, ropa e incluso una de esas calculadoras super caras que tanta ilusión le hacía tener.

— Jo, sois tontos, pero muchas gracias, chicos…—balbuceó con sus labios curvados en un puchero mientras iba abrazándolos prácticamente en fila.— Por todo. No me esperaba esto, en serio.

— Nos lo podrías agradecer continuando tu carrera de cantante e invitándonos a tus conciertos.

— Tu sigue insistiéndole, que si al final lo hace y se vuelve famoso te quedarás sin entrada — le advirtió Minho haciendo estallar al resto en risas.

— Innie… — La voz de Hyunjin llamó su atención y se giró encarándolo confuso.

— Dime.

Le tomó de la manga de la camiseta, tirando de él para alejarse del grupo hasta el borde de la azotea, apoyándose contra la pared.

— Es que… tengo una cosa para ti.

— ¡¿Otra más?! — exclamó el castaño pero instantáneamente le tapó la boca echándole una mirada al grupo.

— Shh…

Tenía las mejillas tan rojas como las lucecitas neón decorativas.

— ¿Te da vergüenza? — le preguntó en tono burlón alzando una ceja.

— Calla.

Y entonces empujó contra su pecho un objeto cuadrado envuelto en papel de Spiderman, su superhéroe favorito. Le sorprendió que hubiera pensado hasta en ese detalle, pero más lo hizo el regalo en sí.

A simple vista parecía una libreta normal en tonos ocre y de textura rugosa, que tenía flores blanquecinas de decoración, por supuesto falsas.

— Oh… que… bonita… — balbuceó el menor sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. ¿Por qué le daba avergonzaba entregarle algo como eso?

— ¡Pero ábrela, bobo! — exclamó el chico todavía más rojo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

8 de Abril. La primera vez que viniste a mi casa no te soporté, tan perfecto y repipi… Tu fallo fue caerles bien a mis padres, el mío comportarme como un verdadero imbécil. Aunque he de decir que estabas muy guapo, especialmente cuando te mosqueaste conmigo.

Pegada en la misma página se hallaba una fotografía de la primera conversación que tuvieron, todo estaba decorado con montones de pegatinas aleatorias e incluso dibujos del chico, que le hicieron especial gracia.

Pasó a la siguiente encontrándose con una nueva en la que aparecía sentado en el escritorio del moreno, con la cálida luz del atardecer colándose, mientras hacía las tareas. ¿Cuándo le había tomado esa foto?

16 de Abril. Estaba frustrado. ¿Por qué mi profesor tenía que ser tan guapo y a la vez un amargado? Ese día estabas tan bonito que no pude evitar hacerte una foto. Pero lo mejor fue ver que podía ponerte nervioso y aún así seguías rebelándote contra mí, fingiendo que mi simple mirada no te hacía perder la cabeza. Por mucho que digas que no, se que te parecí guapo desde un primer momento.~

Continuó viajando por el álbum y a la vez volviendo a vivir todos esos recuerdos, topándose con el ejercicio que le resolvió aquel día y que tantos problemas les dió, con los tickets de los sitios a los que habían ido juntos… Pero sobretodo con montones de fotos, tanto de ellos mismos como solo del castaño.

15 de Mayo. Realmente no creí poder toparme con algo más bonito que el cielo estrellado en verano hasta que te vi durmiendo entre mis brazos.

22 de Mayo. Me gustabas tanto Innie… No sabes cuantas veces pensé en besarte en cada una de nuestras clases, en atreverme a usar las tutorías para pedirte una cita.

31 de Mayo. ¿Te acuerdas de esta foto? Casi me lanzas la sartén a la cabeza, pero mereció la pena, estabas adorable con la cara llena de harina.

17 de Julio. Se que me vas a matar por añadir esta, pero es la única en la que me dejaste tomar una foto mientras nos dábamos un beso. Solo por currarme tanto este regalo deberías permitirme hacer muchas más. ¿Cómo puedes tener unos labios tan bonitos? Oh, y una cosa más, si lees esto me debes uno.

Jeongin no podía parar de sonreír con las mejillas teñidas mientras leía y apreciaba cada una de las fotografías, de aquellas tomadas a conciencia, de otras en las que simplemente se le veía a él estudiando, riendo o simplemente despistado. Llegó a la última página.

13 de Julio.

“Eso es hoy” pensó.

¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntabas que por qué quería saber más de ti y conocerte? Te respondía que no sabía el motivo, que simplemente a tu lado me sentía más yo.

Ya llamabas mi atención, por mucho que no quisiese admitirlo, pero la verdadera respuesta va más allá.

Ahora sé que te gustan los platos que no suelen agradarle a los demás, que te inflas a chucherías a deshoras, que tu sueño es ser matemático (y cantante aunque lo niegues) o que eres incapaz de dormir sin calcetines. Que hablas en sueños y te encanta volar en ellos, pero nunca con alas, siempre con tus propios brazos. Que tienes una cicatriz en el hombro porque de pequeño eras tan bicho como ahora y que tu olor favorito es el del césped recién cortado, por muy raro que me parezca.

Pero ninguno de esos datos me aportaba el motivo real por el que quería estar a tu lado. Y entonces lo descubrí.

Hay algo en ti, Innie, algo que saca lo mejor de las personas, que llena el corazón de los demás de una ternura inexplicable.

Algo en ti que le dio la vuelta a mi mundo. Y no quiero sonar como el típico cliché de tú me cambiaste, pero si me impulsaste a querer ser quien soy realmente. Abandonar las máscaras y vivir siendo más sincero, con los demás y conmigo mismo.

Solamente puedo agradecerte y esperar poder pasar muchos años más a tu lado, soplando velas y viéndote crecer.

Te quiero, profe.

Posó su vista en la página de al lado, sin embargo no había foto, solo un espacio vacío.

Elevó la vista del libro, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, sin saber qué decir ante aquel regalo. ¿De veras le había preparado algo así?

Entonces se topó con la tímida expresión del moreno, que seguía con las mejillas incendiadas y sostenía una cámara entre sus manos.

— Falta la de… hoy. ¿Quieres?

Jeongin soltó una carcajada y asintió en un cabeceo. Se pegó contra él, dándole al botón para que saliese la lucecita del flash.

— Oye Jinnie.

— Dime — le respondió mientras posaba ante la lente.

— Yo también te quiero.

El flash saltó y unió sus labios en un rápido beso. La foto emergió del filtro de la cámara, completamente negra por el momento, pero que, en cuanto pasaran unos minutos, revelaría la sonrisa de felicidad del castaño y la expresión de sorpresa del contrario, que guardaba en su interior una explosión de sentimientos.

El cielo brillaba con fuerza aquella noche, y la luna flotaba en el cielo, menguante. Realmente hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien, que conseguía liberarse de todos esos recuerdos y disfrutar del momento. De ver a su hermano feliz, de las estúpidas y absurdas bromas de Han, de las anécdotas junto a Seungmin y los piques constantes con Hyunjin. Bailaron y rieron como nunca, incluso los animales parecían estar divirtiéndose, solo esperaba que los vecinos no se quejasen demasiado, pues una vez abrieron un par de botellas el ruido en aquella azotea se duplicó. Pero por una noche no pasaba nada, o eso decían.

Incluso enterraron finalmente lo sucedido en la mansión, abandonándolo como un simple recuerdo, como una aventura sin explicación que los unió más que nunca, aunque también hubiera despertado en ellos ciertos aspectos que debían aprender a gestionar.

De eso se trataba crecer y madurar al fin y al cabo ¿no? De cerrar capítulos para empezar nuevos. De guardar las malas experiencias como futuros recordatorios y atesorar aquello que hizo latir tu corazón en el pasado.

Pero sobretodo de avanzar mientras tratas de curar tus propias heridas. Con amor y paciencia, cuidando de ti mismo tanto como cuidas de los demás, y no al revés.

Continuar viviendo, sin miedo a abrir los ojos, y descubrir quién eres realmente.  
  


* * *

  
**AGRADECIMIENTOS  
  
  
**

¡Hola a todxs! 🤗  
Empecé esta historia a finales de Marzo, después de un bloqueo creativo de dos años y justo a la vez que la cuarentena en España, ilusionada pero a la vez sin saber si conseguiría acabarla, con la intención de que fuese mucho más breve y simple de lo que ha terminado siendo. Han pasado siete meses, y se dice pronto, pero han sido siete meses de escribir sin parar, sacando tiempo de donde no había para sumergirme en la escena que me tocaba y tener el capítulo preparado para la siguiente semana, pero sobre todo siete meses en los que he crecido a la vez que esta historia.

Third eye iba a ser un simple fanfic sobre Stray Kids, en el que quería disfrutar narrando sobre sus dinámicas relaciones en un ambiente de terror ligeramente infantil. Pero personalmente ha terminado significando mucho más que eso. Una historia sobre evolución, sobre el descubrimiento personal y el miedo a toparte con una versión de ti mismo que no te gusta. Sobre esa etapa de la juventud en la que solo tratas de vivir el día a día pasándolo bien pero empiezas a sentir las cadenas de la adultez.

Un camino en el que tienen que lidiar con problemas tan grandes que se escapan de sus manos y otros que, aun pudiendo parecer pequeños, les generan mucho malestar. En ocasiones aciertan, otras se equivocan estrepitosamente, una y otra vez, hasta que aprenden de sus fallos. Pero sobretodo tratan de disfrutar y crear recuerdos, de aferrarse al momento y exprimirlo al máximo, porque Third eye también remueve otro tema, aunque con menos profundidad.

Y es el final de las etapas. Una vez termine el verano las cosas cambiarán, dejarán de ir juntos a clases, tendrán que mudarse a la ciudad y comenzar la universidad… Abandonar su vida en Riverdale tal y como la conocen, y eso les aterra, porque implica perder ciertos momentos que saben que nunca recuperarán.

Personalmente es una situación que estoy viviendo actualmente, y al final terminas comprendiendo que todo tiene un punto y final, pero que cerrar capítulos para comenzar otros nuevos no implican que estos tengan que ser peores. Serán diferentes. Y ellos están aprendiendo a gestionar y comprender que por mucho que sus vidas cambien sus relaciones dependen únicamente de ellos, y que no tienen por qué romperse.

Es por esto, y por mucho más, que terminar esta historia me pone un poco melancólica, pero también feliz. Porque yo también he crecido con ella, y porque no es mi intención es que sea un punto y aparte, y volver, una vez tenga cosas escritas, con nuevas y mejores historias.

Gracias a todas las personas que habéis seguido este fanfic cada semana, especialmente a las que habéis comentado pues al final sois parte de la motivación que me impulsaba a querer continuar creando (y porque me he reído muchísimo leyéndoos). 💙

Gracias también a las personas cercanas a mí, que me habéis aguantado fangirleando acerca de mis propios personajes, y metiéndonos hype con adelantos de escenas (pienso seguir haciéndolo). Pero sobretodo por apoyarme y repetirme una y mil veces, que tengo potencial para seguir con esto. 💙

Y finalmente, y no menos importante, gracias a Stray Kids, que desde luego nunca leerá esto (Félix si algún día aprendes español y te topas con esto, lo siento, mate 😔🤙🏻), por crear canciones tan increíbles y que no solo me sirven como apoyo emocional si no como una herramienta para gestionar mis problemas y descubrir nuevas formas de continuar. 💙

Aquí termina Third eye, realmente espero que os haya gustado esta historia. Ojalá poder traer nuevas cosas en un futuro, y a ser posible pronto, si la universidad me lo permite🤧. En mi cuenta personal de twitter suelo fangirlear y soltar cosillas de mis actuales y futuros proyectos, además de pasarme el día llorando por mis moñes del kpop. Hago un poquito de spam por si queréis estar al tanto de nuevas noticias: @Yuwminnie_x 😌

Está de más añadir que cualquier duda, comentario o absolutamente lo que sea, que queráis hacerme es más que bienvenido. 😊

¡Hasta pronto!🌱💫


	22. *.·:·.☽✧ Especial Halloween ✧☾.·:·.*

Hola a todos 🧡 Se que no me esperábais hoy por aquí pero he decidido traeros un pequeño especial, porque no podía faltar teniendo en cuenta que es una historia de misterio. La universidad me tiene muy liada y avanzo a pasitos de hormiga pero espero que esto os haga más amena la espera.😊  
¡ Feliz Halloween! 👻🎃

_•─────⋅☆⋅─────•  
  
  
  
  
  
"Antiguamente la gente creía que,  
cuando alguien cae en las garras de la muerte,  
un cuervo se lleva su alma al Inframundo.  
Pero en ocasiones sucede algo tan extraño como aterrador,  
y es que, junto con el alma,  
el pájaro se arrastra su profunda tristeza por lo que el espíritu no puede descansar.  
Y a veces, sólo a veces,  
el cuervo puede traer de vuelta el alma para enmendar el mal."  
  
  
_

El reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde y, aunque la fuerza de los rayos solares se viera mermada, las hojas seguían cubiertas de ese amarillento que parecía degradarse hasta fundirse con el ocre propio del otoño. El bosque se había convertido en un mar infinito de calidez, un manto anaranjado y cobrizo que caía lentamente hasta cubrir el suelo. El ambiente era más húmedo y frío, incluso los pájaros surcaban el cielo alejándose del pueblo antes de que la nieve los alcanzase, y el aroma de las flores parecía haberse difuminado con el de la tierra mojada.

Y allí, entre aquel montón frondoso y sin vida, aprovechaban las últimas gotas de luz para admirar el paisaje y esconderse del mundo.

— ¿Y si lo dejo calvo?

— ¿Calvo? Tiene pinta de presumido, seguro que atraería a los pájaros para ocultarlo.

— ¿Y con qué? Si no tiene frutos.

Minho se quedó pensativo aferrándose más a la cintura de su chico, al que tenía sentado entre las piernas, y encajó el mentón en el hueco de su hombro.

— Entonces… recogería las hojas y se las pegaría con resina.

Ambos estallaron en risas y el rubio asintió deslizando la mina de su lápiz por el papel, dibujando cada una de las hojas secas cubriendo la copa desnuda de aquel árbol al que había decidido personificar. El del tronco torcido era un señor mayor, con problemas de espalda por culpa de los pájaros que anidaban en su cabeza, el que tenía muchos agujeros era una chica con un enorme cardigan repleto de bolsillos donde las ardillas jugaban al escondite.

Tal vez las aficiones de esta pareja fueran un tanto peculiares, pero las opiniones de los demás habían dejado de importarle desde hacía tiempo. Y es que para Minho no existía mejor manera de alejarse de los problemas del mundo real que permitiendo que su chico lo sumiera en su cerebro fantasioso y extraño.

— ¡Mira que seta más chula! — exclamó el menor señalándola con su lápiz.

— Es una señora con un sombrero muy feo.

— ¿Y si le hacemos un arreglo? — le propuso este echando hacia atrás su cabeza y mirándolo con los ojos chispeantes y una sonrisa traviesa.

— Si le haces tú el arreglo seguro que queda peor — se burló pillándolo por los mofletes e inclinando la suya para fundir sus labios cortados en un beso reconfortante y calentito.

— ¿Qué propones, Minnie? — preguntó con las mejillas estrujadas y una expresión envuelta en curiosidad y diversión.

— Hmm…

Apoyó la barbilla en la frente del muchacho, haciéndole gruñir, mientras examinaba el dibujo con atención. Hasta que una sombra negra captó su atención.

Dos esferas de un oscuro tan profundo que parecía tener su propia gravedad. Una mirada indescifrable envuelta en esa aura fría y solitaria, como si congelase tus pupilas y el tiempo se detuviera una vez atrapadas en esos ojos ajenos a este mundo.

Su plumaje era denso y de un color tizón que absorbía cada desafortunado rayo solar que se topaba sobre este, y mantenía una posición erguida, mas sin evidencia alguna de terror. Simplemente estaba ahí, observando a Minho y creando un vínculo invisible para el resto de los mortales.

— ¡Wow, que chulo! ¿Y si le ponemos un sombrero de plumas? — exclamó Han entusiasmado al ver al animal.

Pero el moreno seguía perdido en la figura de aquel animal, que se mantenía inmóvil e imperturbable.

— ¿Minho?

Entonces el sonido de un graznido le hizo echar su cuerpo hacia atrás y una ráfaga de aire removió el manto de hojas secas y jugueteo con sus cabellos, erizándoles la piel.

Olía a pino, a tierra húmeda, a pasto… y a lavanda.

Un fuerte y repentino aroma a lavanda.

El cuervo volvió a graznar, sacudió sus alas y elevó vuelo desapareciendo del escenario.

— Deberíamos irnos, empieza a hacer frío— balbuceó el menor frotándose los brazos.

El joven en respuesta lo abrazó más contra él, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y aspirando su fragancia con disimulo. Solo percibía su olor natural.

— ¿Cariño?

— Sí… vámonos ya — afirmó poniéndose en pie y tomando su mano para ayudarle.

Ambos recogieron todo y huyeron de aquel bosque antes de que el manto nocturno los alcanzase y el frío se abriese paso bajo su piel.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche?

— ¿Peli y palomitas?

Su propuesta le arrancó una risa al moreno.

— Lo veo y subo uno. Baño calentito, peli y palomitas.

— ¡Adjudicado para el árbol lánguido y aburrido! — exclamó el chico en tono burlón.

— Espero que estés cómodo durmiendo en el sofá esta noche.

— ¡Minnie, que era broma! ¡Vamos, ven aquí y dame un beso!

[...]

— La mía es mejor.

— No digas tonterías, Hyunjin.

—Una calabaza de gato. Simplemente insuperable.

— Está amorfo.

— ¡No lo está!

El más alto se agachó analizándola de cerca y negando en rápidos cabeceos, para él lucía perfecta, probablemente una de sus mayores obras de arte.

— ¿Ves? — repitió Jeongin con una sonrisa burlona alzando las cejas.

— Estás muy subidito desde que has empezado la uni, profe — le reclamó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la mesa.

— Porque ahora soy un adulto de verdad.— El moreno alzó las cejas encuadrando la cara entre sus manos con aires de superioridad.

— Sigo siendo mayor que tú.

— Pues entonces deberías tener mejor criterio, Jinnie.

— Cariño, nos vamos ya, al bizcocho le queda poco.

Su madre interrumpió la escena de repente, apareciendo con un bonito vestido mientras terminaba de colocarse los pendientes. Habían quedado con unos amigos esa noche, trataron de arrastrar al menor pero este tenía otros planes.

— Vale, ahora lo sacamos.

— Hay lasaña en el microondas para cenar. Si Hyunjin se queda podéis hacer también pizza, hay varias guardadas en el congelador, en el segundo cajón, debajo de la verdura congelada y…

— Sí, sí… Sé dónde dices — le interrumpió el castaño llevándose la mano a la cara mientras la señora continuaba de un lado a otro sin parar de hablar.

— También hay natillas, son de la señora Hills, para que te lleves al piso. Deberías pasarte antes de irte, al menos a saludar.

— Sí… Mañana me llegaré.

— Si pasara algo tengo el móvil con son…

— Mamá, que sí. Venga, venga, pasadlo bien— la cortó finalmente cogiéndola por los hombros y guiándola hacia la entrada, escuchando las risas ahogadas de su novio.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse marcó por fin el anhelado silencio, sólo interrumpido por los pasos del moreno que estalló en carcajadas al ver la expresión exhausta del muchacho apoyado contra la misma.

— La agotadora vida de ser adulto, ¿eh?

— Calla — le respondió rodando los ojos.

Aunque no le dio tiempo a mucho más pues Hyunjin se acercó con una sonrisa traviesa, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cintura y uniendo sus pupilas.

— ¿Qué…? — le preguntó el muchacho confuso, curvando la espalda y moviendo el cuello para alejar el rostro de su alcance.

— Que… estamos solos… — canturreó relamiéndose los labios y tratando de pegarse más a los de él.

Las mejillas del más joven se llenaron de sangre y se le secó la garganta. ¿Estaba pensando en…?  
  
— No me has dado un beso en toda la tarde, Innie...— continuó, delineando la mandíbula con su índice y dándole un ligero toque con la nariz.

Todos sus músculos se agarrotaron al mismo son, sus ojos oscuros lo habían absorbido de una manera aterradora que solo era capaz de apartar la vista para dirigirla hasta sus labios, tan jugosos y acolchados, que se acercaban sin ningún resquicio de duda.

Casi podía respirar de su aliento y percibir el calor de su boca, que resultaba más que apetecible con el frío que se había apoderado del pueblo recientemente. Estaba tan cerca… su fragancia dulce y espesa, la suavidad de sus labios…  
  
 _Riiing._

  
El sonido de la alarma del horno interrumpió aquel momento, haciéndolos salir del trance.

— ¡E-El… bizcocho…!— exclamó Jeongin con voz temblorosa escapando de entre sus brazos con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

Al abrir el horno una nube de vapor impregnada de un fuerte olor a canela emanó del mismo, dejando al castaño noqueado y abstraído con el aroma. No había nada mejor que el bizcocho que su madre preparaba, quiso probar a hacerlo en el piso pero Hyunjin se cargó el electrodoméstico prácticamente a la semana de llegar, intentando hacer una receta junto a Félix.

— Que bien huele — El mayor se había colado también en la cocina, siendo guiado por el hilo humeante que se escapaba por la puerta.— Yo quiero un trocito — le pidió con un puchero apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y alargando la mano.

— Todavía quema, no seas ansias — respondió desviando su mano con un pequeño golpe mientras trataba de cortar dos porciones sin quemarse.

— Mejor, tengo frío…

— ¿Tienes frío? — repitió Jeongin mirándolo con una ceja alzada, y este asintió en un cabeceo.— Ve al sofá y tápate, ahora voy.

Hyunjin abultó sus labios, pues esperaba al menos un abrazo, pero finalmente asintió y

se marchó hacia el salón. Las agujas del reloj continuaron moviéndose y casi quince minutos más tarde el menor apareció con una bandeja y el pijama puesto. Depositó la misma sobre la mesilla de al lado del sofá y rebuscó en uno de los cajones hasta encontrar la carátula de una película e introducirla en el dvd.

— Toma, anda.

Terminó por sentarse a su lado, ofreciéndole un trozo del bizcocho y una taza de leche calentita, que desprendía además un sutil aroma dulzón. Hyunjin lo miraba sorprendido, pero también con una sonrisa, sabía que las cosas entre ellos siempre fueron demasiado caóticas, pero estos meses, y especialmente con la convivencia, habían logrado amoldarse el uno al otro.

El moreno alzó la manta ofreciéndole un hueco y este se introdujo con su taza buscando el calor del mayor y dándole al play con el mando.

— ¿Qué has puesto? — le preguntó pasando el brazo alrededor de su hombro.

— No puedo estar con alguien que no haya visto _Pesadilla antes de Navidad._

Hyunjin rodó los ojos acomodándose contra él y entrelazando sus piernas, dándole el primer sorbo a la taza.

— ¿Pero da miedo?

  
— Salir contigo da más miedo.

— ¡Jeongin! — exclamó el moreno abultando sus mofletes y dándole un pequeño empujón.

Pero la conversación cesó una vez la película dio comienzo. El ambiente se tornó cómodo y agradable, envuelto en ese pegajoso olor a canela y miel. Terminaron aferrados al calor corporal del otro, atrapados en el interior de la manta mientras sus dedos se buscaban repartiendo caricias que comenzaban por los brazos y subían hasta su cuero cabelludo.

— ¿Quién es Ugi Bugi?

— Oogie Boogie —le corrigió el menor dándole el último bocado al bizcocho.— Ya lo verás, es sorpresa.

— ¿Y esos son sus hijos?

— Algo así.

Hyunjin se quedó observándolos con detenimiento, en realidad siempre agradecía las propuestas cinematográficas de su novio pues solía descubrir películas muy interesantes, y sin duda esta era una de ellas. Entonces una idea pasó por su cabeza y se levantó de un salto dándole un susto de muerte al castaño.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! — exclamó golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño.

— Si, si, es el fantasma. Venga siéntate — le respondió el chico palmeando el sofá.

— No, eso no. Ya sé de qué nos podemos disfrazar.

— Si estás pensando en Oogie Boogie Han ya tiene el disfraz.— Hyunjin iba a hablar pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido.— Y Minho irá de Jack.

— No, no, no. ¡Tú y yo!

— ¿Tú y… yo?— le preguntó alzando una ceja confuso.

— Sí — se sentó nuevamente pegándose a él y quitándole el mando para pausar lal película.— Esos dos. El rojo y el verde.

— ¿Lock y Barrel?

— ¡Sí! — volvió a afirmar con una enorme sonrisa cogiéndole las manos.

A decir verdad no le parecía una mala idea, eran disfraces sencillos de hacer y los personajes le gustaban mucho, además de ser acordes a su personalidad.

— Hacía tiempo que no tenías una idea tan genial, Jinnie. Muy bien —canturreó frotándole el pelo mientras el mayor cerraba los ojos disfrutando de las caricias con una tonta sonrisa.— Creo que me sobró pintura textil, pero tendremos que ir a comprar algo para las mascarillas… ¿Las prefieres de cartón o las hacemos con ye…?

Los cálidos labios del moreno arrancaron cada una de las ideas que pululaban por su mente. Perdió el equilibrio, terminando tumbado entre el montón de cojines, con el chico encima y totalmente abstraído entre ese sabor dulce que envolvía su boca y el perfume que llevaba impregnado en su ropa.

— Mañana hablamos de eso… —susurró el chico contra su boca, volviendo a besarlo con suma dulzura, acunando las mejillas entre sus manos y acariciándolas con sus pulgares.

Jeongin fue incapaz siquiera de responderle, sólo pudo asentir con el rostro encendido y pasar los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Y por qué se transportan en una bañera? ¿No sería más cómoda una cama? Que poca imaginación… — balbuceó el mayor frotándose los ojos y acurrucándose contra su pecho.

Este lo miró, negando entre risas y acariciando su bonito cabello. Probablemente tenía como novio al chico más estúpido y adorable del mundo.

[...]  
  
 *** AVISO: en este punto comienza una escena sexual explícita, indicaré su final por si preferís saltárosla.**

Una descarga de placer le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir los dedos del mayor abrirse paso con delicadeza en su interior. No podía controlar la respiración y cada intento por tomar un poco de aire le quemaba los pulmones. Estaba totalmente abstraído con el potente perfume que envolvía su cuerpo y la manera en la que sus bonitos y gruesos labios recorrían cada porción de su piel, marcándola sin miramientos. Se aferró a él, rasgando ligeramente su espalda trabajada y arqueando la suya en busca de su completa atención, ido por ese placer tan único que había descubierto semanas atrás. Un placer al que tanto él como su chico se habían vuelto adictos.

— ¿Te gusta así? — le pregunto relamiéndose y uniendo sus frentes, hundiéndose de lleno en sus pupilas dilatadas.

Tenía la piel ardiendo y no paraba de temblar, ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar con claridad, solo lo miraba alterado, con esos preciosos labios rojizos e hinchados por la cantidad de besos y mordiscos que sus bocas habían compartido.

— Estás muy apretado hoy… — Los dedos del más joven se enredaron en su cabello, tirando sutilmente y pegándolo más contra él, gimiendo sin control al sentir como jugaban en su interior.

— Binnie… —jadeó con los ojos entrecerrados, incapaz de aguantar más la espera, llevaba torturándolo ya un buen rato, aprovechando su timidez y falta de experiencia.

— Dime, pequitas.

Una sonrisa fanfarrona se dibujó en su rostro y rozó sus labios contra los de él arrancándole un suspiro. No había nada que le calentase más que verlo desesperado, que escuchar cómo su tono de voz se volvía más bajo y le gruñía en busca de avanzar más rápido.

— Hazlo…

— ¿El qué?— le preguntó deslizando la lengua por la superficie de sus labios, con una lentitud desesperante.

Félix no lo soportaba, estaba tan guapo con el cabello echado hacia atrás y desordenado, cubriendo su cuerpo endeble con el suyo, musculoso y trabajado. Era como un baño de agua hirviendo una vez vuelves de jugar con la nieve, la piel te arde al meterte, y notas el dolor y el quemazón, pero a la vez necesitas más. Evaporarse entre sus besos, en el ardiente infierno que se había generado bajo la sábana de su cama.

Se armó de valor, deslizando los dedos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la erección del moreno, tomándola entre sus pequeños dedos y consiguiendo un gemido del contrario. Las mejillas del pelirrojo se habían teñido de un carmesí incluso más intenso y podía apreciarse cómo el corazón le latía demasiado rápido bajo el pecho.

— Por favor… — le pidió desesperado, tirando con delicadeza de su cabello y pegándolo contra su boca, mientras los dedos se movían por su entrepierna marcando cada línea e investigando qué zonas tensaban sus músculos con mayor facilidad.

Changbin le miró con las pupilas opacadas por el placer y la sensualidad que su chico le transmitía, la manera en la que, con el paso del tiempo, cogía más seguridad. Aprendía demasiado rápido y eso le encantaba.

— Ponte encima.

El muchacho le observó con los ojos muy abiertos y notando como el placer era intercambiado por una oleada de pánico abrumadora.

— ¿Y-Yo…?

— ¿No quieres?

— No es eso… es que…

Desvió la mirada de inmediato, su pecho empezó a subir y bajar a demasiada velocidad y se sentó sobre el colchón necesitando tomar un poco de aire.

— Félix, está bien si no quieres, tranquilo.— El moreno se sentó también, tomándolo por la mejilla y avanzando con sus caricias hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.— Sólo tienes que decirme que no y podemos seguir de otra manera.

Sus labios se abultaron y se abrazó las piernas, incapaz de unir sus ojos con los del chico.

— Lixxie…

— Es que… No quiero decepcionarte…—balbuceó con voz temblorosa hundiendo el rostro entre sus brazos, avergonzado y entristecido.

— ¿Decepcionarme? — El mayor no cabía en su asombro, lo miraba desconcertado, sin tener muy claro qué hacer.

Habían avanzado muchísimo en el aspecto del entendimiento mútuo, eran personas muy distintas, con una forma totalmente opuestas a la hora de decir y sentir las cosas, pero a veces le seguía costando lidiar con ciertas situaciones.

Pero si algo calmaba a su novio era el simple apoyo emocional, justo por eso se colocó a su lado, rodeándolo con el brazo y deslizando los dedos por el suyo en suaves caricias.

— Hacemos esto porque es divertido, lo sabes ¿no? —susurró apoyando la cabeza en su hombro sin parar de mirarlo, aunque éste siguiera con su rostro oculto.— Sin cargas… sin expectativas… Lo único que quiero es que estés cómodo y disfrutes.

— Pero… Tú ya has tenido muchas experiencias con… chicas y... no quiero hacerlo… mal— admitió finalmente entre pequeños hipidos, que le partieron el corazón.

— Eh, eh. Mírame— le pidió alzando su rostro y limpiándole las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.— Esto no va de hacerlo bien o mal, va de que me gustas, Lixxie. Que me gustas de verdad.

Sus pupilas se encontraron por fin y el menor lo observó atento a sus palabras e intentando controlar sus nervios.

— Eso es lo que hace que… disfrute tanto de esto. Es diferente, no porque tengas o no experiencia, si no porque es contigo— continuó explicándole, depositando pequeños besos en su frente.— Si hay algo que no me gusta o en lo que tienes dudas estoy aquí para ayudarte, y viceversa. Por más que te sorprenda yo tampoco soy un experto.

Aquello último consiguió arrancarle una pequeña risa, y asintió terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas. Le costaba mucho dejar de lado cada una de sus inseguridades, especialmente con Changbin, pues había pasado por tanto para conseguir su atención que temía perderla de un día para otro.

— ¿De verdad?

  
— De verdad.

Se fundieron en un abrazo, de esos que calientan el corazón y te hacen sentir como en casa, evaporando la extraña sensación que había nublado la habitación por unos minutos.

— Debería ir a ducharme. Te cojo la toalla, ¿vale?

El mayor hizo el amago de levantarse de la cama pero sintió unos dedos aferrarse a su muñeca, y se giró sin comprender qué ocurría.

— ¿Qué…?

Pero no pudo continuar la frase. Los labios del australiano lo devoraron, ansiosos y hambrientos, arrancándole un suspiro de sorpresa. Lo tomó por la cintura, acariciándola con cuidado, intentando analizar la situación, sin embargo Félix no buscaba darle tiempo para pensar, pues tampoco quería hacerlo él mismo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y uniendo de nuevo sus cuerpos, que volvían a alejarse del frío de la habitación.

Solo deseaba perderse en el dulce sabor de su boca, en cómo sus lenguas se enredaban y jugaban, pero sobretodo en la sensación densa y pesada que asediaba su cerebro cada vez que sus erecciones se rozaban.

— Enséñame...— le pidió en un tono de voz tan grave que le hizo jadear y perder el aliento.

Tomó las manos del moreno, dirigiéndolas directamente hasta su trasero y este lo apretó con fuerza uniendo sus frentes con el corazón descontrolado. Esa creciente seguridad en su chico estaba acabando con su autocontrol.

— Enséñame, Binnie… — volvió a decirle desesperado, mordiendo sus labios y tomando la erección del mayor entre sus manos, frotándola contra su entrada.

Solo le bastaron un par de minutos para volver a dilatarlo y colocarse un preservativo, se encargó de besar y marcar cada centímetro de su piel, alejar la mente del menor de la realidad y hacerlo sentir en esa nube de placer que tan adictiva se había vuelto para ambos.

Las uñas se clavaron en su espalda una vez empezó a introducirlo en su interior, agarrándose a su piel y largando pequeños gemidos contra el oído del muchacho, que luchaba por mantener la compostura. Esperó a que ambos se acostumbraran a la sensación, compartiendo pequeños besos y jadeos, mirándose con los ojos totalmente opacados de excitación.

Y entonces el ambiente se incendió.

Posó una mano en la cintura del pelirrojo y la otra en uno de sus glúteos, guiándolo en un principio y observando cada una de sus expresiones, cómo a medida que el tiempo pasaba se iba desinhibiendo y moviéndose con más soltura, aumentando y bajando la velocidad, torturándolo de la manera más deliciosa que habían hecho nunca.

— Joder… Eres precioso… — murmuró el moreno contra su boca, recibiendo únicamente la respiración del joven enredada entre gemidos.

— M-Más… —le pidió pegándose contra su cuerpo, parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Tenía la piel ardiendo y las mejillas inyectadas en sangre, su cuerpo tan bonito cubierto por una fina capa de sudor y miles de marcas rojizas decorándolo. Changbin sólo podía admirarlo y guardarse aquella visión en lo más profundo de su mente, deleitarse del Félix seguro que en ocasiones aparecía arrasando con todo.

Lo tumbó con cuidado sobre el colchón, colándose entre sus piernas y embistiendo con fuerza, siendo atrapado rápidamente entre las mismas, que reclamaban más atención. El pelirrojo se retorcía entre gemidos, intentando acallarlos en la boca de su novio, olvidándose por completo de quién pudiera escucharlo.

Porque en aquella habitación lo único que importaba eran ellos, la manera en la que sus cuerpos se fundían perdiéndose en un mar de sensaciones que eran incapaces de experimentar por separado.

Terminaron exhaustos sobre el colchón, con la respiración demasiado agitada para poder pronunciar alguna palabra y el cerebro chispeándoles a causa del fuerte orgasmo que acababan de experimentar.  
  
Changbin salió de él con cuidado, tumbándose a su vera y quedando de lado para poder admirar el rostro del menor. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, tomando grandes cantidades de aire mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabello, completamente desordenado. Alargó su mano hasta deslizar el índice por las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas, usando su nariz como puente.  
  
 *** Final de la escena explícita.**

Sus ojos se encontraron, inundados de un brillo peculiar que nada tenía que ver con los rayos solares que se colaban por la ventana. Félix tapó los del chico con rapidez, riendo avergonzado y contagiándole las carcajadas al moreno.

— ¿Qué?

— No me mires así… Me da vergüenza.

— Te estoy mirando normal — le respondió jugueteando con su mano en una especie de forcejeo.

— ¿Podemos fingir que esto no ha pasado?

— Yo sí, pero no sé si tus vecinos estarán de acuerdo.

— ¡Changbin! — exclamó el menor avergonzado, golpeándolo y cubriéndose la cara.

El mayor lo escondió entre sus fornidos brazos, tapándolos con una manta de pelito y pudiendo así disfrutar otra vez de la calidez de su piel, pues tras aquel subidón de temperatura la habitación se sentía demasiado fría de nuevo.

— ¿Tan alto he…?— Sus ojos asomaron al despegar el rostro de su pecho.

— Solo un poco— mintió depositando un beso en su frente.— Pero ha estado muy bien, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo lo miró con dudas, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por su espalda, uniendo cada uno de los lunares que ya tenía incluso memorizados.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿A ti te ha gustado?

Asintió en un breve cabeceo, volviendo a hundir su cara en el hueco de su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas con sus labios.

— Lo has hecho muy bien… — susurró escondiendo el rostro en su cabello rojizo, aspirando la fragancia que emanaba del mismo, una especie de aroma a vainilla que también cubría su cuerpo.

Se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato, perdiéndose entre besos y caricias, entre miradas cómplices y rehuyendo del frío que habitaba más allá de la manta que los tapaba. Solo esos dulces labios, la calidez de su piel y el aroma a vainilla mezclado con el suyo personal que tenía a su mente flotando por la estancia.

Hasta que el teléfono de Félix empezó a sonar.

— ¿D...Di...g...a? — respondió frotándose los ojos adormilado, siempre solía quedarse en trance después de jugar con su novio.

— ¡Hey Lixxie! ¿Cómo vas?

La voz enérgica de Chris resonó al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Hmm? — balbuceó sin comprender.

— Con el disfraz, ¿salgo ya a recogerte?  
  
Entonces el pelirrojo abrió los ojos en exceso llevándose la mano a la frente.

“Mierda”.

— ¿Te acabas de despertar?

— ¡No! ¡No, no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

Un estallido de risas se escuchó al otro lado.

— Hey Félix, buenos días— le saludó Jackson, que parecía estar a su lado, empeorando las carcajadas del rubio.

— ¡No estaba dormido! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Colgó dándole con fuerza a la pantalla del móvil hasta que atinó con el botón y la llamada se cortó.

— Igual me voy ya a la ducha ¿verdad? — preguntó Changbin con una sonrisa burlona, revolviéndose el pelo.

— ¡Ha sido tu culpa! —exclamó avergonzado y dándose palmaditas en la cara para despertarse.— Y sí, tira.

Changbin se puso de pie, sin taparse siquiera con las sábanas, haciendo que las piernas del menor temblasen al tenerlo delante de esa manera. Daba igual cuántas veces estuvieran sin ropa, siempre conseguía su objetivo.

— No te veía quejarte hace unos minutos, pequitas.

Atrapó sus labios en un beso, breve pero profundo, arrancándole el aliento, y terminó por desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación, de camino hacia el baño, dejando al australiano completamente congelado.

Pero por suerte fue capaz de ponerse manos a la obra pues todavía tenía que añadirle un par de cosas más a su disfraz antes de que apareciese Chris. Media hora más tarde ambos habían abandonado el rastro de su sesión de mimos especiales y estaban listos para salir.

— ¿Seguro que no te dejas nada? — volvió a preguntarle Changbin, que estaba retocándose el maquillaje.

Félix se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo ayudándole pues había decidido disfrazarse de estrella del rock convertida en zombie, llevaba el cabello oscuro echado hacia atrás, un atuendo apropiado pero totalmente destrozado y su guitarra colocada en la espalda con una correa.

— Seguro — confirmó recolocándose la sábana y ajustándola para que encajase con sus ojos.

Había coloreado los ojos en negro y recortado dos pequeños círculos para poder ver, además de añadir dos óvalos rosados bajo estos simulando la rojez de las mejillas. Tal vez un fantasma bueno y adorable fuese un disfraz típico, pero la universidad lo tuvo tan ocupado que no le dio tiempo a nada más.

El moreno le entregó la cesta en forma de calabaza y entonces se percató de algo.

— ¿Piensas salir así?

— Si...— balbuceó confuso ladeando la cabeza.— ¿Qué pasa?

— Se te ha olvidado algo.

— ¿El qué?

Cogió sin dudarlo el permanente que tenía en el lapicero y comenzó a dejar muchos puntitos por la zona superior del disfraz mientras el menor se mantenía quieto sin comprender qué diantres estaba haciendo.

  
— Que Lixxie, el fantasma adorable, tiene pecas también.

[...]

— ¿Namjoon no viene al final?

— Al final se apuntó a la casa del terror en casa de los Walter, asi que nos veremos cuando termine su turno— explicó Chris recolocándose la mochila.

Para aquel Halloween había decidido usar la estética de una de sus películas favoritas, “Cazafantasmas”, por lo que iba enfundado en un mono en tonalidades marrones y llevaba a la espalda un falso equipo de captura de espíritus que construyó en su tiempo libre.

Pero por supuesto Sandwich también los acompañaba, cubierto con una sábana blanca que terminaba en una falsa cabeza alargada y culminada por una bola rojiza, imitando a Zero, pues Han y Minho lo convencieron de que sería un traje ideal, y al animal no parecía molestarle.

— Podríamos pasarnos también — propuso Félix con una sonrisa jugueteando con su mano y sosteniendo con la otra la de Changbin.

— Lixxie…

— ¡Oye, que no! Ya no me dan miedo esas cosas — apuntó con rapidez hinchando sus mofletes.

Los dos mayores compartieron una mirada cómplice, incapaces de aguantarse la risa. Sabían que el pelirrojo terminaría escondiéndose y chillando, pidiendo que lo sacasen de la atracción.

— Vale, vale, chico adulto. Nos pasaremos.

Continuaron picándolo y charlando de todo un poco hasta plantarse en la casa de Jeongin, completamente decorada con múltiples calabazas, esqueletos e incluso telarañas, dándole un aire fantasmagórico pero a la vez divertido. Llamaron a la puerta y esperaron en su exterior.

Poco a poco el Sol se iba ocultando y las calles comenzaban a llenarse, en especial de críos escondidos bajo sus trajes, pidiendo golosinas y asustándose los unos a los otros.

Y entonces se abrió.

— ¡Truco o trat…!

— _¡Cuando a este Oogie Boogie ves, te tienes que cuidar!_

Una figura oculta bajo una tela de saco mal cosida y abultada interrumpió su intento por conseguir chucherías, moviéndose de manera aparatosa y canturreando con una voz grave pero fácilmente distinguible.

— _Camina con cuidado pues… conmigo te va mal_ — continuó pasándole el brazo alrededor del hombro al pelirrojo, que lo observaba confundido.

— ¿Hannie?

— _¡Soy el Oogie Boogie man!_

— Por favor, ignoradlo, lleva así desde que se ha metido en el disfraz.

Jeongin fue el siguiente en aparecer, y Hyunjin lo hizo segundos más tarde. Parecían haberse comprado spray de color para el cabello pues el menor lo tenía verde y su chico de un rojizo intenso, además de llevar los trajes y la máscara en la mano.

— Ven, te la ajusto — El moreno la tomó entre sus dedos colocándosela con cuidado y escondiendo la tira entre las hebras de su cabello.

— ¡Que disfraces tan chulos! — exclamó Félix con los ojos brillantes, admirándolos todos de cerca, ahora incluso se sentía mal porque el suyo fuera tan simple.

— ¿Y Minho? — preguntó Chris entre risas al ver que Han había decidido ponerse a bailar con Sandwich mientras continuaba canturreando feliz.

— ¡Minho! — le gritó el menor asomando la cabeza por la puerta.— ¡Como no bajes ya te quedas aquí!

Y aunque se hizo esperar descendió las escaleras y atravesó la puerta dejando a todos los presentes patidifusos, sin duda alguna era el más trabajado. Tenía el cabello oscuro echado hacia atrás y el rostro cubierto por pintura blanca y negra imitando una calavera, su cuerpo iba enfundado en un traje a rayas en las mismas tonalidades y para finalizar la pajarita tan característica que siempre lucía Jack Skellington.

— ¿Hay un concurso de disfraces y no me he enterado? — preguntó Changbin asombrado al verlo.

— Tampoco es para tanto, vamos — balbuceó el chico avergonzado, pasando entre todos e intentando que continuaran con su noche sin tener que tragarse toda la oleada de cumplidos.

— _Nadie puede negar que soy un tipo singular, un talento incomparable sin igual_ — entonó otra vez el rubio pasándole la mano por el hombro.  
  


— Sois unos tardones.  
  
La voz de Seungmin resonó a sus espaldas, junto al sonido de una cámara capturando. Probablemente eran el segundo mejor disfraz del grupo, junto al de su chica, Hannah, que esta noche los acompañaría.  
  
— ¡Wow! Ha quedado genial — exclamó Jeongin acercándose a la joven con rapidez, examinando cada detalle.—¿Al final usaste el vestido de tu madre?  
  
— Si, ¿te gusta? —le preguntó con una sonrisa enseñándoselo de cerca.— Tuve que hacerle un par de arreglos, pero quedó bastante parecido.

— ¿De qué vais? — Hyunjin avanzó hasta la pareja, analizándolos con curiosidad y jugueteando con la mano que yacía en el hombro del castaño.

—¿No sabes quiénes son? — Jeongin no cabía en su asombro. Era incapaz de comprender cómo alguien podía tener tan poca cultura cinematográfica, aún habiéndose zampado tantas películas de terror.

— No.

— ¡La familia Addams! — Se colocó entre ambos posando una mano en cada hombro.— Este es Gomez, y esta Morticia.

— De verdad Innie… Que mal gusto tienes eligiendo pareja— suspiró Han elevando los brazos para terminar por agarrarse bien la tela del disfraz y empezar a caminar.

— ¡Han!

— _¡Los dados me fascinan, y los juegos de apostar…!_ — continuó cantando mientras andaba, ignorando por completo a su novio.

— Vámonos ya, anda — apremió Chris entre risas tirando de la mano de su amigo y silbándole a Sandwich para que lo siguiese.

  
  
El Sol no tardó en ocultarse, dando paso a una Luna llena repleta de energía y expectante por descubrir qué le deparaba una noche tan especial, en la que tenía más compañía de la habitual. Una suave brisa emergía del bosque, resonando al cruzarse con las ramas de los árboles para terminar por colarse entre las calles inudándolas de una gélida sensación y revolviendo los disfraces de los críos. Las luces azuladas propias de la noche se mezclaban esta vez con las cálidas procedentes de las calabazas, guiando a aquel granjero tacaño que trató de jugar con la muerte y acabó vagando sin rumbo por toda la eternidad.  
  
Nadie tenía del todo claro qué era exactamente lo que motivaba a tanta gente a salir de sus casas y enfundarse en un atuendo aterrador. Algunos lo hacían por las golosinas, otros como excusa para salir de fiesta, e incluso para contar historias alrededor del fuego crepitante de una hoguera… Pero sea como fuere todos terminaban cediendo a ese extraño vínculo con el terror.  
  
Este año el grupo de amigos había optado por la primera opción ya que, tras lo ocurrido hacía unos meses, ese afán por investigar casas abandonadas acabó por ser sustituido por el temor a volver a vivir una situación parecida.

Así que esa noche no habría lugares embrujados e historias de miedo, solo chucherías y diversión.

Fueron de casa en casa, llenando sus cestas de dulces y hasta comiéndose alguno por el camino mientras charlaban de sus nuevas vidas en la universidad y cómo era mucho más caótico de lo que pensaron en primera instancia. Pero aún así estaban felices, especialmente porque los cuatro habían conseguido compartir piso y la convivencia estaba siendo muy divertida y agradable.  
  


Sin embargo, Minho se sentía un tanto extraño. No era una mentira popular el hecho de que la estrecha línea entre la vida y la muerte se difuminase por completo al atardecer. Podía sentirlo a la perfección, los susurros, las respiraciones, esos escalofríos repentinos e incluso la aparición de olores cuanto menos curiosos. Aunque Jeongin parecía no prestarle demasiada atención a los pocos estímulos que era capaz de percibir.  
  
— ¿Minnie?— La voz de su chico lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y este lo miró con una expresión de confusión.— Que si quieres que entremos.

  
El moreno tomó la mano del rubio, asintiendo sin problema. Habían terminado frente a una casa repleta de adornos en el exterior pero sin un ápice de luz emergiendo de entre los ventanales, solo sombras. Se trataba de la atracción de terror en la que Namjoon, la pareja de Chris, participaba este año. Y allí estaba él, con la piel verdosa y repleto de clavos pegados imitando al abominable ser fruto de la ambición de Victor Frankenstein.

— Suerte tienes de que no esté en el turno de sustos...— murmuró Namjoon atrapando al rubio por la cintura.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — le preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa traviesa jugueteando con los botones de su chaqueta.

— Sabes perfectamente por qué, no te hagas el inocente...

Y es que a decir verdad Chris iba muy guapo, con ese mono pegado, las botas y el cabello rizado y revuelto.

— Pero luego nos vemos, ¿no? Puedes quedarte a dormir… — le propuso en un tono juguetón dándole un pequeño mordisquito en el labio.

— ¿A dormir? — respondió con diversión y una ceja alzada.

  
— Chris, Minho dice que él también entra.

Han apareció interrumpiendo la escena abriendo un poco la boca del disfraz para poder ver bien.

— Pues entramos todos, ¿te quedas con Sandwich?  
  
— Claro, yo te lo cuido — asintió sonriente, aprovechando para robarle un beso breve pero ansioso, que dejó al chico sin aliento.

El interior de la atracción era simplemente espectacular, cada sala tenía una temática diferente que resultaba más inmersiva de lo que creyeron en primera instancia. Pasaron por zonas decoradas como si fuera el hogar de unos vampiros, otras habitaciones embrujadas con efecto de luz y sonido, pasillos repletos de cuadros terroríficos… Hyunjin y Félix estuvieron todo el rato pegados a cualquiera que tuvieran al lado, chillando y corriendo como si la vida les fuera en ello, mientras Han interactuaba con cada uno de los actores y Minho tiraba de él avergonzado. Seungmin y Hannah eran los que lideraban el grupo, resolviendo los acertijos y encontrando las pistas para conseguir salir de allí, junto a la ayuda de Chris.

Y finalmente lo consiguieron, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco.

— ¡La última vez que entramos en una cosa de estas! — exclamó Hyunjin parado sobre sus rodillas y respirando de forma exagerada.

— Pero si no ha sido para tanto… —murmuró Jeongin acercándose y acariciándole la espalda.

— ¿Que no? ¡Había payasos! Nos cogieron a mi y a Félix — continuó agitado, señalando al chico con el dedo, que se encontraba a su lado cubierto por la sábana blanca.

Una ráfaga de aire los atravesó, poniéndole a Minho los pelos de punta. De nuevo ese olor tan intenso y repentino a lavanda. Giró su cabeza hacia ambos lados, tratando de buscar la fuente de dicho aroma, había mucha gente pasando por allí así que pensó que se trataría del perfume de alguno de ellos.  
  
— Ha mejorado mucho en comparación al año pasado, ¿no os parece? — intervino Hannah de repente, recolocándose el vestido tras la carrera que habían dado para escapar.

— ¿Verdad? Al parecer hicieron una fiesta para recaudar fondos — explicó Chris agachándose para recibir a su perro con un abrazo, revolviéndole el pelaje.

— Gracias por esperar, traidores.

La repentina e inesperada aparición de Changbin llamó la atención del grupo, pero hubo una cosa que lo hizo incluso más, y que erizó la piel a todos los presentes. Minho fue el primero en darse cuenta, junto a él había una figura oculta bajo una sábana que tenía pintada unos ojitos, rubor y numerosas pecas.

— ¡Ya os vale! ¡Nos habían atrapado en la zona del calabozo y no nos dejaban salir! — exclamó el pelirrojo aterrado, levantándose el disfraz para tomar aire fresco, sin soltar la mano del moreno.  
  
No podía ser.

Todos miraron el punto en el que se encontraba la figura que Hyunjin señaló al mencionar su situación con los payasos. No había nadie, y el persistente olor a lavanda se había esfumado por arte de magia.

— No es divertido— Jeongin fue el primero en hablar, dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Claro que no lo es! — volvió a exclamar Félix con un puchero.

— No, eso no. Estabas aquí, hace un momento.

— ¿Cómo?

Nadie era capaz de intervenir.

— Jeongin, acabamos de salir. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— ¡Vosotros lo habéis visto también! ¡¿Verdad?! — preguntó histérico, repasando con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes.

— Innie… — Chris se acercó a él, posando la mano sobre su hombro en un intento de tranquilizarlo.— Hay mucha gente por aquí, igual nos hemos confundido.

— Chris tiene razón, mucha gente se disfraza de fantasma en Halloween.

Hyunjin le pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura, acariciando su espalda para relajarlo.

Decidieron abandonar el tema, fingir que nada había ocurrido y huir de aquel escenario que les había puesto el vello de punta. El reloj marcaba las once, las calles continuaban abarrotadas de críos, además de los adolescentes que habían comenzado a llenarlas, pero el grupo de amigos no tenía intención de continuar mucho más pululando por allí.

— ¿Por qué no vamos al piso de Minho y vemos alguna película de miedo? — propuso Han de repente.

— Oye, que es mío — le respondió su chico con las cejas alzadas, haciendo reír al resto de los presentes.

— Bueno pero a ti no te importa, ¿verdad? — Se pegó a él, pasando el brazo por su hombro y balanceándose de manera divertida.

— ¿Con los disfraces? — preguntó Hannah llevando la vista hasta su vestido, no sería precisamente cómodo.

— ¡Claro! Así es más divertido.

— Por mi no hay problema — aceptó Changbin sin pensarlo demasiado, cualquier cosa le valía para no volver a su casa pronto.

Y finalmente el resto terminó por aceptar la propuesta y poner rumbo al piso del moreno, que no quedaba demasiado lejos.

— El año que viene podríamos pasar Halloween en Burlington — propuso Seungmin con una amplia sonrisa, entrelazando los dedos con los de su chica.

— ¡Si! Justo lo estuve hablando el otro día con Félix — continuó Hannah entusiasmada. — Unos compañeros nos invitaron a una fiesta.

Ambos habían terminado estudiando en la misma universidad Bellas Artes, por lo que su relación se había vuelto un poco más cercana.

— Pero nos tendréis que adoptar en vuestra casa — apuntó Chris guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.— Y a Sándwich también, ¿verdad campeón?

Este ladró animado elevando la borla rojiza con su propio hocico de manera divertida.

— ¿Tú que dices cariño?

Pero Minho volvía a estar perdido en ese olor a lavanda que había aparecido otra vez en la zona.

— ¿Cariño?

El perro empezó a gruñir mirando a un punto fijo y captando la atención de todos.  
  
— ¿Qué pasa Sandwich? — le preguntó el rubio agachándose y acariciando su pelaje.

Sin embargo, este parecía cada vez más molesto con algo. Algo que el resto no podía ver. Ladró con fuerza y comenzó a correr, ignorando todos los intentos de Chris por detenerlo.

El grupo de amigos lo siguió, confundidos por una escena tan poco habitual, tratando de llamarlo. Pero el perro tenía un objetivo muy claro y lo logró al deslizarse por el hueco de la valla que daba al instituto del pueblo.

El chico no se lo pensó dos veces, trepó por el árbol más cercano, usando la rama más gruesa y llegó al muro saltando de este al interior.

Tras el mismo se encontraba el patio, con sus canchas de baloncesto y sus porterías, todo envuelto por un ambiente muy distinto al matutino, uno que comenzaba a helarle la sangre. El silencio perturbado únicamente por el siseo del viento, que se entrecolaba por los huecos ululando y golpeando los ventanales del edificio.

— ¿Chris? — la voz de Félix resonó al otro lado, con un tono que denotaba clara preocupación.

— No lo encuentro. Joder… —se revolvió el cabello nervioso y empezó a llamar al animal a voces, pero la respuesta continuaba siendo esa mudez asfixiante y repentina.— ¡Sandwich!

El siguiente en poner los pies sobre el patio fue Changbin, que había escalado de igual manera el árbol.

— ¿Dónde se ha metido?— preguntó forzando la vista para tratar de encontrar la figura de este más allá de la oscuridad, fallando en el intento.

Con el paso de los minutos todos terminaron en el interior del recinto y reanudaron la búsqueda de Sandwich, que parecía haberse esfumado de la nada. Investigaron todo el terreno, sin encontrar nada más allá de silencio y oscuridad. Hasta que un movimiento llamó la atención de Hannah.

— Eso es… ¡Chicos! — exclamó haciéndole una señal para que se acercaran e indicando la puerta principal. Un escalofrío les recorrió la columna al verla abierta de par en par y con el perro atravesándola, dejando ver únicamente su rabo meneándose de un lado a otro con diversión. ¿Acaso había alguien allí?

— ¡Sandwich! — lo llamo Chris, pero no hubo respuesta.

La situación cada vez les olía peor.

Se obligó a tomar aire y avanzar hasta el lugar, rezando porque aquella cosa que tenía pinta de agradar al animal no se tratase de un ser irreal, pero tampoco de un desconocido con malas intenciones. Han y Changbin iban a unos pasos de su posición, y el resto detrás, siguiéndoles como si fuera una procesión e igual de tensos.

Para cuando llegaron el perro estaba parado delante de un pasillo vacío y oscuro.

— ¿Qué pasa, campeón? ¿Hay algo ahí? — le preguntó el rubio agachándose y acariciándole el lomo.

Este ladró, adentrándose unos pasos más y obligándoles a entrar en el edificio. A simple vista era sólo un corredor cubierto por ese ambiente nocturno pero… lo que estaba ocurriendo les parecía demasiado extraño a todos. Especialmente a Minho, que desde hacía varios minutos experimentaba una presión en el pecho que no le permitía respirar bien.

— Cógelo y vámonos… —le pidió Félix en un susurro, tirándole de la manga aterrorizado.— Venga…

— Félix tiene razón...— continuó Seungmin, que no se había despegado de su chica, pero tampoco de Hyunjin y Jeongin, cuyas expresiones no mostraban especial felicidad.

— Si… vamos Sándwich— asintió tomándolo por el collar, a punto de girarse para salir del edificio.

  
Pum.

Los latidos cesaron por un instante y todos se dedicaron verdaderas miradas del más puro terror. Las puertas se habían cerrado solas. Changbin se acercó, tirando de ellas con fuerza, pateándolas frustrado y a la vez agobiado, pero no había manera, estaban atrapados, y por tanto empujados a una única opción.  
  
Aquel pasillo completamente devorado por la oscuridad y cuyo final parecía impredecible.  
  
La situación se les hacía similar, confinados en el interior de un lugar envuelto en una extraña energía que Minho y Jeongin conocían a la perfección.

— Vale, no pasa nada — intervino Han, tomando la mano de su chico y pegándose a él.— Mantengamos la calma y busquemos otra salida.

Era complicado determinar quiénes eran los más afectados, quizá Hyunjin y Félix, aunque Seungmin, por mucho que fingiera no se quedaba atrás.

— Eh… habrá sido el viento...—intentó tranquilizarlo Hannah, acariciando su mejilla y depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla para relajarlo.— Y si no, mira, hay cobertura, llamamos a la policía y ya estaría.

Finalmente se decidieron a avanzar, pues por mucho que de noche la orientación empeorara seguía siendo el lugar en el cual habían pasado toda su adolescencia. Tenían varias opciones en mente, aunque no estaban demasiado seguros de que estuviesen abiertas o existiese la posibilidad de forzarlas, de hecho no se explicaban cómo se habían encontrado así la principal.

— La de conserjería… — cayó de repente Jeongin, respirando más tranquilo.— Allí dentro tienen que tener las llaves.

Y su idea fue todo un acierto, empezaron a revolver entre los cajones hasta toparse con varios manojos interminables.

— Sala de juntas, gimnasio, baños planta baja…¡Puerta trasera, aquí está!—exclamó Hyunjin alzando la misma y probando a sacarla del aro metálico.

— ¿No hace como mucho frío de repente? — preguntó el pelirrojo, que se había refugiado entre los brazos de su chico.

Minho llevaba un rato notándolo, la manera tan curiosa en la que la temperatura había pasado de ser soportable a colarse bajo su piel y entumecer cada uno de sus músculos.

— Venga, quiero salir ya de aquí — se quejó el menor, que no paraba de mirar a todos lados, esperando que una sombra apareciese en aquellas paredes de un azul pálido y siniestro.

— No es tan sencillo, genio.

— Trae, que lo hago yo — intentó tomar el mismo pero solo consiguieron empeorar la situación.

El montón de llaves cayó contra el suelo marmóreo, causando un ruido ensordecedor y extendiéndose por el resto de la planta. Lo que no entraba en sus planes es que el animal lo agarrase con la boca y saliese huyendo otra vez, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

— ¡Joder, Sándwich! — vociferó Chris enfurecido, y volvió a salir corriendo sin pensárselo dos veces. ¿Qué diantres le ocurría al perro hoy? Empezaba a parecerle una cámara oculta.

Siempre solía hacerle caso y que pasase absolutamente de sus órdenes y peticiones le daba muy mala espina. Minho no se lo pensó, siguió el recorrido del australiano con Han pisándole los talones.

—¡Quedáos aquí, en seguida volvemos! — les pidió el rubio antes de desaparecer también en esa capa de penumbra, abandonando al resto del grupo que casi temblaba de pavor.

— ¡¿Pero qué hacéis?! ¡¿No habéis visto lo que pasa en las películas cuando el grupo se separa?! — gritó Hyunjin histérico, abrazado a la cintura de su chico y agachándose para poder esconder el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

— Seguro que vuelven pronto… —murmuró la chica observando a través del cristal que daba al pasillo, incluso ella se sentía tensa con la situación.— ¿Queréis que cerremos la puerta?

— ¡Sí! ¡Ciérrala! — insistió Félix, adherido prácticamente a la pared y con las manos en la cara, usando los huecos entre los dedos para echar un vistazo de vez en cuando.

Changbin se adelantó, dando un portazo y asegurándose bien de que nadie entraría allí. No sabía qué diantres estaba ocurriendo pero después de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en la mansión el anterior verano no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a más criaturas misteriosas.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión podría tratarse de algo más común, o eso pensaba que Minho, que caminaba a tientas por el pasillo de la planta superior, únicamente iluminado por la luz lunar que se colaba entre los ventanales.

— Aquí estabas… ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Si quieres jugar lo haremos luego Sándwich, no es un buen momento — le reprochó el rubio al animal, que lo observaba con la lengua fuera, habiendo depositado el manojo de llaves en el suelo.

Minho y Han siguieron la voz, llegando hasta el interior de un aula, tan corriente como las demás y sumida en el constante silencio del edificio.

— Madre mía, vaya nochecita...— se quejó más calmado, apoyándose en el hombro de su chico.— Venga anda… vamos abajo, antes de que vuelva a salir corriendo para variar.

Pero, por mucho que la historia intuía haber llegado a su fin, el moreno sentía algo extraño en aquella habitación, una sensación fría y melancólica extendiéndose por las paredes, el sonido blanco perturbado por una respiración muy suave pero constante.

Estaba seguro de que allí dentro no estaban solos, que los acompañaba una de esas presencias a las que tanto acostumbraba. La presión, el cosquilleo bajo la piel, el movimiento entre capas que parecía pasar desapercibido pero cambiaba la textura del aire.

¿Quizá querría jugar? ¿Estaría ya satisfecho? Muchas dudas pululaban por su mente, pero una vez la voz de su novio captó su atención simplemente asintió, dándose la vuelta y siguiéndolos.

Sin embargo, algo iba mal. Y lo supo en cuanto una fuerza demoledora tiró de él arrastrándolo al aula y la puerta se cerró.

Los golpes comenzaron, la voz de Han y Chris, los ladridos del animal… Pero la mente de Minho estaba demasiado paralizada por el miedo y embotada por esa pesadez y el frío tan potentes. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro y un intenso aroma a lavanda inundaba sus fosas nasales, volviéndose casi repulsivo.

Estaba claro que aquella cosa lo buscaba a él, que seguía haciéndolo desde su primer encuentro en el bosque y lo más importante, que no se despegaría hasta que obtuviese lo que quería.

— Estás aquí, ¿verdad?

Silencio.

— No tenemos porqué perder tiempo. No tienes por qué asustarme, ni a mi ni a mis amigos...—murmuró en voz trémula, intentando mantener su mente calmada, aunque el corazón le latiese demasiado deprisa.

— ¡¿Minho?! ¡Minho!

— Está bien, Han. No pasa nada, no va a hacerme daño — le respondió a su chico, los gritos no ayudaban en absoluto.

El moreno se puso en pie, resiguiendo las paredes de la estancia y orientándose en la misma, caminando aunque le costara mantener el equilibrio por el estrés que le generaba la situación.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco? —le preguntó, sin embargo no hubo contestación alguna.— Sé que me viste en el bosque… Buscabas quedarte a solas conmigo, ¿verdad?

El ambiente se había tornado tan triste y pesado… Una mezcla entre remordimientos y angustia, le dolía el pecho por la sensación tan amarga que asolaba al espíritu y de la que no parecía ser capaz de librarse.

— Dime qué necesitas… —caminó hacia la pizarra, tomando una tiza y posándola sobre la superficie.— ¿Puedes mover mi mano?

Tardó unos segundos en hacerlo pero finalmente pudo percibir ese tacto gélido y denso posarse sobre sus falanges. El color verdoso pronto fue cubierto por dos palabras.

“Emily Huntson”.

— ¿Ese es tu nombre? — alzó la voz, girándose y enfrentándose de a la estancia vacía.

Esperaba muchas cosas aunque no entraba entre sus ideas que uno de los muebles empezase a temblar con tanta intensidad. Era una especie de cómoda repleta de cajones, cada uno con su pegatina donde estaba escrito el nombre de los alumnos.

Se acercó de inmediato y comenzó a buscar el nombre que le había dado, sin embargo no figuraba en ninguna de las etiquetas. Lo que sí llamó su atención fue una de ellas, que parecía haber sido rascada hasta borrar el nombre. Tiró de la manilla y al abrirla se topó con un papel añejo y doblado por la mitad.  
  


— ¿Es esto? — susurró sentándose y analizándlo, se apreciaba el pasodel tiempo pues lucía manío y con un subtono amarillento.— ¿Puedo abrirlo?

El olor a lavanda se intensificó y pudo percatarse de cómo esa presencia yacía sentada a su lado.

Desplegó el trozo encontrándose con una caligrafía fina y delicada de coloración azulada, que empezaba a emborronarse.

_“ Las clases de literatura siempre me dejan triste, todos esos poetas que terminaron con una soga al cuello, los escritores que acabaron por perder el sentido de la vida. En cierto modo… empiezo a entenderlos. Todo es tan frío, tan ajeno a mi… Lo único que me hace sentir viva son los largos paseos por el bosque y pasar tiempo con Emily, las únicas dos constantes en mi vida que pueden esfumarse en cualquier momento. No quiero irme a Luisiana, mamá sigue insistiendo en que es la mejor universidad para mi pero… lo último que me apetece es tener que enfrentarme a un nuevo entorno y mucho menos ahora que por fin me he atrevido a dar el paso…_

_He estado mirando nombres. ¿Que tal Jane? ¿Y Shelly? Quizá algún día pueda llegar a crear una obra tan increíble como las suyas… Estoy intentando cambiar un poco mi armario, pero nadie sabe nada y me aterra que me encuentren probándome la ropa de Anne. Así que he empezado a ahorrar y a buscar un buen sitio para esconderlas. ¿Qué tal me sentarán las faldas? El otro día Emily llevaba una de cuadros muy bonita. Y… hablando de Emily… Deberías hablar con ella, sabes que no te va a juzgar ¿verdad? Claro que lo sabes, pero eres tan boba que piensas que te tratará distinto por lo que tengas entre las piernas._

_¿Sabes qué deberías hacer también? Entregarle de una vez todos esos poemas que le has escrito y siguen en el cajón de tu habitación. Vamos, han pasado muchos años, ¿cuantos más piensas esperar para declararte? Tal vez sea hora de dar comienzo a los cambios en tu vida, o mejor dicho, en la nuestra. Porque yo creo en ti, y sé que juntas conseguiremos lograr todo lo que nos propongamos.”_

El muchacho terminó la carta con una horrible sensación de lástima en el pecho. La chica había fallecido, no sabía cómo, tampoco cuando… pero aquellas debían ser sus últimas palabras, un claro mensaje que debía entregar para poder descansar tras tanto sufrimiento.  
  
— Se la daré, no te preocupes — afirmó poniéndose en pie con una triste sonrisa.— Lamento mucho lo que te ocurrió… Jane y Shelly… son nombre muy bonitos.

Trató de reconfortar al espíritu, mirando a la nada pues no parecía querer o poder manifestarse.

— Estoy seguro de que Emily se sentirá más en paz al leer esto, y que jamás te olvidará.

El aroma a lavanda se evaporó y el ambiente se tornó más liviano y cálido, incluso el aula lucía menos aterradora. Se acercó la puerta, abriéndola con naturalidad y recibiendo el abrazo asfixiante de Han.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le acarició el cabello, calmándolo y besando su mejilla. Estaba bastante atacado por todo lo ocurrido, no había podido superar aún lo ocurrido en verano.

— Sólo un pobre alma con asuntos pendientes… Pero estoy seguro de que ahora las cosas estarán mejor.

Por fin consiguieron salir del edificio, llenándose los pulmones del aire fresco de la calle que tanto distaba del que ocupaba el interior del instituto, mientras Minho les contaba lo ocurrido sin entrar en detalles, pues dudaba de que a la chica le gustara que fuese aireando sus intimidades por ahí.

— ¿Pero entonces no la has visto? — El moreno negó, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

— Solo podía sentirla.

El ambiente se tornó raro y ligeramente apagado, cada uno de ellos, a excepción de Hannah, seguían lidiando con todos los miedos provocados por aquellos sucesos que los unieron. Por supuesto estas situaciones no ayudaban a disiparlos.

Pero Chris no estaba dispuesto a que sus amigos se hundieran en ese pozo de recuerdos.

— Tenías que haberme dejado a mi, para algo voy de cazafantasmas — se quejó rodando los ojos y llamando la atención de los demás.

— ¿No tienes aquí uno? — le preguntó Hannah, haciendo referencia al pelirrojo.

— Yo creo que aquí hay más de uno...— Jeongin posó la vista sobre su novio, y este al comprender la referencia se colgó de sus hombros estrujándolo.

— ¡Oye, pero qué dices!

— Míralo, encima atacando a sus víctimas, estamos ante un claro caso de actividad paranormal — intervino Changbin usando la mano de Félix como micrófono y haciéndole reír.

—Un claro caso de actividad paranormal es verte pisar el instituto — bufó Hyunjin, provocando que todos estallasen en carcajadas.— Oh, oh.

Los ojos del chico se encendieron y supo que era hora de correr por su vida.

— ¡Trae tu culo aquí, pedazo de niño pijo! —le gritó empezando a perseguirle, empeorando las risas del resto.

— Por favor, que alguien grabe esto — pidió Chris inclinado y con la mano en el abdomen, incapaz de respirar.

— Una cena a que se cansa antes — apostó el mayor con su chico, pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro.

Y es que, aunque la noche pareciera haberse torcido un poco, todavía quedaban muchos buenos momentos por delante. Momentos que estaban asegurados pues por más que sus vidas tomasen distintos caminos cada vez que se reunían todo volvía a ser como siempre.

Aventura, risas y diversión.


End file.
